Lost & Found
by Panthres
Summary: A treasure, called soul, lost within an act begun to hide your pain. What happens when the two merge, and it takes the words of an enemy to open your eyes to the truth? You ask yourself, who am I? As the curtain rises, you have to decide...Troypay
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NONE OF THE HSM CHARACTERS...if I did I would not just be writing about the joys of kissing "Troy"...XD...All original characters are my own. I have no problem with people borrowing them, on the condition they ask me first and have my approval to do so. This will be the disclaimer for this whole fanfiction, so all you new readers, ENJOY!

* * *

**Everyday I go through life there are people who call to me saying I see you…**

"_Sharpay, I see you!! Mom, she's over there!! I can see her!"_

**But do you really see me…**

**Not some perfect Barbie girl who walks around like she owns the place…**

"_Oh, look it's the ice queen!" cajoled a kid._

_His friends give off a fake shiver._

**I can see them all, laughing at me…**

**Taunting and talking about me... **

**The side you see revels in it…**

"_Please, Ryan-dearest, it's simply a matter of fact. I'm the most hated, but I'm still the most popular, because seriously…who doesn't talk about, moi?" _

**But the hidden person on the inside dies because of it…**

**I used to know who I should be…**

_Shows a flash of Sharpay dancing and singing on stage._

**But now, I don't even know who I am…**

_Shows a flash of Sharpay standing in the street while it's raining and she's screaming at the top of her lungs._

**Until you showed up…**

_Shows Troy standing there in the midst of the crowd, his eyes following Sharpay's retreating form as she stalked down the halls._

**Your words got under my skin, and they made me feel again…**

"_One day, Sharpay Evans, you are going to realize that all coins have two sides, and one of them is almost always hidden."_

**You never joined in the teasing…**

_Shows a flash of Troy standing beside Chad and his friends as they make fun of Sharpay._

**I used to be who I'd thought I should be…**

_Shows a flash of Sharpay standing in front of her closet choosing an outfit._

**But, now I have no clue what to do…**

_Shows Sharpay walking around the streets aimlessly_

**I was lost…**

_Shows Sharpay standing in the middle of the crowd after a basketball game._

**And you found me…**

"_Sharpay!" he yelled._

"_Troy!"_

**Lost and Found, coming soon...**


	2. Pressing Play on the Music in my Stereo

Disclaimer: Look on First Chapter.

* * *

Chapter One

**_Lost & Found: Pressing Play_**

"One-hundred ninety-six…one-hundred ninety-seven…one-hundred ninety-eight…one-hundred ninety-nine…two-hundred…" chorused an athletic sixteen-year old as she did her morning exercise routine that consisted of a mile jog, and two hundred sit-ups.

Slightly tired, but happy the girl placed her hands on the floor underneath her and arched her back, before lifting her legs out from her the bar and executing a perfect back walk-over from her raised elevation.

Standing gracefully, the blonde placed her manicured hands on her bare torso as she stretched wearing nothing more than a pink sports bra, and white Bermuda shorts with Diva written down the side with glittery rhinestones.

Satisfied with her workout, the pretty teen sauntered out of her in-house gym and made her way across the yard towards the main house…or shall we say mansion.

Being sure to wipe off the bottom of her tennis at the door mat, she traipsed inside the Evans' household, and walked up the stairs as she let her silky blonde hair fall from the ponytail it had been in.

Five minutes later the beautiful blonde known as Sharpay Elise Evans started the water in her shower, before stripping and standing under the hot water.

Freshly showered and smelling of Dove body wash, she wrapped a fluffy lilac colored towel around herself as she walked across the tiled floor of the large bathroom and through the archway that led straight into her walk-in closet.

An hour later, the teen descended the spiral staircase that led to the ground floor of their mansion wearing a baby blue tank top that was glued to her athletic frame, the creamy lace hem fell softly over the top of the denim skirt she wore and with it she had on a pair of matching baby blue ugg boots. Her hair was pushed back with a white elastic band which caused her bangs to fall softly to the side, the rest of her blonde hair fall neatly in loose spirals over her back and shoulders, and she wore a denim short-sleeved jacket which stopped right under her chest over it, that was embroidered with a classic flower on the breast pocket.

She grabbed her purse, backpack and keys before walking into the kitchen where her mother, brother, and father sat at the dining table just chatting away.

"Morning!" she called as she dropped her bag next to her chair as she sat down. Her seat happened to be right across from her twin brother, Ryan who was wearing a nice deep blue button down shirt and jeans with a matching bowler hat.

"Good morning, Sharpay." said her father, Johnathon formally, but with a loving smile as he sipped his coffee.

"Morning, daddy!" she chirped as she began digging into her breakfast, quickly, but neatly.

Her mother, Suzzette Evans, gave her an approving look as she watched her daughter eat. "You look very nice today, sweetheart. Casual, but classy, which is an excellent look for a young lady like yourself." said Sharpay and Ryan's mom, happily, and with no small amount of pride.

Sharpay swallowed and took a quick sip of her water, before beaming at her mother.

Johnathon looked his daughter's outfit over, a displeased expression on his face.

"I happen to disagree." he said firmly with a frown.

Sharpay's smile dropped and she looked over at her father in shock.

"That skirt's far too short! I don't want boys looking at my beautiful baby girl like she's some kind of hamburger served on a silver platter." he said seriously.

The room was silent for a moment, before the other three Evans' burst into laughter, making Johnathon look indignant.

"John, dear, you should consider reading more. It will help you on your comparisons, hopefully." said Suzzette.

John scoffed and sipped his coffee, ignoring the rest of them.

Sharpay finished off her breakfast and stood. "Bye mommy." she said as she hugged her mom, and then she left her so she could fuss over Ryan.

Sharpay walked over to her father and kissed him on the cheek, while wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, giving him a backwards hug.

"I'll take that jibe at my skirt as a compliment instead of an insult." she whispered with a smile, before she let go.

"I'm going to the car, Shar!" yelled Ryan as he made his way out of the door.

"Hey, I call the wheel!" she hollered.

"Only if you can get there before me!" he screamed back as he bolted from the dining room.

"Ryan!" she yelled back indignantly as she grabbed her stuff and tore off after her twin, but not before saying bye to her parents once more.

--

Sharpay and Ryan pulled up to the front of the school, her brother pouting in the passenger seat of the car.

She pulled the key out of the ignition and smiled sweetly at her disgruntled twin. "Now you know why I love these boots so much! They slide wonderfully across smooth floors!" she said cheerfully, remembering exactly how she had gleefully slid past him on the polish wood floors effectively winning the race to their car.

Ryan huffed, and clambered from the car with a smug Sharpay exiting after him. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and set her shoulders as she faced the school.

She and Ryan glanced at each other, and nodded in finality, before Sharpay strutted forward confidently and Ryan followed his twin's lead.

She walked past students who scurried out of her way with a cold smirk on her face. Sharpay ventured down East High's halls as though she owned them. This was her place, and this was where she belonged…at the top.

Reaching her locker, which was clearly labeled as hers because of the large gold star, and the fact that out of every red and white locker in East High, Sharpay's was the only one bright pink, she entered the combination, and flung the door open.

Checking her appearance in the mirror, she smiled at the flawless image and blew a kiss at her reflection, before grabbing her books and placing them and her homework neatly into her bag.

Shutting her locker door was a simultaneous reaction with Ryan, who smiled at her.

Sharpay flipped her hair, and turned on her heel to begin walking down the hallway.

Two steps later, she stopped as she heard a girl calling her name.

"Sharpay! Sharpay, over here!!"

Sharpay's head cocked to the side and she turned around with a perfectly arched blonde eyebrow raised.

She looked around the students to see a girl about twelve pulling another woman down the hall. They looked too much alike to be anything, but mother and daughter.

"Mom! She's right there! I can see her!" The girl said excitedly as she pointed feverently towards Sharpay.

"Sharpay, I see you!" she screamed as she began tugging incessantly at her mother's hand.

Sharpay felt her stomach twist at the words, and shook it off, belatedly wondering why it affected her.

"Sarah, dear. You shouldn't point. It's rude." scolded the older woman, and Sharpay's head tilted.

"You mean Sarah Everhart? Tracy Everhart's little sister?" asked Sharpay in slight confusion.

The girl squealed, obviously excited that she remembered her.

They stopped in front of them, and Sarah smiled brightly at Sharpay, before glancing at Ryan and blushing furiously.

"Yes, I'm surprised you remember us. It's been quite awhile since we've seen you, Sharpay. You've grown up quite well." said Sarah's mother, Lisa.

Sharpay nodded tightly. She remembered the Everhart's, of course, but she couldn't seem to remember anything except their names.

She gave a fake laugh, before noticing the total silence of a hallway full of East High Students that were staring in shock.

"Well, if you ever get the time, drop by and visit! I'm sure Tracy will love to see her old best friend again." There were gasps, and the words old best friend took even Sharpay off guard. As far as she remembered, she never had a best friend, or a friend at all.

"Right." she said emotionlessly with a fake smile.

Lisa smiled and walked away pulling Sarah who was still gawking at Ryan with a blush on her face.

Sharpay's cold brown eyes watched calmly as they walked away, and she wrinkled her brow slightly, wondering why she couldn't remember Tracy and hers supposed friendship. She stopped when she heard snickering, and her eyes narrowed.

"SCRAM!" she barked, and a lot of them jumped, before everyone began bolting away from the irate girl.

Ryan walked away from Sharpay, and headed into his homeroom, leaving Sharpay standing, slightly disconcerted in the middle of the hallway as kids began running around her, scrambling to get to class on time.

Sharpay shook her head slightly and turned, just in time to meet the piercing blue eyes she knew so well, and so wanted to avoid. She felt a shiver run up and down her spine at his intense gaze that was both warming her and chilling her to the core.

He looked away, and Sharpay stared after him as he talked with one of his friends, before walking off, but not before sparing her a glance as he turned away. Sharpay inhaled deeply, and sauntered into her homeroom, wondering why his eyes got to her.

--

I _know _what you're thinking…_Rich_ girl with a large house, and a _picture perfect_ family. What could _possibly_ be _wrong _with this girl's life? She has everything you'd ever want, _except_ for the _one_ thing everyone really _needs._

_Friends._

Sure, I was popular and _everyone_ knew who I was. I was _talented_, and _beautiful,_ but like every teenage girl, I wanted _friends._ I wanted people who would console me when I was hurt, people to talk to that weren't my family.

I had _everything,_ except the one thing I really needed, and because of that I didn't really see it until I was practically slapped in the face with the truth. It's weird that ever since I walked into the halls of East High School, I knew who I wanted to be.

I wanted to be the _'it'_ girl.

The one who everybody knew, everybody talked about, but I didn't know that while being the _'it'_ girl meant being _popular_… '_It'_ also meant being _hated._ I was the _Ice Queen_. I _am_ the Ice Queen to everyone.

At thirteen, I was alone with no friends and I had made the stupid decision that if I wanted anything in life it would be popularity, so I made myself the Ice Queen, because that's what I was. I seemed to have forgotten exactly _why _I wanted to become the Ice Queen. I've _forgotten _how I used to be.

_Why_, you ask?

Because I have _no one_ there to remind me of the girl I used to be. I forgot, because somewhere inside, I was _tired_ of the pain, of the hurting, and now I've forgotten how to feel.

_You want to know why?_ Because even though it started as an act, it's become who I am.

I _am_ the Ice Queen.

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. The Intro

Disclaimer: Look on first Chapter.

Review!

* * *

Chapter Two

**Lost & Found: The Intro**

A classic morning at East High School was when the jocks and cheerleaders were ruling the schools by walking noisily down the hallways, while chattering loudly, and cracking jokes about stupid insignificant things. The scholastic nerds would be huddled by lockers and stuffed inside the library rushing to look over class material before the school day officially began. The punk crowd would be staring boredly at each other, and repeatedly asking each other how much time there was until lunch break.

But this morning was no ordinary morning.

Every student in East High was hyped. People were dressed to the T in red, white, and gray. Girls were giggling madly as they daydreamed about Troy Bolton, the Basketball King in his sleeveless white jersey, while the hormone driven boys fantasized about the cheerleaders in their little red and white pleated skirts, with midriff baring skin tight tops to match.

The atmosphere was simply _electrified _with anticipation of the events to come this evening. You want to know _why_ all this was going on? I'll tell you.

It was the day of East High's Pep Rally for the first game of the basketball season; East High Wildcats vs. Jamesville Jaguars. The school was wired inside the safe and secure walls of the school, but outside the atmosphere was anything but pleasant.

A storm was raging, and I, Sharpay Evans laid personal testament to the horror of it all as I growled in agitation. Rain was _not_ a friend of mine.

I slammed the door of my car shut effectively scaring the crap out of Ryan who was beside me as the silver door almost crushed his fingers. He glared. "You almost crushed my hand!" he stated in an accusing tone of voice. I rolled my eyes dramatically, scowling at him as the rain fell onto my curled blonde hair. I hissed as the droplets made my hair frizz slightly.

Well, this _sucked._ I thought to myself, _why the hell did it have to rain today of all days!_

I threw my hands up in exasperation as a low growl escaped my mouth. Irritated, I snatched my purse from Ryan, who jerked away quickly. Eyes flashing with contempt towards Mother Nature, I whipped around and stormed down the walkway towards the High School with Ryan following sulkily behind me.

I was so wrapped up in my anger that I failed to notice my twin sprinting away from me and towards the side entrance of the school.

--

As soon as I entered, every student went silent at the sight of me. Because I was normally flawless, and I just knew that I looked horrible. Then _it _happened. A snicker. Then a giggle came forward. Afterwards, there was a sharp click.

It seemed to be a higher decibel of volume than the laughter. I would know that sound anywhere. It was the sound of a camera phone capturing an image.

My eyes narrowed in cold fury, and I turned slowly towards the bold person, and came face to face with a smirking Chad Danforth. He smiled evilly at me, and he pressed the button again. It took another picture, and this time laughter followed.

A foreign feeling fell into my stomach, and I felt slightly dizzy for a second.

The feeling swelled as others began taking out phones and snapping pictures, while their friends laughed hysterically. Their laughs were mocking, and I felt something twinge in my chest as though my heart had just contracted.

"I think the Ice Queen may be melting." A voice jeered sarcastically.

Laughter followed, and the foreign feeling rose within myself and something within me sent a shock racing up my spine as a twinge in my forehead made me wince slightly. My vision blurred and I blinked, causing the obstruction to my vision to clear away momentarily, but it came back seconds later.

I needed to get away, and figure out why I felt so...so..._torn_ in two.

I moved forward quickly, but I failed to see a girl, who was obviously intent on revenge, stick her foot out. I tripped, and when I fell my wrist took the brunt of my weight and I felt something snap, I yelped as the arm folded beneath me and I felt the hard floor slap brutally against the side of my face and my forehead whacked harshly against the floor, while my hip landed on top of my hurt wrist causing me to cry out in pain from the pressure, and my vision blacked out for a second, but not before I heard laughter.

I heard the piercing sound of the class bell ringing, and the mad scrambling of feet around me as stars danced around my consciousness. Someone rudely stepped onto my foot and I vaguely heard another snap, and felt my ankle twist.

I whimpered in pain, and my vision went black, but seconds later the loud ringing of the last tardy bell sounded and my head cleared of darkness. I groaned softly as I moved and tried to push myself off the floor with my right arm.

Gasping, I crumpled back to the floor feeling the searing shocks traveling up and down my arm as stars blurred my mind. I knew that I should be whimpering in agony right now, as I was pretty sure my wrist was broken, but I couldn't really feel the pain that I should be. It was like it was muffled beneath something, and I had no idea why it just occurred to me that I was numb; most of me that is.

I lay there, dumbfounded.

_Why can't I feel pain?_ I thought to myself monotonously.

I didn't expect an answer, nor did I think of the searing pain that shot across my mind like a divider being formed. I hissed.

"_Because you won't let yourself feel the pain." _A voice, young in age and incredibly familiar, whispered, and I looked up quickly, but there was no one in the hall.

I was alone.

My brow wrinkled in confusion, but I shook it off as I hoisted myself up, using my legs and left arm while cradling my injured wrist to my chest. It was insanely obvious that today was not my day, especially when I took a step forward only to find the heel of my Prada shoe broken.

I stumbled and fell harshly against the lockers with a grunt as my ankle twanged. I leaned against the cool metal, and was struck with the realization that I was wet, and my entire white outfit was completely see-through.

"Shit..." I breathed in horror and I groaned softly again. "Where to go?" I asked myself quietly.

_"The Girl's Locker Room..."_ The voice whispered, and again my mind pulsed causing me to cringe. My head snapped up, and I glanced around myself, suspiciously searching for someone in the hall. But again, there was no one there. I sucked in a breath and used the locker as leverage to kick off my broken heels.

Sighing, I pushed off the row of lockers and limped/hopped down the hallway, despite my disorientation, burning eyes and throbbing headache towards the Girl's Locker room of East High School.

--

"Great." I muttered to myself, sarcastically as I looked at myself.

"Walked out of my house less than four hours ago, looking like a Greek God, but now I look like a house cat that had been dragged to the bottom of the ocean and back by the whiskers." I mumbled furiously, and full of indignation.

_This was not what I needed at all. _I thought angrily.

I stared at my reflection in the girl's locker room mirror, and sighed. "I cannot go to the Student Pep Rally like this." I breathed miserably as I plopped down on the bench near the lockers.

"What the hell does it matter anyways? The school looked more like a giant box of hot tamales than a High School full of **s**pirited teenagers, considering all the red that people were wearing today." I moaned coldly.

I scowled at the fact that I'd worn white. I had done it to stand out. Which I did, but when wet…erm…let's just say it's a _good _thing I wore a white bra. I flushed slightly, before sighing.

_What was I going to wear? _I thought desperately.

I glanced around the locker room in disgust, before sauntering over to my P.E locker and entering the combination. I grimaced at the thought of having to wear jeans and my red t-shirt that said East High Varsity Captain.

I sent a hopeful look down at my pure white outfit wishing that it had magically dried, and I sighed sadly at the fact that it was still nearly see-through.

_Good thing, I'm a girl, because it'd be really awkward to wear wet underclothes. _I thought to myself as I reluctantly pulled out my emergency change of clothing, and headed to the showers.

Twenty minutes later, my soaked clothes lay in a neat folded pile on the floor and I was refreshed and dry. Now dressed in a pair of fashionably ripped and faded jeans with a red tee shirt that said East High Varsity Captain on the back and #14 underneath.

I flushed slightly remembering _exactly_ where this shirt had come from.

_I stood in the empty gym, shivering and blushing furiously. The feel of my ripped shirt made me angry._

"_Stupid jocks!" I hissed, for some reason feeling incredibly hurt._

_The doors of the gym opened and closed loudly and there was the sound of sneakers on the floor along with the dribbling of a basketball._

_I whirled around and my eyes grew wide at the sight of Troy Bolton standing there in a tight gray wife beater that showed his defined arms and abs, and wearing a pair of baby blue basketball shorts with gray and white tennis shoes._

_I stared at the way his hair was ruffled and wind-blown, and for some reason instead of turning me off like it usually would with other guys, it made my breathing hitch._

_I watched as he stopped dribbling the ball and he blinked at me in shock._

"_Sharpay?" he asked softly, and I sucked in a breath at the sound._ _It was different than it was last year; deeper, more masculine and what was worse was that it was sexy as hell._

"_T-Troy?" I asked in bewilderment._

"_What are you doing in here, Sharpay? I didn't think I'd ever see you in the gym, especially when you're not forced." he said matter-of-factly._

_He hadn't said it in a way meant to offend me, but simply stated the truth._

_I looked down, and suddenly for the first time since I started high school, I felt vulnerable._

_I could feel his eyes look me over, and I knew instantly when they stopped on the large rip in my silk shirt._ _"What happened to your shirt?" he asked me as he walked closer._

_Instantly, my vulnerability was forgotten as rage overruled it. My head shot up suddenly, causing him to halt in his tracks in surprise._ _"Like you don't know." I sneered icily._

_He raised an eyebrow, but otherwise showed no reaction._ _"What are you talking about?" he asked calmly, and I scowled at him._

"_Your team happened, that's what!" I yelled angrily._ _"They set me up so that I would fall over in the cafeteria by pulling a string that would catch my ankle as I tried to walk down the stairs! But before I hit the floor my shirt had ripped on the banister of the stairs, catching me before I could fall. It ripped in half, and I basically gave the whole school a peep show." I screamed at him._

_Troy's expression was one of pure shock, but then it went blank._ _I frowned, thinking that maybe he didn't know._ _His blue eyes flashed with fury, but his other features were stoic._

"_I promise you, Sharpay, that I had absolutely nothing to do with this. I've been in the gym with my dad practically all day." he said honestly, his blue eyes still swirling with anger._

_I narrowed my eyes at him, and he just stood there, not flinching away from my gaze._

_Finally, I relaxed, but crossed my arms over my chest, making sure that nothing was showing._ _I was embarrassed enough, I really didn't want to do anymore damage._ _He noticed my movement and his eyes flashed again, before he closed his eyes and sighed wearily, obvious to me as an attempt to calm himself._ _He opened his eyes and dropped the basketball. _

"_Come with me, Sharpay." he said quietly._

_I looked at him in confusion. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because you can't walk around school with your shirt ripped in half. You need something else to wear. I'll let you have one of my t-shirts." he told me softly as he offered a hand._

_I looked at him dubiously. _

"_Don't worry, nothing will happen to you while you're with me. " he told me with a crooked grin, that I found endearing._ _I blushed slightly, before shaking it off. I wasn't supposed to blush._

_I reluctantly took his hand, purposefully ignoring the tingles that raced through my palm by putting it off as nervousness._ _He smiled, and I frowned at him. _

"_I'll change, but I'm not going back out there. I can't, not yet at least." I said firmly, and he nodded as he led me into the empty boys' locker room._

"_You can stay in the gym, if you want. I don't mind having an audience while I practice," he said over his shoulder._ _I rolled my eyes, and he stopped at what I supposed was his locker._ _He let go of my hand, and I shivered, suddenly feeling cold._

_I watched him as he opened his locker and pulled out a red t-shirt that said East High Varsity Captain on the back in bold white letters._ _He handed it to me, and I shot him a look._

_He chuckled. "Don't worry, it's clean. I just brought it from home today." _

_I sighed and took the shirt from his hands, and told him sharply to turn around._ _He did so without objection, and I hurriedly slipped on the shirt that fit me perfectly._

" _Troy why do you have a t-shirt that fits me?" I asked with a devious smirk, and he turned around._

_Troy grimaced. "I must have washed it in hot water instead of cold water like I was supposed to. Oops. Well, you might as well keep it, considering I can never wear it again."_

_I grinned at him. "Boys, can never do anything right." _

_He rolled his eyes. "You know that you've been secretly hoping I would give you one of my shirts, so you can cuddle with it at night, declaring your love for me." he teased._

_I scoffed at him. "As if, you perv." _

_He grinned at me in a cute fashion. "How about I teach you to play basketball?" he asked._

_I gave him a look that clearly said, '__**What**__**have you been smoking?**__'_ _He laughed._

"_Come on, seriously, Sharpay. What's one day without being the Ice Princess or whatever it is they call you? Try something new." I huffed at him, my resolve crumbling when he gave me the puppy-dog eyes._

"_Fine!" I stated dramatically, throwing my arms in the air._ _He shot me a smug grin, and practically dragged me from the locker room._

I wrapped my arms around my torso with a soft look on my face. Troy and I had had so much fun that day, but we never really talked again after that. I cursed myself. _Why couldn't I be myself anymore?_

_"Because you don't know who you really are anymore."_ A young voice whispered at the back of my mind. My headache surged, and I grimaced slightly. I frowned, and shook it off as I braided my hair into two French braids with my bangs falling into my face.

I grabbed my purse and hurriedly put on some lip-gloss and replaced my Prada heels with a pair of clean white running shoes and red ankle socks. I looked over my reflection in the full mirror, and was surprised by how pretty I looked, naturally. _"This is you without cosmetics, Sharpay Evans, but the real 'you' is still hidden."_

I listened vaguely to that whisper, despite the pounding of my head. The voice wasn't my own. It was younger. It sounded so familiar, and yet…so foreign.

I heard the shrill sound of the bell ringing, and I bolted from the locker room towards the school gym, completely forgetting about the voice I'd heard and my injured wrist. I wouldn't, or couldn't know that my life was about to change forever.

_"It begins now..."_ A voice whispered.

--

Silence.

I sat in the bleachers; uncomfortably aware of the incredulous and shocked looks I was receiving from the students around me. After all, you never saw Sharpay Evans in a tee shirt, much less jeans and sneakers.

Finally fed up with their behavior, I narrowed my eyes and glowered at them all, maliciously, causing them all to look away quickly. Satisfied, I relaxed until the sound of the school's marching band began blasting through the room.

Instantly, there were cheers and screams so loud that I had to cover my ears. _Well they sure forgot about me quickly._ I thought to myself.

I glanced around the large gym, searching for my twin, Ryan. I couldn't see over the raving students who were still screaming like banshees, so I stood up on the bleachers, hands over my ears. I looked around for him, but the sudden shrill shrieks of girls around me told me that the basketball team had just entered the gym.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S TROY BOLTON!!" exclaimed one particularly loud girl in front of me. I glared down at her in distaste. _How dare they daydream about my man?_ I thought enraged, before I froze. _Troy Bolton? My man? I've really lost my mind!_

I shook my head quickly, and began to frantically look for Ryan. I _needed_ to get out of here. And now! Before I did something stupid.

"TROY, YOU ARE SO HOT!!" My mind sparked and I flinched in pain.

"LIGHT IT ON FIRE, BOLTON!!"

_God, my head hurts. _I moaned mentally as my head throbbed.

"TROY, YOU ARE SEXY!!"

The screams of hormonal girls going crazy over Troy cut through my thoughts, and for some reason; I was angry. At what, I myself didn't know. I just felt the undeniable urge to punch something or someone. Before I knew what I was doing, I had whipped myself around and was glaring up at the girls around me.

"Shut your mouth!" I hissed furiously. The girl above me looked down in shock.

"Oh, it's the Ice Queen. Don't tell me you have a crush on Troy Bolton!" she exclaimed loudly with a smug smirk. I don't know how it happened, but somehow, everyone heard that statement and it went dead silent.

"Shut up, Richards." I snapped angrily.

Janni Richards, one of the most popular girls in school, and last year's cheerleading captain. She had to be my worst enemy, with her always perfect glossy brown hair and glimmering blue eyes.

I glared at her, trying to push down the headache pains I was having.

"What you going to do about it, Ice Queen? Stab me through the heart with an icicle." she said smugly, before gasping in horror dramatically. "Oh, I'm so sorry. You probably wouldn't know where my heart is! Considering, you don't have one," she said in a fake-sad voice.

For some reason, I felt hurt and yet at the same time, I felt nothing. _How could I be feeling so much, but absolutely nothing at the same time?_ My head throbbed, and I winced inwardly at the pain. My vision blurred.

Suddenly, I was furious beyond belief, and my head was pounding. _What the hell was happening to me?_ I looked at Janni, and finally registered the shocked expression on her face.

I wrinkled my brow in confusion. _What was she so freaked about?_

That was when I felt something warm sliding down my cheeks, and I raised a hand to wipe it away. I gasped when I realized they were tears. I was crying, but I didn't feel it.

"Sharpay…?" mumbled Janni, her eyes-wide with shock and confusion.

The pounding in my head got worse, and I could feel my eyes glaze over. _"Don't fight me so much."_ A young voice scolded. "_Let me go."_ I looked around me frantically, but I seemed to be the only one to hear that voice.

The students looked at me weirdly, and slightly scared as I stood there shaking. The pounding of my head got worse. I could literally feel the rage inside me build to unimaginable levels, and my head felt like it was being ripped in two.

I cried out in pain as I clutched my head. I couldn't see anything anymore, but I could hear screaming. Then, I saw _him _inside my mind. But he was hazy, and unfocused, like a distant memory resurfacing.

"Troy …" I whispered.

He showed up again, but this time he was …_younger?_ "Troy …" I said clearly, as more fuzzy pictures flashed across my mind.

"TROY!!" I screamed, and my eyes cleared. I could feel panic, anger, and sadness well within me. I looked around the gym that at once had seemed so big, but felt so small right now. _I had to get out! _

I took a step back, forgetting that I was on the edge of the bleachers.

I let out a blood-curdling scream as I tumbled through the air, and I shut my eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came as I landed on something firm and warm. Warily, I opened my eyes, only to look straight into the concerned blue orbs, of Troy Bolton.

"Troy?" I whispered faintly. "Sharpay?" he asked softly, but before I could answer him, everything went black, and I knew no more.

* * *

REVIEW!


	4. Verse One

**I'm sure you all know that I don't own HSM, and if not go look at the A/N's on the other chapters.**

**Review please!**

**You will understand what happens in this story by the end of this fanfic, so if you're confused leave me a question in your review and I'll try to answer the best I can without giving the whole thing away.**

**I know you'll hate me, but the next chapter for this shall be posted by Monday of next week. Leave me a flame, or just a plain review, because I want to hear your opinions on this! It's very angsty! So beware!!! Chappie has foul language! This is the shortest chapter in this whole fanfic, and the next will be longer, I promise you!!**

LOVE YA LOTS, PANTHRES!!

Please review!

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Title: Lost& Found

Chapter Title: Verse One

* * *

_Up. Down. Horizontal. The world was spinning, and I was lost in a haze of colors and fast changing directions. Up. Down. Diagonal. Horizontal. Vertical. It was out of control. Spinning and spinning round and round. I had no control of what direction I went in as I was practically tossed from side to side. That is until it all stopped._

_Silence..._

_The world seemed to have frozen, and I was lost. Drifting away into space, into the unknown places of my mind. My dream. Or was it my reality?_

_Then I dropped, and I screamed as I fell through blackness, awaiting the pain that was sure to come._

_But instead, I landed softly. On something firm and warm, and my eyes snapped open._

_Before me was a room, a room that strangely looked like my living room._

_The walls were lined white with black accents, and the furniture plush white leather, and suede light caramel with matching pictures. I stood from my spot on the couch, and glanced around me in confusion._

_**Why the hell was I dreaming about my own house?** I thought to myself as I walked slowly around the living room, but as soon as I stepped closer to the mantle, I heard the beautiful sounds of a piano playing._

_My brow wrinkled, and I followed the strains of the music as the heavenly tune began in truth. I stared at the wide open bay doors that led to the music room of my mansion, and hesitantly stepped forward, just as a voice, pure, sweet, and innocent, but at the same time filled with sadness, began singing._

You're angry...

I know this...

_I stepped all the way into the room, and I stared at the girl who sat on the piano bench._

_Her blonde hair was free and it swayed slightly as she sung. She wore a pretty soft yellow sundress, and was barefoot._

And the world couldn't care less...

_Then the piano stopped, as did the girl's singing._

_"W-Who are you?" I questioned, quietly._

_The girl turned slowly, and her brown eyes locked onto mine. They were full of an emotional turmoil so strong, that I stepped back involuntarily._

_But those eyes were hauntingly familiar._

_"That's because they're yours." she said softly, and I gaped at her. _

_I knew that voice. It was the voice I'd heard in the gym, and at school._

_"Who are you?" I asked her shortly, my eyes narrowed._

_She stared at me, then. Her eyes glowing with unshed tears._

_"I'm you." she whispered, and I gasped._

_Her head snapped up towards the ceiling, abruptly, and she smiled sadly._

_"They're waiting for you." she said._

_"W-what?" I stuttered in shock._

_"Goodbye for now, Sharpay." she whispered, and I felt myself being sucked into the floor._

_I screamed._

* * *

I awoke with a gasp as I sprang up in bed. 

_Wait, bed?_

I would've looked around me, but the sound of fast-approaching footsteps stopped me.

"Sharpay, sweetie?!" My mother dashed to my side and wrapped her arms around me, tightly.

I could hear her crying hysterically into my hair, and I tensed.

I reluctantly placed my arms around her, well I tried to do so, but my right arm was wrapped in a cast.

"Oh, thank heavens that Mr. Bolton had caught you. I was so worried when your school called, claiming you had taken a bad fall, and was unconcious. I think I had a mild anuerism on the spot." she sobbed as she pulled away.

"I'm okay, mom." I whispered, slowly my eyes staring at my left hand. "I didn't mean to scare you." I said softly, but then added silently. _I was scaring myself more._

She looked at me with loving eyes. "Oh, sweetheart. It's quite alright. Ryan was quite worried about you though. He felt guilty for leaving you, to be with his friends in the Drama Club." she told me.

Anger welled within me. My brother, Ryan, had ditched me for his friends. He hadn't even cared about what happened in the hallway. He just as easily walked away.

I glared balefully at the mattress, and my hand balled into a fist.

"I wouldn't know if Ryan was worried about me, now would I?" I shot at her, furiously, making my mother's eyes widen in shock.

"Considering the bastard knew what would happen, and he left me there. To go hang out with his friends." I hissed as I threw off the covers.

"Sharpay..." My mother began, but I cut her off with a teary-eyed glare.

"How could you defend him?!" I yelled, stomping my foot.

"How could you sit by me, and tell me how fucking guilty Ryan feels about leaving me hanging?!! You don't care do you? Ryan is your pride and joy, and no one even thinks about how I truly feel. Ryan has friends, and me, I have a back-stabbing asshole for a twin, who doesn't even report to anyone about what they purposely did to me!" I roared, idignantly, and full of anger.

My mother just sat there and stared at me with wide eyes.

She didn't say anything to refute my statement, and I took that as acceptance.

My vision blurred, and I ran form the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

* * *

I ran.

I had no idea where I was going, or where I was going to go, but I didn't care.

All I knew was that I had to get away.

Away from it all.

Away from her.

My feet pounded against the pavement of the sidewalk as I sped down the street, not turning back once, nor did I stop.

I just ran.

Ran away from that strange dream.

Away from the hateful stares of classmates.

I had no idea what was happening to me. Why my world was changing, but it was happening and it was happening fast.

Faster than even I could comprehend.

* * *

Thump.

"Ow..." I groaned in pain, and I raised my eyes to glare at whatever person I had run into, but I froze when I saw who it was.

"Ryan." I growled as I glared into the face of my twin.

He stood nervously in front of me, his friends around him.

I coudn't believe it.

He had the audacity to go off with his friends, while I sat unconcious with a broken wrist in the hospital.

I blinked as my vision blurred again, and stood up.

"How could you?" I asked him sadly.

Ryan just stood there.

"HOW COULD YOU STAND THERE AND ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED, RYAN?!" I screamed.

He said nothing.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you." I spat at him.

"Sharpay, calm down. It wasn't that big of a deal..." he trailed off, as I stiffened.

_Wasn't a big deal?_ I thought brokenly.

I was angry.

And hurt.

My own twin didn't care.

He didn't think I was important enough.

My eyes watered, and I glared at him, before I raised my hand and slapped him, hard.

Ryan's head whipped to the side, and I stood in front of him, enraged.

"You bastard. I hate you." I whispered, before pushing him violently out of the way, and sprinting down the street.

_I hate him._ I thought mutinously.

"_You hate yourself..."_ Came the whispered voice, and I brushed it away.

"That's not true." I said firmly.

_"Don't try to fool yourself, Sharpay. I know how much it hurts, after all I'm the one who feels all of your pain."_ Was the reply.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"_You forget, that I'm you. I know all of your secrets. You can't hide anything from me."_

"LEAVE ME ALONE, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" I yelled furiously.

People stopped and stared at me, and I glanced around sheepishly.

_"No. I won't. This show ends soon."_ said the voice, before the presence vanished.

I sucked in a breath harshly, before I sprinted away from the scared, confused, and suspicious looks I was recieving.

* * *

The next day, I stepped into East High, wearing a plain black tee-shirt that had a white zip-up hoodie over it with cute blue jeans and black and white polka-dot flip flops and my hair in a messy ponytail that sat atop my head. 

Silky strands fell into my face, and I wore no makeup. I was all natural today.

Silence descended, and I ignored it purposefully.

Ryan made a move to speak to me.

"Shar, I..." He began, and I simply glared at him.

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you, Ryan. And until I say so, you don't have the right to call me Shar." I said icily, before moving down the hallway.

I stopped directly in front of the jock crowd.

Ignoring the others, I walked to Troy, and stared at the floor.

"Thank you." I said sincerely, and turned to walk away, but his hand on my arm stopped me.

"Sharpay." he said softly, and turned me around.

His eyes met mine, and I felt the breath escape me.

His blue eyes seemed to seep through my body, through my eyes, and into my soul. Reading me, seeing me like no other could.

He leaned closer, his lips hovering near my ear.

And I inhaled sharply when I felt his cool breath wash over the sensitive skin of my lobe.

"You have nothing to thank me for." he whispered, before placing a kiss on my cheek.

My whole face tingled at the feel of his lips on my skin, and I shivered as he walked past me, not glancing back at me once.

I stood there frozen with shock.

Troy Bolton just kissed me.

I blinked dazedly, and looked after his leaving form, while wondering just what the hell was going on.

* * *

Review!!! Review!!! 


	5. Verse Two

**I'm sure you all know that I don't own HSM, and if not go look at the A/N's on the other chapters.**

**Review please!**

**You will understand what happens in this story by the end of this fanfic, so if you're confused leave me a question in your review and I'll try to answer the best I can without giving the whole thing away.**

**I know you'll hate me, but the next chapter for this shall be posted by Monday of next week. Leave me a flame, or just a plain review, because I want to hear your opinions on this! It's very angsty! So beware!!! Chappie has foul language! I like the dream part of this chapter, but I'm not too sure about the rest. If anyone's wondering this fic will be sixteen or seventeen chapters long, I already have it planned out! BUT I NEED LOTS OF FEEDBACK FROM ALL OF MY LOST & FOUND FANS, SO EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT REVIEW PLEASE!!**

LOVE YA LOTS, PANTHRES!! AND I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER FOR DOING SO!!!

Please review!

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Title: Lost& Found

Chapter Title: Verse Two

* * *

_My world was cyclone of colors, until I was lost in an unfamilair abyss of pure darkness. It wasn't the blackness of this dream that was so unnerving, but more of the blankness, the emptiness I could literally feel in my bones as I sunk away from the bright colors, and flashing light above me._

_I fell away from the warmth of the reds, and oranges, and into the coldness and frosty atmosphere of pure depth and shades of black._

_My head pounded as I let myself float into my own icy prison, and I could feel something locked away, asking repeatedly of me to let it go, but a sharp pain in my chest made my hand stop inches from the cage it was held. _

_It was telling me that I shouldn't do it, because it would only cause me harm, it would make me hurt._

_Light flared through the darkness, and my eyes shifted towards the glittering brightness, but it was dullened slightly, as though it was being sucked back into it's confines. I felt an urgent need to go toward it, and on instinct I moved._

_Fighting desperately against imaginary ropes that held me back, I flailed my arms and kicked my legs toward it, and I was so close..._

_My fingers brushed against the light and my whole world pulsed. I thought I heard an imaginary voice cheering at it's slight victory, but then pain laced through my very body, and lit my nerves on fire._

_I opened my mouth in a silent scream, before I was sucked back from my dream world, into the hazy vision of reality..._

* * *

I sat up abruptly screaming and I toppled over from my bed, and fell onto the hardwood floor. 

My eyes frantically glanced around my room, and I twitched at the sight of my shadow moving behind me.

Breathing erratically, I scrambled up from the floor, glancing momentarily at the clock.

It was 12:01 in the morning.

Wide-awake, and terrified, I made my way into my closet, grabbing a warm sweater, and a pair of tennis shoes.

Despite Alberquerque being warm during the day, the temperature dropped drastically at nightfall.

I peeked my head out of the door, and walked briskly down the hallway, and was outside in the icy breeze of Alberquerque before I knew it.

I hadn't had a dream like that in almost two weeks, but that annoying voice stuck around.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked myself, the air showing my breath in puffs as I walked aimlessly down the street, my head bowed.

_"If you let me go, then you wouldn't be asking yourself that question._" said a voice beside me, and I spun around, my eyes widening at the sight of the girl I'd seen playing the piano standing there in that same yellow dress, and still barefoot.

I stumbled backward slightly as her brown eyes stared at me intently.

"Why are you here?" I asked shakily, my face pale.

She didn't reply, and it was as though her eyes stared through me, but I knew she was observing me.

_"Why are you here?"_ she asked softly, as she stared at me, unflinchingly.

I was too stunned to answer.

She turned her pained gaze to the clear night sky. _"Why are any of us here? Why were you born? But the better question I guess would be, why was I born, huh?" _

_"Those are inquiries that have gone unanswered for literally thousands of years, Sharpay. It's up to you to find the answer. Or atleast the part of me that is you, that needs to find an answer."_ Said the girl as her wispy form stood before the shocked sixteen year old.

Her brown eyes met mine, and a wry smile crossed her face.

"_Find the key to your past, Sharpay, and you find yourself..."_ The girl's form began to fade. _"...and the part of you that is me will understand."_

"What do you mean?" I squeaked, but the girl simply turned and began walking away.

I scrambled to my feet, and began running after her.

"WAIT!!" I yelled, but the girl just waved, and then she disappeared completely.

I stopped, and stared at the place the girl had been. "I just want some answers."

* * *

I stepped downstairs, wearing a pair of jeans and a purple tank top with a white hoodie, my hair braided into a long french braid. 

Walking towards the dining room, I heard the conversation going on between my family, but as soon as I stepped into the room, everything went silent.

My parents stared at me, wide-eyed, but Ryan just looked blankly at his plate, not looking up.

I sighed mentally, and walked quickly inside and grabbed a muffin, and left.

I didn't want to deal with the awkward tension today, especially not after having to put up with their cautiousness and tense silences around me for the past two weeks.

I had enough on my mind as it is.

But, I couldn't help but glance back at my twin longingly. I was angry, and most displeased with him, but he was all I had.

I shook my head.

_It doesn't matter anymore._ I thought firmly as I grabbed my keys, and walked to my car.

* * *

I walked through the halls of East High with my head bowed. 

People gave me weird looks, and whispered about my whether or not my sanity was still intact as I continued on walking with glazed eyes.

I was too busy thinking about what had happened the other night with the girl.

I didn't understand why she wouldn't answer me.

I was distracted from my thoughts, by the sound of a class bell ringing.

Groaning, I sprinted down the hall hoping to get to my class on time.

* * *

My head ached, and my eyes watered as I sat alone at the corner of the cafeteria. 

No one wanted to be around me, and in truth I didn't really want to be around people who called me insane.

I pushed the tray of disgusting cafeteria food away from myself and placed my head on the cool surface of the table.

It felt like I was trapped in isolation. No one to talk to at school, where students avoided me like the plague. I was estranged from my family, because of my angry, yet truthful words.

I had no one.

_"You have me." _Came the whispered voice, and my head rose.

I stared at the girl who was sitting innocently on the chair beside me. I jumped back startled.

"Like I said, I have no one." I snapped at her, scooting away.

She blinked at me. _"I just said you have me, didn't I."_

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I remember you telling me that you are me so like I said I have no one." I stated bitterly.

The girl didn't look surprised, shocked, or insulted, just thoughtful.

_"True, but maybe you have someone, and you just aren't looking in the right places."_ she said cheerfully, and I gaped at her in disbelief.

"Look around you, do you see anyone sitting here?!" I yelled angrily, not knowing that I had just captured everyone in the cafeteria's attention.

"_No, but there are people on your side, Sharpay. I have to go now._" she whispered calmly, and stood.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" I screeched as she walked away towards the stairs.

She turned to look at me, when she got to the balcony.

_"Just you wait, and see, Sharpay. I will be set free, and everything in this world will be better than you could have ever imagined!"_ she said, and smiled at my pink-cheeked form, before she vanished.

I threw my arms in the air.

"FINE, THEN. BE THAT WAY YOU BITCH!!! JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, LEAVE ME WITH MORE FUCKING QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS! JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!" I screamed with anger, hurt, and a gut-wrenching loneliness filling me.

I inadvertently let out a sob, as I grabbed my stuff and fled the cafeteria with hundreds of shocked eyes following me.

* * *

I tore down the hallways, and I ran full tilt into the music room, where a few students were milling. 

"OUT!" I screamed, and they gawked at me, until I growled at them. They grabbed their shit, and ran like hell.

My rage tore through me, and I banged against the drums, and clashed things together, making a whole lot of racket to cover my incoherent screaming as I cried.

When I stopped, I slid down to the floor, and stared blankly at the walls, my hands falling limply into my lap.

Tears slid down my face, and I closed my eyes, until I heard the sound of a piano playing.

Slowly, I peeled my eyelids open, and glanced at the piano, where the blonde girl sat playing that same haunting melody from before.

_"You're lonely..."_ She stared at me as she played, her tanned fingers moving gracefully across the piano keys.

_"I feel this..."_ She sang in a low sad alto.

_"And you wish you were the best..."_ The note rang clear, and she looked straight at me, her eyes pleading as her fingers stilled on the piano.

My breathing hitched. For some reason, I felt paincked, and suddenly I knew why, when her translucent lips moved and she spoke.

_"Let me go, Sharpay."_

* * *

Review!!! Review!!! 


	6. Verse Three

**I'm sure you all know that I don't own HSM, and if not go look at the A/N's on the other chapters.**

**Review please!**

**You will understand what happens in this story by the end of this fanfic, so if you're confused leave me a question in your review and I'll try to answer the best I can without giving the whole thing away.**

**I know you'll hate me, but the next chapter for this shall be posted by Monday of next week. Leave me a flame, or just a plain review, because I want to hear your opinions on this! It's very angsty! So beware!!! Chappie has foul language! I like the dream part of this chapter, but I'm not too sure about the rest. If anyone's wondering this fic will be sixteen or seventeen chapters long, I already have it planned out! BUT I NEED LOTS OF FEEDBACK FROM ALL OF MY LOST & FOUND FANS, SO EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT REVIEW PLEASE!! **

LOVE YA LOTS, PANTHRES!! AND I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER FOR DOING SO!!!

Please review!

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Title: Lost& Found

Chapter Title: Verse Three

A/N- I am so sorry for not updating, but I have the next two chapters hand-written so they should be up ny Wednesday. My life decided to go to hell in a handbasket, and skip it's merry way to the Devil's lair these past couple of weeks. I'll keep up with my schedule from now on hopefully. And again I hope you forgive me. I LOVED HSM 2! ALTHOUGH THIS PLOT IS ABOUT AS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE AS YOU CAN GET! Lol. Troy-Sharpay interaction in this chapter. Hope you like it!!! Make sure to leave me a review, because they always make me smile!!!

* * *

_Tones, shades, and different shapes flooded past me, and preactically blinded me with their vibrance. _

_The corners of my lips twitched upward, but before a full smile could appear a large inky black spot splattered against the warm colors, and my smile disappeared._

_The blackness began spreading and the slight warmth I was feeling, began fading into coldness, and I paled._

_"NO!" _

_I heard someone scream and my eyes widened at the panic I could feel. My mouth opened, and I let out a silent scream, as the colors around me began to distort. The warmth battling the cold, and the colors warring against each other to gain control._

_"Sharpay! Don't let it win!" cried a voice, and I screamed louder, but there was still silence._

_"Forget this ever happened, Sharpay. Everything can go back to normal." a cold voice whispered, and I screamed at the uncomfortable pain trickling into my stomach. _

_"Sharpay!!" _

_"Sharpay..."_

_I let out a blood-curdling scream, and I fought against my confines..._

* * *

"MISS EVANS!" screeched a voice, causing me to sit up abruptly, my eyes darting frantically around the room as I gasped for air.

The world spun dangerously around me, and I groaned placing my hands on my head, trying desperately to stop the dizzying sensation from occuring.

In my haze of discomfort, I vaguely heard the bell ring, and the stampede of feet that raced towards the door.

I swayed slightly in my seat, eyes squeezed shut tightly as I felt Darbus' beady black eyes drilling holes into the back of my head.

"Students.." I heard her huff angrily as her indignant form marched from the room her rainbow sheer scarf fluttering behind her for dramatic effect.

"Dear...god...have mercy..." I whispered as I stood dazed from my desk.

Picking up my bag, I steadied myself against the hard wood desk, before trudging my way towards the door.

I froze as I heard a voice behind me.

_"No teachers..." _Came the whisper of a song from behind me.

The dizziness swirled faster and I gasped, before stiffly walking away from the room.

She wouldn't get to me.

Not this time.

"Not anymore." I said determinendly as I stepped away from the room.

The girl's sad brown eyes watching me.

_"You'll understand one day, Sharpay. I'll make sure of it."_ she said, and I shivered, before increasing my pace.

* * *

Sitting in my english class, my head swam as I tried to pay attention to what Mrs. Carbera was talking about.

I moaned softly at the rumbling feeling in my stomach, and clutched my head between my hands.

"What can I do...?" I mumbled under my breath as I sat back, breathing deeply, trying not to lose it.

_"Just ask for help."_ A voice chided and I fliched, my head shot up, startling the girl behind me as I stared across the room in horror, at the girl currently perched on the teacher's desk.

I blinked quickly, as the feeling of vertigo erupted within me, and I tilted slightly to the side, feeling my face drain of all color.

"Leave me alone..." I whispered as felt the twirling sensation of my stomach speed up.

_"All you have to do is ask for help, Sharpay. Don't be so stubborn."_ The girl said softly, her brown eyes blank.

I narrowed my eyes at her, trying to ignore the nauseated sensation I was feeling.

"Shut up." I said clearly, anger burning in me, and the teacher looked at me surprised.

"What was that, Miss Evans?" she asked warningly.

_"Ask for help, please."_ The girl begged, and I snarled.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed at the girl, and Mrs. Carbera's face paled slightly.

My head spun as the girl gave me a pitying look.

_"Or guidance..."_ she sang, before she hopped off the desk, and glided across the floor towards the door, her loose blonde hair swaying.

She peered at me over her shoulder, giving me a sorrowful look, before disappearing.

I distantly heard Mrs. Carbera escorting everyone out of the room, and was unable to understand the conversation between her and someone else.

The door closed with a click, and I knew I was alone.

They had left me here, to suffer in my own misery.

A tear leaked it's way from my eyes.

"..." I inhaled sharply, trying my best to steady myself as the world spun, but it wasn't working.

That was when I noticed a blurry figure kneeling next to me.

A fuzzy-looking, but firm and soothing hand was on my shoulder, and I realized I hadn't been alone as I thought.

I blinked, trying to see who it was.

"Sharpay...?"

The person questioned, and a dazzling clarity of who it was slapped me in the face, causing my world to flip insanely as shock consumed me.

"Troy..."I breathed as I felt my body began to tilt sideways of it's own accord in my desk.

Black spots danced before my eyes, but I was still able to meekly connect gazes with the piercing blue eyes that belonged to what seemed like my only ally.

The emotions in his crystal blue eyes had me gasping as it overwhelmed me. It was the reason I finally gave in to the darkness I had been fighting.

He, Troy Micheal Bolton, was worried.

_About me..._I thought distantly, before all went blank.

* * *

"Argh..." I moaned pitifully as I swam back into the realm of consciousness. I shifted uneasily on the hard surface I was laying on.

_Wait a minute...since when was I laying down?_ I thought to myself.

There was a rustling sound beside me, and my eyes snapped open, only for me to quickly shut them again after being practically blinded by sunlight.

"Sunlight?" I questioned, surprised as I sat up, opening my eyes slowly, so they could adjust to the brightness.

"Why the hell am I outside?" I asked myself, as I stared over the railing, up at the clear blue sky.

"So you're awake now, huh?" A male voice asked, and I whipped around, my wide brown eyes meeting sparkling blue.

I was taken aback by the depth of concern that glowed within his blue orbs, and also by the relief that I could clearly see.

"How are you feeling?" he asked nonchalantly, as he walked gracefully towards the bench I'd been laying on.

My brow furrowed as he sat down, trying to remember exactly why Troy Bolton would be worried about me.

"I'm...fine?"

It came out as more of a question than I'd wanted, and I frowned in distaste as he shot me a knowing look.

"Sure you are." he said sarcastically, and I inhaled slowly, the memories resurfacing.

The sweetish scent of his cologne was intoxicating abd I cherished the moment of bliss, by letting my eyes slide closed.

"Sharpay...?" he questioned ans I snapped out of my Troy-induced daze, and stared at his adorably cute confused expression.

"I'm fine, Bolton." I told him softly, and I rolled my eyes at his skeptical expression.

I slumped back against the wooden bench and stared out at the grounds of East High.

I didn't feel like fighting, or talking right now. I sincerely hoped he left, but something inside me prayed he wouldn't.

"Not a chance, Evans." he spoke softly, but clearly, and with an undertone of finality in his voice that I impulsively shivered at the sensual sound.

I looked up at him, and his eyes met mine, and I knew he wasn't going anywhere, even when he wasn't physically there with me.

It was an unspoken promise, and it was one I couldn't bear right now.

I looked away.

I was dumbfounded, when a slightly rough tanned and large hand was placed against my forehead.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, and saw that he had a frown on his face.

"You don't seem to have a fever." he said as he slowly removed his hand, the tips of his fingers trailing softly across my cheek and brushed my lips gently.

I gulped as my heart pounded fiercely in my chest at the romantic gesture.

Damn him, for getting to me, when no one else could.

There was nothing fucking wrong with me.

Unjustified anger filled me, but I didn't care. I didn't want his pity, or his help, because I didn't fucking need it.

I jerked my face away from his hands, and he let his arm fall, his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong, Sharpay?" he asked me, and I stared at him, my eyes burning with anger.

"I'm fine."I bit out, before standing abruptly.

I swayed, and cursed myself for trying to go too fast.

Troy's hands on my arms steadied me, and I glared up at him.

"I didn't ask for your help, Bolton." I hissed angrily.

_He'll probably tell his friends all about this, so they can have something else to laugh at me about._ I raged mentally.

_"That's not true, Sharpay, and you know it!"_ scolded a young voice, beside me.

_"Let him help us!"_ she yelled.

"Shar, I was onlt trying to help." stated Troy softly.

I jerked away from him, responding to both him and my mental stalker at the same time.

"I DON'T NEED ANYBODY'S FUCKING HELP!" I screamed.

I watched dispassionately, as a wounded look crossed Troy's face, before it went blank.

He didn't say anything to me as he stepped back, his blue eyes emotionless and grabbed his bag off the ground.

In a numb sort-of horror, I watched as Troy turned away from me, and walked down the stairs.

He paused with his hand on the door, but he didn't look at me. "Whenever you need me, Sharpay. I'll be there, but I refuse to put myself on the line for you anymore. When you're willing to admit you aren't alright, I'll be waiting with my arms wide open." With that he walked out of the door, leaving me there frozen in shock.

He had stayed with me, held me, carried me, and taken care of me for hours, only for me to be a bitch to the only one who'd never judged me, never said a harsh word against me.

He didn't say that I needed help, he said that when I was willing to admit I'm not alright. He didn't think I was crazy.

The sound of the door closing snapped me out of my haze. My eyes welled with tears, and I looked around me wondering what the hell I had done.

My knees buckled underneath me, and I crumpled to the hard cement of the rooftop garden, my eyes glued to the spot Troy had once stood.

"Dear god, what have I done...?" I sobbed, my hands covering my mouth.

"What the hell have I done?" I cried, my chest heaving as I fell over onto my back, tears blurring my vision.

Tormented brown eyes watched me from the side as the young girl knelt by me.

_"And you always walk alone..."_ She sang softly, tears leaking from her own brown eyes as her translucent hand brushed across my forehead.

_"Cry now, my dear older self. One day things will get better, but not before they get worse._" she whispered gallantly, her tears sparkling in the sunlight, before she curled up next to me, and closed her own eyes.

She disappeared, and I realized, that for the first time in my life, I was truly, and utterly alone.

* * *

Review!!! Review!!!


	7. Verse Four

**I'm sure you all know that I don't own HSM, and if not go look at the A/N's on the other chapters.**

**Review please!**

**You will understand what happens in this story by the end of this fanfic, so if you're confused leave me a question in your review and I'll try to answer the best I can without giving the whole thing away.**

**I know you'll hate me, but the next chapter for this shall be posted by Monday of next week. Leave me a flame, or just a plain review, because I want to hear your opinions on this! It's very angsty! So beware!!! Chappie has foul language! I like the dream part of this chapter, but I'm not too sure about the rest. If anyone's wondering this fic will be sixteen or seventeen chapters long, I already have it planned out! BUT I NEED LOTS OF FEEDBACK FROM ALL OF MY LOST & FOUND FANS, SO EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT REVIEW PLEASE!! **

LOVE YA LOTS, PANTHRES!! AND I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER FOR DOING SO!!!

Please review!

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Title: Lost& Found

Chapter Title: Verse Four

_Italics are memories or the young Sharpay talking_.

Regular is older Sharpay's point of view.

Review!!! Review!!!

* * *

Dragging myself through my bedroom door proved harder than I first thought, because I was so lax of energy by the time I reached my bed that I just slouched against the bedpost.

I felt utterly exhausted and empty of emotion as I crawled slowly onto my bed and sprawled out on my back, lost inside my own little world, that seemed to be miles smaller than before.

I hadn't gone back to classes after Troy had left.

I just laid there sobbing hopelessly at my plight, that I caused. I couldn't have moved if I'd wanted to in that moment, and had laid there until the last bell had rang, before hauling myself off the floor and walking morbidly down the halls.

I didn't even stop when I heard Mr. Matsui's, the principle, calling my name over the intercom. I just walked away from the school, my life, and everything else that existed in the walls of East High school.

My empty brown eyes stared at the ceiling blankly. Observing the pure whiteness of it with a critical eye.

White.

It was so clear to see, so prominent, such an exuberant, yet innocent color.

It went beyond brightness, but it was as blank as I felt, but it wasn't empty, just...blank. There were no emotions, no thoughts it threw it at you, but it was full. It wasn't the vastness of gray, but the fullness of...something pure.

I didn't know what it was, but I could feel myself getting absorbed in it's blankness as my breathing slowed.

I felt my self become detached from my body, and I was suddenly floating in a space of pure white. The expanse was vast, and endless stretching infinitely and yet not moving.

I blinked slowly as the thick, empty silence echoed in my ears, and I felt completely hollow.

And I knew right then and there, that I was dead.

That was when I heard it. As soon as that abrupt realization struck me, the sound of twinkling laughter drifted through my consciousness.

It was like the fleeting touch of a person's lips against mine.

Like a whisper of air whipping across my face as it tickled my senses. Even as emotionless as I was in my current state, I could distinguish the sheer joy that existed within that giggle.

It was so familiar, yet so foreign.

_"Troy!"_

I heard a young voice shriek, and I opened my eyes to let it follow the sound of laughter.

I glanced breifly at my surroundings. I was in a boy's bedroom. The walls a gorgeous shade of blue with black and white trim. The bed, full in size, rested in the center of the room with a matching comforter set atop it. The lamp tables were on each side, and a computer desk rested in the corner with a laptop closed on it, and textbooks propped open next to it.

A pencil lay haphazardly on top of an open notebook that held a half-finished essay inside.

Turning all the way around I saw them. The young blonde haired girl with her tanned skin, and white teeth being mercilessly tickled by a shaggy haired brunnette boy with glimmering blue eyes.

_The younger Sharpay gasped for air through her laughter, as my eyes glazed over with unshed tears as I watched the scene._

_Her brown eyes watered with tears of mirth as Troy's nimble fingers moved against her rib cage._

My eyes narrowed in confusion, trying hard to remember if this had ever happened.

I came up blank.

_"Troy! Stop, please!" The younger me begged, still giggling furiously._

_A large grin lit up his handsome face, and he increased the pace of his fingers, causing the girl to squeal again as she laughed_.

I felt tears of my own sliding down my cheeks.

But they were so different from hers.

_The younger me cried tears of unduliated joy, and happiness, while mine were clouded with hatred, bitter resentment, and sadness._

_"Tr-oy!" she squeaked again, and he finally had mercy on her._

_He let her small form collapse into his arms, breathing heavily and wiping her eyes._

_"You're evil." she gasped, before smacking him on the leg._

_The younger Troy grinned down at her. "I'm not evil, per say. Just devious."_

_The younger Sharpay growled at him, before standing and pulling him off the floor._

_"You have an english essay to finish." she said sternly, their fingers still entwined._

_Troy rolled his eyes, and let go of her hands, seemingly reluctant, to walk towards his desk._

_"This comes from the person who distracted me from doing it in the first place." he muttered dryly, only to be smacked upside the head with a pillow for it._

I watched the scene, my non-beating heart aching painfully.

I hadn't smiled like that in years. I wanted to feel that joy again.

Abruptly, the scene switched, and I felt a strong electric shock travel up my body.

I gasped at the pain, but opened my eyes at the sound of cheering.

Instantly, I recognized my school gym. Not my high school gym, but my middle school gym.

"What the...?" I questioned, and gasped again from the electric sensation I felt.

My heart jumped.

The stands were filled with screaming students, but I located my younger self easily as she was the loudest one in the crowd.

_Dancing wildly in the stands, a thirteen-year old Sharpay was decked out in red and white, and had a dangling pair of lightning bolt earrings, as well as the name 'Bolton' on the jersey she wore, and stitched into the pants leg of the jeans she had on. A glittering number '14' in gold lettering sat proudly upon her left cheek._

_Troy was playing and Sharpay screamed accordingly as he shot the ball, scoring three points from center court._

_The younger Sharpay cheered crazily. "LIGHT IT ON FIRE, BOLTON!"_

_Troy grinned from the court, before doing some impressive manuervering and taking the ball, before making another three-pointer._

_"Bolton is our king! We all know he can make the shot, so go ahead, Bolton, make it HOT!" she sang loudly from the stands, doing a coordinated dance, that had Troy blushing, and smiling widely at the same time._

_He stole the ball again, and the younger Sharpay practically screamed herself hoarse as the ball sunk into the net with a swish as the final buzzer went off._

_She rushed onto the court, and jumped into a grinning Troy's arms and he swung her around in circles. The sound of their victorious laughter was amazing, and the smiles they sent each other were blinding._

I fell to my knees as the scene blurred when a stronger electric shock shot through me, and I cried out in agony.

Tears raced down my cheeks as I sobbed, wanting to see more, but afraid of seeing something that would change me too much.

The soft strains of a piano playing reached my ears and I knew that she had come back.

"_You're crying..."_

I curled into a ball on my side, as another electric shock traveled up my spine.

_"At night when...nobody else is home..."_ she sang softly.

_"Your time is not out, yet, Sharpay. Go back, my dear older self. Please don't give up, yet."_ she whispered, before placing a ghost of a loving kiss on my cheek, and disappearing.

I cried and when I felt the strongest surge of electricity pulse through my chest, I let myself be sucked from my expanse of blankness and back into my body.

* * *

Gasping in pain, I convulsed on the bed as the warm metal plates were removed from my chest. Struggling to breath, I looked around and noticed that my room was filled with paramedics yelling and the flashing blue and red lights flared through my window.

I felt salty tears on my face as an oxygen mask was placed over my mouth.

I glanced up and my brown eyes met the identical ones of my twin, Ryan.

His clammy hands were clutching mine and his face was ashen and pale.

"Gods, Shar, I am so sorry..." he whispered, brokenly, choking back a sob as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. "Please, please, forgive me...?" he begged, and I burst into tears.

Still crying, I squeezed his hand as tightly as I could, and waited until he looked me in the eye, before nodding.

He sobbed then, and I gave him a weak smile, before all went black and I fainted.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW!! 


	8. Interlude 1: Of Problems and New People

**I'm sure you all know that I don't own HSM, and if not go look at the A/N's on the other chapters.**

**Review please!**

**You will understand what happens in this story by the end of this fanfic, so if you're confused leave me a question in your review and I'll try to answer the best I can without giving the whole thing away.**

**I know you'll hate me, but the next chapter for this shall be posted by Monday of next week. Leave me a flame, or just a plain review, because I want to hear your opinions on this! It's very angsty! So beware!!! Chappie has foul language! If anyone's wondering this fic will be sixteen or seventeen chapters long, I already have it planned out! BUT I NEED LOTS OF FEEDBACK FROM ALL OF MY LOST & FOUND FANS, SO EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT REVIEW PLEASE!! **

LOVE YA LOTS, PANTHRES!! AND I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER FOR DOING SO!!!

Please review!

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Title: Lost& Found

Chapter Title: Interlude pt.1- Of Problems and New People

This chapter is one of five interludes in the story. We will learn more about Sharpay, and her new 'friend' as the story goes along, so be patient with me, and review!!!!!!! Please! I'm asking for at least ten! Please? -puppy dog eyes- Anyone I ask who reads this story please review. Oh and no offense to any nurses out there. Sharpay's angry and she needs to take it out on somebody. So no hard feelings! Sorry Ash, or remedyofpain who I thank for the name that's added in this story. I didn't get to the part I told you I would, but I decided it'd be more fun to split this up, and also gives me a chance to make it as good as I can.

Tell me what you think!!!!

Review!!! Review!!!

* * *

For the past two days, I had been under constant twenty-four seven surveillance. The amount of time I spent in the bathroom was recorded and filed away for later consultation. And in all honesty, it was starting to seriously piss me off. 

Doctor after doctor, nurse after freaking nurse, each one more arrogant or stupid than the last, came into my room conducting observations, and running tests and scans, getting samples for blood work, and asking me all these stupid and repetitive questions.

And frankly, I was sick of it all.

I hadn't been allowed visitors, and was given a very tedious, very specific diet to stand by, and unfortunately the nurses were so strict in enforcing it one me, that I almost impaled one with a fork, because she spent half-an hour making sure that the division of food I was served was perfect. Salt free, fat free, etc, etc. I got so pissed that I screamed, "Why the hell don't you just feed me air?!"

Then they just gave me soup.

I was incensed to the boiling point, because I was so fucking tired of eating some sparsely flavored water they called soup. When I got of there, I swore to myself I'd never touch the stuff again.

"OW!" I hissed as the stupid nurse beside me, pricked my finger to check my blood sugar for the fifth time.

She kept messing up the test strips. _Stupid air-headed wench…those test strips probably cost more than that messed up hair-do she has._ I thought upset, as I glared at her.

"Would you kindly get it right this time? Because I'd honestly rather have my hand not look like fucking Swiss cheese." I barked at her, my lips tight.

The nurse huffed at me as she scribbled something down on a records chart, before leaving the room, not without tossing me a scathing glare over her shoulder.

"WHAT WAS THE BLOODY NUMBER?!" I screeched after her as the door shut behind her, a bit harder than necessary.

"Gah!" I growled and threw the sad-excuse for a pillow at the door in a fit of anger.

I leaned back against my bed, my lips twisted into a scowl. "Snooty-mouthed bitch…" I muttered, indignantly under my breath, glaring at the ceiling.

I just couldn't believe the audacity of some people, especially those nurses who half- the time didn't know what the hell they were doing.

"I thought nurses were required to go to nursing school. If they did the shit-heads didn't learn anything there." I snarled quietly as I suckled on my finger, cleaning away the blood.

"I should so get her ass fired." I mumbled, disgruntled.

"Little bitch doesn't know the meaning of antiseptic, much less how the hell you apply it."

I sighed angrily, knowing I was being a bit over-dramatic, but I honestly couldn't help it. I was tired, frustrated, and confused. Not the best mix, really.

I sniffed and turned my head slightly to the side so I could glower out of the window, but only moments later I was distracted by the sound of a gentle knock at my door, and it creaked open.

Scowling, I turned to face the person who'd entered my room without being invited in. "Get the fuck out, you bastards." I sneered heatedly.

"Well, I most assuredly have the correct room." I heard a soft voice say with a quiet laugh following.

I was slightly surprised to see a woman wearing a darkish blue blouse and gray dress slacks step into the room. Her feet were covered in dainty ballet flats with a small bow on top, and she finished the outfit with a beaded necklace that fell to the center of her chest, and matching earrings.

The woman had long auburn hair that was tied into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. The blue of the shirt, she wore off set her smooth tan skin, causing her eyes to sparkle in their strange shade.

Her lips were thin, but soft and pinkish, and as she smiled they revealed a set of gorgeous pearly white teeth.

"Who are you?" I asked her, rudely, but she didn't seem phased as she walked fully into the room and shut the door behind her.

"I am the clinical psychologist that was assigned to you, after your last one relieved herself of the case." she replied as she pulled a chair from against the wall and sat down.

"I am only here today for an introductory assessment of you, Sharpay, and I'd like to go over some things that haven't exactly been made clear in your previous doctor's case file."

I stared at her silently, as she primly opened the file and peered at me briefly. "Can you answer the questions I ask of you?" she questioned formally, still peering at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Depends on what you ask."

She shrugged slightly. "Fair enough, I suppose."

Opening the file, she began to read.

"Now, according to these records, you had Mrs. Agnes Bayne for your first specialist, and then she left claiming the dissatisfactory loss of sanity in patient."

The doctor paused and cleared her throat to cover what I was sure was a laugh. "She says that you began screaming incoherently, convulsing, and uncontrollable eye-rolling. Something she describes as _'...surely a case of demonic possession_..." She read from the file, and I could see the corners of her lips twitching.

The woman paused again, and looked towards me with a raised eyebrow. "Care to explain that?"

I shrugged innocently. "The eye-rolling was just me telling her silently how ludicrous I thought both her voice and outfit were. The convulsing, I believe was me trying not to laugh out loud at how high her voice went when she asked about _'...my sexual experience with either gender...'_ and I gladly told her I had my first time with neither gender, and my carrot stick tasted quite delicious later."

I nonchalantly cleaned my fingernails. "She turned this unattractive green color, and I started laughing so hard that I guess she took it for _'...screaming incoherently..._" I mocked quotation marks, and the woman didn't seem phased by my smart attitude.

She simply smiled at me in amusement, and asked, "You're an actress, aren't you?"

I stared at her. "So what if I was?" I snipped, unhappy she had figured me out.

The woman didn't say anything, but a soft smile appeared on her face at my petulance.

Still smiling, she closed her folder softly, and set it aside. "Tell me, Sharpay, why did you want to scare Mrs. Bayne off?"

I snorted sarcastically. "That woman became the bane of my existence ever since she stepped into my room wearing that putrid cardigan with the wrong shade of red."

The woman looked simply amused as she raised her eyebrows. I knew almost instantly, that it was a silent request for me to continue.

"Then she had the gall to tell me that I was a _'…child of no morals and dignity…'_ I came so close to getting out of this bed and kicking her ass out of my room, but I controlled myself and settled for saying _'…fuck you…'_ instead."

If possible the lady grew even more entertained. "But you are a child of no morals." she said, knowingly causing me to frown at her.

I glared. "So what if I am? She had no right to judge me before she even got to know me."

The woman shifted in her chair. "Did you not do the same?"

I looked at her stunned. "What?! No I…" 

She cut me off. "You said _'…she became the bane of my existence the moment she walked in wearing that putrid cardigan with the wrong shade of red…'._ Tell me, Sharpay how that is not judging someone without getting to know them."

I sputtered in shock, not knowing what to say.

"You have just learned that though we don't mean to do so, the human race passes judgement on people like we drink water, and breathe air. The fact is that if you're going to be a bitch about something, then don't be a hypocritical one." she said nonchalantly, her eyes boring holes into me.

I sat there, speechless, before I gaped at her, completely insulted. "You dare to sit there and insinuate that I am being a bitch?!" I snapped at her, my eyes narrowed into slits.

She raised one perfectly arched brow. "Yes, Sharpay, I do dare."

The woman leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as her fingers threaded together underneath her chin.

The position she sat in was relaxed, but it made her seem powerful…dangerous even, especially with those eyes that felt like two liquid orbs of fire staring at me. Alarm bells went off in my head, and I stared at her with wide-eyes, knowing this woman could and would break me, just so she could truly help me be put back together again.

"Sharpay, I am not and will never be afraid of you. I do not care about your money, or social status, because when it is just the two of us it means naught. I want to know you, Sharpay, not the actress you are, not the bitch you can be, but I want to see you, and I will be there when you need me to be. Think about what I've said."

The woman's voice was low and calm, almost nonchalant bordering on passionate as I stared at her.

Her sparkling eyes stare back at me, burning intensely letting me see that from the few minutes she had been here, she had grown fond of me, almost protective, and I knew the only reason I could read so much into her was because she wanted me to see it.

She wanted to protect me, but most of all she wanted to help me.

Her lips quirked as her guarded walls went up once more. "I think that's all I need for today."

She picked up her file and pushed the chair back against the wall.

Her tanned fingers lingered on the doorknob, and she turned back to give me a reassuring smile.

"I'll be back around this time tomorrow morning." Was all she said, before she opened the door and left the room, leaving me staring bemusedly after her, until the soft click of the door was heard.

I slumped back against my bed, closing my eyes, and praying for understanding of what was happening.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I didn't even turn towards the door. "Go away, you bastards!" I yelled tiredly, not really paying attention.

I didn't feel like seeing anyone right now, not after that lady left less than two hours ago.

"I guess I deserved that, huh?" I heard a male voice say quietly, and I tensed, instantly recognizing the voice.

Blinking slowly, I turned my head towards him, slightly stunned to see my twin brother standing there, shifting uncomfortably.

The fact that I had forgiven Ryan didn't escape me, but the memories of that night were hazy at most, and I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind when he asked me.

"I thought I wasn't allowed any visitors." I said coldly.

Ryan winced slightly. "I asked them to make an exception after all it's my fault you died." he said remorsefully.

I stared at him, incredulously. "Trust me, brother dearest, don't give yourself too much, credit!" I sneered at him sarcastically, and Ryan looked at me in surprise.

"I thought you had forgiven me."

"Bullshit, Ryan. I was incoherent and on an emotional rollercoaster at the time. You asked me when I was at an all-time low. Do you really believe that I will forgive you that easily?!" I screamed at him.

He flinched again. "I said I was sorry." he replied lamely.

I didn't doubt he was sorry, oh I knew he was, but he had no idea just how much he hurt me before, and I wasn't ready to let him close enough to do it again.

And I was going to make sure he knew he had a long way to go.

"Fuck you and your humble apology, Ryan." I snarled, and he gaped at me in stunned disbelief. "I can't forgive you just yet, Ryan. You betrayed me! You fucking betrayed me!" I yelled, and he stepped back.

"You've certainly got some nerve, to stand there all teary-eyed and shameful, takes a shitload of balls, and I understand that, but until you prove to me that I can trust you again, there's no way I'm going to throw myself into your arms."

Ryan stared at me silently, his eyes full of unshed tears. "Oh, gods, Shar, I miss our close friendship, how we used to be able to do everything together. I wish sometimes that everything would go back to the way it used to be."

I looked at him sadly, my own eyes watering as I walked to him. Placing both my hands on his cheeks, he let his tears fall, and my thumbs brushed them away.

Leaning forward, I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a kiss onto his forehead.

"Too much has happened to us, to me for things to go back to the way they were, Ryan. I've changed too much for it ever to be the same. But one day, Ryan, we'll be okay again." I whispered, stepping away from him.

"I need time, Ryan. I need to understand what's happening to me, before I can ever really forgive you, Ryan."

He nodded sadly, another tear making its way down his cheek.

"I'll be waiting impatiently for that one day to come, Sharpay." he said.

"You should go now, Ryan." I said softly, no longer looking at him.

It was silent for a minute, before the sound of his steady footsteps came into play and he walked to the door.

"Goodbye, Sharpay." he told me quietly, his voice cracking.

I said nothing, and he left the room his head hanging, and I watched my brother walk out of my life completely, for the first time. I know I had done the right thing for both me and him. We just weren't ready, yet. I just wished it didn't hurt so much to watch him walk away.

A salty tear trailed down my face. "I'll be waiting, too, Ryan." I whispered to the silent room as I made my way back to my bed, deciding to crawl in and wait until a new day began.

One where the heartache wasn't so bad…one where I had a new slate and a new chance to smile.

* * *

All through breakfast, soup again, I had been alert and aware of all that had been happening around me. Yesterday seemed so surreal, that I had to be sure that it wasn't just a nightmare.

I tensed when the expected knock came at the door, before it was pushed open.

The doctor from the other day walked inside, wearing a beaded camisole that was a soft beige color and had a breast-cut sweater jacket, and a pair of brown-heeled jimmy choos. Her red hair rested in a bouncy ponytail at the back of her head and two shortish pieces on each side curled softly in front of her ears that held studded pearl earrings.

"Hello again, Sharpay." she greeted cheerfully as she closed the door behind her and made her way to the chair.

I stared at her silently as she pulled out a fresh five subject notebook and pen, before writing the date on the top of the page. "Today, Sharpay, all I'm going to do is ask you a few personal questions that I want you to answer for me." said the woman as she poised her pen above her page, and pulled out a tape recorder, turning it on silently.

"Would it matter if I lied or not?" I asked scornfully.

She raised an eyebrow at the question. "Do you plan to lie?" she asked.

I scowled. "No."

"Then that question is irrelevant, and it's not paramount that I answer it, now is there?" she shot back, causing me to stare at her stunned. "Touché."

A small quirk of the lips was her only response.

Picking up her notepad once again, she settled herself comfortably into the chair, before glancing up at me. "What's you full name?" she asked formally, and I looked at her.

"I was sure you said personal questions, not elementary. Or am I mistaken?" I asked her, sarcadonically.

She looked at me. "Well apparently your level of understanding is below elementary, because you couldn't answer that question correctly." she told me, and I gaped at her over the obvious insult to my intelligence.

I sat back, angry at being shot down.

"What's your full name?" she asked again.

"Sharpay Elise Evans." I grumbled.

"Birthday?" she asked. "January 30, 1991."

"What school do you currently attend?" she asked, and my temper flared.

"As my doctor, shouldn't you know this?" I threw at her. She looked up at me. "Shouldn't you?"

Once again, I got burned. " East High School." I replied angrily.

"Sharpay, if you have such a problem with me, I can always agree with Mrs. Bayne on her diagnosis, and we'll have a priest down her to exorcise you within hours." she told me, seriously, and I paled.

"No!" I shrieked, and she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll answer your stupid questions." I told her, glumly.

She smiled, and then she continued asking me questions about my basic self.

Nearly an hour later, she closed her notebook that contained quite a few pages of notes and shut off the recorder, before packing her things away. I watched her in silent introspection.

"How'd you know I was an actress?" I blurted out, suddenly. It had been bothering me since the other day.

My sudden exclamation caused the older woman to pause before she smiled at me, demurely and situated herself in the chair once again.

Taking her time, she packed away her notebook, and pen, before she finally responded to my inquiry.

"Mostly by your posture. There is a certain way that trained performers carry themselves, and after awhile it becomes second nature to them. The second way I knew, was that everything you say is spoken clearly, even when you're grumbling, and it's quite obvious you don't know you do it." she informed me with a wink.

She smirked at my flabbergasted stare. "There's also the fact that you scared the wits out of one of the oldest and most experienced clinical psychologists we have at this hospital into believing you were honestly possessed by demons."

She gazed at me, her eyes twinkling. "And the last….well, it's in your file."

I eyeballed the woman sitting smugly in front of me, incredulously, before I snorted.

And then I laughed, for the first time in months. I laughed joyously, and I paid little mind to the glimmering eyes that watched me from the side of my bed, a large smile on her face.

_Maybe, just maybe this woman won't be so bad after all._ I thought a few minutes later, as I observed her leaving the room.

"I'll see you again on Thursday, Sharpay." she said, before disappearing through the doorway.

I listened to the sound of her heels clicking against the tile as she walked away, and felt slightly content for the first time since I had been here.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW!! 


	9. Interlude 2: Of Blues and Blueberries

**I'm sure you all know that I don't own HSM, and if not go look at the A/N's on the other chapters.**

**Review please!**

**You will understand what happens in this story by the end of this fanfic, so if you're confused leave me a question in your review and I'll try to answer the best I can without giving the whole thing away.**

**I know you'll hate me, but the next chapter for this shall be posted by Monday of next week. Leave me a flame, or just a plain review, because I want to hear your opinions on this! It's very angsty! So beware!!! Chappie has foul language! If anyone's wondering this fic will be sixteen or seventeen chapters long, I already have it planned out! BUT I NEED LOTS OF FEEDBACK FROM ALL OF MY LOST & FOUND FANS, SO EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT REVIEW PLEASE!! **

LOVE YA LOTS, PANTHRES!! AND I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER FOR DOING SO!!!

Please review!

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Title: Lost& Found

Chapter Title: Interlude pt.1- Of Problems and New People

This chapter is two of five interludes in the story. We will learn more about Sharpay, and her new 'friend' as the story goes along, so be patient with me, and review!!!!!!! Please! I'm asking for at least ten! Please? -puppy dog eyes- Anyone I ask who reads this story please review. TROYPAY LOVERS DON'T WORRY, I'M GETTING TO THE ROMANCE. IT WILL BE EVIDENT SOON, SO DON'T WORRY.

Tell me what you think!!!! Also I get like six reviews when I have over two-thousand readers. WTF? Please review, because right now I'm tempted to write a cliffhanger and leave you there for like a month. -looks around seriously- I don't like authors who do this, but I'm as eager to post this as you are to read it, so please please please review! -pouts- Please...?

Review!!! Review!!!

* * *

It had been three days since the doctor had come by, and for some reason I found myself feeling oddly intrigued by the woman who was now my psychologist. She had good fashion sense from what I'd seen, and a witty sense of humor.

Something I'd never saw in a woman her age at least. As far as I could tell the doctor had to be in her late twenties, or so. She had the style for one around that age, and she seemed fresh, and intelligent.

_A big difference between her and all those old wrinkly people who call themselves psychologists at least._ I thought with a disgusted shiver.

There was the sound of a knock on my door, and I let the grimace fall from my face as the woman I'd been expecting stepped into the room. She wore a pale pink sweater over a white-collar button down shirt, along with a pair of whitish-khaki pants. On her feet were cute one inch brown heels with a pink bow near the narrow toe.

She had on a matching set of brownish beaded necklace, bracelet, and dangling earrings. Her auburn hair fell lightly against her shoulders, but prettily.

_Very good fashion sense._ I thought approvingly as I studied her outfit.

The woman in all honesty didn't look a day over twenty-nine with her smooth skin and elegant features.

_She is a very beautiful woman._ I thought.

_"In more ways than one."_ A voice I hadn't heard in a while whispered airily, before her presence was gone like a flash.

My eyes widened momentarily at that, but I shook it off hoping the woman didn't see me.

She smiled softly at me. "Hello again, Sharpay."

I responded with a quiet hello, unsure as to what I should really say. The lady came all the way inside the room, holding her one-strapped shoulder bag in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other as she made her way across the threshold to her chair.

She used her foot to move the chair closer to the bed, and sat her bag onto the floor, before sitting carefully into the chair, and sipping her coffee.

The smell of it almost had me drooling, with the cinnamon flavor I could practically taste, blended perfectly with the chocolate and vanilla. I could see the froth from the whipped cream on top, and the caramel swirling inside the whiteness of it made me sniff so hard that it was like I was inhaling crack.

The woman's strange eyes peered at me over the edge of her cup as she drunk her flavored coffee-latte. They twinkled at me as she watched me stare longingly at her drink.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked softly after lowering the cup from her lips to rest leisurely in her hands. "I could always call the nurse to bring you some food."

Instantly, my state of bliss disappeared and I glowered at her. "All they feed me is some barely flavored water, and a couple of salt-free crackers. There is no way in hell I'm going to ask them for food."

Her eyes twinkled, and I realized she knew I'd say that the whole time. She smiled gently, and reached over to unclasp the buckle on her bag. Opening the flap, she pulled out a brown paper bag and handed it to me.

Surprised, I took it from her uncertainly, and opened it, only to be smacked in the face by the heavenly scent of blueberry scones.

My absolute favorite.

I stared into the bag wide-eyed, before looking up at her in shock. "They're your favorite are they not?" she asked me innocently as she sipped from her coffee-latte.

I eyed her suspiciously. "How'd you know?" I asked.

Her eyes sparkled, reminding me of someone, but I couldn't remember who just yet. She smiled demurely at me, and said, "That's my secret. And one day, you'll know."

I frowned at her, before shrugging and digging into my bag of scones. After all, who didn't talk in riddles around me, nowadays?

* * *

Content and stuffed full of baked blueberry goodness, I leaned back in my bed watching the woman sip pleasantly at her coffee-latte. Finishing the last sip she tossed her cup and my bag in the trash, and I was surprised by the beautiful arc it made as it sailed into the basket, almost making it look professional.

My brow furrowed as she turned back to me, and pulled out her notepad, tape recorder, and pen. I watched in silence, trying to remember when and where I had seen someone do that before.

"My mom taught me how to do that." she said suddenly, knocking me out of my thoughts abruptly. I looked up at her to see her smiling fondly at me. "I've been practicing with my son lately."

My eyes grew to the size of saucers, I was sure, and I sputtered crazily. "Son?!" I screeched, and she looked at me confused.

"Yes, I said son."

"Just how old are you, anyways?" I asked flatly. She tut-tutted at me. "You know very well to never ask a woman her age. If I was one of those sublimely insecure types, you'd have had me in a hissy fit." she said seriously.

I raised an eyebrow, forgetting my train of thought. "You can't be serious." I deadpanned, and she snorted slightly.

"I'm dead serious, Sharpay. I've seen plenty of women almost go into apoplectic rage over being asked that question." she replied, uncapping her pen.

I stared at her, my jaw slack. "Ah, the stupidity of the human race." I sighed, and she laughed softly.

Her laugh was like music. The softness of pattering rain, but the clearness of twinkling bells. It was heavenly, and otherworldly. This doctor was just…amazing in her character. She knew who she was, what she had to do, and why she was doing it in the first place.

I wish I had that.

"Indeed." she agreed in amusement, before crossing her legs and turning on the tape recorder. "Today, Sharpay, I'll be asking some more personal questions."

I snorted at that, and the doctor narrowed her eyes at me, playfully. "Are you making fun of my interview style?" she asked in mock-indignation, and I snorted again.

"You know it." I replied, and she smiled, before clearing her throat and beginning the interview.

"What's your grade average?" she asked primly, and I answered. "I have an A/B average."

"What's your favorite class?" she asked me. "Chemistry AP." I replied, not really thinking about it. The woman paused for a second, and I noticed vaguely the big smile that spread across her face, and she snorted quietly, before continuing.

Twenty minutes later she asked me a question that had me frozen.

"How many friends, approximately do you have?" she asked me, her voice and face emotionless. I could literally feel the blood drain from my face, and my throat went dry.

I stared through her, unseeingly as I thought about the answer to that question.

_None._ I thought morbidly_. I have none. _

My eyes welled with tears at the thought of having to face the world alone, especially when I got out of here.

And suddenly the hospital seemed to be a great place, one that I didn't have the urge to leave just then.

I looked over towards the woman, and her strangely colored eyes stared at me sadly, as though she knew the answer to her question before she'd even asked it.

"I think that's enough for today." she said as she closed her notebook and shut off the tape recorder.

I didn't say anything, expecting her to leave, so I was surprised when I felt the mattress sink slightly beside me. I looked over at her, and she only smiled and I curled into a ball on my side.

The doctor sat beside me for hours, and I heard her leave in the early hours of the morning. She said nothing, but kept a silent vigil over me, and I was happy there was someone, because for once I knew I couldn't do it alone.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW!! 


	10. Interlude 3:Of Kids and Crushes

**I'm sure you all know that I don't own HSM, and if not go look at the A/N's on the other chapters.**

**Review please!**

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Title: Lost& Found

Chapter Title: Interlude pt.3- Of Kids and Crushes

This chapter is three of five interludes in the story. TROYPAY LOVERS DON'T WORRY, I think you'll like this chapter.

Tell me what you think!!!! Also I get like six reviews when I have over two-thousand readers. WTF? Please review, because right now I'm tempted to write a cliffhanger and leave you there for like a month. -looks around seriously- I don't like authors who do this, but I'm as eager to post this as you are to read it, so please please please review! -pouts- Please...?

TO MY READERS, JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE HSM, AND IT IS THE MIDDLE OF NOVEMBER RIGHT NOW. GABBY MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT BE IN THIS STORY, I HAVEN'T DECIDED IF I WANT TO WRITE ABOUT ALL THE DRAMA SHE WOULD BRING. SO sorry, but I thought you should know.

-Panthres-

Review!!! Review!!!

* * *

After the fairly eventful Thursday session with my psychologist, I had been sinking in and out of depression. I would stare off into space, my mind void of thoughts, and then suddenly it was filled to the brim, and it would be all too much for me to handle. 

I didn't want to be in here anymore, and yet I didn't want to leave, because of the simple fact that I didn't want to not see my psychologist again, and I knew my parents would never approve of me having to see one.

It would look horrible on their records to have a daughter seeing a psychologist, instead of being one. I was no fool. I knew that my parents loved me because as far as they and the world could see, I was perfect. Or I had been until that day in East High, where my life went to hell.

I sat in a faintly stiff recliner near the lobby of the third floor, where my room resided, and I stared longingly out of the window at the open air, where I so wished I could go.

My eyes clouded as I stared at nothing in particular, just sitting there watching the cars go by. The effects caused by my broken emotional state were starting to show. I had bags under my eyes, and I had dropped a couple of pounds, making me look a bit too thin, but not to the point of anorexia. My hair had begun to lose its luster and vibrancy as though it was dying alongside my spirit and will to live.

I was dying both inside and out, and I knew it.

My parents were stiff and formal to the point of being showy around other people, but they had loved me, and I hoped that they still did, because they had a bad way of showing it. Neither one had been to the hospital to even ask about me. I knew because I had asked the one nurse that showed me some sympathy and I kind of liked.

She had looked at me sadly, and told me that the only visitor that had come to see me was my brother, Ryan. And I knew my parents hadn't even tried to come and visit, much less care about how I was doing.

As I watched the soft sprinkle of rain fall against the clear glass window, I thought about myself.

What did I have to go back to, when I got out of here? Better yet, who? I didn't know myself well enough to be independent. I didn't have any friends, or other relations that I knew about that would take me in with my 'problem' as it was.

I was beginning to think that dying might just be a better road to take, because all the others had giant road blocks in front of them. Sighing, I let my eyelids fall slightly as I lost another part of myself to the battle within me.

I wanted _peace_.

I wanted _harmony._

I wanted…to be _loved._

My wet eyes stared solemnly at the falling rain, wondering if it would ever stop.

"Sharpay…?" A voice I recognized came from behind me, but I didn't have the energy to turn and look at her.

My heavy eyes shifted towards her slower than usual, and she looked at me in concern, a frown marring her features. "Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked me as she knelt down in front of me.

I blinked at her, and shrugged. My doctor placed her hands on my face, and made me look her in the eyes. Then, I noticed that she was wearing a pair of worn jeans, and an aquamarine t-shirt that said sea-breeze, and a pair of tennis shoes.

_Wait a minute?_ I thought suddenly. _Why was she here? She's not supposed to be here until Sunday. _

I stared at her in confusion. "I thought our next session wasn't until Sunday."

She smiled brightly, and placed a bag of Rubbermaid containers in front of me. "I know, but I decided you needed a change of scenery, so I'm taking you out for the afternoon."

I stared at her in shock, before a smile appeared on my face. "Are you serious?" I asked.

"No joke. I made you a special lunch, very healthy, the same as I make for my own kids." she replied still smiling. "You also get to met two of my mystery children." The woman stated as she stood erect once more.

I looked at her in surprise. "Really? I mean you have three kids?"

She laughed. "No, Sharpay. I have four." Her reply made my jaw go slack. "WHAT?!" I screeched, and she laughed again. "How old are you?" I demanded, and her eyes twinkled at me.

"I'm forty-three, if you must know. Now, come on we've wasting away precious minutes of your freedom." she said, smiling.

_Forty-three?! She didn't even look as though she'd given birth. The woman didn't even look thirty, much less like a mother of four._ I thought, stunned before her words registered in my brain, and I practically leapt into the air.

I moved as fast as I could for the first time in two days, but her next words made me freeze, my foot mid-air.

"We can leave after you've cleaned everyone of these containers." she said sternly, and I gaped at her. "But…"I began, but the doctor cut me off. "You eat or you stay. I'm perfectly capable of waiting. It's your decision."

I stared at her incredulously, before I gave off a petulant whine and slumped back down into my recliner. Happily, the lady opened one container, handed me a fork, before she plopped down into a seat next to me, and pulled out a magazine.

I observed her for a second, before giving in and devouring the delicious smelling meal she'd made for me.

I ate with a smile. The thought that someone would care enough to make me lunch, and give up an afternoon just for me, was amazing, and completely unthinkable.

* * *

"Done!" I cheered as I dropped the fork back into the bowl, while suckling the sweet fruit juice off the tips of my fingers. 

She peered at me over her magazine, and inspected the dishes closely, before she smiled brightly. "Well done!" she praised as she put away the magazine she had been reading, and stood up.

That had honestly been one of the best homemade lunches I'd ever had, and the fact that she made it just for me, made it seem even better. She clapped her hands together, before handing me another bag.

Surprised, I gave her a questioning look, before peeking into the bag, only to gasp in shock at the pretty clothes inside. It was a low-cut flair waist and sleeve-less blue shirt, with peace, love, and serenity written in bold yellow and retro letters all around it. Along with it came a pair of whitish khaki capris and a pair of matching yellow and blue striped flats.

It also had new underclothes inside, and I stared between the contents of the bag and my doctor in surprise.

"Why…?"I questioned softly, and she gave me a fond pat on the shoulder.

"Because I care." she replied honestly, and then she shooed me off to my room, so I could shower and clean up before we left.

Still stunned by her answer, I numbly made my way down the hall.

_Because she cares…_I thought. _Because she cares…_

_

* * *

_

Less than an hour later, I was dressed in my new outfit, my hair clean and pulled back in a loose ponytail at the back of my head, and I felt slightly rejuvenated. Walking at a quick pace, I made it into the lobby to see my doctor standing there with who I assumed was my regular doctor. I believe his name was Steven Devalli, but I wasn't too sure until the woman spoke.

"I'll have her back by ten, Steven." I heard her say politely. Mr. Devalli looked at the lady with a slight smile. "Do make sure she has fun. It's the only day we can do this." he replied, and my psychologist winked at him.

"I'll be sure to do that." she said sweetly, before turning away with a wave, and spotting me. I looked between her and my doctor, my eyebrows raised, and the lady beckoned me over as Mr. Devalli waited.

Hesitantly, I made my way across the threshold towards them, and the lady placed an arm around my shoulder. "Hello, Miss Evans, how are you feeling about going out today?" asked Mr. Devalli, kindly. I smiled at him. "Feels great, I guess. Haven't left yet, so I'll tell you if I decide when I come back."

The male physician laughed. "Okay then, Miss Evans. We have a scheduled check-up next Thursday, so I'll see you then."

"Bye Mr. Steven." I said as he walked away, and looked at the lady next to me suspiciously. "Husband?" I asked, and she stared at me incredulously/

"God NO! He's so not my type." she replied seriously as we began walking towards the elevator. I peered at her, curiously as I pushed the down button. "Why not? I mean he's kinda cute."

She snorted derisively. "Honey, I don't go for cute. I go for sexy, and passionate baby. That's why I'm married to the man I am, and I'm happy too."

I giggled at the dreamy look on her face, and started prodding for details on her husband as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Spill. What does he look like? Where does he work?"

She laughed as we stepped into the elevator. "You'll know…one day." Was her only reply, causing me to whine in irritation once again as the doors shut behind us.

* * *

I sat sulkily in my seat, disappointed that she wouldn't dish on her husband. I could see her eyes on me from the rearview mirror, and she smiled softly, causing me to scowl as the car moved smoothly down the road.

"I promise you'll know all about my family, Sharpay." she told me, nonchalantly, her eyes twinkling.

I sniffed, and slumped down farther in my chair, hunching my shoulders as I stared out of the window. I became aware of twinkling laughter, and I glared at her, wondering why she was so amused.

"You know, that whole emo _'I'm going to sit here, and make you feel guilty because of my anger'_ look is kind of ruined by the bright colors, you're wearing and the fact that the shirt says _'Peace, Love, and Serenity'_." she informed me in amusement as she took a left turn into a parking lot.

I tried desperately not to smile, but it wasn't working, so I unfortunately let out a snort, and laughed as I sat up in my seat.

She pulled into a parking spot, and placed the car in park, and I finally noticed that we were outside of a large daycare center. Surprised, I exited the large black and silver Yukon quickly, after noticing the lady was half-way out already.

"Why are we here?" I asked unsurely as I finally caught up with her as she walked briskly towards the bright colored building. She smiled at me. "Why this is where we're going to be for the next few hours. My kids are here."

I stopped dead. "Wait a minute. You have toddlers?" I questioned in shock. And she nodded quickly. "One is about fifteen months, and the other is four." she replied softly as we reached the doors. Entering the building, I was blinded by the flash of lights, and the joyful cries and laughter of children met my ears, making my eyes widen.

I stared around me in wonder at the cheery atmosphere, and the lady looked at me, her eyes sparkling. "Great, isn't it?" she asked.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Really! I mean if I went to a place like this as a toddler, I wouldn't have ever wanted to grow up." She laughed at my statement, before she turned at the sound of "MOMMY!" being shrieked.

I watched in fascination as a red-haired blur streaked across the rainbow patterned carpet on chubby little legs, with a second blur behind her, brownish-hair flowing.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" They chorused loudly, before my doctor as she knelt down and opened her arms wide to them both. The kids leapt into her arms, making the lady fall backwards, laughing loudly as she wrapped them both tightly in a warm hug.

A smile made its way across my face as I watched my psychologist interact brilliantly with her children. The woman stood up, and set the brown-haired one, which I assumed was four on the ground, but kept the tiny red-head in her arms.

Her eyes were gleaming with love for them both, and I could tell she was proud.

"Sharpay, this is Miranda and Haley." The lady introduced, and I smiled at them both. "Well aren't you adorable?" I asked, causing Miranda, the red-haired fifteen month old to puff out her non-existent chest proudly.

The lady snorted, and Haley frowned slightly. "You look like the girl my brother has pictures of in his room." she said, her brow furrowed.

My eyebrows rose, and I looked at my doctor in question, who appeared just as shocked as me. "I guess there are a lot of blondes in this world, right?" I asked, and she nodded.

Before either of us could say anything, my doctor was swarmed by a crowd of children. "Miss Anna!!"

A lot of them were screaming shrilly, as they tackled the amused woman to the ground, making her laugh. I watched as it turned into an all out tickle war between her and the kids.

"Who's up for pizza?!!!" The lady yelled loudly, trying to distract the energized children from the current battle. It worked as a loud cheer went up in the group, and my doctor was able to stand again.

"Miss Anna?" I asked, smugly, and she let her eyes twinkle at me.

"I work here on the days that I don't have cases or appointments to attend. After all, I happen to be an interactive owner." she replied to my unanswered question.

I gaped at her, dumbfounded. "Owner?! You own this place?"

She laughed musically. "Why, yes Sharpay. I am the owner of this place, well me and my husband at least." Then she turned her attention to the kids who were beginning to get impatient. "Alright, alright, let's go!" she said happily as they began tugging at her hands.

She looked back at me. "Explore today. Have fun, just let yourself be a kid, Sharpay. Don't worry about the outside world right now. I'll come back in a few hours to find you, or you can find me sometime later." Her eyes sparkled, and she glanced at her watch. "If I'm not mistaken my son should be around here, somewhere." she told me mysteriously, before she let herself be dragged away by the happy group of kids.

I watched until she disappeared from sight, and glanced around me, feeling lost. What was I supposed to do in a kids daycare center?

Feeling stupid, I walked aimlessly around, looking at the various children and how they interacted with each other.

I stopped at a playpen, where a small blonde girl sat alone near the corner. She had pale skin, and the most mesmerizing green eyes I'd ever seen, but they were wet with tears of sadness, and she looked so alone sitting near the giant ball pen all by herself.

Her tiny hands picked self-consciously at her jean shorts, and her blonde hair was tied into pigtails.

Oh, how this girl reminded me of myself. Feeling so alone in the midst of a crowd, with no one to talk to.

My eyes watered slightly. I couldn't remember anything really about my past, at least before high school. Why I had no idea, but I needed to find out. Some way or another.

"Sad, isn't it?" A voice I knew instantly, questioned from behind me. My eyes widened in surprise, and I whipped around to stare incredulously at him.

" Troy?" I asked. He gave me a lop-sided smile, and came up beside me. "Hi, Sharpay. It's good to see you alive."

I stared at him, and he leaned forward against the cloth fence of the play pen, nonchalantly. I had to admit he looked gorgeous in a fitting dark blue muscle shirt, and jeans with white tennis. So simple, but it made his eyes stand out brilliantly.

"It's all over the news. Sharpay Evans the first person to die for more than two minutes, and live to tell the tale of her after-life journey." he spoke mocking the reporters.

I snorted at that. "That's wonderful. It's so nice to know that people at school are thinking of me." I told him sarcastically, and he raised an eyebrow at me, and I ignored his silent inquiry as I looked back at the girl.

I could feel the weight of Troy's gaze shift between me and the girl for a second. "Her name's Emily Wright."

I gazed at him, unsure of what he was saying. Troy gestured towards the young child. "She's never had any friends, always sits and eats alone. Terrified of being rejected as such, she doesn't know how to approach people."

"Was she abused?" I asked quietly, and Troy nodded, staring sadly at the girl. "Physical, sexual, mental abuse. You name it. Her father was one of the cockiest bastards I've ever met. He was proud of what he'd done to her."

"How do you know that?" I asked him frowning.

Troy snorted derisively. "He told her what he'd do to her when he got out, and even had the gall to get aroused when he talked about all the crap he'd done to her."

I growled in agitation. "You're right, he is a bastard." I turned to look at Emily, who was now staring at us in confusion.

"How old is she?" I questioned softly, glancing at him surreptitiously from the corner of my eye.

"She's seven." He answered, and I scowled. "Fucking asshole." I cursed under my breath violently, and Troy grinned.

"So why are you here?" he asked me, kindly. I raised an eyebrow. "My psychiatrist brought me here. Wanted me to be a kid for once."

Troy's eye brows rose, and a mischivieous grin stretched across his face. I stepped away from him slowly, kind of turned on and terrified by that sexy ass smile he had on his face.

" Troy…What are yo---AHH!" I began, but Troy took the initiative and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder causing me to shriek.

"TROY BOLTON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screeched as he took off at a fast pace around the Giant ball pen.

He didn't reply, but stopped in front of a large opening that let people enter the ball pen. My eyes widened and I tried to wiggle free of his hold.

"Don't you dare!" I hissed, and Troy's response was to toss me into the sea of bright colored balls. I came up sputtering, as he laughed sincerely from the ledge he stood on. "How's being a kid for you?" he asked me with a soft chuckle.

I glared at him, before a smirk appeared on my face. "Great. How about you join me?" He only had seconds to let a surprised expression cross his face, before I grabbed his leg and pulled him into the pen.

Troy let out a surprised, "WOAH!" Before he disappeared under the sea of balls, and I giggled. When he didn't come up for a few seconds I got worried. " Troy?" I asked, before I squeaked as he popped up right in front of me spraying bright colored items everywhere.

"Jerk." I smacked him on the arm for scaring me like that. He laughed. "Not funny." I told him seriously, while frowning. Troy smiled gently at me, and I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me softly.

Tingles went up my spine at the feel of his body against mine, and I threw a ball at his head.

"Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot on his head, and glared at me, playfully. "Oh, it's on!" he enthused, and I shrieked as it turned into an all out ball fight.

* * *

An hour or so later, we collapsed exhausted on a bench near the concession area. "That was a workout." he stated, smiling. "I agree."

I sucked on my green apple flavored icy, and he looked at me disapprovingly as he sipped some water. "That's not good for your intestines."

I childishly poked my tongue out at him. "You're just jealous that you have to drink water, while I enjoy my unhealthy, fattening, and intestine destroying juice that tastes amazing."

We looked at each other, and burst into laughter. "Only you, Sharpay." he replied grinning, and I smiled back.

My eyes met his amazing blue ones, and I felt as though I was sinking into an ocean of emotions that lingered unheeded behind those orbs. Before I knew what was happening, we were leaning closer. The smile slowly disappeared from his face, and just as his lips were about to touch mine, his cell phone rang piercingly, causing us to jump away from each other.

Troy coughed, and I looked away, my face burning with an intense blush.

"Er…I guess I should go." he said awkwardly. "Yeah, yeah, Right." I agreed quickly, and he gave me a smile. "You should try being a kid more often, Sharpay. A smile suits you." he said, before walking away.

I observed him until he disappeared into the crowd of kids, and I sighed softly, before my doctor plopped down next to me.

"Had fun?" she asked gently, and I nodded enthusiastically. "I didn't see your son anywhere, but I met up with someone I knew from school."

Her eyes twinkled mysteriously, and I beamed at her. "Thanks for bringing me here, _Miss Anna._"

"Your welcome, Sharpay, but your day's not over yet. You are going to help me with my kids today, if that's okay?" she asked me, and I agreed.

Standing up, I glanced in the direction Troy had disappeared into, and smiled at the fact that this had become one of the best days in my life, all because of one person.

"Sharpay?" I heard my doctor call to me.

"Coming!!!" I yelled back, and ran to catch up with her after one last glance in the direction he'd left.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW!! 


	11. Interlude 4: Of Croissants and Character

**I'm sure you all know that I don't own HSM, and if not go look at the A/N's on the other chapters.**

**Review please!**

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Title: Lost& Found

Chapter Title: Interlude pt.4- Of Croissants and Characteristics

This chapter is four of five interludes in the story. TROYPAY LOVERS DON'T WORRY, I think you'll like this chapter.

Tell me what you think!!!! Also I get like six reviews when I have over two-thousand readers. WTF? Please review, because right now I'm tempted to write a cliffhanger and leave you there for like a month. -looks around seriously- I don't like authors who do this, but I'm as eager to post this as you are to read it, so please please please review! -pouts- Please...?

TO MY READERS, JUST SO YOU KNOW THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE HSM, AND IT IS THE MIDDLE OF NOVEMBER RIGHT NOW. GABBY MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT BE IN THIS STORY, I HAVEN'T DECIDED IF I WANT TO WRITE ABOUT ALL THE DRAMA SHE WOULD BRING. SO sorry, but I thought you should know.

-Panthres-

Review!!! Review!!!

* * *

Blinking tiredly, I sat on the ledge of my window, peering out at the grayish morning sky. It seemed darker than usual, and what the weather out come would be today looked unclear to even the newscasters as the weatherman blared on about how much of a percentage today's rain was supposed to be.

"I believe there is a fifty-fifty chance of rain showers today…" I rolled my eyes though, even I had to admit he looked sure of himself to people who had never learned to mask their anxiousness from the world.

I let my eyes drift away from the television set and back out into the murky sky, wondering why the weather and my future seemed to relate.

Everything just seemed so…unclear. Like my life was unpredictable to the point that I just had to sit back and see where it took me, because trying to guess just seemed pointless.

My breath on the glass caused it to fog slightly, and I watched in silent awe as dew drops slid leisurely down the window pane. They didn't move too fast, nor did some move too slow. There were ones that just stopped and didn't move at all, as though they gave up trying. I could see the ones that merged with others making them move faster, or slow them down.

For some reason they seemed to represent the lives of people. How they could speed ahead in life, without any thoughts, and end up crashing and burning when they got somewhere. There were the ones that moved so slowly, so cautiously that they never got anywhere in life because they were too afraid to take a chance. Then the ones that merged with others, and were forced to either speed up or slow down.

It was strange how these tiny droplets of water could represent the tracks of human life so readily, and so perfectly. Like they were there to show us how much damage we could do to ourselves and to others if we made a decision.

My eyes trailed after one droplet that raced towards the bottom, and I wondered which droplet was my life. I was startled out of my observation by a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said quietly, while lifting the remote to turn off the television. It shut off with a click and the image of the weatherman disappeared, dissolving into a black screen.

My physician entered the room with a smile. "Good morning, Sharpay. How are you today?" he asked.

I nodded at him. "Good morning to you too, Mr. Steven. I'm feeling okay, I guess."

He pulled the stethoscope from around his neck and placed the ear buds in his ears. "Would you mind rolling over and lifting the back of your shirt for me?" I did as asked and shivered slightly at the cold metal touching my skin.

I heard him scribble something on his clipboard, before the cool object was removed and he said, "I've gotten it, you can turn back over now."

Mr. Steven studied the oxygen level thing behind me, and hummed in approval. "100. That's wonderful." He sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me seriously. "We got the latest results of your blood test back, and you're negative for any abnormalities there. Our observations show that your body systems are working in perfect condition, we just have no idea why you died, or at least how you came back from the dead with less problems you went in with. Because from your file you had an irregular heartbeat, but now it's gone." he said, confusion evident.

I shrugged at him. "Well, I heard that this is your second to last session with your psychologist. She won't give any reports until she's done all of her interviews, so I'll be awaiting those results."

I frowned at him, feeling a bit concerned. "Why, not? Is there something wrong with my head?" I asked knowing the answer was really yes. After all who talked to a photo-plasmic version of themselves?

The physician chuckled heartily. "We don't know, that's just how Anna works. She refuses to assess her clients until she's got enough facts to go on."

"Why, though?" I prodded for information.

"I don't know Sharpay, but she has yet to be wrong about a diagnosis." He said reassuringly, before patting me on the foot softly and leaving the room.

I sighed. "Doctors can be so annoying, sometimes."

I heard a soft giggle from the doorway. "I hope I'm not included in that category."

I watched as Anna made her way into the room, a smile on her face. She wore a soft gray cashmere sweater over a white tank with black dress slacks. On her feet were a pair of red peep toe heels and she had on a matching set of beads and earrings. Her hair was pulled back by a clip, and the auburn curls tumbled beautifully down her shoulders.

I smiled at her. "Of course not, Anna. That would be insulting to your ego." I said sarcastically, and she snorted, before handing me a steaming coffee-latte. I smiled brightly, removing the cup from her hands as she dropped her bag to the floor, sipping her own.

"Thanks." I told her honestly as I sipped at the warm substance. Once again she reached into her bag, and handed me a brown paper bag full of warm cream-cheese croissants and blueberry scones.

"Oh my god, I think I love you." I told her with a dreamy look on my face as I bit into the heavenly cheesy product. She laughed at the look on my face as I chewed. "Just don't tell Steven. I can't stand hospital food, and I knew it would have to be absolute torture for a teenager to endure it."

I nodded empathetically, my cheeks stuffed with croissant. She laughed again as she one-handedly pulled out her notebook, pen, and tape recorder, while sipping her coffee-latte.

She pressed record, and set her drink to the side for the moment, as she uncapped her pen and turned to the next free page. I watched in shock as she flipped to almost the fourth division in the five subject notebook.

"Where'd all that come from?" I asked, shocked. Anna glanced up at me. "I usually fill a whole section with each interview. Yours is no different." She smiled, before a surprised expression crossed her face. "Oh! I knew I forgot something."

She leaned over and dug through the contents of her bag for a minute, before she removed a square journal that looked quite thick, and handed it to me.

The cover had my name in beautifully drawn letters, and around it were landscapes drawn solely in shades of green, gray, and black. It was gorgeous.

I glanced over at her, my eyes questioning and she smiled softly. "I had my son design the cover for you. He's brilliant at drawing, though he refuses to admit it to anyone. If only the world knew half the things he could do, they would be amazed, I'm sure."

I watched as her eyes glittered with pride for her son, and my lips quirked. Anna really did love her children.

"What all does he do?" I asked her, feeling curious.

She glanced at me askance. "Well he plays a multitude of various sports, volunteers at a lot of the Alberquerque orphanages, and works at my daycare center. He can sing, and play the violin, guitar, and is an angel on the piano. I love hearing him sing and play at the same time. He can cook…somewhat. His specialty is microwaved pizza." She said laughing.

I snorted at that. "But he tries, at least. When I'm not home he makes dinner for his little sisters."

"What is it, exactly?" I asked, while studying the crisp pages inside. "It's a dream journal. I want you to write every dream you have in it, in a poetic form. Try to interpret what you saw and felt during the dream and write it on the back of the page. I'll look them over later on, okay?"

I nodded as I sat the journal to the side.

"Anyways, when was your first kiss?" she asked suddenly serious. I opened my mouth to respond, but I couldn't really remember. My brow furrowed slightly. "I don't remember." I replied and she looked a bit downcast by that.

"Have you ever been sexually intimate with anyone, including vegetables?" she asked, taking a dig at me, and I snorted around my bite of croissant. "Nope, still a virgin."

"What features attract you the most?" she asked, still scribbling. "Psychologically, or physically?" I inquiried.

"Both."

"I would have to say their personality, and the type of vibes they give off, also I'd rather them not have uncontrollable urges to hack me into pieces for psychological." I said, causing Anna to smile in amusement.

"As far as physical, I love an athletic tone, and their eyes, and probably their lips and ears." I told her, flushing slightly.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Ears?" she asked, her voice laced with laughter. I blushed.

"I like to nibble on a guy's ear. It can be such a turn on, especially the sounds they make." I replied defensively, and Anna snorted softly.

"What color eyes?" she asked me.

"I like green eyes, and brown ones, but I'd have to say I love blue eyes the most."

"Hair color?" she questioned, a strange gleam in her eyes, that made me fundamentally suspicious.

"I like black hair, but I also like a dark brown, chesnut, and blondish combination the most, especially with blue eyes." Anna's eyes were practically sparkling, and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Hair length?" she asked me, her eyes still shimmering. "To the tops of their ears. I love the longish look, but not too long like just above or behind their ears."

Anna snorted, before covering her mouth, and looking down at her notebook. I eyed her suspiciously, because for the rest of the time, she didn't look away from the paper, but I could see the wide smile that was on her face.

About an hour later, Anna closed her notebook with a contented sigh and placed all her things in her bag.

"I think that should be enough for today, Sharpay. I'll see you on Thursday, my dear." she said as she fastened the bag across her shoulder, and tossed her empty bag into the can.

I felt something familiar about that once again, but I couldn't figure it out. Shaking it off, I waved goodbye to Anna.

Sighing, I picked up the journal and opened it to the first page. Uncapping the pen that had rested inside, I began writing.

_My world is cyclone of colors _

_Until I am lost in an unfamiliar abyss of pure darkness _

_It isn't the blackness of this dream that is so unnerving _

_But more of the blankness _

_The emptiness I can literally feel in my bones as I sink away from the bright colors, and flashing light above me _

_I fall away from the warmth of the reds, and oranges _

_And into the coldness and frosty atmosphere of pure depth and shades of black _

_My head pounds as I let myself float into my own icy prison _

_And I can feel something locked away _

_Asking repeatedly of me to let it go, but a sharp pain in my chest makes my hand stop inches from the cage it's held within _

_It is telling me that I shouldn't do it _

_Because it would only cause me harm _

_It would make me hurt _

_Light flares through the darkness, _

_And my eyes shift towards the glittering brightness _

_But it dulls slightly _

_As though it was being sucked back into its' confines _

_I feel an urgent need to go toward it, _

_And on instinct I move _

_Fighting desperately against imaginary ropes that hold me back _

_I flail my arms and kick my legs toward it _

_And I come so close... _

_My fingers brush against the light _

_And my whole world pulses _

_I think I hear an imaginary voice cheering at its' slight victory _

_But then pain laces through my very body, _

_And lights my nerves on fire _

_I open my mouth in a silent scream, _

_Before I am sucked back from my dream world, and _

_Into the hazy vision of reality_

**_I think this dream is describing myself holding back parts of me, but somewhere inside I'm fighting back, and ready to free myself from the spiritual confines that cage the real 'me' somewhere. It's like a part of myself is telling me to let go, but the other side is holding on tenaciously, and I'm battling myself. I've locked who I am inside myself, and now that I've found it… this feigned part of me is trying to keep me away from it. _**

**_Away from discovering who I really am… _**

****

I closed the journal, suddenly feeling tired, so I placed it under my pillow, and let myself drift off into an uneasy sleep.

I could feel it in my bones as I tossed and turned.

Something was going to happen, and I knew that whatever it was…wasn't going to be anything good.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW!! 


	12. Interlude 5: Of Family and Feelings

**I'm sure you all know that I don't own HSM, and if not go look at the A/N's on the other chapters.**

**Review please!**

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Title: Lost& Found

Chapter Title: Interlude pt.5- Of Family and Feelings

This chapter is five of five interludes in the story. TROYPAY LOVERS DON'T WORRY, I think you'll like this chapter...somewhat.

Tell me what you think!!!! Also I get like six reviews when I have over two-thousand readers. WTF? Please review, because right now I'm tempted to write a cliffhanger and leave you there for like a month. -looks around seriously- I don't like authors who do this, but I'm as eager to post this as you are to read it, so please please please review! -pouts- Please...?

Here's my amazing last interlude, and I'm sure you'll hate me for the end of it. -smiles innocently-

Review!!! Review!!!

* * *

It had been three days since my last session with Anna, and the anxious feeling inside me was almost unbearable. I twitched at the slightest sound, and sleep didn't come easily nowadays. I woke up screaming more than once during the night from nightmares that had begun to plague me. Each one describing Anna leaving and never coming back, and the very thought brought tears to my eyes and made panic like no other swell within me.

The woman had become like a life line to me, because every night I had a nightmare, she would rush in and hold me, screaming and crying in her arms until I fell asleep. The woman was getting seriously worried. I had grown to care more about her than my own parents, and I couldn't find it in me to think this was weird at all.

She fed me, comforted me, kissed my forehead, and sung me songs to make me sleep. I remembered clearly the first song she had sung me, that Sunday night after she had been called back to the hospital. Her voice was a sweet, melodious alto the soothed my heartache and made me feel like I was important.

She was everything I hoped my mother would be like. Anna was more of a mother to me, than my birth mother was, and that hurt, but at the same time filled me with such peace of mind that I couldn't help but smile.

When she had come running into my room, her auburn hair flying, and dressed in a tee-shirt and sweat pants with tennis shoes on, I never thought I had seen someone so beautiful. The concerned look in her gorgeous eyes as she picked me up in her arms and held me as I cried, was something I'd never forget.

It was as though she was my guardian angel storming in the darkness to save me, and pull me to the surface. I don't think I knew anyone would ever affect me as much as she did. Well, at least anyone besides Troy…

My inward diatribe was cut off by the sound of my door opening. A head of curled red hair poked inside and I smiled as Anna walked fully into my room, her one strap bag hanging off her shoulder.

She handed me my coffee-latte and bag of breakfast goodies as she dumped her bag beside her chair. Anna smiled gently at me, before her hand ruffled my hair affectionately and she leaned down to place a loving kiss on my forehead. "How are you today, sweetie?"

I stared up at her, and shrugged. "Okay, I guess." She caught my lie not seconds later, causing her to frown deeply.

"What's really wrong, Sharpay?" she asked softly as she sat down in her chair, while pulling out her notebook, pen, and tape recorder.

I looked down and stared into the coffee cup where hot liquid resided. "I just have this really bad feeling that something's going to happen." I told her softly, and I looked up at her, my eyes meeting her iridescent ones that watched me in concern. "And it's not going to be anything good."

Anna's brow furrowed and she sighed heavily. "I don't know what to say to that, Sharpay. I really don't. All we can do is sit back and hope for the best." She responded sincerely, as she uncapped her pen.

I didn't reply verbally, but I let my eyes stare out of the window, forlornly, and I heard the tape recorder click on.

"What can you tell me about your family?" I heard her ask, and all was silent for a minute. "Family? I ask you what exactly is family, Anna?"

I turned back to her, and she looked saddened by my question. My eyes watered slightly, but I ignored it. "Is family a group of people that love you for your perfection, and how good you can make them look? I don't really know if my father could take it if I was fat, or the least bit unattractive. How would my mother react if I wasn't her perfect young lady? I've never known what a family was Anna, and I still don't. My brother may love me, but I don't really know where we stand as of right now." I whispered, brokenly.

"Sharpay…" She began, but I cut her off by looking up suddenly.

"IS A FAMILY SOMEONE WHO CRITIZES YOU WHEN YOU'RE DOWN?! IS A FAMILY A GROUP OF PEOPLE YOU HAVE TO REMIND THAT YOUR BIRTHDAY IS NEXT WEEK?!!" I screamed, tears blurring my vision.

I let the cup of coffee fall to the ground as I threw pillows around the room in a fit of desperation and anger.

"Is a family someone you have to ask for approval to say emotional things in front of others? Do you have to play the perfect little girl for the world in front of their friends? Do you have to sit back, and watch as they pretend to love you, but don't give a damn about what you do when it doesn't affect them?! I wanna be loved, Anna. Not just there. I don't want to _just_ exist anymore." I told her, tears running down my cheeks.

"I want to matter. I want to be important to someone who loves me for me. Imperfections all around." There was a long silence in the room as I stared out of the window, at the now pouring rain.

"Have you ever been afraid?" I asked her, suddenly.

The woman looked at me, her eyes shrouded. "Afraid of what?"

There was concern in her voice as she sat next to me. But there was no stiffness in her voice, as though she was scared of what I might say, and that more than anything made me want to tell her the truth.

"Afraid to look in the mirror, because you honestly don't know who will be staring back at you." I said softly as I let my gaze drift to the open window. The softened beams of light streamed through the window as it rained, and it felt clearer. The world in a perspective I've never seen before.

"Do you feel that way?" she questioned calmly, her gaze burning holes through the side of my head.

I felt my eyes well as I stared out into what the sky represented. It was so simple, yet so complex. My future, past and present all curled into one, showing everything that I wanted to hide from. It was fiery and calm, cool and disorderly at the same time. I looked at her, and said.

"If I was to lie to you, I'd say no. I've never feared looking at my own reflection. But if I was to ever tell you the truth...I would say that I haven't been able to see myself for the past two months."

"I've been so confused, so lost in my own thoughts. Trying desperately to figure out who I am. And each time, I work up the nerve to look into myself, I get scared. And I run away."

I felt a tear slip its way down my cheek.

"The world is like this cyclone of colors, and everything else you can throw in. Emotions, thoughts, and elements of the very people we are." I took a deep breath.

"It's all so mixed up within me that I don't know which direction to go in, where I should turn and who to turn to. I'm so alone here, that I don't know what to do anymore."

I looked up at her, my eyes full of tears and desperation.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." I whispered brokenly, another tear falling. She watched as I curled into myself, wrapping myself into a ball.

I felt her warm hand run through my hair as I cried, and was surprised when she pulled me to her, and wrapped her arms around me.

"You aren't alone anymore, Sharpay. You will never have to be alone again." she whispered, placing a loving kiss on my forehead, and I cried harder.

Vaguely, I heard the click of a tape recorder as Anna whispered that she'd take care of me and I drifted off into sleep in the embrace of someone who I thought of as a mother.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I have the results of the brain scan for Sharpay." Through the blurry haze of sleep, I heard a soft voice speak outside of my door. Slowly, I willed my heavy eyelids apart, and I sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"Well, what's your diagnosis?" Suddenly, I was wide awake as I recognized the voice of my father. I slipped out of bed, briefly glancing out of the window at the thundering rain.

My bare feet padded softly against the tile floor, and I walked towards the door, before pressing my ear to it, trying to hear the ongoing conversation.

I distinctly heard a tired sigh. "I'm sorry to tell you that from heavy study and observation, I have come to the conclusion along with agreement from Sharpay's physician, Mr. Steven Devalli that Sharpay is suffering from a near psychological collapse."

I knew that voice. It was Anna speaking softly, and sadly. My breath caught in my throat at the thick silence that settled over the hallway. It was like everything went quiet, and that anxious feeling in me spiked.

"What?" My soft whisper was echoed by my parents in a loud, angry voice.

"Th-there must be some mistake." I listened as my mother breathed heavily, obviously upset as she declared Anna's diagnosis incorrect.

"Mrs. Evans, I assure you that in all my years of work, I have yet to be wrong about a diagnosis of a patient." I heard Anna say, her indignation barely hidden.

"Joanna…" A voice said sternly, but there was a shushing sound, before she continued speaking. "I know very well from every personal interview with Sharpay that I've had, observations from numerous other doctors, and the brain scans that there is most certainly something upsetting your daughter to the point of breakdown. I never said it was incurable, but there must be something off because you haven't noticed that your child has been teetering dangerously on the edge of an emotional breakdown."

"You say that you've never been wrong about a diagnosis, right?" I could just hear the underlying sarcasm in my mother's voice. "Well there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

I heard it when it happened. It was almost like electricity flaring, and I could practically see the fire burning in Anna, or Joanna's eyes.

"Excuse me?" That male voice that I recognized questioned in a low, furious voice, I could tell that anger was simmering underneath the surface.

"Jack…"I heard Joanna say, but he paid no mind to her. "Don't you ever insult my wife that way, Mrs. Evans, because I assure you that your daughter won't be the only one in this hospital when I get through with you." he hissed dangerously.

"Was that a threat?" I heard my mother reply, nastily.

"No, Suzzette, it was a promise." Came the reply.

There was a loud scoff. "My daughter is not suffering from a mental breakdown!" yelled my father, his voice angry.

"You will lower your voice, Mr. Evans or I will have you escorted from this medical facility." I shivered when I heard the frosty voice come from my normally cool and collect doctor.

"You as a parent have a responsibility to care for your child, and to have enough brain cells in that overly large head of yours to realize that something is seriously wrong with her. Now, are you going to sit here and act like the imbecile you are, and screech stupidly about how perfectly normal your daughter is, instead of thinking of a solution to the _curable_ psychological problem Sharpay has? If not, then _sit_ your _ass_ down and act like a mature adult who has an ounce of common sense and tell us what you would like us to do with Sharpay. But, if you are going to act like the warped _selfish asshole_ you are, you can get the _fuck _out of my hospital." Anna was pissed as hell, and I knew it by the steel behind her voice.

I could've sworn the temperature dropped at least ten degrees as she stood there, having lost her temper. The silence was heavy, and I felt my heart beat speed up slightly.

"Get in touch with my financial advisor, and inform him of how much is needed to pay for Sharpay's trip to a mental institution." Said my father, coolly.

My jaw fell open, and I could feel myself grow pale. He was going to ship me away…just like that.

It suddenly became a bit too hard to breath.

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" roared Anna and her husband at the same time. They both sounded equally as indignant and furious.

"I am serious and she will be sent to a mental institute. She can return home when her sanity is returned."

"For fuck's sake, she's not insane, you bastard." I heard Anna scream.

My father astutely ignored her. "We'll send her things as well as a credit card for her usage."

"Well then Mr. Evans, expect a visit from a social worker to be at your residence within the next forty-eight hours. I refuse to send Sharpay to a mental institute, because that would inflict more harm than anything. Here is my address. We have more than enough room in our home and family for Sharpay, and she can stay as long as she wants."

There was a tense silence. "What are you saying?"

"We're saying that Sharpay is coming with us." And a scoff was heard. "How is a gym coach going to pay for another child? You have too many as it is."

There was a pregnant pause. "I happen to be co-owner of Fantasy Enterprise Daycare Centers. And I may have more children than you do, Johnathon, but I will always be able to care for them. You couldn't handle two, so I'll gladly take her in, because I wouldn't want her to turn out to be a chauvinistic dip shit like you and your wife are."

"Fine. She's yours now. I'll have the parental guardianship papers to you by tomorrow morning."

"Dad!" I was surprised to hear my brother scream. "Sharpay is not crazy! This is ridiculous."

"Be quiet, Ryan. Unless you wish to end up like your sister." he ordered firmly, and tears leaked from the corners of my eyes. _Be quiet, Ryan, please. _I thought, and he didn't say another word.

"Hope her crazy pills don't cost too much for you, Bolton." I heard him sneer and then the footsteps trailed away.

I went numb as I finally realized what was going on. _Bolton_ I thought despondently.

_Coach Bolton?_ I thought shocked. _That meant that Anna was his wife, and Troy was her…son._

Everything snapped into place. The smiles, the knowing looks, and my brain overloaded with memories rushing to the surface.

Her subtle hints, and smiles, and knowing looks when I talked about him, and described him without knowin.

It all made sense now.

My world spun, and this time, I wanted it all to end.

My pain, sorrow, anger and guilt. I wanted it to all go away. I wanted to be gone from this. Not thinking about anything but being free, I scrambled across the room, and viciously jerk the oxygen tank off the wall. It made the machine monitoring my oxygen levels beep uncontrollably, but I didn't care.

I was so lost in my rage and sudden desperate urge to be free of it all that I paid no attention to it. I ran at the window, not caring about the rain that lashed viciously at the window pane, and I slammed the metal tank against the window, causing it to splinter.

Screaming, I raised it again and smashed it against the same spot, and it splintered more. Crying and desperate I threw it at the window and it shattered outwards, the wind carrying shards of broken glass through the heavy torrent of the storm and the freezing droplets poured into the room.

I pulled myself into the window ledge, fighting against the powerful force of the rain, my tears mixing freely with the rain drops as I stood unsteadily on the ledge. I vaguely heard the door slam open, and a scream.

"SHARPAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Anna, her auburn hair flying as she fought her way towards the window. I recognized the tall form of Coach Bolton behind me, and I could barely see him, but he was there. I spotted a shorter, but still pretty tall person, standing in the doorway.

His blue orbs stood out like beacons in the darkness of the room, and the haze of rain. My heart ached for his touch, for him, but I didn't want to be here anymore.

_ Troy._ I thought forlornly as he stared at me with wide eyes from the doorway. My hands clutched the side of the window sill and I peered over the edge of the wall at the long distance down.

I gulped silently, and took a step forward, but a yell caused me to stop and look back.

"Sharpay!" It was Troy, and he was screaming the loudest. I watched as he shoved his parents out of the way, and ran uncaring about his own safety to me.

"Please don't do this!" he begged me as he reached the window and climbed out onto the laedge. His whole body was soaked, and the white long-sleeve tee-shirt he'd worn clung to his well formed body, along with the jeans. His beautiful brown hair fell slickly in front of his glittering sky blue eyes that pleaded with me to not do this.

"Why shouldn't I, Troy? I have nothing left of my family. No friends, and no future. I'm weak and pathetic Death would be easier." I told him as the rain slowed.

He shook his head, causing water droplets to spray everywhere. "Death is the coward's way out of all this, Sharpay. You are no coward. It takes more strength to face the next day, than to let it all go because you're uncertain of what will happen."

I stared at him. "I have no one." I said to him, crying.

Slowly his hand reached out for mine. "You have me."

Hesitantly, I reached towards him, and he caught my hand in his own. Sighing slightly in relief, he let out a puff of air. "Whew. Come on, let's get you back inside." He began walking back towards the window, when a strong gust of wind blew and the storm poured in once again.

Taken by surprise, my feet flew from under me, and I screamed as Troy toppled over again. "NO!" I heard Anna and Jack's voice from inside the building and they rushed to the broken window. I slid backwards and Troy's hand gripped mine in his as he clutched onto the window sill of the broken window.

I could see the blood trailing from his hand, where it got sliced deeply on a broken piece of glass, but he didn't let go of me.

My fingers began to slip from his as I dangled over the side of the ledge, and my eyes widened. "I'm sorry." I whimpered.

"Sharpay, no!" He cried as I began wiggling my fingers.

I would not let him die trying to save me. I wasn't worth it. My eyes welled with tears, and I looked at him. His eyes wide and fearful, met mine full of sorrow, and regret.

"I love you." I told him, meaning it with all my heart, before I jerked my hand, and his fingers slipped from mine….

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW!! 


	13. Verse Five

**I'm sure you all know that I don't own HSM, and if not go look at the A/N's on the other chapters.**

**Review please!**

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Title: Lost& Found

Chapter Title: Verse Five

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thepantherperspective/lostfound(dot)htm

That's the link to my Lost&Found Story profile! Check it out!

A/N- Hey guys! Thanks so much for the amazing response from my readers. I apologize again to 'the road to damascus' for not using the doctor's proper titles. I sincerely hope I didn't offend anyone with that, of my chapter about Sharpay's mean attitude in the first interlude. I couldn't use Anna's because I didn't want her last name to be known until later, and I don't really see the point in using it now, because Sharpay won't be involved in psychiatric care anymore.XD.

I know what you're all thinking. Troy and Sharpay get so far, and then get catapulted back to the beginning. DON'T WORRY! They will get to together soon, but they have a couple of serious matters to work out before they could even possibly establish a good relationship, after all it's not just the feelings that matter, but the work that goes behind it.

You have to understand that with Sharpay unable to remember anything that happened before high school would cause some problems, considering the relationship Troy and Sharpay had before East high. -sighs- You'll understand most of what is going on after I post the next couple of chapters, because we finally get to see what caused this whole 'act' to begin in the first place. I think I should shut up, before I give away my whole story...-looks sheepish-...this chapter isn't my best so forgive me. I've had some...trouble...this week.

-Panthres-

* * *

A haze of water fell behind me, around me, enclosing me in this all-encompassing cocoon of nothing, but a heart aching love and resignation. The droplets seemed to hit me, but I couldn't feel them anymore. 

I was numb to everything, but those eyes. Like a soul-searing reflection, those blue eyes were burned into my mind, and frozen there.

Heartbreak, sadness, and horror…so many emotions had flashed through his bright blue orbs as I whispered to him three words.

_"I love you…"_ Like thundering falls, his emotions swished and swayed at the speed of light, too many in such a short period of time. So many in fact, that I couldn't have possibly read them all.

But the one, that flared the strongest was the one I was most afraid of…hurt. He was hurting, because of me.

Mind-shattering, unadulterated self-loathing filled me as I dropped through gravity, lost in a place that couldn't ever be called reality. I fell flawlessly and quickly towards what I thought was the hardened earth. It was like I was falling slowly, and yet so fast. The humid air and rain drops speeding down towards the earth right along side of me.

So lost in my self- hatred, that when my back met the rippling water of the hospital's lake, I screamed, before I plundered under the surface.

I rolled, and got twisted crazily within the swirling tides of the lake, caused by the fierce winds and rain of the storm that danced violently above the break of lake water. Pain gyrated viciously across my back and legs, sending shocks of pain all the way to my toes as I got caught up in my rapid descent.

My eyes wide open, and blank, I envisioned those blue eyes again. Ones that I loved and cherished, and I had to remind myself that dying was really the best thing for me to do. I mean, if I survived, all I would do is continue to ruin people's lives. I wasn't able to help anyone. Troy was better off without me, being there to distract him from his future.

_Do I really want him to mourn my death?_ I thought slowly. _What did I really have to live for? It would be so much better if he understood that, and moved on._

_"You have me."_ His voice echoed in my ears.

He wasn't just telling me that to help me, was he? He really meant that.

_"Whenever you need me, Sharpay. I'll be there…" _His voice sounded so clear, and so close. He was being honest with me, but did I really love him enough to go back? Did he really love me enough, so that I should fight for him? Would he really want me back?

_"I'll be waiting with my arms wide open…" _His softly spoken words haunted me, and made me feel horrible for leaving him so abruptly…so suddenly after giving him my heart.

Was Troy really worth going through this hell for? Was he worth me fighting for my life and sanity everyday of the week? Every second of the day? Was he really worth me passing up this opportunity for peace? Was he worth it to me?

His voice, his smiles, and his playful insults, did I really want to give all of that up? Would Troy really be happy with me dead? Would I really be happy dead?

Those eyes flared across my mind once again, and I knew my answer.

Staring up at the surface, I decided, that no. I wouldn't give him up that easily. I wouldn't throw away my life, just because things seemed to be horrible. Someone had always told me that things had to get worse, before they got better.

I couldn't leave him. Not yet anyways.

My mind made up, I kicked my arms and legs, inwardly screaming as my raw skin moved forcefully against the swirling water. Troy was worth it. He was worth my pain, and I swam as hard as possible, not caring that I was losing oxygen quickly. I had to get back to him. He was all I had left.

_"A coward chooses death… the easy way out. You're no coward, Sharpay."_ His voice was my motivation. My plain reasoning to keep going.

My eyes burning, and my body aching I swam my hardest, trying to survive on the small amount of air I had. I swam for what seemed like hours, but in truth was only seconds.

My body was tired and weary by the time I saw the surface, and I was almost empty of oxygen.

I tried swimming harder, but there the water was churning the hardest, and I was getting pulled into the vertex of darkness as my lungs emptied. I moved vainly towards the surface, beginning to feel my body sink once again, and I tried grasping at something, anything that I could hold on to.

Black spots danced before my eyes, and I could feel my head spinning, my body being pulled downwards, back to the place I'd started.

_I'm sorry, Troy._ I thought to myself as my vision darkened slightly, and just as I was about to lose all consciousness, I felt a large hand grab my limp one, and tug.

Squeezing back feebly, I was hefted through the surface of the water, and wrapped in the secure arms of Jack Bolton. I felt like a limp rag doll in his arms as he swam quickly with one hand towards the shore. My eyes were dull, and my face seemed ashen.

Jack walked swiftly from the water, his feet sinking slightly in the muddy bank as he tried to move with my dead weight and his own. As soon as we hit land, I felt him move in long sprinting strides towards the glass double doors of the Albuquerque Hospital.

I laid there as he barged inside, and nurses were surrounding him within seconds.

I looked at Jack, breathing raggedly. " Troy…" I managed to whisper to him, before all went black and I knew no more.

* * *

I slept for almost two days straight. My body recuperating from the massive shocks and trauma it had gone through. My parents had sent Anna the papers for temporary parental guardianship while I had been unconscious, and my things had been shipped to their home, from what Jack told me when I woke. 

I got properly introduced to Georgia Bolton, Anna's mother, and Arienne Bolton, Anna's thirteen-year old daughter as well as her boyfriend, Jeoffrey Matthews.

Troy…well Troy still hadn't talked to me, yet. He came to see me along with his family, but would always stand against the far wall of my new hospital room, his head bowed and hands in his pockets. He didn't say a word to me when he was there, and he would simply walk out of the room, not saying so much as a mumbled goodbye.

I felt like crying.

I didn't want to come back, because I knew something like this would happen. I didn't understand why he was so angry. So upset that he couldn't even look me in the eye when in the same room. It just didn't make any sense to me.

I sighed heavily, emotionally exhausted as I listened to the four-year old, Haley ramble on about everything she'd done at home that day. Haley and Miranda had become quite attached to me in the short time they'd known me, and I didn't mind, after all the two could make anyone smile.

I glanced briefly in Troy's direction where he stood, leaning against the wall, his ankles crossed, hands in pockets, and his head bowed slightly as he stared blankly out of the window. I sighed again, and looked back at the small toddler sitting in my lap as she began describing her drawing she did today.

"It was blue, and p-purple…and I made it shaped like a house." She told me, excitedly, and I gave her a small smile. "I bet it was really pretty." I told her, softly. She beamed at me, and nodded enthusiastically. "I'll show you later, but mommy said I couldn't bring it here, so I left it at home."

I nodded slightly, glad someone wanted to see me. I looked up at Arienne, who was perched on the arm of her father's chair.

"Arienne…?"I called, and she looked up at me, causing her straightened red hair to bounce slightly in its ponytail. Her brown eyes looked a bit surprised by the fact that I was addressing her.

"How's Jeoffrey?" I questioned, trying to start a conversation.

It worked, and her eyes lit up. "He's great. I mean he's just starting the ninth grade, so he's been a little busy, but he still calls me at the same time, and we had a lot of fun at the movies last weekend." she gushed, making small gestures with her hands. Her brown eyes widened a bit, before they glazed over and her cheeks turned pink. "Not that I saw much of the movie anyway." she mumbled, still blushing, and I couldn't help the smirk that spread across my face as Jack's face darkened, and his lips tightened.

Anna's face looked amused as she eyed her daughter's red face, and Troy… Troy hadn't moved, except the tenseness of his posture grew. Ms. Georgia let her blue eyes twinkle at her granddaughter in amusement.

Haley's cute little nose wrinkled. "Does she mean kissing?" she asked, sounding disgusted. Anna cracked a smile, and Ms. Georgia snorted as Jack's face began to resemble a thunder cloud of fury.

Arienne simply blushed in embarrassment. Troy didn't move. I looked over at him, and stared. I could feel my heart sink as he refused to look at me, or even acknowledge my presence.

I honestly didn't understand why he wouldn't talk to me about this. I had no idea about what would make him so angry. I gazed at him, hard, hoping he would turn around and look at me, and my wish was granted.

I felt my lungs inhale sharply at the piercing feeling that throbbed behind my skull, and his eyes…they were so full of emotions that I felt my heart speed up. He looked sad, slightly desperate, and utterly disappointed.

There was a question written in his eyes. One that I didn't understand, one I had no idea why he would be thinking of it.

_Why can't you remember? _They seemed to ask me, and I didn't know the answer.

I tore my gaze away from him, and looked at my hands, still feeling his eyes searing into the side of my head. Tearing away at barriers, trying to read the words embedded inside my soul. Words that seemed to appear in another language to my own heart.

I had looked away so fast, that I didn't see the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and racing down his cheeks.

My eyes watered, and I stared determinedly at my palms, only looking up when the sound of my door opening was heard.

" Troy…?" I asked, hesitantly, my voice sounding weak to my own ears.

He tensed in the doorway, and his shoulders fell slightly, before he walked out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.

My heart ached at the sound, and I let out a soft sob, my hands shaking.

I turned my head and saw the others, with the exception of Miranda and Haley, giving me sympathetic looks. I smiled brokenly at them as tears trailed their way down my cheeks. It never would cease to amaze me that the very person I needed to comfort me when I cried, was the one who made me cry in the first place.

They all bid me farewell, and I sat staring silently at the ceiling.

Why was love so complicated? Such a heartbreaking, and soul-rendering emotion, that made you feel exuberant and terrorized at the same time. So time-consuming and emotionally draining it was. But, something inside told me that one day…it would all be worth it. And for now, I would trust that voice, until it proved to be wrong.

_"So now you begin to understand?"_ A voice I hadn't heard from in awhile spoke from above me.

I tilted my head backwards slightly and stared into the calm eyes of the little girl as she leaned over the head railing of the bed.

"What do you mean by _'…begin to understand…'_? I asked her as I sat up. She smiled slightly and walked around my bed to stand at my side, before she crawled up and sat on my stomach, Indian style.

I wasn't surprised to be unable to feel any weight, but it was a little strange to have someone sitting atop you, and not feel it.

_"I mean you are beginning to understand where all this began. After all, to have a future you need to know your past."_ She said nonchalantly, leaning her elbows on her knees and resting her chin in the palms of her hands. _"Everything about your past, Sharpay. Both good and bad."_ she told me, seriously.

I frowned. "I do remember my past, I me-…." I trailed off as she glared at me. _"Alright then, who taught you to ride a bike?"_ she asked, and I opened my mouth to answer, only to come up blank.

_"What did you get at your eleventh birthday party?"_ she questioned firmly, and I just stared at her blankly, unable to answer.

"Why can't I remember?" I asked, choking slightly.

_Why can't I remember? And what exactly is it that I'm forgetting?_ I thought as I stared into the sad, and knowing eyes of the girl.

_"Those are the million dollar questions, now aren't they?"_ she asked as she began humming a familiar tune.

_"Come over here, and let me hold your hand and hug you darling…"_ she sang sweetly, her voice low.

_"I promise you that it won't always feel this bad…"_ She belted out, before she smiled at me.

_"Find your past, Sharpay. It's just beyond your grasp, and just know that when you finally get it, hold tight, and never let go."_ she whispered, before she disappeared in a flash, leaving me feeling confused.

* * *

I know it's not that great, but the next chapter will be MUCH better, and a lot more descriptive. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter. -frowney face- 

REVIEW! EVEN IF IT IS TO TELL ME HOW MUCH I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED!

This is the webpage I designed just for this story. GO check it out!!

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thepantherperspective/lostfound(dot)htm


	14. Verse Six

**I'm sure you all know that I don't own HSM, and if not go look at the A/N's on the other chapters.**

**Review please!**

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Title: Lost& Found

Chapter Title: Verse Five

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thepantherperspective/lostfound(dot)htm

That's the link to my Lost&Found Story profile! Check it out!

A/N- Hey guys!

I know what you're all thinking. Troy and Sharpay get so far, and then get catapulted back to the beginning. DON'T WORRY! They will get to together soon, but they have a couple of serious matters to work out before they could even possibly establish a good relationship, after all it's not just the feelings that matter, but the work that goes behind it.

You have to understand that with Sharpay unable to remember anything that happened before high school would cause some problems, considering the relationship Troy and Sharpay had before East high. -sighs- You'll understand most of what is going on after I post the next couple of chapters, because we finally get to see what caused this whole 'act' to begin in the first place. I think I should shut up, before I give away my whole story...

-Panthres-

* * *

_Splash…splash…splash… _

My eyes watched in fascination as the pearly droplets of water fell out of the sky at a constant rate. Each one hitting the transparent window pane of my third floor bedroom, and making a small thumping noise. It just happened to be the only sound that echoed in my rather large new bedroom.

Empty brown boxes sat piled by the huge open closet doors, and my clothes lay stacked in separate piles on the floor of the large space. My bed was unmade, the sheets still folded neatly inside the plastic container they came in.

Pictures, and other knick knacks had been put up and placed along newly installed shelves of the freshly painted walls. My toiletries had been unpacked inside of my private bathroom, and I was happy with the way it turned out.

My parents had moved quickly, and efficiently. All of my things were sent to me from the mansion, including the car I'd have gotten from them as a Christmas present. It was a marine blue color jeep Compass with GPS tracking, one-hundred seventy-two horse power, and had a 13.6 gallon fuel tank capacity.

Inside the back seat was a present that would have been from my father. A laptop PC fully programmed, and a brand new PSP, that came with about thirty games, and an i-Phone. The entire digital upgrade in one shot, but in reality it was worth nothing to me without the thoughts and feeling that should go alongside the gift.

Sighing softly, I let my eyes glance around my room, feeling happy with the outcome of it so far. Instead of pink, and white, my new bedroom was done in various shades of greens, grays, and black, with white accents. I got the inspiration from my dream journal's cover.

I had never noticed the beautiful way green could cause introspection, and inflict a serene calmness on those near it. It was invigorating, and I actually felt at home inside this room…like a sanctuary for my soul to come and rest. Just let all my troubles fall away.

My eyes traveled towards my unmade bed as I lifted my legs into the air, and rested my feet against the cushioned window sill that I sat upon. Looking past my bed, I stared momentarily out of my balcony doors.

My life had changed so much in the past few months that nothing really hit home yet.

I was seen as a crazy person by most of my peers, I hadn't been to school in almost two months, and was now, thanks to Anna, considered a home-schooled student of East High School. I didn't really know when I'd go back, but for now I had a tutor. I had literally died for ten minutes, and come back to life. My parents temporarily disowned me, and now, I realized that it had only been a week, since I almost killed myself _again._

It had been one week since my attempted and almost successful suicide, and I'd been released from the hospital, by a reluctant physician. It'd been one week since I'd ridden home in the Yukon with Anna, and moved into the Bolton home.

_Not that any of that really mattered anyways. _

Because Troy still hadn't spoken one word to me. It had been a week of him avoiding me, and spending more time away from home than he did inside it. It was so bad, that Troy would leave around six in the morning, and not return until nine at night.

But the fact was that he wasn't cold around me, just…_distant_. Like he wanted to be there, but he couldn't.

The thing that nagged me the most was the fact that I didn't know why he was so conflicted. All I knew was that this wasn't like all the romance movies, where the girl confesses her love to the man of her dreams, before she saves him by sacrificing herself. She would live, and he would sweep her into his arms, and tell her that he loves her too, before kissing her passionately, and making sweet, sweet love to her all night.

_Oh, how I wished it was that easy. _

But I knew that something much deeper, and much more complicated was at play here. I wasn't remembering anything about my life before my thirteenth birthday. I couldn't even remember my thirteenth birthday for god's sake.

Huffing in frustration, I wrapped my arms around my calves and rested my chin against my bent knees.

What the hell was wrong with me?

Why couldn't I remember? And why did I forget in the first place? Nothing was making sense to me anymore. It was all so confusing.

My head began to ache slightly, and I bashfully decided that I should drop the subject before I gave myself a migraine. Sighing once again, which I seemed to be doing a lot these days, I turned my head, so it could rest softly against the clear window as it rained.

I was so tired of feeling confused, and lost. I was tired of the rain. I was tired of the storm that was my life, and unfortunately still is.

I wanted so badly to know what was happening to me and why, but every time I thought that a voice in my head would pop up, and I would have to think.

_When I do find out what's wrong with me…will I be able to handle it? _

My eyes flared with uncertainty, and my stomach turned. I don't think I'd be able to handle the truth, but I wanted to know so bad. I was becoming slightly desperate as to what I should do.

Could it have something to do with a mental health problem?

I scoffed slightly. There was definitely something wrong with my head, after all I hadn't heard of anyone ever able to see and converse with a thirteen year old ghost form of themselves.

My mind swirled with doubts, and ideas about what could possibly be wrong with me. Each one sounding more outlandish and impossible than the last, and I closed my eyes, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

I couldn't even comprehend the reality of what was going on around me, much less why any of this was happening. Better yet, why any of this was happening to _me. _I mean, I am Sharpay Evans, or at least I was before my parents disowned me.

Frowning, I realized I had no idea whether I was still considered an Evans or not. I shook the thought away. I had too many problems on my plate as it was there wasn't exactly a reason to establish another.

Opening my eyes once again, I stared out at the rain and got lost in the soft beating rhythm as it dropped methodically against the window. It sounded like a song. The instrumental background to whispered lyrics that I could vaguely hear as they lurked around the edges of my mind.

Deciding to chance it, I let go of all reality, allowing myself to be drawn into the harmony of pouring rain that fell in sync with the whispers of words, that I knew only I could hear.

**_All too often I set my life aside…_**

I heard the words, unmistakably, but…

**_All too often my dreams went sailing by… _**

They were soft, and obviously sung in a low voice by someone familiar. I couldn't place the emotion behind it, because it was too wispy, too fragile and too heartfelt for me to focus on anything but the tremors of feeling that flowed through my body.

**_A chance of freedom, a chance of fate, it's a chance I'll take… _**

I shuddered slightly at the well of hope I could barely feel hidden behind clever words, and a steady, but quiet voice.

**_Oh leave it all to disappear. I'm heading anywhere but here… _**

I was gently released from the song by my eyelids fluttering open for some reason I couldn't understand.

My brow furrowed in utter confusion. What was that? Who was singing, and why? Why did they sound so familiar, and why…could I connect with the lyrics of that song? Some unknown, or undiscovered part of my being reveled in those words. Rejoiced, that someone, anyone could understand what it was feeling.

Why was this part of me hidden, and why did it appear when nothing made sense. Was this something I forgot too? Why was my heart beating so fast? Could this have something to do with my memory loss?

Could my problem have something to do with my…_past?_

Why that voice so familiar? Why was it there? What song was it singing? Why could I hear it?

_"So you can hear the whispers, too?"_ asked a tentative voice from behind me. I turned slowly, and my eyes met the shining brown ones of my counterpart.

I studied her silently for a moment longer than absolutely necessary. "What do you mean by whispers?" I asked, my voice soft as I glanced out of the window, and began watching the rain again.

I could feel her gaze burning into me as she sat Indian style right in front of me. Almost knee to knee. _"I mean hearing them singing again."_ she replied, her voice light, but deep with hidden meaning. I didn't turn back to look at her, but continued to watch the rain as it fell from thick clouds.

_"You have begun to hear their voices in your dreams, and inside your mind. Like a seesaw, they balance precariously on the teetering edge of your conscious mind. Reach out to them, and they will come. Let their call lead you to the lands of truth."_ she told me, her eyes intently peering at me.

I was silent for a second. "Who are they?" I questioned, but she didn't answer. When she still didn't respond a few minutes later, I let my eyes shift to where she had been sitting in front of me, only to find the spot empty, and no sign of where she had gone.

I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably at the realization that this was more serious than I had first thought. I leaned back into the curve of the wall, and continued staring out of the window.

Who were '_they'_? Was the only question I could ask myself as I sat observing the plundering rain.

* * *

The sharp sound of pots clanging against the marbled tile of the downstairs kitchen floor woke me out of my trance an hour later. My eyebrows furrowed as I listened to the startled exclamation of a female from my room. 

Cautiously, I made my way down the hall and towards the stairs that would lead to the second story of the three floor house. Tiptoeing I made my way down the first flight of stairs and onto the second one.

I was almost at the bottom when the wooden stair creaked slightly, causing me to cringe before tensing in terror as the noises suddenly stopped. I leapt off the stairs and landed on the wood floor forgetting I had been wearing socks.

I squeaked quietly in terror as I slid across the smooth floor, and flipped over the two steps that led down into the living room. I landed hard on my butt, my face pale, and I took a deep breath praying that whoever was in the kitchen hadn't heard me.

I peeked suspiciously over the arm of the recliner I sat against, making sure the coast was clear.

My eyes zeroed in on an umbrella stand across the room, and near the front door, and I mentally calculated the distance, and cursed when I realized that the entrance hall was visible from the kitchen glass-less window.

_What do I do?_ I thought to myself. _Should I go for it, and risk my life, or should I just run? _

I thought about how the Bolton's would like the fact that I fled in terror when their house was under siege, and winced slightly comparing what my parents would have done in this situation. I'm sure they wouldn't exactly be happy about that. I could at least try to get him out of here.

Nodding to myself in determination, I prepared myself, and then bolted across the carpeted floor on hands and knees, moving at the speed of light. I dove across the two steps that led towards the front door, and rolled James Bond style behind a large wooden rail that lined the second flight of stairs that led to the second floor.

I peered around quickly, observing my surroundings and eyed the umbrella stand across the floor.

I would have to be**_ fast._**

The next thing I knew I was sprinting and I let myself slide across the floor, my eyes focused on my target. I whipped past, snatching an umbrella out of the holder, and diverting myself off course by diving mid-slide into the large couch, and rolling to the floor.

I moved instantly with my umbrella in hand, I ran screaming a battle cry into the kitchen, ready to attack. You can just imagine my surprise when I saw not a burglar, but Troy's fair haired grandmother, Georgia Marie standing there with a shocked look on her face as she stared at me holding the umbrella over my head.

"Sharpay, isn't it?" she asked nonchalantly, still eying my umbrella with a weird glint in her pale green eyes.

I gaped at her the umbrella still in my grip, before I flushed red in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Marie. I didn't mean to…er…scare you." I apologized quickly, and she simply stared at my hands.

I hurriedly pulled my raised 'weapon' down and stared at her, my cheeks pink. "I'd thought you were a burglar, and I didn't want Anna to hate me because I didn't try to protect her house." I babbled on, completely horrified at the fact that I had almost walloped Anna's mother.

I kept talking, completely unaware of the twinkling green eyes that stared at me in amusement. "It's quite alright, dear girl." she said warmly, a soft smile on her face as she regarded me with amused eyes.

I blushed again.

This was so embarrassing. _Just what I needed to do…make myself look like an absolute lunatic in front of Troy's grandmother._ I thought sarcastically.

"I'm sure, Anna would appreciate the fact that you tried to protect her home, Sharpay." The much older woman said as she turned her attention back to the counter where she had placed her knife as I ran inside.

The counter was covered with veggies in plastic zip locks, and a couple of packages of meat and bread mix sat upon the marble island top.

She picked up her knife, still looking at me with those pretty green eyes. "But if, I know my daughter, which I do very well, Sharpay, she would have rathered you to be safe than her house." she told me as she began chopping carrots evenly.

I watched her in stunned silence for a second. Was this woman off her rocker?

"Why do you think that?" I asked her in a whisper. Her slightly wrinkled hands stopped the chopping motion, and she glanced towards me, casually blowing some wispy strands of graying red hair out of her eyes. "You can always buy another house, Sharpay. But there is no other Sharpay out there. And if there was…it still wouldn't be you, per say. It would be some girl we don't know with a name just like yours."

Why would anyone want someone like me in the first place? I asked myself as well as voiced my question aloud.

Mrs. Marie looked at me, piercingly. "The question, young one, is why would anyone not want someone like you?"

I stood there, flabbergasted as she smiled gently at me, and returned to her work. What the hell was with this family? They were all so…accepting of me. And who I was right now, even though I had more problems than anyone they'd ever known.

I just didn't understand, why.

I seemed to be unable to understand a lot these days. Mrs. Marie broke into my shocked mind with a raised eyebrow.

"How about you put down that umbrella, and help me start preparing dinner?" she asked me, and I pinked when I realized that I was still holding my 'weapon' in my hands. I ran from the room and placed it back inside the umbrella stand, before walking uncertainly back into the kitchen.

Mrs. Marie smiled at me, and beckoned me closer.

"I don't suppose you've ever chopped vegetables before." she said knowingly, and I nodded slightly in agreement, though I really didn't have to do so.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to teach you, huh?" she asked merrily, before opening a drawer, and placing the knife in my hand. She showed me how to hold it properly and chop evenly with single strokes instead of sawing at it.

Ten minutes later, I was starting to get the hang of it, and Anna's mother was beaming at me. "Good job, Sharpay. You'll have this cooking thing down in no time."

I sincerely doubted that, but seeing the large smile on her face, I couldn't help but smile back in agreement. She was really a sweet woman, with her loving smile, and wise words, and for once in my life I honestly didn't want to be a disappointment to her or Anna.

But the whole thing with Troy was throwing me off. I was worried that I had come back for nothing. And for some reason, his distance hurt me more than anything else.

My smile faded, and a frown began to form on my lips as I thought about it. I just wished he would tell me what I had done that was so wrong.

"Give it time, Sharpay." I heard Mrs. Georgia Marie's voice say gently. I looked over at her, allowing my hand to stop chopping with the knife.

She was looking at me, a weird gleam in her eyes, and if I wasn't mistaken, they were…tears.

I frowned deeply at her, wondering if she knew what I was thinking about.

"Troy will come around, Sharpay." she continued, her voice gentle and soothing.

_Apparently she did._ I thought dryly.

"There's a lot about his situation that is unknown to you." she told me honestly, before setting aside her finished carrots. "He's hurting so much, Sharpay, but he doesn't know where to go. What he should do, because to understand what's happening, Sharpay. You have to know what has already happened between the two of you."

I blinked in puzzlement. _What did that mean?_

"I don't understand what you're saying, Mrs. Marie." I told her truthfully, and she sighed heavily as she tore into a package of catfish fillets.

"First of all, call me Georgia. Or Gee Gee. Mrs. Marie makes me feel incredibly old and decrepit." she said with a wry smile. "Secondly, have you ever heard the saying _'…you have to know your past, before you can ever really have a future…'_?" she asked me her green eyes clouded.

I frowned again, and stared at her. "I've heard it, but what does it have to do with me and Troy?" I asked oblivious.

She sighed heavily, and her shoulders seemed to sag slightly. She prepared the pan of fish in silence and motioned me to continue chopping the vegetables. We worked in silence for the next half-hour and when everything was cooking, and the counter cleaned, I sat on a bar stool watching worriedly as Georgia stood before the sinking, washing her hands slowly.

"Gee Gee…" I began, and she turned around and looked at me, her eyes unusually sad.

She gave me a watery smile, and beckoned me closer to her. I followed her into the living room, where she took a seat next to me on the couch after I'd plopped down.

"I'd like to tell you a story, but only if you're willing to listen. I don't want to be a burden." she said softly, and I stared at her in silence.

I didn't move, and I didn't plan to do so. Georgia smiled tearfully at me again, and she looked at me.

"A few years back, there was a woman I was best friends with. Almost like sisters. She was my confidant, my nemesis, and the one I could turn to any day for help. She was a beautiful lady, and had a heart of gold. She was always willing to help people, just because she could do so. She lived for love, and boy did she show it. No one could be in the same room with Ananchel Jordan without smiling, or being happy." The wisened old lady said sincerely, her eyes glazed over with memories past.

"She lit up a room with her constant smiles, and songs she'd come up with. The one she'd sing the most was what she called, "Be happy." _'….Be optimistic…Don't you be a grumpy when the road of life gets bumpy…you're too beautiful to frown so go on sweet one and smile, smile, smile and be happy…._" Mrs. Marie had tears falling softly from her eyes as she sung the song, her voice cracking briefly. I felt my own heart feel the familiarity in the words, and her words brought tears to my eyes as I watched this sweet old lady mourn her friend.

"She was always singing that to children at the orphanage she'd worked at. Kids adored her, and adults couldn't help but love her. Once you met her, she had you hooked on her liveliness…Her selflessness and vibrancy. She'd never let you be unhappy without understanding why, and offering comfort. Oh, how she loved those children that she cared for as though they were her own. She wasn't very happy with her only child after she had left the family to marry some rich business man, not caring that her own father was on his deathbed when she left. Jerry Jordan died two weeks after his daughter left with her fiancé, and when Ananchel informed her only child of his death, there were no tears, and she had flat out told her mother she was far too busy to even consider coming back. From that day forward, her smiles were never as bright, and you didn't hear her singing as often. I was so upset when I found out what that girl had done to her own mother. She recovered slightly when she learned that her daughter had given birth. Ananchel had two grandchildren from her daughter. Ananchel was destroyed when she found out that her daughter favored her son, over her little girl. So she took it upon herself to be a mother to the child. Ananchel would throw her granddaughter private birthday parties, just for her. They would drive, sing and dance and do everything under the sun that her little ray of sunshine wanted to do."

Georgia was still crying as she told her story, and I sat there mesmerized by the torrent of emotions I could feel flowing from her.

"One time, her granddaughter had asked her to play as though they were puppies once, and Ananchel actually did, but ended up being stuck on the floor as she couldn't get up after almost two hours of crawling around, and playing." She laughed through her tears, and I couldn't help the smile that flitted across my face at the thought.

_She must've really loved her granddaughter._ I thought, not realizing I had vocalized it as well.

Georgia's eyes sparkled with love and tears as she smiled at me. "Oh you can never imagine the pure love, and pride she had for her granddaughter. Everything that child did, she was there, screaming the loudest, and supporting her the most. That child meant everything to Ananchel. She cherished her, and loved her with every part of her being, and I wish, so badly, she had not been so unjustly taken away from the child, especially when she was needed the most."

"I remember, just like it was yesterday. She and her little one went out shopping and we were at the store when the little girl suddenly stopped and started staring at something. We didn't know what to think until she said, _"Grandma, can you see the sparkling lady dancing?"_ Ananchel followed her granddaughter's pointing finger to the woman who was doing a sidewalk show. She was an amazing tap dancer, and her granddaughter went wild with happiness when she pulled off this amazing shuffle-back-step-hop and then flip combination. Ananchel found this so amusing, and when the child turned back and asked if she could learn to do that, my friend instantly said yes."

"We wasted away the rest of the afternoon by looking for tap classes for the child, but we had a great time." sighed Georgia.

I smiled at her, hesitantly and Mrs. Marie smiled back.

I spent the afternoon listening as Georgia described some hilarious memories of her and her best friend, Ananchel. I was entranced by the way she'd get so into the story, wondering how it was possible for someone to get so into her tales, as though she was reliving them.

* * *

Dinner that night was a fun-filled affair, and Georgia's smiles reassured me, that everything would work out, and I felt a little bit better, but still disappointed that Troy had once again, not shown up for dinner. 

I went up to bed, my mind swirling, but feeling slightly happy for the first time in days.

I crawled into my makeshift bed, and fell asleep almost instantly, unaware of the tearing brown eyes that watched me from the corner of my room.

_"There are many things I want to say to you…_." Sang a quiet voice that would have been all too familiar if I'd been awake to hear it.

_"You're the girl I at once wanted to be…."_ she whispered melodically from the shadows, and her verse ended with a soft sob as she sung her next line, _"You heartbroken sixteen-year old me…."_

Two ghostlike tears fell to the ground, making no sound as they vanished mid-air, before she faded into the shadows and her presence disappeared.

As I dreamed, I swore I heard my door open, but it was instantly forgotten as the whispers that tiptoed around the edges of my mind, increased slightly in volume.

**_All too often the dreams I've dreamed have died… _**

There was another voice with it, but it too sang just as softly, and lovingly as the one before it.  
And all too often I'm never satisfied…

It was recognizable, but from where I couldn't remember.

_**A chance of freedom, a chance of fate, it's a chance I'll take…**_

A memory fluttered across my mind, but it slipped through my grasp.

_**Oh leave it all to disappear. I'm heading anywhere but here…**_

The duet continued its melody echoing in my ears.

_**Because I want a life, a souvenir…**_

It was just her voice now, no longer combined with his.

_**I'll find it anywhere but here…**_

The final note died out, and the voices vanished as I was captured by sleep. The first blissfully peaceful night, I'd had in far too long.

**_

* * *

_****_This is the webpage I designed just for this story. GO check it out, but don't forget to REVIEW!!!_**

**_www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thepantherperspective/lostfound(dot)htm_**


	15. Verse Seven

**I'm sure you all know that I don't own HSM, and if not go look at the A/N's on the other chapters.**

**Review please!**

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Title: Lost& Found

Chapter Title: Verse Seven

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thepantherperspective/lostfound(dot)htm

That's the link to my Lost&Found Story profile! Check it out!

A/N- Hey guys!

I apologize for not having the Troy/Sharpay confrontation in here like I'd wanted to, but it was getting quite long, and I'm sure my readers had enough shock with the ending anyways. But it will be in the next chapter, because I have it written already.

I hope you enjoy hearing the truth behind Sharpay's life.

ATTENTION READERS!! THERE IS AN IMPORTANT POLL I'M DOING.

I have had it in mind to write a companion fic to this story, so alot of questions about Troy's actions will be answered, as everything will be from Troy's POV. I need you guys to either leave me a comment on my fanfic info/announcement blog page on my website, or tell me whether or not you want me to write it in a review. I NEED FEEDBACK! Thanks for listening, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

-Panthres-

* * *

My mind was at peace, and my soul felt contented for the moment as I roamed the vast lands of my unconscious dream world. Everything there felt so disconnected from my reality, just broken away from anything and everything that could even possibly cause me pain.

I felt …_alive. _

I knew that it was only for a short period of time. That space in constant day to day cycle that we call life, would only last for what seemed to be a split second of heaven, compared to the twenty –three hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds of hell that was my world.

So I enjoyed this vestige of freedom without a grain of salt, and I let myself be submersed into this peaceful moment, where nothing was nothing, and everything seemed to be alright.

Unfortunately, my second of bliss appeared to have come to an end as the soft steady patter of raindrops beat against my window. I kept my eyes closed, though I could hear the presence above me calling my name.

"Sharpay…" It called softly, my name spoken lovingly, but I fought desperately to ignore it. Something was telling me, that I'd rather not live today, but I knew I had to.

"Sharpay, sweetie..." There it was again, and this time I could make out footsteps coming towards me.

I vaguely heard the whispering of my name as I laid in my makeshift bed, drifting in and out of the dream world. It was too peaceful to leave just yet. I didn't think I'd be ready to face the world, if I opened my eyes now.

"Sharpay, sweetie, you have to wake up." I heard it again, but this time it sounded closer.

I moaned softly, and buried my face into the soft pillow, causing a quiet chuckle to rise from the presence that dared to interrupt my sleep.

"Sharpay, you have to get up." The voice said again, and belatedly I realized it was the sound of a female talking to me.

"Me no wanna" I mumbled tiredly, batting the hand that ran through my hair away without opening my eyes.

I snuggled deeper into the warm sheets I'd slept on, and ignored the quiet laughter I heard from above me. "It's time to get up, young lady." The woman told me sternly, and I rolled over and nuzzled my face even farther into the pillow.

"Not gonna happen." I muttered sleepily from under the sheets, causing her to laugh. I listened as there was a hard knock on my door, but I still didn't sit up.

There was a startled gasp, and I heard someone giggle. "She's not up, yet?"

I recognized that voice, sweetened by oncoming puberty. It was Arienne. I felt the bed shift as she climbed on.

"Sharpay, it's time for you to wake up." said a loud, cheery voice in my ear.

I rolled over and buried my face in another pillow, causing Arienne to giggle softly. "Sharpay, really, it's almost time for you to go to school. You need to get up." said the older woman as she swiftly and expertly pulled the covers off of me, after Arienne got off the mattress.

I shivered when the cool morning air swept across my body and I groaned into the pillow as I heard Arienne opening the rest of the curtains in my room.

"I don't go to school, remember?" I questioned, my voice muffled against the soft cushion. I could practically see the older woman roll her eyes as she stared at me. "You are supposed to be going to school with Jack, Sharpay. He offered you a job to do as part of your Physical Ed grade. This is why you need to get up, my dear." she reminded me patiently.

_Oh._

I'd forgotten about that. I should have remembered he mentioned something about needing help at the school.

I sighed mentally. _Great. _I thought sarcastically._ Something else I have to do. _

"Sharpay, up, now." ordered the woman.

I blindly grabbed another pillow from beside me and tossed it over my head as I burrowed my face deeper into the pillow. "Sharpay Elise, get your arse out of that bed, young lady." commanded the woman, who I know knew was Anna Bolton, Arienne's mother.

I mumbled something indistinguishable, but clearly scathing from between the two pillows and I could almost imagine the impish grin that had spread across her face, though I couldn't see her. "What was that, love?" she called sweetly.

I growled into my pillow, before removing it and sitting up. I blew my blonde hair away from my face and glared at her.

"I said 'What kind of people would make the word arse?'"

She snorted and shrugged. "English people are strange, and that's something you're just going to have to deal with."

I fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes. Anna walked over in a pompous manner and grabbed a pillow off the bed.

She promptly whacked me over the head with it and walked away, completely ignoring my indignant shout of 'HEY!'. I narrowed my eyes while mumbling about arrogant posh psychiatrists and their weirdo words.

As I sat there glaring at her smug form, I came up with some interesting things I could tell her to do with that pen of hers.

I stumbled out of bed and stomped over to the bathroom angrily, trying to be intimidating. It would have worked, had my hair not looked like a rat nest on top of my head and my clothes all rumpled from sleep.

Arienne was snickering into her hands and Joanna, or Anna as most called her was laughing softly as I walked past her swiftly. I watched her as I stalked towards the bathroom, and because of it, I ran face first into the closed entrance to the bathroom. I fell hard on my butt and groaned in pain.

Arienne collapsed in laughter, as Anna snorted loudly, before smothering her amusement with the pillow in hand.

I glared at them from the floor, and stood up quickly, trying to retain whatever dignity I had left. Straightening my back, I walked forward wincing slightly at the tingling pain on my bottom and entered the bathroom with no other mishaps…as planned.

"We'll be waiting for you, downstairs, Sharpay!" I heard Anna say loudly. "Okay!" I replied, before turning on the shower water.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I exited my bedroom, wearing a pair of khaki Capri pants with a black flare top over a light purple tank. My hair was pulled back into a clip with a flower in the side, and I had on a grey knit sweater and black ballet flats.

I walked down the stairs at a unhurried pace, and reached the bottom landing soon enough. Wearing a blank look, I entered the kitchen, only to be greeted warmly by Gee Gee, who sat at the kitchen counter, sipping some warm tea and eating a blueberry scone while reading some novel with a title I couldn't see.

Arienne was munching happily on some cereal, and Miranda was eating her oatmeal sloppily. She grinned at me from her high chair, and waved her orange juice filled sippy-cup. "Hi Shawpay." she stated shyly, her cheeks pink as she waved with a sticky hand.

I gave her a small smile, and glanced sideways at Haley, who was eating her frosted flakes neatly. The small child seemed determined to not spill a single drop of milk as she slowly lead the spoon to her mouth. Therefore she was quite surprised when Miranda's sippy cup flew at her head and knocked the spoon right out of her hands.

I stared as Haley looked between the table where her spoon lay, her cereal covered dress and her sister.

"Oh no…"I heard Arienne groan miserably, just before there was a piercing cry that rose like a loud police siren from Haley. I watched wide-eyed as the four-year old threw a temper tantrum so loud that it made my ears ring.

I winced at the sight of the girl crying and screaming while banging her fists on the table. Haley was completely in a hissy fit, and I sat heavily onto a chair.

Then there was the sound of thundering feet, and Jack Bolton emerged from the staircase, his brown eyes seemed to show worry. He glanced briefly at me, and I wasn't shocked to see the surprise in his eyes.

He looked at Haley for a second, before shaking his head and walking towards his wife.

I observed as he greeted his mother-in-law, before kissing Anna on the lips, lovingly. Arienne looked disgusted and she sent them a withering glare. I just looked at them, blankly, wondering how they could go on normally while their child was hollering as though she was being chased by demons.

I sat there, gaping as Jack whispered something in Anna's ear, causing her to blush and swat him on the arm.

_What the hell was going on here?_ I thought incredulously.

Georgia must have seen my confusion, because she snorted into her tea. I turned stunned eyes to her, and she laughed heartily at my puzzlement.

"Wait for it." she told me over Haley's screaming. Then she winked and returned her twinkling eyes to her novel. I sat on the stool my mouth agape, when I heard the sounds of footsteps leading towards the kitchen.

I froze in my spot, knowing exactly who was coming.

And sure enough, in walked Troy Bolton in all of his sexy glory while wearing a baby blue and white striped button down over a pair of dark denim jeans with white tennis shoes on his feet.

He walked straight to the table and scooped up the screaming Haley, who calmed instantly when he turned her towards him.

"Care to tell me, why one of my favorite girls is upset?" The sound of his voice made me shiver slightly, and I felt my breathing hitch. He had spoken so softly and lovingly that it made my heart pound with yearning. I wanted him to speak to me in such a way.

"Miranda, knocked over my cereal." she whined, sniffling as her tiny fingers plucked at the collar of his shirt.

Troy shook his head. "You know very well that you shouldn't be whining about an accident Haley Bolton." he told her firmly, causing the child to lower her eyes in shame. "Now, you're going to sit down like a good girl and eat your breakfast." he said with a stern undertone.

I stared silently as the child nodded feeling properly chastised, and he kissed her on the forehead before placing her on the chair.

"Will you wead me a bed-time stowwie tonight, Twoy?" chirped Miranda from her high-chair, and Troy seemed to stiffen.

My eyes widened and I looked over at her, the same time as Troy did.

"Why do you ask?" he questioned, his voice sounding oddly strangled. I felt my heart constrict slightly at the sad look on Miranda's face.

"Twoy no like me, no more." she cried hysterically, fat tears welling in her eyes, causing Troy to gape at her. From the corner of my eye, I saw Anna and Jack glance briefly at me, before sharing a look.

_Troy had been so busy avoiding me, that he was hurting his little sisters to do so._ I felt slightly light-headed at that.

"Miranda, I love you, squirt. I've just been really busy lately, but I'll try to make it home to read you a bedtime story tonight." he said his voice soft.

She sniffled, and nodded reluctantly, before going back to her oatmeal. I sat there feeling ostracized and slightly horrified. I always find someway to make someone else hurt. _Wonderful job, Sharpay. Just peachy_. I thought sarcastically to myself as I turned my back to him. I didn't feel like watching that anymore.

As I swiveled my nose caught scent of homemade blueberry scones.

"You made those?!" I exclaimed, making people in the room jump. I gaped at Anna, feeling absolutely incredulous.

Anna looked at me in confusion, before realization seemed to hit her, and she smiled impishly. "Really, you didn't notice that before?" she inquired nonchalantly as she sauntered her way towards the oven with a smug look on her face.

I watched, my mouth salivating as she pulled out a freshly baked batch of cream cheese croissants and blueberry scones.

I whimpered slightly. "They smell so good." I told her while inhaling the sweet aroma. Anna glanced at me, and must have seen the completely dreamy look on my face, as she laughed uproariously.

Grabbing a saucer she placed two blueberry scones and one croissant on it, before handing it to me, along with a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you." I said honestly, before I bit into the scone.

I moaned my enjoyment as the sweet flavor filled my mouth, and I suddenly felt like singing praises to God for letting Anna be born.

Anna suddenly laughed at something behind me, Jack was snorting into his coffee, and Arienne was smirking into her cereal. I looked around confused, my cheeks stuffed with scone.

_What the…?_ I thought, feeling puzzled. _Are these people smoking crack rocks?_

I glanced over at Gee Gee, only to see her whole face beaming with laughter as she stared determinately at her novel. I turned back around, and raised an eyebrow at Anna, whose eyes twinkled with amusement as she bit her lip hard.

I swallowed my scone, and I let out a moan of satisfaction at the heavenly taste. "Geez, Anna, you sure as hell know how to make a blueberry scone. God, that tasted so good. IT felt amazing going down." I told her, my voice sounding slightly airy.

Anna's eyes seemed to brighten with laughter, and Jack snorted so hard, the coffee in his cup scorched his mouth, judging by the hiss of pain between laughter as he hurriedly set the beverage down.

Arienne let out a guwaff causing her cereal to fly over the edge of the bowl, resulting in a spray of cheerios. Georgia _giggled. _That's right, Troy's grandmother giggled, and I wondered why the heck they were so amused.

That was when I became aware of a car's engine revving up.

_Troy__…_I thought confused as I saw his car race out of the driveway, and with a screech of tires he flew down the road.

I blinked.

_What was all that about?_

I shrugged, and went back to my breakfast.

* * *

I sat despondently in an office chair near Jack's desk. He had brought me to East High with him. It felt so weird being here again. Where my whole life turned upside down.

I mean, nothing like this had ever happened to me before I'd fallen off those bleachers. I had never heard any weird voices inside my head, nor had I thought I'd forgotten anything about my life.

I wondered what I would have been like if I hadn't taken that fall that day. If none of this had ever started.

_"The past is full of what if's, little one. But the future and its outcome have always been unwritten. I believe that everything happens for a reason."_

I shook my head. _Where did that come from?_

"Sharpay?" A deep voice said uncertainly, and I shook myself out of my thoughts, and looked up to see a slightly concerned Coach Bolton standing in front of me.

I blinked at him, and stood up. He observed me for a moment, before gesturing for me to follow him as he turned away. He led me into the dressing section of the boy's locker room, and into what looked like a old weight room. Jack walked towards a door, and opened it. Inside was a room full of unorganized gym equipment, uniforms, and file boxes.

I stared at the mess in shock, and he chuckled next to me.

"Unfortunately, Sharpay, we'll be working on the Basketball unit until next semester, before we can move on. And your gym class happens to be the only one where there is an odd number of students, so if you were to come back to East High, you'd be working alone." he stated, and I looked at him.

"I didn't want that, so I talked with Mr. Matsui about letting you be my coaching assistant. Sort of like an in-office type thing."

I nodded hesitantly, and he looked slightly relieved.

"So what will I have to do?" I inquired softly, my voice low.

"File papers, put away gym equipment, stay after school for sports practices, make sure every player knows when practices and games are, preferably made into a weekly schedule, come to games and record player stats. You get to go to any game for free, and it's optional for you to attend impromptu practices."

It sounded okay, but had a lot of work and responsibility along with it.

"This will replace my physical education grade, right?" I asked him.

He nodded.

I chewed on my lower lip as I looked around for a moment. This meant I would be around Troy a lot more, and I didn't know if I could handle that just yet, but this was a grade, and I wasn't about to let a guy ruin my high school career.

"I'll do it."

He began to smile. "But I will design the team sports uniforms. These are just too tacky." I told him, cockily.

He grinned down at me, and shook his head.

"Deal. I have some information, and things you will need. While I'm in class, you can get started on your first work assignment." he said as he began walking backwards out of the room.

"Enjoy cleaning the supply room."

My jaw dropped, and he laughed before leaving the room. I groaned as I turned around to survey the mess. "This better so be worth it." I grumbled, before stepping forward to begin.

* * *

I had spent almost three hours in that rat hole of a supply closet, and worked non-stop. I'd managed to pull out most of the things, but it was going to take a lot of work. I was stopped when, Anna walked inside, and smiled gently at me, instructing me to shower again, so we could leave.

I stood there gaping at her. "Where exactly am I going?"

Her blue eyes twinkled, and she said nothing but, "You'll know." Before tossing me a fresh set of clothes and ushering me bodily from the room.

Ten minutes later, I came out looking bright-eyed and bushy-tailed in a pair of jean capris, a black sleeveless flare shirt over a white t-shirt, and had black maryjanes on my feet. My hair was still wet from the shower, and Anna took the time to expertly French braid my hair, and placing a black-head band in front.

"How do I look?" I asked cockily, batting my eyelashes at her as I struck a flamboyant model pose with my lips pouted and my eyes serious.

She laughed softly at my over the top display.

"Spectacular." she replied, before leading me out to the Yukon.

"So where are we going?" I asked slyly, hoping to catch her off guard. Anna snorted derisively. "You'll see. Now get in the car." she told me as she unlocked the doors. I frowned slightly at the fact that she had seen through my plan.

_Oh well._ I thought with a sigh as I opened the door, and slipped into the truck. She was fastening her seatbelt as I closed the door behind me. I buckled as Anna put the key into the ignition, and the Yukon roared smoothly to life.

"Ready?" she asked, and I shrugged. Anna shook her head, and geared the truck into drive. "I'll take that as a yes." she stated, before she hit the accelerator and we drove from East High.

I shifted my line of vision towards the back seat of the truck and was surprised to see my books, laptop, and backpack sitting on the seat. Anna must have seen my glance from the corner of her eyes, because she grinned at me as she pulled up to a red light.

"You didn't really expect a person of my social standing to let you get away with failing to complete assignments?" she asked pompously, her eyebrow raised. I groaned softly.

"Homework, is so not my thing, Anna." I whined, leaning sulkily back into my seat and crossing my arms.

"Well, by the time you get out of this truck, homework better become your thing, because you will finish it all. No excuses." she said sternly, as the light flashed green, and Anna pressed the gas.

"But…" I began, and she cut me off. "All of my children have to do their assignments, whether they are home-schooled or not. You have months of work to catch up on, Sharpay, and putting it off any longer will hurt you more in the long run." she finished honestly.

I scowled deeply at that. Knowing she was right, and having to hear about it were two completely different things. Anna smiled at me, and I huffed, before leaning my head against the side wall of the Yukon.

I stared grumpily out of the Yukon's left window, purposely ignoring the auburn-haired woman next to me. "Why won't you tell me where we're going?" I questioned for the umpteenth time. Anna's blue eyes rolled heavenward and she sighed.

"You'll find out when we get there, Sharpay." She replied as she took a left turn.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" I asked, feeling relentless. Her lips tightened and I knew I was annoying her. "Sharpay, it will be fine. I'm not about to drive you to a forest and chop your head off." She said in response to my fidgeting.

I glowered at her, and returned to my restless maneuverings. When she turned into a large parking lot, I instantly realized where we were.

"The DayCare Center?!" I exclaimed. "You couldn't tell me that!" I snipped, feeling upset. Anna rolled her eyes slightly, and smiled at my petulance.

"Oh, don't be a spoilsport, Sharpay. I didn't want to tell you where you were going, because I wanted it to be a surprise. I mean you seemed to like it so much while you were here last time." Anna said, and I blinked at the stricken look on her face.

_Obviously, I made her think she did something wrong._ I thought snidely to myself. _Great, Sharpay, make the woman who shows you some empathy feel bad. _

"I do love it here, Anna. I'd just prefer knowing where people are taking me." I informed her, honestly.

She eyed me for a second as though seeing if I was lying to her or not, and apparently satisfied I wasn't angry she grinned, before exiting the truck, as I got my school work out of the back seat.

Once it was all packed away inside my bag, I walked around the Yukon, and followed Anna into the brightly colored building.

She escorted me forwards, and I fell into step with her as we made our way through the loud and boisterous daycare. I caught glimpses of little kids squealing excitedly while sliding down a slide, some of them were jumping on the tarpaulin. This place was really a dream come true for these children.

I was distracted from my thoughts by Anna, who said, "Sharpay, you can sit here and do your work. The kids know not to bother you when you're here. If you get too bored, go ahead and take a short break. I won't mind, considering I know that homework can be dull." I smiled slightly at that, grateful she understood as much. "But I expect for you to get the scheduled assignments done before we leave. If you need any help just come and find me. I can help you, okay?"

I nodded at her, and she smiled. "Well the kids await me, so I'll leave you to it." I watched Anna walk off, and waved before she disappeared. Sighing in resignation, I plopped down in a surprisingly comfy chair, and set up my laptop. Pulling out the homework schedule Anna had assigned me, I groaned slightly at all I had to do, before whipping out my American History book and getting started.

* * *

Three hours later, I felt like I was going to die as I stared down at my math homework in horror. I couldn't figure out parabolas and matrices if my life depended on it.

I glanced up wildly, I needed to find Anna. Standing up, I moved quickly from around the table, and exited the glass room, before walking around searching for her.

After ten minutes of searching, I was getting irritated that I couldn't find her. Twenty minutes of searching, and I was pissed as hell.

"Do your homework, Sharpay. That's right. I want it finished before we leave." I mocked Anna in a fit of rage. "I'm sorry you psychotic psychologist, I would be done, if I knew what the heck I was doing with that crazy ass math assignment." I snarled.

"Find me if you need any help, she said." I sneered as I laughed loudly. My voice had an hysterical edge to it, and I felt my eye twitch.

Then I screamed and kicked and threw a hissy fit, and by gods it felt good. I stood there breathing heavily, before a quiet whimper from behind me alerted my mind to something amiss.

I turned slowly, and looked down to see the pale and shaking figure of a small blonde girl with big green doe eyes that were wide with terror.

I tensed for a minute, and calmed myself down. "Your name is Emily, right?" I asked gently, and the little girl's eyes narrowed as she scooted away from me slightly. "I promise I won't hurt you." I told her, feeling stupid.

She studied me with suspicious green eyes, before she nodded tightly. "Are you okay?" I questioned as I sat down slowly, letting her watch my every move with caution.

"I had a nightmare." she whispered softly, and suddenly I became aware of the tears that stained her pink cheeks. Feeling my heart clench, I placed a hand on her shoulder, and she jerked away, before flushing red and staring at me in horror.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. I just…I don't like people touching me. You won't tell my daddy will you? Please, please don't." I watched as this girl begged me not to tell her father.

_She's so scared. _

"He'll come back. Him and his friend. They'll both come back and hurt me again." she cried hysterically. I sat there my eyes wide and filled with tears.

_Does she really believe, I'll send her back to him?_ I thought sadly, watching as she started crying again.

"I don't ever want to go back there. What they do…it hurts. It hurts so bad, but I'm not supposed to cry. They say I have to be a big girl and not cry anymore." Emily was sobbing at this point.

"I don't want to be a big girl if it hurts so much. I don't want to." she said tearfully.

"I won't let you go back there, Emily. No one will." I promised as I opened my arms to her. She hesitated, but soon I had a lapful of a shaking and sobbing child as she clung to me still whispering about how much it hurt.

I held her tight, kissing her forehead, and whispering assurances that everything would be alright…_one day._

* * *

A few minutes later, Emily pulled away, her eyes red and puffy. I watched in confusion as her green eyes filled with uncertainty.

"Have I seen you before?" she asked softly, looking puzzled. I nodded. "You probably have. I was here a few weeks ago. I'm Sharpay." I replied just as quietly.

A weird look appeared in Emily's eyes as she stared at me, her brow furrowed, before she frowned and shook her head. "My name's Emily." she told me that weird glint in her eyes. "I've heard that name somewhere before. I-I just…" she trailed off for a second.

Emily chewed on her lip, and seemed to be undecided, before she took a deep breath. "W-would you like to play with me?" she whispered, and I looked at her shocked.

Emily's face fell, and she turned away from me, trying to pull away, but I held her in place with my arms. "Let me go, please. I shouldn't have asked. I'm so stupid." The girl looked to be on the verge of tears.

"I'd love to play with you." I told her, and she stopped struggling in my grasp. Turning hopeful doe eyes towards me, she sniffled lightly. "Really?"

I smiled brightly at her. "Of course." A wide grin graced her features, making her usually sad face light up with happiness.

"Can we go slide?" she asked joyously, and I nodded at her. She leapt up, and grabbed my hand. "I've never played with anyone before. I hope you like slides." she rambled as she clasped my hand in hers. I hefted myself off the floor, feeling infinitely pleased I had made the small girl so happy.

For a second, I thought about my homework, but looking back at the small, but shining twinkle in the girl's eye made me realize that I had made the right decision.

I finally gave in, and let Emily drag me off. As I passed the corner, my eyes met Anna's piercing blue ones, and I stared at her in shock, and gulped slightly. She seemed to study me, before she nodded her head once, and smiled.

I shot her a relieved look as I let myself be led towards the slide.

* * *

Now I stood in the grocery store with the entire Bolton family, meaning Georgia, Anna, Jack, Arienne, Miranda, Haley, and Troy.

The store was full of merry shoppers, looking for great deals on food items, who bustled through the aisles, once in a while stopping to greet others and start gossiping about the latest happenings of Albuquerque.

But there, on the snack aisle were two bickering teens, who each carted a toddler in their arms, the other members of the family watching.

"Put down that vile concoction, Arienne Bolton or I will sabotage the recording of your favorite soaps." hissed Troy as he snatched the jar of lemon pudding from her hands and tossed it back onto the shelf.

"I happen to like lemon pudding, Troy!" she snipped furiously at him as she cradled one of her baby sisters in her arms.

I raised my eyebrows as they continued fighting.

"I don't care Arienne! If you haven't forgotten, I happen to be deathly allergic to lemon. Do you want that pudding so bad, that you're willing to kill me for it?!" he snapped back, glaring.

Arienne's eyes widened, and she instantly looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, Troy. I forgot about that." she apologized, guiltily.

He rubbed a hand over his face, and smiled slightly at his sister. "I figured, or at least I hoped that one of my annoying little sisters didn't want to off me. It would be very disturbing, but I know that all girls have the capability of being cruel and sinister." he said slyly, and I sniffed silently.

I glanced towards their parents, and found Anna, Jack, and Georgia observing brother and sister with amused looks on their faces.

Arienne huffed indignantly, and whacked her brother on the arm before grabbing a big bag of Doritos and tossing them into the cart that was almost overflowing by now.

She walked off, her little sister, Miranda in her arms. Arienne glanced towards the toddler, who stared back innocently.

"Our big brother's a whacko, isn't he?" she asked.

Miranda giggled, and clapped her hands together, causing Arienne to laugh as the girls neatly brushed hair bounced and a bright smile lit her face.

"Hey!" yelled an indignant Troy, which only caused Arienne and I to laugh harder.

Miranda peeked over Arienne's shoulder at Troy who narrowed his eyes at the kid. I stood next to the two redheads and watched the byplay in an amused silence.

Her hazel eyes twinkled with laughter as she stared at him, before stretching her arms out to him, and yelling, "AKO!!"

I almost died of laughter, despite the discomfort of having the guy you're in love with three feet away from you.

Jack and Anna were laughing gaily, and Georgia was busying herself with her magazine.

Arienne laughed so hard, she snorted, while Troy couldn't help a smile that appeared on his face, until the four-year old he held said it too.

Troy shook his head, before sitting his four-year old sister, Haley on the ground and pushing the cart ahead.

Her tiny hands fisted in the side of his blue jeans as she walked beside him with both Arienne and himself throwing things that they wanted and needed into the basket.

Miranda kept squirming in Arienne's arms. "Twoy!" she called, still reaching out for him.

Sighing, Arienne sat Miranda on the ground, and the small child toddled as fast as she could to her brother, taking him by surprise as he wasn't paying attention while he was debating on what type of cookies they would get.

She stopped in front of him and lifting her arms in the air, practically demanding to be picked up. He hefted her into his arms and pushed the cart with one-hand as he saw his sister walking ahead.

"Thanks so much for the help, Arienne. I couldn't have possibly done it without you." he yelled to her back.

Arienne turned around and smiled cheekily at him. "You're welcome, brother-dearest. Glad to have been of help."

"Arienne, seriously…Can you please help me out here?" he asked.

His sister sighed, and shrugged, before taking the cart and pushing away. I followed along, not saying anything.

A little while later we had finished shopping and were walking to the Yukon. Jack and Troy walked ahead talking about Basketball, while Arienne walked with her mother, grandmother and the toddlers.

I glanced around nonchalantly, looking at nothing in particular when a flash of something caught my eye. I turned slightly and froze in my tracks, staring at a silver convertible with a woman behind it.

I would recognize that blonde hair, anywhere. With its perfect length, and beauty. My mother stood there, looking like a Greek goddess while wearing a silk lavender dress and silver heels, her hair falling gracefully down her slim shoulders. It was the first time I'd seen my mother in almost a month.

She looked up from whatever she was doing, and her eyes narrowed.

I was so much in shock that I failed to notice the others stop and look at me in confusion next to me.

"Mother?" I heard myself ask hoarsely as the sight of her cold brown eyes glaring at me made me feel rather detached from reality.

"Sharpay." she began formally, her voice venomous. "What are you doing here?" she asked eyeing me distastefully. My heart ached.

"W-we, I-I, we're just shopping." I said lamely, and she rolled her eyes, the pupils flaring with annoyance. "Too stupid to utter a sentence are we, Sharpay? Has your intelligence left alongside your sanity?" she shot hatefully, and I felt myself pale.

"Suzzette that was completely out of line." snapped Anna from my side. I could practically feel the temperature drop as people began to look over at us curiously.

I held up my hand slightly to forestall her, and Anna looked at me, uncertainly, but she stepped back and fell into furious silence. I wasn't too surprised by the sight of Jack coming to stand behind her and rub his hands comfortingly along her arms.

I let my eyes shift back to my mother as she stood there eyeing me disgustedly. I simply observed her in silence. The vibes I was getting from her were not at all loving, nor friendly.

I knew then that my mother despised me.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked, my voice flat and she glared at me.

"You really want to know why?" she retorted, and I nodded once. I was barely aware of Troy coming to stand by my side.

"When you were younger, your father would stare at you. I was fine, I thought oh he's just enraptured by his daughter, but then you were all he would talk about. All he would think of. It was always Sharpay this, and Sharpay that. As you got older he began getting aroused by your mere presence, but Johnathon Evans refused to touch his little girl, and at the time I didn't want him to hurt you." she stopped for a second, spitting my name out disdainfully, before she continued, "So he'd prey on other little girls with blonde hair, and big doe eyes."

I stood there in shock.

_My father…a pedophile?! _

I felt my breathing hitch as I stared at my mother in horrified silence. I wasn't even aware of the hand the caught mine in its grasp.

"I began to get angry when he refused to make love to me, and would always watch you instead. I was furious that I was being out-staged by a kid who didn't even know he lusted after her." she hissed, her eyes flashing.

There was a very tense silence.

"Don't you care about your own child, Suzzette?" asked Georgia, her voice low and tumultuous. My mother's icy orbs darkened with rage. "Don't you dare stand up for that bitch, Georgia Marie. She deserves to be left alongside a road...like my mother was."

Fury flashed like lightning across Gee Gee's face, and her green eyes darkened to a swirling black. I shivered in horror, feeling hollow.

My mother's frosty stare refocused on me. "I should have let your father do whatever he wanted to you, Sharpay. I should never have been so sympathetic."

"You were all she ever talked about. You were the center of her world. Her _little ray of sunshine_, she'd call you. But me, I didn't get so much as a warm glance from her. You were always the only thing she could see." she told me scornfully.

_No…this can't be true._ I thought morbidly as I watched my mother advance on me slowly, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Too bad, I didn't let your father have his way with his _little princess_. The way he'd look at you, he'd never see me that way. My husband lusted after his own daughter, and didn't even care about his wife unless it was to satisfy his needs once in a while." She laughed bitterly. That is…when he couldn't find other little girls to help him."

I felt my lungs slow inside my chest. I felt mortified, and disgusted. I couldn't think straight anymore.

"What?" I breathed, sounding horrified.

"Oh yes, don't you remember? I'd watch him get off on watching maids bathe you when you were younger. But as he got older, his obsession got worse. I'd watch as he worshiped your body as you got older. How he'd get turned on everytime you entered wearing a bathing suit. It made me angry, how he would find little girls to fondle. By the time you were thirteen, he'd had a plethora of little blonde girls that looked somewhat like you." she spat at me acidly, still advancing.

"His favorite was a little girl named Emily Wright. He and her father would take turns while I watched him in hatred." Suzzette hissed.

My heart thudded in my chest as Anna gasped in horror next to me.

"No…" My eyes were burning furiously as I thought of the little girl sitting alone in the ball pen. That same little girl I'd spent the afternoon with. I'd watched her cry, and to find out it was my father….my father who'd helped rape her. Just because she looked like me.

I felt like crying as the blood drained from my face, turning me a pasty white.

"Oh yes, Sharpay. She looked just like you. Right down to the attitude. She was your perfect replacement, and therefore you are to blame for her pain. You can just imagine how angry he was that his _perfect _little princess was crazy. He didn't care about his son, or his wife, all he wanted was a tight little piece of ass like you." My mother hissed dangerously, as she stood inches away from my horrified person.

I didn't know what to think, or do anymore. It was my fault Emily had suffered so much. It was my fault she had lived such a horrid childhood.

"And that's not all, Sharpay."

I stared at her, my eyes glazed over, and she smiled cruelly at me.

It was a cold smile, full of anger and hatred. I froze. I didn't know if I could take anymore of this.

"You are to blame for my pain, too."

My eyes widened, and the world seemed to sway dangerously as I stared at this cold-hearted crazy woman in shock.

"I-I…" I couldn't comprehend anything, besides the coldness that gripped my heart in its claws. I felt hurt like none other rage inside me.

"You killed her in cold blood. That's what you did. You'd put on this little sad face and my mother would whip you into her arms and give you anything and everything you asked for. She doted on you, and turned you into the weak and worthless little whore you are now. It was your birthday she died on. Because you so wanted to go to that play."

My body tensed, and something within me snapped. Flashes whipped past my eyes. The world tilted dangerously and nausea built inside me.

_"Where are we going?"_ I heard vaguely. _"It's a surprise, but since it's your birthday, I'll tell you. I'm taking you to the premiere of..."_ I heard a scream, and words too fast flashed by indistinguishable to my ears as I swayed on the spot, my eyes unseeing.

Screams and tearing and ripping metal echoed around me. Hysterical shouts and erratic breathing. Sirens filled the air, and I heard a young girl scream.

_"GRANDMA, NO!!!!"_ A thunderous boom echoed. Memories sped across the contours of my mind. Sweet songs, and heartfelt promises.

_"I love you, Sharpay."_ Was heard in a croaked whisper.

The ringing of sirens returned, and there was an almighty explosion. Silence. Then a piercing, and heart-wrenching scream echoed throughout my mind, and I vaguely realized that I was screaming aloud as well.

Only the presence of the woman that hated me standing there, kept me on my feet. My eyes felt burdeoned with emotion. I was in shock. My eyes glazed over, with dread seeping into my soul.

"You, Sharpay, are the very reason my mother, Ananchel Jordan is dead." she said, right before her pale hand raised, and she slapped me…_hard._

My head snapped to the side and an explosion of pain branched from my cheek and spread to my guilt ridden heart quickly.

I went blank inside…_completely_ and _utterly_ blank. 

I was the reason Georgia had lost her best friend, and I was the reason, Emily was raped and abused. I was the reason Ananchel had died. It was my fault.

_Everything was all my fault. _

* * *

_**This is the webpage I designed just for this story. GO check it out, but don't forget to REVIEW!!!**_

**_www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thepantherperspective/lostfound(dot)htm_**


	16. Verse Eight

**I'm sure you all know that I don't own HSM, and if not go look at the A/N's on the other chapters.**

**Review please!**

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Title: Lost& Found

Chapter Title: Verse Eight

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thepantherperspective/lostfound(dot)htm

That's the link to my Lost&Found Story profile! Check it out!

A/N- Hey guys!

I hope you like the Troypayness of this chapter. No real kisses yet, but . we're getting there. Who knows what the next chapter shall contain. Please bear with me. and REVIEW!!!!!!

ATTENTION READERS!! THERE IS AN IMPORTANT POLL I'M DOING.

I have had it in mind to write a companion fic to this story, so alot of questions about Troy's actions will be answered, as everything will be from Troy's POV. I need you guys to either leave me a comment on my fanfic info/announcement blog page on my website, or tell me whether or not you want me to write it in a review. I NEED FEEDBACK! Thanks for listening, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

-Panthres-

* * *

It's amazing how something so precious, so rich and beautiful can be unraveled within the time it takes you to snap your fingers. Most never ever see it coming. This happens because of what you ask. This general masterpiece went faulty because of one strand that was left un-weaved into what was once considered the perfect pattern.

Seems that the creators of said pattern have been more delusional than what I'd first thought as I finally took the time to examine the twisting design. My life had been fine until some young girl, a ghost of my past life showed up and gave one swift tug to that misplaced and loose thread. After that, everything started falling apart.

Secrets fell out like silky strands of thread being tossed aside, and the wrongdoings of my family were left barren to the world.

Now, as I stood before this…this **_woman_** who'd I foolishly thought had loved me at least once in her life, I felt nothing but shame and overwhelming hatred. My whole body was trembling, I knew it was, because on the inside I was shaking like a leaf. My mind raced, uncomprehending anything, but the abhorrent tides that traveled through me as I stared blankly at her.

It didn't register that I'd stumbled backwards, nor that I was being held tightly by someone familiar.

Nothing, but the hatred and unwavering horror from my mother's revelations clicked in my mind. I don't think I've ever wanted to kill someone so much. I know I had never wanted to see anyone dying a painful and gruesome death, but looking at her, I couldn't help myself.

"You _bitch_…" A male voice speared my mind in to slight alertness, and I gasped softly, before looking up with glazed eyes towards the person that was holding me so close, so protectively, so lovingly.

I trembled slightly when I saw his oh-so-familiar face, his blue eyes darkened with rage, but his expression was empty of emotion, just flat.

"You _fucking_ bitch." I watched mesmerized as his lips moved. His usually sweet and sexy baritone was emotionless, but his light blue eyes told enough.

Instead of a startling sky blue, they were mysteriously a stormy navy as they flashed furiously while he stared my mother down.

My eyes shifted vacantly towards her, and I was shocked by the hatred that welled in me as she stood there pale and shaking while watching Troy with fear-filled wide eyes.

In all honesty, I'd be scared shitless at the look in his eyes too.

But I couldn't believe that he, Troy Bolton, was standing up for me. It was difficult to understand that he was angry on my behalf. Troy was protecting me.

"How _dare_ you blame her for things that she _couldn't_ have prevented?" he asked his voice deadly, but soft, which made him seem even more dangerous than if he'd been yelling. "If you want you to know the truth, _bitch_, you could've prevented all of it."

I gasped slightly in shock, and my mother did the same, only much louder and indignantly.

"SHE IS THE REASON…" Troy's eyes flashed and she instantly shut up.

"No, **_YOU _**are the reason." he intoned flatly, and my mother looked outraged. "You constantly use that twisted and fucked up logic to put all the blame on Sharpay for **_YOUR _**mistakes, then let's see how it is to use your own shit against you." he stated, his voice almost a snarl, before he calmed himself.

I had never seen Troy this angry before. I was both awed and fearful of it. It just didn't make sense. Why would he stand up for me if he didn't want anything to do with me for the past couple of weeks. I was scrambling to find an answer when Troy spoke again.

"_You_ pissed your mother off when you left and didn't return for your father's funeral. _You _were the one who got pregnant with that pedophile husband of _yours_, and then gave birth to her. _You_ brought her into this world, therefore it's _your_ fault he grew attracted to someone so innocent and beautiful."

I blinked at that, not really comprehending that he'd just called me beautiful. Troy Bolton of all people.

"Then you let him use other girls for his pleasure and instead of stopping him, you gave him a pathetic slap on the wrist for lusting after children, specifically your daughter, whom you ignored because you were jealous of her." he stated coldly.

"You jealousy is what caused your mother to give the love you so adamantly refused to give Sharpay, and it's the fact that you shunned her in the first place is what made both your life and hers to go to hell." he told her.

His eyes burned with fury, and I could feel the hate he held for her roll of him in waves, causing my brain to falter slightly.

"And for that shit, Suzzette. For making Sharpay cry, I'll never forgive you." His arms tightened around my waist as he leaned closer, causing me to shiver slightly.

"I'll never forgive myself for doing so, either." Was whispered into my ear, and I felt my heart flutter at the sincere sadness I heard, causing me to, for a second, forget about the anger, betrayal, and hatred I was feeling.

I felt it when he leaned back again. "The only thing I have left to say to you, Suzzette Evans." he began coolly, his voice icy, "Is don't fuck with the people I love." He finished in a snarl, finally letting the depth of his rage show in his voice.

For some unknown reason, I couldn't help but feel some unimagined sadness well inside me, and at the same time feel unspeakable joy.

It hurt to lose the love of one person that you've known your whole life, but to find out that your love was returned by someone you've always seemed to care for was amazing.

My hands trailed down his forearms, and I subconsciously entwined our fingers together, pressing my back firmly against his chest. Even though the timing was horrible, and we had an audience. I couldn't help but revel in the safety and security his embrace gave me.

"So she's your whore now?" I heard someone sneer nastily, and I let my eyes fixate themselves on her.

I felt nothing, but Troy's arms around me, his fingers tangled with mine. I just knew that he was opening his mouth to retort scathingly, but I squeezed his fingers tightly, causing him to stop.

I could see out of my peripheral vision, the questioning look he gave me, but he obediently fell silent, and squeezed back in acceptance.

A slow smile spread across my face at his quick acceptance. He didn't know what I wanted, but that showed me more than anything, that he was willing to listen, and respected my opinion.

I stared emotionlessly at my mother, feeling content.

"I hate you…."

The words slipped from my lips like water fell from a sloped surface. It was such an easy truth. So easy to be spoken honestly, because I knew it to be so. "The feeling's mutual, believe me." She retorted sarcadonically.

She hated me, and I hated her, but her hate for me, led me to the love of a family that actually cared, as well as my love for Troy, so in a way, I owed her.

"…but I thank you." I finished, my lips quirking even more at the thunderstruck look in her eyes.

She stared at me, stunned, and I could almost see the raising of Troy's eyebrows, but he stayed silent.

"What?" she sneered at me.

"I thank you for telling me this." I said calmly, still smiling softly. "Because now, I can be rid of you, forever. Expect the authorities to show up at your house soon, mother-dearest." I told her, happily, but feeling slightly withered on the inside.

Her eyes widened and she paled drastically. "W-what?" she stammered disbelivingly, the panic clear on her face.

My smile just got bigger, and even faker. "I will not let my father get away with pedophilia, nor will I let you get away with abuse, neglect, and being knowledgeable of multiple rapes, while not stopping or reporting it. If you didn't know, that makes you an accomplice. " I finished, my voice light, though inside I was trembling, wanting to cry and scream all at once.

This was the end of the Evans family, and I knew it more than anything. I would never be able to love these people again. The only person I could even possibly forgive was Ryan, but that depended on his knowledge of this as well. If he knew nothing, he had a chance. If he did….he would go down with my parents.

The betrayal was a hard and heavy burden to carry, and my whole family had done me wrong at least once. Justice and truth were painful to the point of being excruciating, but I would no longer turn my head away from what's right.

_I would never be like her. _

I tightened the loosening reign on my emotions, because I'd never let her see just how much this truly affected me.

She looked taken aback. "Y-you've got no proof."

"I've got plenty of witnesses to testify against you in court. They all heard your testimony. It was your mistake to let the rage take control. It was your choice to let your husband continue being a sick bastard. But I refuse to let this continue." I stated flatly.

"If you want to know why…It because I'm not you." I said my smile gone.

She looked speechless.

I'd had enough. I wanted nothing more than to go home now.

Moving out of Troy's embrace was difficult, but I wasn't meant to be there, just yet.

We still had a lot to talk about.

I glanced at his face, only to see a forlorn expression, but his eyes gleamed blue again, and were alight with a sad understanding.

He said nothing, but he walked quickly past me, and I felt guilty when I saw his hands tremble slightly. I watched him walk towards the Yukon, and my heart shuddered in my chest, scolding me for letting him go.

I squashed the feeling down ruthlessly, knowing my eyes were watering and I blinked the tears away. I'd deal with the Troy situation later, but right now, it was time to finish what I'd started.

"Leave mother, there's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind."

She glared at me. "This isn't over, Sharpay." she huffed.

"I'm quite aware." I responded dryly, while rolling my eyes. Her eyes narrowed, and I reciprocated the action. She sniffed and stalked back to her car.

Only when I saw the silver convertible speeding down the street did I allow my shoulders to slump. I observed silently as Troy stood with his back turned stiffly towards me, and put the groceries into the back of the Yukon.

I glanced over at Arienne, who gave me a wry smile, before walking off with Miranda asleep in her arms. The child hadn't wakened during the argument, thankfully.

Jack took Haley from Georgia's arms and cradled her the sleeping girl's head against his shoulder as she reflexively snuggled into her father's embrace.

His loving smile made my heart clench at the realization that this is what a father should be like, and my eyes burned with tears.

"We'll be in the truck," he said softly as Anna handed him the keys. They walked away with Jack shooting me a reassuring look. Georgia followed reluctantly, and Anna and I were left alone.

"Sharpay…" Anna sighed, and I couldn't help it anymore. I let out a sob, tears freefalling down my cheeks.

"Why, Anna?" I cried, my voice cracking with emotion. "Why did this happen to me?" I sobbed, feeling my knees weakening.

"Sharpay!" Anna gasped as she sped forward and caught my limp form in her arms. She stumbled back slight, unable to hold my dead weight on her own.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked faintly. The world felt dizzying all of a sudden. My legs completely gave out as black spots danced around my vision.

"JACK! TROY!" I vaguely heard Anna scream.

"Sharpay, stay awake, baby." she said urgently, her hands shaking me slightly. My body started trembling and I felt my lungs wheeze as I was racked with sobs, my emotions pulling me over the edge, overwhelming me.

"I don't know why you've had to suffer so much, Sharpay. That's just life, but right now I need you to calm down. Breathe Sharpay, please, sweetheart." She tried futilely. Her loving actions only caused me to cry harder.

I shook harshly, and I was aware when Jack knelt down next to me. "Sharpay, you need to calm down." I heard him say, his voice concerned.

"I'm sorry!" I said, faintly. "I'm so sorry, Troy."

"Sharpay, calm down, please." Anna begged as my eyes began to glaze over, and my vision darkened, before I was suddenly pulled from her arms. I knew instantly who it was as I was wrapped in a strong hug, his forehead buried against the crook of my neck.

"It'll be okay, Sharpay." he whispered, and I shivered when I felt him place his lips against the sensitive skin of my neck and kiss it lightly.

I trembled as he traveled across my shoulder, placing lingering kisses against them, setting my skin on fire. "It'll all be okay." he repeated between kisses that made my neck tingle.

He suckled softly on one particular spot that had me melting into his arms as I calmed down slowly, but surely at the sound of his voice, and the kisses that traveled up and down my neck.

His teeth grazed my ear. "It'll all be okay…_one day._" Was the last thing I heard, before I succumbed to blissful darkness.

* * *

_**This is the webpage I designed just for this story. GO check it out, but don't forget to REVIEW!!!**_

**_www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thepantherperspective/lostfound(dot)htm_**


	17. Verse Nine

**I'm sure you all know that I don't own HSM, and if not go look at the A/N's on the other chapters.**

**Review please!**

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Title: Lost& Found

Chapter Title: Verse Eight

www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thepantherperspective/lostfound(dot)htm

That's the link to my Lost&Found Story profile! Check it out!

A/N- Hey guys!

I hope you like the Troypayness of this chapter. This is my big Troypay confrontation...-squeals- I hope you like it!!!!!!! Just remember...emotions are high, and they're feeling confused and anxious about the other, and you say stupid stuff when emotional, so no one please don't hate Troy. He's just really on edge. XD! Enjoy

ATTENTION READERS!! THERE IS AN IMPORTANT POLL I'M DOING.

I have had it in mind to write a companion fic to this story, so alot of questions about Troy's actions will be answered, as everything will be from Troy's POV. I need you guys to either leave me a comment on my fanfic info/announcement blog page on my website, or tell me whether or not you want me to write it in a review. I NEED FEEDBACK! Thanks for listening, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

-Panthres-

* * *

_A silence that's so oppressive that it's hard to breath. _

_The ache inside your heart seems to swell until it's almost bursting at the seams, _

_Just fighting to break free from its confines… _

_It seems to be all that exists around me in this lingering moment of time. _

_The clock ticks and chimes, _

_But the sound hasn't reached my ears as I lay here _

_Lost in despair… _

_Completely unaware of the concern that surrounds me _

_The truth is excruciating pain that leaps at me in bounds _

_It's never-ending _

_This cycle of pain… _

_I feel as though my soul is bending, _

_Being torn _

_As angst comes back to the surface reborn… _

_Each time worse than the last… _

_My heart is weary from learning hidden truths of my past _

_Please, I beg _

_Let this be the end of my suffering _

_I don't want to hurt anymore…_

_

* * *

_My body lay prone on the bed as I stared blankly at the ceiling of my bedroom. Unlike my old bedroom, the ceiling wasn't plain white, it was a mural of various shades of green, highlighted with shades of black. It swayed and swirled, and it seemed never-ending, just like the horror of my life. 

Whatever happened to the fairy tales? When the girl would suffer her whole life, before her prince Charming would show up, and save her from all her misery? Why couldn't that be the reality of my life?

I had my Prince Charming, but our love hurt me right now, more than it provided comfort. I'd lived through hell and beyond my whole life, and yet, I still didn't have my happy ending, or interlude or something. I wanted to for once go to sleep and be at peace.

I didn't want to worry about what else will happen, and why. I didn't want to stay up into the wee hours of the morning agonizing over what else could possibly happen. But I knew that I would do it, anyways.

I had one thing that was an unknown in my life, and some gut-wrenching feeling told me that I wouldn't have him for much longer.

Ryan…I thought sadly, his name causing my chest to contract with pain. I honestly didn't know what to feel about him anymore. He was my twin, and had at once been my best friend, but somewhere in this vicious cycle we call life, our closeness had waned.

He and I both knew it to be so. There was no denying it.

I sighed heavily, and sat the subject aside for the moment. I had to make a decision tonight, or it would surely cost me a bigger price, a price even larger than the one I was paying right now, that I would like to offer.

My head ached.

Every part of me ached, but nothing hurt worse than my heart did. I felt defeated, betrayed, and angry. What did I do to deserve all this?

All my life I had known my parents were distant, and more…_fake_…than most, but I had _never_…never imagined that they could be so…_cruel,_ and **callous. **

I glanced askance at the journal that lay, now closed, on the lamp table next to me. Its beautiful pages stained with tears as I wrote. _Why did I have to constantly experience pain? _

I could hardly believe it had been only a few hours since my world had come crumbling down around me. Everything I once knew, or thought I knew was in shambles. The foundation of my life was built on nothing but deception. Jealousy, hatred, lust. They were the only things that had truly been left to the Evans family.

My grandfather would have surely been rolling around in his grave had he known the disgrace placed upon his future generation's namesake.

How could my parents just have defiled our family's name with no remorse or thought towards the consequences of their actions? How could they have cared so dearly for Ryan, but not me? I wanted to scream the question at them, and demand an explanation, but that would have been useless and an utter waste of time. After all, I already knew the answer.

_They'd never really loved me._ I thought as my eyes watered slightly.

I was so tired of crying, of never being happy. I was sick of always being alone. I was distracted from my morbid thoughts by the sound of the door creaking open.

"Sharpay…?" A voice questioned in a whisper. I shifted my eyes towards the alarm clock, just now noticing it was about one in the morning. My brow furrowed, wondering who would be coming into my room so late at night.

"Yeah…?" I whispered softly, and wasn't surprised to hear a quiet intake of breath from the person outside my door. "Er…can I come in?" The voice that I now recognized as male, asked lowly.

"Sure." I replied just as softly, and the door opened silently. In the soft glow of my lamp I saw the shirtless body of no one other than Troy Bolton as he stepped noiselessly inside my room and shut the door behind him, with a quiet click as the door snapped closed.

He let go of the handle and turned around slowly. I gasped softly, because his sparkling blue eyes seemed to glow in the dimness of the room, making him look like some ethereal angel.

He stepped closer to the bed, and hesitated, causing him to stop near the foot of the mattress and he stared at the floor. For ten minutes it was silent, and I got a bit impatient.

" Troy…?" I called softly to him, and his head snapped up towards the sound of my voice as I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

He looked startled, and he flushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner, I guessed.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked, not really looking at him as I picked at the imaginary loose threads of my comforter.

"I-I just wanted to see if you were alright…"he started, stuttering slightly. "I mean you got quite the shock tonight, and I hoped you were okay." he finished, his cheeks red. If it had been any other time I might have thought him adorable, but right now, my mind was on other things.

"Would you be?" I asked him, my voice quiet and he looked at me in silence for a moment.

"If I had found out what you did tonight, I don't know if I could have handled it." he told me, his voice soft but honest. I watched him through my lashes as he stepped around the foot of the mattress and took a seat next to me.

"What are you trying to say?" I whispered, and he smiled wryly.

"I mean that if my mother had been so cruel to me like yours was, after all the shit you've gone through in the past few months, no scratch that, years, and to stand up to her like you did with a smile on your face." I was surprised to hear the awe in his voice.

He snorted derisively. "I couldn't have taken it all as well as you have, Sharpay." he admitted his voice low, but full of respect.

I got the odd feeling that I should stay silent, so I did.

"And the fact that you've had to put up with me being a fucking asshole, didn't help either." he said, his voice shamed as he turned to look me in the eye, "I am so sorry for everything I've done, Sharpay."

"I've been such an idiot. Dwelling on the past, and so focused on nothing but my own pain, which is nothing compared to yours." he began remorsefully, and I was quite shocked to realize there were tears in his eyes. "I wanted to be with you so bad, but I couldn't help but feel hurt that I wasn't enough to bring your memories back, and…"

I stopped his mutinous diatribe with a finger against his lips. "Shut up, Troy." I intoned flatly, and his blue eyes widened in surprise, before he shut his mouth with a snap.

"Past tense?" I asked him, my voice trembling. I couldn't take it if Troy didn't want me anymore. That would be the end of me.

He stared at me in confusion. "You said that you wanted me, not that you want me." I choked out, my voice breaking.

Troy's eyes widened with what I assumed was shock, and he surprised me by kissing the finger I still held over his lips, before he removed it using his hand to lace our fingers together.

"I do want you, Sharpay. It's just a question of whether or not you want me to want you." he said honestly. "I want to be with you so much that it hurts to think about how much time I've wasted, but I never stopped wanting to be with you." he confessed.

I felt so relieved, that I hardly noticed a tear trail its' way down my cheek.

"I'm so tired of the pain." I whispered brokenly, leaning my forehead against his bare shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me, not letting my hand go. He smiled sadly, using his free hand to gently caress my cheek and brush the tears away.

"I just want it all to stop, but my wishes never really matter do they?" I stated rhetorically, my voice edged with bitterness and resentment for the cruelty of fate.

Troy didn't respond, and I kept on talking, letting everything out for the first time to someone other than an adult, or my…brother.

"The shame, the anger, the grief, they all seem to never end in my life. I wish I wasn't so weak that I can't take the words of a bitter woman against me without crying." I said lowly my voice saddened. Troy looked as though he wanted to say something, but the closed his mouth when I continued, "I've always been the problem in someone's life, someway or another, and it always ends with me. I highly doubt this will be any different. Except this time, I'm not utterly blind to the things around me. I know where I stand right now, the only thing I don't know is who I am and what I could possibly fighting for."

I moved my gaze towards his tanned neck and snuggled closer to him, inhaling his scent.

His smell was intoxicating. Such a fresh, clean, but earthy scent lingered on his sun-kissed skin, and it made my mind race with possibilities.

At least fate allowed me this respite.

"All I want is to live in peace. I want to be free of all this pain, but mostly I want to be loved." I said passionately as I nuzzled into the side of his shoulder, pushing him backwards against the bed, until he was horizontal, his head resting against my pillows with my body lying across his, my face still buried into his shoulder.

"I want to be me." I whispered sincerely as I glanced up at him, my eyelids halfway closed as I stared into his blue orbs that matched my look intently. "And to do that, I need to remember." Troy's eyes narrowed slightly, and his arms tensed reflexively around my waist.

He looked away when the ocean of emotion inside his eyes began to move violently. It was a bit more than he could handle, I could tell, but he needed to face this. I needed to face this. We needed to face this….together.

" Troy, talk to me." I breathed gently, unlacing my fingers from his, and placing it on his cheek. I watched him swallow hard, and his eyes watered. "Sharpay, no." he whispered, his voice slightly strained as he shut his eyes tightly.

I moved backwards a bit, and pushed him upwards, making him sit up at almost an angle against the stack of pillows behind his back. I scooted myself over to him, and threw my leg on either side of his thighs, effectively straddling his lap.

" Troy, I need to know." I told him, my voice soft as I watched him visibly fight his emotions back, refusing to even look in my direction.

" Troy, please." I begged quietly, and Troy let out a choked sound, and his body tensed even more as he shook his head slightly, not even considering opening his eyes.

I placed my hands on both side of his head, and forced him to turn towards me. " Troy." I pleaded, and he shook his head. "Sharpay, don't make me do this." he begged, his voice cracking.

"Please, Troy." I asked him, my voice soft.

"I don't think I can, Sharpay." he choked out, his eyes opening, and I realized with a start that he was dangerously close to tears. His eyes were swirling with pain as though tidal waves of heartache were crashing against his soul.

I gasped softly, unable to grasp the fact that just asking him to talk about it had caused him so much emotional agony. "Please, Troy, it's something I need to know." I asked again, and his blue eyes flashed.

"Why the fuck do you keep asking me when I said I can't?" he hissed at me, his voice icy. And I felt hurt and indignation flaring inside my head. "Bullshit." I declared, my voice firm. He glared at me, his eyes still watery, and I tightened my hold on the sides of his face as he tried to pull away.

"We all suffer, Troy! Not just you, but you leaving me in the dark, just leaving me to wonder hurts me more than anything." I snarled at him coldly, feeling my patience snap. "I've had enough of your rollercoaster of emotions. I don't know what to think or say to you because you always fucking surround yourself with this emotionless wall that no one can get through!"

I was sick of this, and I wanted to know what was going on. He knew the answers, and I wanted them.

"You think you know everything huh? That you're little miss I'm-in-pain-and-my-father-was-a-pedophile, so you automatically should get all the damn sympathy in the world?! Well guess what!! Think again!" he told me, his voice dark with rage.

"Like you said we all suffer, not just you. I know you're hurting, but give other people a chance. I want to tell you, Sharpay, I do, It's just that I can't." he told me, his voice breaking slightly.

Agitated, and upset, I opened my mouth and words fell from my lips before I could even think about what I was saying, and the more than likely results of my condescending statement.

"You can't or you won't?" I challenged my voice frosty. His blue eyes darkened and I instantly knew I had overstepped my boundaries.

I opened my mouth to apologize. " Troy, I…" I was cut off when Troy tightly grabbed my wrists and pulled his face from my grasp.

"You've said quite enough." he told me, emotionlessly as his expression went blank. I winced slightly. _That was so stupid of me._ I thought in exasperation as he stared at me flatly, before roughly shoving me off his lap. I rolled onto the floor and Troy moved quickly from the bed, not even caring about the pained moan I made from the side of my bed.

"You really are a hypocritical bitch, Sharpay." he hissed at me, and my guilt was forgotten as I glared up at him in shock and anger.

"What do you mean by that, Bolton?" I snapped back as I rose from the ground, trying not to let a pained grimace appear on my face.

"You hide things from people. Refuse to talk about stuff until you're ready. Always asking for more time, but when someone else needs it, you won't stop nagging them about it." he shot at me harshly, his voice still emotionless, but his eyes lit with fire.

I felt my anger explode. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" I raged at him, completely forgetting about keeping my voice a whisper.

His eyes flashed as he stepped forward and grabbed me roughly by the forearms, and my eyes widened in horror at the sight of Troy's darkening blue eyes.

"What the _hell _was wrong with you?" he hissed his voice sharp.

"Why the _fuck_ would you tell me you love me, and then let yourself fall. Do my feelings not matter to you?" he asked enraged taking a step closer to me. I stared at him in shock. I had never seen Troy so angry, or hurt.

"What kind of _shit_ was that, Sharpay? I didn't deserve the chance to say it back?" he questioned harshly, his eyes swirling with hurt, anger, and utter sadness.

"You know what, Sharpay?" he asked, dangerously. I stayed silent, my heart pounding in my chest. "You are so _fucking_ stupid." he spat angrily, his tears finally breaking free of their restraints.

"You are so fucking stupid." he breathed as he pulled me into an embrace. A single tear making its way down his cheek. I sobbed into his chest, feeling horrible for having made him retell that night, and I clung to him, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry." he whispered into my hair. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save her, and when you fell it made me feel as though I couldn't save you either."

What does he mean by that? I thought confusedly, before a searing shock traveled up my spine, causing me to let out a cry of pain through my tears. "Do you really want to know the answer to that, Sharpay?"

My eyes opened slightly, but my vision was slightly obscured by the pained tears in my eyes. When I could finally distinguish where the voice had come from, I saw the little girl standing there, her head hung low and her shoulders tense.

I was no fool to realize what would happen. This answer would make me or break me. But I had to know. I really did.

"Yes." I whispered, and my breath caught in my throat as she lifted her head and stared straight at me.

"So be it." she replied, before opening her arms wide, and she ran at me full tilt. Her lithe form passed through Troy and for the first time I felt her slam into me, knocking the air out of my lungs as she fused with me.

My vision went dark, and like a movie, my most important memory flashed across my mind.

* * *

**_-January 29, 2004 Sharpay's Bedroom- _**

_I sat on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling, fantasizing over what my birthday would be like. Having my parents hug me, and shower me with love. _

_I scoffed. "Like that would ever happen." I whispered to myself, angrily. _

_It was such an unrealistic dream for me that that was all it could even possibly be. I was so alone in my house, even Ryan seemed to be growing distant from me. Lately, I'd had nothing but my own company. Well, Troy's too. _

_I let out a giggle at the thought of my boyfriend. _

_"He's so cute!" I squealed into my pillow, my cheeks turning red at remembering exactly how he would kiss me. _

_My cheeks flushed, I became aware of a twinkling sound coming from under my bed. I listened hard. _

**When I'm in a crowd  
Or on an island by myself  
Silent or too loud  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
And I can't believe  
You hit me fast and hard  
When you turn to me and say  
Never change the way you are **

_The song played along with the lyrics and it made my eyes widen. On my cell-phone that ring tone was especially meant for... " TROY!" I squeaked as I jumped off the bed, and began searching frantically for my cell. _

**Trying to catch your eye  
Things will never look the same  
Now I can't deny  
You're the moth and I'm the flame  
There I go again  
I should walk before I run  
How can I explain  
I can't stop what you've begun **

_He and I had personally sung that song together, recorded it and used it as our special ring tones. I tore around my room, searching desperately for my phone. _

**I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here  
What goes on inside  
Is a mystery no doubt  
A roller coaster ride  
I may never work it out  
Here's the brand new me  
Skates around and floats on air  
I'm a sight to see  
Rainbow colors in my hair  
You have set me free  
The one who gets me there  
**  
_"Crap!" I cursed as I dove towards my bed, scrambling underneath, just now realizing the sound was coming from beneath it. _

**Here is the place where  
My head is spinning  
Time is beginning  
To race away  
You come to throw me  
Knock me off my feet  
You give me wings to fly  
The world goes crashing by again **

_I grabbed the phone on the last verse and answered breathlessly. "Hello?" _

_There was the distinct sound of laughter on the other end. _

_"Hey Shar." Came Troy's voice through the speakers, and I blushed. _

_"Why are you calling now, Troy?" I asked, looking at the clock. It was almost midnight. "It's pretty late. What if I had been asleep?" I questioned. _

_I could just imagine Troy's eyebrows raising. "You never go to sleep before midnight on your birthday, Shar. I know you." he said softly, and I felt my heart flutter slightly. _

_"Oh." I stated eloquently as I leaned back against the side of my bed. "I have a surprise for you." he said, and I sat up again. "What kind of surprise are we talking here?" I inquired, wondering why he would be telling me this now, especially when I couldn't get it. _

_"Well…" he began slyly. "It requires you to stand up, and walk to your balcony doors." I was curious so I stood up and backed towards the doors, not paying any attention to what was around me, so I didn't see the shadow that shifted behind me through the doors. _

_"Now what do I do?" _

_"Turn around and open the doors." he instructed, and as soon as I turned I gasped softly at the sky blue eyes that stared at me through the glass doors. I let the cellphone fall from my ear as I opened the door. _

_Troy__ flipped his phone closed, and gave me a smile. "Happy birthday, Sharpay." he told me, his voice sincere, and a large grin appeared on my face. I dropped my cellphone and ran at him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Thank you." I whispered, and I felt him nuzzle his face into my hair, before wrapping his arms around me. _

_He squeezed me to him, and I practically melted in his embrace as I looked up, my eyes meeting his. _

_"Kiss me." I demanded, my voice soft, and he grinned, before leaning down and capturing my lips with his. _

_He kissed me slowly and softly, like we'd always done, until I felt something soft brush gently against my bottom lip. I gasped into the kiss, opening my mouth just enough to let him truly kiss me. _

_I was almost a puddle of goo when he pulled back, and I stared at him dazed. _

_"Where'd you learn to do that?" I questioned, a goofy grin on my lips. He smiled. "I'm a natural, I guess." he told me pompously, and I rolled my eyes. _

_"Right." I said sarcastically, "And I'm not related to the woman who could substitute for Medusa." _

_He snorted and rested his forehead against mine. "Really, I never knew." _

_I smacked him on the chest scowling at him, until he kissed me again on the lips. "Stay with me?" I asked hopefully, wanting him to make at least some of my day worth living. _

_"Sure." he agreed, his eyes shining. "My parents figured I would be staying here anyways. Just as long as we don't do anything stupid." _

_I smiled at him, and took his hand, leading him inside my bedroom and closing the door after him. _

**_-Later that day- _**

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RYAN!!!!" _

_I could feel my features hardening as I sat at the top of the stairs, watching silently as my parents hugged and preened over my brother…my twin brother, even though I had been in the same room with them for almost ten minutes earlier, and got not even a smile from them. _

_I'd thought thirteen was the age you were so supposed to feel happy, grown up, and be able to stay out later at night with your friends, or your boyfriend, but me... _

_I scoffed quietly as I listened to my mother coo over her pride and joy. _

_I could stay out until four in the morning and they wouldn't notice I'd been missing. I thought scathingly to myself as I peered through the spiral staircase railing down at them. _

_What did I ever do to them to deserve this madness? I wanted to ask but unfortunately I knew that would only make them pretend it wasn't true and spew out a bunch of sickeningly false, "Oh honey, I do love you." From them, and they would feign being caring parents for a day, long enough to get my hopes up, before brutally crushing them as they went back to being cold. _

_It was the same all the time, and I placed my head in my hands, ready for another lonely day of longing for parental love as I watched from the staircase. _

**_-That night, around six- _**

_I'd sat on the stairs all day long, and no one had bothered to come and get me. No one, not even Ryan had missed me _

_I sighed softly, and stood to go up the stairs, when my mother's cold voice registered in my ears. "Fine she's yours for the night." _

_I blinked as my mother called me into the living room, and was honestly surprised to see my grandmother standing there waiting for me. She offered me a hand. "Let's go." And I smiled, grateful that someone had remembered. _

_Three hours later, I sat in the passenger seat of my Granmother's car, shifting anxiously watching as the darkness around us thickened. It was weird, nights had never seemed so foreboding or creepy before. Troy was perched in the backseat of the car, after my gran had invited him to come along, simply saying that I'd rather him be with me, wherever we were going. _

_I turned my head towards her, and peered over curiously, trying to ignore the twisting of my gut as Troy watched amused from the backseat. _

_"Where exactly are we going?" I asked her, unable to contain my excitement anymore. _

_My grandmother smiled softly, and lovingly in my direction as she turned her head slightly to look at me. "It's supposed to be a surprise, but since it's your birthday, I'll tell you. I somehow got us tickets to the midnight premiere of…" A loud screech of tires and a big snap, followed by a skidding noise stopped her from finishing. _

_ I stopped listening as the flare of headlights nearly blinded me, and a horn sounded. _

_My grandmother's and my eyes widened in horror at the same time, and I felt my heart stop beating for a second as three pairs of eyes watched transfixed as a large eighteen wheeler came sliding towards us. _

_My grandmother braked harshly, almost standing up against the pedals as she slammed them to the floor. I screamed as the car tilted forward alarmingly, before she jerked to the side and sent the car careening sideways, spinning a full three-sixty degrees. _

_I got tossed against the side of the door and my head smacked against the window, causing me to see stars as she swung around. _

_"SHARPAY!" Was yelled from both behind me and around me, and I snapped my eyes open, just in time to watch as the eighteen wheeler approached us. _

_"No…"I breathed in horror as it came closer. _

_Tires screeched, and the heavy truck slammed directly into us. Tearing metal resounded in my ears, and I was coherent enough to hear my grandmother's scream of pain as the impact of the truck sent both our car and the truck spinning in a circle. _

_Metal scraped against the side of the road sending up showers of sparks from the contact as we were forcibly circled. More charring metal ripped and our windows fell in a shower of glass, cutting me. _

_I heard someone screaming, vaguely realizing it was my own voice hollering in terror and pain as I was stabbed with glass and thrown around my own car. _

_Finally we stopped, but not before the car was crashed against the road's railing. I sat turned sideways, hanging limply from my seatbelt, my whole body stinging and in agonizing pain. _

_"Sharpay…" I heard the hacking whisper, and I tried to move. I cried out in agony as the glass shards sunk deeper into my flesh, but I turned my head anyways only to freeze in horror at the sight of my grandmother. _

_"You…have…to…get out…" she choked out, tears welling in her clouding vision. _

_"No, grandma." I said, crying my mind uncomprehending. _

_" Troy…get her out." she called, and I realized with a start that Troy was still alive. He moaned in pain and managed to get free of his seatbelt. He crawled over the seat carefully, wincing with every move of his body. _

_"Come on, Sharpay." he whispered as he unbuckled me. I fell into his arms, whimpering in pain. _

_I looked at my grandmother, and she smiled at me. "Be optimistic…don't you be a grumpy, when the roads of life get bumpy…just smile, smile, smile, and be happy." she sang hoarsely, her eyes glazing over with love and tears. _

_"I love you, my little ray of sunshine." she whispered, her breathing slowing. _

_"I love you, Sharpay." She said in a croaked whisper. Tears fell from my eyes. "I love you too, Grandma. We'll go get help." I told her as I let Troy pull me through the window. _

_The last thing I saw of my grandmother alive was a loving smile. _

_Troy practically carried me from the car, and I heard sirens in the distance. My head raised and I watched in horror as a flame of fire ignited from the flaring electric wires near leaking gas. _

_I gasped and tried to run back to the car. "GRANDMA!" I screamed, my voice breaking as Troy held me back. _

_The fire spread as a firetruck approached, the ambulance racing towards us behind it. As soon as they pulled up, there was an enormous boom and both my grandmother's car and the wrecked eighteen-wheeler went up in flames. _

_"GRANDMA, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, falling to my knees as I watched the only thing that had ever loved me was burned to ashes. "No." I sobbed, falling to my knees, Troy's shaking and bloody arms around me. _

_As policemen, firefighters, and paramedics surrounded us. I let out a scream. It was piercing, it was heart-broken, it was my cry for help, It was all my pain. I let it all out in one loud cry, and the echo returned to my ears. My grandmother haunting me, and pulling me into an agonizing cacoon of nothing but anger, rage, and coldness. _

_I sobbed and screamed in Troy's arms. _

_She was gone. The only thing I had was gone. And if she was gone, I didn't want to remember what I couldn't have. I didn't want to remember being happy, because that was why I was like I was now. _

_And she was dead, and I was alone. _

_I didn't want my memories. _

_I didn't want anything anymore. _

_The last thing I remember before I was wrapped in a cold darkness was, "I don't want to remember..."_

* * *

**-December 2, 2007 Sharpay's New Bedroom-**

I fell to my knees horrified. I understood everything now. It had been my decision to let it all go.

Troy looked at me in concern, and all I could do was say, "I remember now. I remember why…" Before trailing off as I collapsed in frantic sobs unable to hold back my grief.

Troy wrapped me in his arms, and cried with me. It was time for both of us to let it all go.

* * *

_ **  
**_**-Forty minutes later- **

I rested my ear on his chest as he held me in his arms. Just hearing the consistent rhythm of his blood pumping made my heart calm, and things feel just a bit better.

"One day, it'll all be over, you know." he said gently, making my eyes flutter back open, after they had closed. He looked down at me. "Even though things get worse, they can always get better."

His arms tightened perceptibly around me. "I'll be honest with you, Sharpay. Convicting your parents will be one of the hardest things you'll ever have to do, and I can feel it right now that something will happen that will change your life forever." he said seriously, his iridescent orbs alight with worry, and I felt my lips curl upwards slightly.

"I know, Troy." I told him softly, before sitting up, and leaning forward, letting my hands encircle his neck so I could play with the small, soft hairs at the nape of his neck. I gladly rested my forehead against his, and smiled a small smile. "Because I can feel it too." I whispered, my voice barely audible.

Troy's orbs seemed to glow with emotion, and I couldn't help but feel my heart rate speed up slightly as he stared at me. "There's something I need to say to you, Sharpay." he whispered, his voice just as soft and quiet as my own.

Letting my eyes fall closed at the disappointment of him breaking what had surely been a kiss moment, I sighed softly. "What is it?" I questioned, my voice still the same decibel.

"I love you."

My eyes flew open, and I stared right into Troy's glimmering sky blue irises, my whole mind gone into shock.

"What?" I gasped, my heart thumping wildly inside my chest. His blue eyes seemed to shine with tears, and he swallowed heavily. "I said I love you." he whispered, his eyes burning with an emotion I knew all too well had been reflected in my eyes that night at the hospital.

_How could…why would…this was an unexpected twist, though not that any of my life was predictable but…this was something I'd never even really dreamed of happening_.

"I love you, too."

For some reason, my whole night seemed a bit brighter as Troy slowly leaned forward, and he hesitated barely an inch away, giving me the choice to leave it or take it. I knew no other option.

I met him, and when my lips touched his for the first time in three years, I felt my whole world pulse with vibrancy.

I felt warm all over. Heavenly warmth spread from the top of my head to my toes as he slowly, and leisurely moved his lips against mine. It was like fireworks going off inside my mind, and his kiss was so familiar.

I didn't ever want to let go, but the need for oxygen became a bit too great as we slowly pulled apart, separating our lips from each other, but staying locked in an embrace.

My breathing slightly heavy, I stared at him. "Will you stay with me?" I asked softly, not willing to break the comfortable silence around us. He nodded, and placed another soft kiss on my lips, making me tingle with pleasure, and suddenly I knew exactly what I had to do.

* * *

About an hour later, Troy was fast asleep next to me. I blinked softly, knowing I would get no rest until I did what I had to. Reaching over I grasped the cool metal of my cell-phone, and flipped it open silently. I hurriedly scrolled through my meager list of contacts and taking a deep breath I pressed the send button.

From the distance, I could clearly hear the ringing of the phone, and I was about to hang up when the call clicked, signaling it had connected.

"Hello…?" A male voice, groggy with sleep called from the other end, and I gasped softly, hearing him speak for the first time in so long.

Gathering my courage after realizing he would probably hang up soon, I lifted the phone to my ear, and spoke words that slipped from my lips with ease.

"Hello, Ryan…"

* * *

_**This is the webpage I designed just for this story. GO check it out, but don't forget to REVIEW!!!**_

**_www(dot)freewebs(dot)com/thepantherperspective/lostfound(dot)htm_**


	18. Verse Ten

Panthres

Hey guys, sorry for the delay, and apologize that this chapter isn't up to my usual standards, but it's been a crappy two weeks, considering I'm drowning under homework, my best friend moved away, and I can't figure out my feelings for the guy I like anymore. . ...Leave me some reviews maybe it'll help my day get better!

Thanks to all you Lost & Found fans who read this and give me feedback. It's always welcome and it puts a smile on my face.

Later!

_

* * *

_

_Breezes blowing,_

_I can feel my heart slowing_

_Troubles wade_

_As my hope fades into the impending dawn_

_The sun rises_

_Reflecting sadness in my hazel irises_

_The look in your eyes tell me all I need to know_

_As I turn to go, all you say is, "I know…"_

_And then I walk away_

_Never looking back…_

_Knowing within my heart that this is the last day_

_I'll ever look your way_

_And even have the option of wearing a smile_

"_I hate you…" I scream, but wanting to say, "I love you…"_

_Dying inside,_

_My stomach plummets as though on a roller coaster ride_

_As you whisper those two words, "I know…"_

_It makes me realize that my whole life has been nothing but a lie_

_My brain wants to defy_

_But my heart can see why._

_It's written in your eyes,_

_You just couldn't turn away from their influence_

_So you left me behind_

_Goodbye, I say as I turn to walk away_

_Thinking how much I hate you, but love you too._

_As I disappear, the last words I hear,_

"_I know…"_

* * *

The soft creaking of slightly rusted swings resounded in my ears, as the cold air whipped across my bare cheeks, causing them to turn a soft pink. My nose was swiftly turning red as I stood there, rubbing my hands together, more out of nervousness than actually for warmth. 

The park was deserted while I stood amongst acres of slightly wilted grass, cool wooden benches and swaying trees as the wind blew furiously, but quietly. It was though the world was muted by the simple anxiousness in my current area.

_Why had I chosen the park?_ I thought to myself as I shifted from foot to foot, trying to stay warm in the brisk evening Albuquerque winter air. The fact that I was wearing a light jacket didn't help much either.

The air was brisker than usual, and the town full of people happy that cooler weather seemed to be approaching. They thought it was great that the rain seemed to have ended, but me, I figured it to be a bad thing. For the past few weeks my life had reflected the weather…It went from thundering rain to light rain, and sunny skies, and then the storm was back again. I didn't know what cold weather could mean, but looking back on my life I doubted it would be anything good.

_At least Troy can still play basketball._ I thought my lips quirking slightly into a smile. It had been a whole week since me and Troy had first kissed, and boy was it a wonderful experience to be able to do it whenever I wanted to.

I nibbled contritely on my bottom lip, trying desperately to fight back the giggles that threatened to escape me.

_Troy was just so…__amazing_ I sighed mentally, my mind flashing back to our second kiss.

_-Flashback-_

_Blinking tiredly, I let my eyes open, blearily looking at my alarm clock. I inhaled feeling warmth encompassing me like never before, causing me to snuggle into the comforter, before a strange weight across my lower back caused me to frown in consternation._

_I turned my head sideways and my jaw fell slack at the sight of a guy in my bed._

_Not just any guy, but Troy Bolton, who looked incredibly adorable as he slept on his side, his mouth slightly opened as he breathed and his chestnut locks were in disarray. He looked so peaceful to me that unconsciously a smile formed on my lips as I watched him sleep._

_I looked around, and noticed my door still closed, before glancing down at his bare chest. My eyes widened and I swiftly made sure I still wore clothes, and breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed I was still in my pajamas._

_I just wasn't ready for that step. I thought feeling utterly relieved that nothing too serious had happened. As I studied my locked door, wondering how I hadn't noticed that before, I failed to see the glazed baby blue eyes open behind me._

_I turned my head back to what I thought was sleeping boy, I let a smile grace my features. _

"_It's rude to stare, you know." A groggy voice intoned, sounding croakily amused, and I squeaked staring down at Troy's now awakened figure as his eyes cracked open all the way._

"_I wasn't staring." I retorted, but the heat of my cheeks must have given me away, because he shot me a sleepy grin as he leaned up on one elbow, rubbing the heel of his hand over his eyes._

"_Sure you weren't." he began, sounding tired, but amused, "And Elmo isn't a bright Crayola red, either." he finished._

_I scoffed. "Elmo is not Crayola red, so you just proved yourself wrong." _

_His hand dropped from his face and he raised an eyebrow, his expression bewildered. "If he's not red, then what is he?" he questioned, most of the sleepiness gone from his voice._

_I smirked. "He's a sexy fire-truck red, that's what he is." I informed him, smugly. Troy shot me a deadpanned look, before he chuckled deeply._

"_You are strange, Pay." he said smiling as his hand came into contact with my cheek._

_I closed my eyes in bliss as I felt his hand softly stroke the side of my face. "Strange, but amazingly beautiful." he whispered, and I felt my heart thump in my chest._

_Blushing, I glared at him. "That's not true." I protested weakly, and he just smiled, before pushing me over gently. I rolled onto my back, letting half of his body tower over me, his hand still on my cheek._

"_Yes it is…"I opened my mouth to object, but he swiftly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in a tender, but quick kiss. Pulling away very slowly, he whispered less than three inches away. "…and you can't change my mind about it."_

_I smiled, and he leaned down again, capturing my lips in a heated kiss. So wrapped up in the kiss as we were, we failed to hear the tale-tell sound of someone unlocking the door, and it opened._

_We were just about to deepen the kiss even more as my fingers entwined in the soft locks of tousled hair atop Troy's head and I moaned softly into the kiss as his fingers danced lingeringly along the side of my hips._

"_Oh my…!" The shrill exclamation startled both me and Troy and we sprung apart quickly. I sat up and stared at the form of Anna Bolton in dazed horror. I risked a surreptitious glance at Troy and he had the same horrified look on his face, while Anna's expression registered surprise._

"_I didn't know you two were…together." she said slowly, her eyebrows near her hairline as she looked between us. Troy blushed and I turned scarlet. "Er…well…we weren't." I squeaked, my voice two pitches higher than normal. "At least not until last night."_

_Anna stared at me, her expression blank, before a slow smile appeared on her face._

"_It's about time." she muttered, winking before she backed out of the doorway. "Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes." she said stepping back, her eyes twinkling. Troy opened his mouth to say something, but Anna cut him off with a grin._

"_And no son, you cannot eat Sharpay for breakfast." she mock-chided, causing Troy to pale and then blush furiously._

"_Mom!" he cried, and threw a pillow at the doorway, just as Anna fled from the room, laughing gaily all the way down the hall._

_I glanced sideways at Troy feeling giggles swell inside me at the innuendo. He glared at me, and I let out a snort, before collapsing into a fit of near-hysterical laughter._

_It was nerve-wracking to have been caught in bed with your boyfriend by said boyfriend's mother, who was once your psychologist as well as legal guardian. Then for her to crack a sex-implying joke pushed me over the edge as I sat there rolling around in the sheets, laughing._

_Troy soon joined me._

_-End of Flashback-_

My cheeks were hurting from grinning so widely. That had been one of the best days of my life. The sound of rustling leaves distracted me from my thoughts, and I glanced up, and inhaled sharply at the sight of my brother standing about three feet away.

"Ryan…" I breathed, my heart feeling faint as I studied his features. I grew steadily apprehensive as I saw the dark look in his normally bright brown eyes.

He said nothing as I stood there, my features hardening into a mask with some difficulty. I didn't want to close up on him, but I needed to know.

I had to know that he was unaware of what had really been happening in that house.

"Ryan…" I began quietly, my voice soft. "What do you know about mom and dad's relationship?"

It was small…his reaction. Very minute and very easily missed, but because I'd been staring so intently, I saw it.

A flicker of horrified resignation flashed in his eyes and his body tensed, and I felt my heart stop. I didn't want to believe it. I _wouldn't_ believe it.

"Ryan…you didn't know what was going on in that house…did you?" I asked my voice trembling with despair. He turned his head away from me.

"I know…" he whispered, and I felt all the blood drain from my face.

"No…" I whimpered, shaking my head slowly.

He couldn't have known. Not my brother. He was lying, _I just knew_ he was.

"You don't have to lie." I stated my voice broken as I feverently refused to believe it. "They can't hurt us anymore, they can't hurt me anymore." I told him, my voice rising with hysteria.

He still didn't look at me. "I talked to a defense lawyer the other day, and she said she was willing to help us with the case against our parents, Ryan." I said, almost hyperventilating.

I could not lose Ryan, too.

"She said that we could put them away for life, Ryan." I stated, my eyes wild as they searched him for any sign of movement. "We won't ever have to fear them again, or live like we used to."

Shaking like a leaf, I stepped forward and Ryan finally looked up at me, his eyes were dark. They were swirling with emotions and tears escaped his eyes. "I know…" he whispered, and I felt my legs give out from beneath me.

He _knew_.

I couldn't deny it anymore. Those eyes were too real, too expressive, too sensible to be a lie. My vision blurred, and my hands clutched at the grass beneath me.

"I hate you…" I whispered my eyes watering, but I stared at the grass, not looking up at him.

"I know…" he whispered in reply, his voice emotionless. I glanced up sharply at him, and flew at him with a scream of hysterical rage and desperation. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!!"

My fists connected with his chest, and I hit him hard as I screamed, "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM HURT ALL THOSE CHILDREN? HOW COULD YOU SIT BY AND LET THEM SUFFER?!!!"

He didn't say a word, nor did he move.

"How could you let him do that to me? How could you do that to me, Ryan?" I cried, my bodies shaking horribly as my emotions were sloshed around inside me.

He didn't answer.

I knew he had no answer.

I pushed away from him, tears streaming down my face. "I hate you…" I intoned flatly. He made no reaction, except saying, "I know…"

"This is goodbye forever, Ryan." I said clearly, though the inward pain I felt was almost unbearable in intensity.

"I know…" he whispered.

I turned away from him quickly, knowing that I couldn't go back, and this time, instead of watching someone I loved walk away, it was him watching me.

I could feel his eyes searing into my back as I slowly ran down the street, never once looking back.

I stopped mid-stride, hesitating, and wondering whether or not, I should let go of my past, of my brother, completely.

_I hate you….but I love you too._ I told him mentally, my voice distraught. The last thing I heard, before fully walking away was his whisper of "I know…" from behind me.

He knew that I did and always would love him. And that was enough…._for now._ I took off in a sprint, finally letting my tears fall.

My brother was gone, but my hope was not.

* * *

Please REVIEW!!!! 


	19. Part 1 of 2: Verse Eleven

Author: Panthres

Story: Lost & Found

Chapter: Verse Eleven

A/N: This is going to be a two-part chapter adventure! Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

* * *

"….have to agree to meet with the press within at least two days of presenting evidence to the court." A feminine voice said clearly, her strong soprano echoing throughout the otherwise silent room. "It's best to get the facts out to the public first thing instead of letting them spread rumors and speculation. That's the worst way to start off a court case." The woman finished as she slid the file across the table towards a red-haired woman wearing a silk turquoise blouse with a pair of gray business pants on that fit her nicely. She opened the file and peered at its contents, reading over the documents inside seriously.

"What are these forms here, Mrs. Vendia, I haven't heard them mentioned as of yet." said the red-haired lady, formally known as Joanna Bolton, or as most called her, Anna.

The first lady frowned slightly as Anna slid the file back towards her, and then her eyes lit up, and a smile appeared on her face. "Those are just legal contracts for Ms. Evans to sign stating that all evidence presented is lawful and just by court of law." she informed Anna, as she once again slid the folder across the smooth wooden table of the Bolton dining room.

"It's Sharpay." I said, speaking up for the first time since the meeting had begun. The lawyer's face shot up and she looked at me in slight surprise. "I beg your pardon?" she asked politely, looking a bit confused.

"My name isn't Ms. Evans. It's Sharpay, if you don't mind." I replied softly, and the lady's soft green eyes sparkled back at me, making me feel for some reason confident and secure.

I gave her a hesitant smile in return, feeling a bit wary of trusting people now.

"Well, Sharpay, you can call me Sophia, or Sophie, if you like." she replied her voice kind, and I eyed her.

Sophia Vendia, a woman of forty-two, and had been a lawyer for almost twenty years now. Her first court case involved statutory rape and she'd won every case she'd had in all her years as a lawyer. Married at age 28, she has three children, all under the age of six, her oldest son, Mikal, was age five and a half.

I had done plenty of research on the woman, because I wanted-no NEEDED someone intelligent, because my father was no simpleton. He would go all out for this case, and it was something I knew very well.

Sophia was a gorgeous lady. She had smooth chocolate skin the color of milk chocolate. Her hair was a deep black and was naturally straight with bangs that fell elegantly over her brown eyes. She was a full-figured African American woman who lived for justice and was a very intellectual being.

I found myself liking her witty conversation, and enjoyed being in her presence. The woman knew what she was doing.

Giving in, I smiled back at her causing a grin to appear on her face. "What do you mean by evidence being legal and just by court of law?" asked Anna, a small frown on her face as she looked up from the paperwork.

Sophia leaned forward and placed her fingers on the table. "Well it basically means that the evidence you come forth with for accusation has to be true and not invented falsely. You need solid testimonies and evidence of abuse and as to provide suitable cause of invoking the rite of justice."

At my blank look, she laughed softly, and Anna grinned at me as she nodded and went back to the file. "Meaning, Sharpay that you have to have real evidence to initiate a court case."

"OH!" I gasped in surprise finally understanding what she had been saying. "Why couldn't you have said that before? It makes much more sense than that other stuff."

She laughed. "Well, you know us, lawyers, using big words to confuse people." She winked. "It's how most of them win their cases." she told me with a smile.

Anna snorted and I smiled slightly.

"Wait!" I yelped suddenly, and Sophia raised her eyebrows, and Anna looked over at me in question.

"Does this mean that we need testimonies of actual abuse from someone other than the accused person?" I inquired, and Anna's eyes widened slightly. Sophia looked solemn.

"Despite the fact that you have witnesses of your mother's confession, you would need to present some form of solid evidence that would point towards your parents, I'm afraid." she said softly, and I gulped.

"Which means?" I asked feeling my throat constrict.

"Which means, we're going to have to investigate your mansion Sharpay, before we can submit the accusations…." she trailed off, giving me a sympathetic look.

"What?" I whispered feeling faint as Anna and Sophia shared a glance.

Anna sighed. "We're also going to have to talk to Emily Wright, Sharpay." she informed me, her eyes sad. "We're going to need her testimony that she was sexually and physically abused by your father."

I looked down at the table, feeling my eyes water. Emily shouldn't have to relieve that torture, but she would have to…if she ever wanted justice.

I nodded once, unable to speak.

"Sharpay, we're also going to have to talk to your brother." Sophia told me hesitantly, and I felt my whole body tense.

"What?" I asked shakily, and Anna and Sophia shared another look. "Why?" I questioned again, my voice cracking.

"He should know where your father's paper trail is." The lawyer told me sadly. "I'm so sorry for doing this to you, Sharpay, but…"

I shook my head slightly, but never looked up from the table. "I understand, Sophia. We'll do what we have to."

Sophia looked concerned, but relieved at the same time. "I'll swing by around seven tomorrow morning. We can leave from there to meet with Emily. Then we'll head to the Evans Mansion." she said as she stood from the table.

Anna nodded, and I said nothing as the lawyer walked from the room. "Sharpay, sweetheart?" called Anna as she knelt by my side, her hand on my back.

"I'll be alright, Anna." I told her softly, valiantly fighting back tears, and Anna smiled before kissing the back of my head. "That's a lie, Sharpay, and we both know it." she whispered into my blonde hair, before running her fingers through it, and saying, "I'll make us some lunch. I believe Troy is out back with the team."

Anna walked from the room, and into the kitchen, but I didn't move from my seat. I just let my head fall onto the slightly cool surface of the dining room, and close my eyes.

It had been less than two days since that day in the park with Ryan, and I still felt like shit. My eyes were tired from crying so much, and my hope felt crushed from the inside out. The only thing that was keeping me anchored was Troy, and his family, but what kept me sane was the fact that I knew he loved me.

Coming back home from the park and seeing the entire East High basketball team in the living room had not been a pretty experience. It had been me, and Troy against twelve other guys, and I wasn't much help as I was almost incoherent with hysteria.

But things had calmed down after a while, and I managed to explain the whole situation with Troy by my side, and at the end each player was sitting stunned, and feeling remorseful for their treatment of me.

The hardest one to forgive had been Chad, but we were still on thin ice. It was too awkward, but it was getting better….very slowly, but it was. Jason and Zeke had instantly grown on me, and it was fun to be around the other guys who had grown protective of me in such a short time. They could always make me smile, no matter how small it was.

Amazing how small the difference is between love and hate. Standing up from my chair, I made my way from the room, and into the side parlor of the first floor, where the door to the backyard was. It was a large area; complete with a pool, patio area, a basketball court, volleyball net, and a playground set up for the younger kids. Anna's garden was beautiful, just as the home itself was, and the people who lived inside it.

I felt tears prickle at the back of my eyes as I watched Arienne play in the sandbox with Haley who was making a castle, and Miranda who was trying to build something that only she knew what it was.

Jack was standing off the side of the court, his clipboard in hand as he watched the twelve boys scrimmage against each other. One team was shirts, and the other was no shirts. Troy of course was on the no shirts team. I blinked rapidly, trying hard not to cry as I silently opened the glass door and stepped outside into the warmth of a Saturday afternoon.

I stepped softly down the steps and walked towards Coach Bolton who turned to glance at me. I simply stared down at my feet, and his hand grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me into a one armed embrace.

I saw Troy glance at us from the court and he slowed down slightly, and the others began to realize I was there too.

I swallowed back the tears with difficultly, and let out a shaky whoosh of air as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry for being so much trouble, Jack."

Jack kissed my forehead softly. "You're not trouble Sharpay. I've come to love you as one of my own, sweet girl. Don't be foolish. I want you here, and you will always have a special place in my heart."

I laughed into his shoulder trying desperately to not cry, and he pulled back slightly as he blew his whistle. Troy froze immediately as I stepped out of Jack's embrace, and looked over at him.

His chest glistened with a light sheen of sweat and his hair was slightly glossy, but his blue eyes were focused on me and I could see worry and concern burning in his sky blue orbs.

I walked onto the court, and soon enough I was standing directly in front of him. "Pay, are you alright?" he asked as he stepped closer. My eyes watered and I sobbed dryly, letting a shaking hand cover my mouth as my face screwed up in an effort to keep my tear ducts in check.

Troy didn't hesitate in pulling me into his arms, and sweat or not I buried my face into his chest, my arms wrapping tightly around his waist as I clung to him.

"I'm sorry for being so needy." I whispered, my voice shaking, and Troy hugged me tighter. "Don't be stupid." he chided sternly, and I turned my head so I could look up at his face. "You're not needy. You're hurting, Pay, and it's my job as a boyfriend to help you, but it's also something I want to do." he said. I blinked rapidly, knowing he didn't think of holding me when I needed it as an obligation.

"You're not helping." I told him, groaning, and he chuckled softly, pressing his forehead against mine. "I know, and it's because I love you so much." he said smiling, before leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips. "I love you too." I whispered, and his face got serious once more.

"It's okay to cry, Sharpay." he said, and I choked slightly, burying my head into his chest again.

Inhaling deeply I let my tears fall as he held me close, not caring about his friends watching us, but I sobbed my heart out.

"It's so unfair!" I cried, and he squeezed me tightly, his fingers running up and down my back. "I know it is, Pay. I know."

I cried so hard I didn't even realize my knees were giving out beneath me, until I half collapsed in his arms, and he caught me. There were a couple of sharp intakes of breath from the others, before Troy slipped his arms underneath me, and he scooped me into his arms.

He walked quickly from the court carrying me in a fireman's carry, and I let myself grieve for the loss of my family, and the brutal ending it was about to come too.

* * *

The next morning, waking up had never seemed so difficult. It took everything in me to pry my eyelids open, and even more will power to actually move from my prone position on the bed.

It was the morning I went to see Emily again.

It was also the day I made that sweet child relive her worst memories, and it was also the day I had to go to my old home.

_Today was going to be hell._ I thought with a groan as I slid out of bed, and skulked towards my bathroom. I might as well get ready now.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, I stood on the front porch with Anna, Jack, Arienne, and Troy and we all watched Mrs. Vendia pull up in a black Lincoln and she waved at us from behind the tinted windows. Georgia was still in bed along with the toddlers. Anna kissed Troy and Arienne on the cheek, before kissing Jack softly on the lips and walking to the car. Arienne and Jack hugged me in support, before Jack kissed me on the forehead and the two walked inside the house.

I turned to Troy who was staring between the car and me, a frown on his face. I placed my hands in his, squeezing his fingers softly, and he sighed. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" he asked as he pulled me close, resting his forehead against mine.

I shook my head slightly, staring up into his eyes as our fingers entwined. "No, love, this…this is something I need to face alone." I told him quietly, and he sighed again. "Just know that I'll be right here waiting for you as soon as you get back." he stated, and I grinned. "Does that mean you'll be on the porch in this same exact spot?" I quipped and he laughed softly.

"You know it." he replied seriously, and I nodded affirmatively. "Good."

We stared at each other for a minute. "I love you." I told him, and he replied, "I love you too."

I took the initiative and stood on my toes to press my lips against his, and he kissed me lovingly, guiding our entwined hands behind my back as he pressed me solidly against him.

A few seconds later, we broke the kiss, but he placed three small ones on my pouty lips anyway. "I should go." I said softly, and he simply kissed me again, before reluctantly letting me step away from him. I walked backwards down the stairs, and finally let our fingers unravel from each other.

He smiled sadly and leaned against the railing as I walked towards the car, opening the back door.

Our eyes stayed connected until we drove away, and he still stood there. I knew he only left when our car was long gone.

And the knowledge of knowing he'd be there waiting for me when I got back, made this day seem a whole lot more livable than before.

Anna's blue eyes were sparkling and a wide smile was on her face and her and Sophia grinned at each other.

* * *

Twenty minutes later we pulled up at a small but lively building. I studied the swing set that was being used by two girls playing and giggling as they were pushed by an older woman.

"Where are we?" I asked as Sophia placed the car in park and climbed out, soon followed by Anna. I unbuckled and got out too, still studying the nice place. Anna stood on one side, and Sophia on the other. "Welcome to Ismelde's Orphanage, Sharpay." said Sophia as she took the lead and began walking quickly up the gravel driveway.

"Orphanage?! Why are we here?" I asked clueless. Sophia glanced over her shoulder at me. "This is where Emily lives Sharpay." she told me, and I stopped dead.

"WHAT?!" I screeched in shock, and Anna snorted, before grabbing my arm and pulling me along. "I thought it was only her dad, and mine." I stated in confusion.

"It was Sharpay." replied Anna as we stepped onto the porch. "Her mother left Emily right after she was born. Leila, her mother turned up dead near South Beach, California. She was raped and murdered brutally. The only way they found her identity was through dental records." Anna said grimly and I felt myself pale slightly.

"It was that bad?" I inquired, feeling slightly nauseous. "No, sweetie, it was worse. Much worse…her murderer/rapist was found less than two days after her body was discovered. It turned out that Leila had been having an affair with some other man besides Emily's father, so Emily's dad's father went after her, and well…" Anna trailed off, and I felt myself twitch.

"Holy _shit_…" I intoned flatly, and Sophia snorted. "Yeah…you got that right."

Our conversation ended when the door was opened, and we were led inside. "We're here for the appointment with Emily Wright." said Sophia, and the woman nodded tightly, before leading us down the hall into what appeared to be a small conference room with couches.

We all took a seat, and the lady spoke, "I'll be back with Emily in a second." Before she disappeared through the doorway.

Three minutes later, a nicely dressed Emily walked inside and her eyes sparkled when she saw me and Anna.

"Hi!" she chirped and bounced over. I winced, and looked down at my hands. She seemed so happy, and I hated to take that away.

"Hello Emily." said Anna lovingly as the girl hugged her and sat next to her on the couch.

"We have some questions we need you to answer, if that's alright?" began Sophia, and Emily's smile dropped a bit, and she nodded.

"What do you remember about the man who came home with your daddy?" she asked softly, and Emily gasped, turning sheet white. "I-I-I…" she stuttered as she scooted back into the corner of the couch.

"You're not going to get him are you? I-I…I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, but I…"I cut her off. "NO!" I knelt in front of her, and grabbed her hands. "No, Emily, you didn't do anything wrong, but I-I…I know who the man is that did this to you." I choked on my words as Emily's eyes widened.

"Who?" she whispered, her voice broken with fear and anguish.

I felt my throat constrict. "He- I…my father, Johnathon Evans." I said, and Emily turned even whiter if possible.

"B-b…why?" she questioned hysterical. "Why?"

I bit back tears, determined to be strong for her. "Because he wanted me, and he couldn't have me. So…he went after you." I told her, and Emily seemed frozen where she sat.

"Please, we're trying to put him away for life because we found out he's done this to a lot of other girls. Can you please tell us what happened, and describe him?" I pleaded with her, and Emily seemed to study me, before she nodded. "Okay…" she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks, and I nearly burst into tears from the sadness I could see in her gaze.

Three hours later, we exited the orphanage with heavy hearts, tear-streaked faces and all three of us furious. Emily had talked on and on about what they did to her, and described it all in detail. She said even though she had been young she would never forget that pain, because she no longer wanted to grow up, if she had to hurt so much again.

I had never felt so much hate towards someone in my life.

We all got into the car, and made our way to the next stop.

_Evans Mansion, here we come._

To be continued……

* * *

REVIEW!!! 


	20. Part 2 of 2: Verse Eleven

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Fanfic: _Lost & Found_

A/N- Okay guys, this is NOT the last chapter of this fanfic, but there are only about four more to go. T.T...it's so sad, that this fic is reaching it's end, but have no fear as I have begun _"Oblivious To My Love"_ the companion fic to this fanfic. But only, in Troy's Pov. I will be posting the first chapter to this once I finish it. Hopefully within the next week or so. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please READ AND REVIEW! Thanks to all of my readers who have done so already.

* * *

Driving down 75th Avenue took longer than what I supposed was usual. _It was like walking to my own execution._ I thought faintly. The ball of dread that seemed to be sinking into the pit of my stomach was enough to make me feel nauseous. God knows, I didn't want to ever go back there. 

That mansion held so many undulating horrors there for me. From the second my covered feet would hit the pavement of the circular driveway, I knew that I'd have to face the worst part of this case.

_My own home had become the base of my nightmares. _

Actually, the mansion had never been much of a home. More like a place to eat, sleep, and converse with people who didn't really care about what you had to say.

No matter what I'd do, I would never forget how they'd been so careless, and unloving towards me. Even if I didn't want to admit it…the fact that they hated me…it hurt.

It hurt like _**hell.**_

My mind was racing with possibilities. _What would I find when I got there? Was there any solid proof that could honestly put my father behind bars?_ I wondered feeling my stomach churn at another sudden thought.

_Would Ryan be there?_

Shifting anxiously, I tried to distract myself by looking out of the window at the passing scenery. That only allowed my fearful gaze to land on the small, yet daunting outline of the Evans Mansion through the trees of the inhibited grassy lot that was quickly coming to an end. Hurriedly, I pulled my eyes away from the window, and stared determinately at my slightly shaking hands.

What was there to say?

_Oh, I'm sorry; I just stopped by to look for incriminating evidence against my father so I could lock him up in jail for being an asshole and a child-rapist?_ I groused sarcastically in my head, feeling my hands tremble.

I realized this must have been how Emily felt.

Having to face the shame of being a part of something like this, and then being told you must elaborate on the things they'd done to get _justice._

What a twisted thing it was.

Having to suffer through the humiliation, anger, and regret, just to sit and watch as you were talked about and discussed. Unable to do anything as your integrity, honor, and sworn confession were judged and dissected piece by piece to see if it was justified by court of law.

Such a questionable thing, justice was, indeed.

"…we should probably start with something like an office." I finally tuned into the conversation going on between the two women in the front seat of the black Lincoln.

I saw Anna nod in agreement, before she raised her eyes and looked back at me through the rearview mirror. "Does your dad have like an office, or study room, or something of that sort?" she asked me.

Letting my gaze fall, I stared into my lap. "Er….I believe he has a private office near his and my mom's bedroom." I told her in response not willing to meet her eyes.

"Well, we'll look in the master bedroom and then the office." she said softly, "Johnathon may be smart, but he's not the perfect alma mater."

Silently, I agreed with her, mainly because I knew that both my parents were either very strict, or extremely OCD. There had to be some kind of records. It just wouldn't be my father if there wasn't.

* * *

When Sophia turned the steering wheel of the car, I felt my whole body shudder as I went pale. The car rode slowly onto the black asphalt of the circular driveway. The feeling of my stomach twisting and my eyes widening had me jerking slightly in the seat as I tried to force the sight of the Evans Mansion away from me. 

Those ten seconds before we parked went by far too slowly for them to be of my liking.

I gulped nervously as Anna and Sophia climbed from the car, but I sat stiffly on the backseat, my hands clutching nervously at the leather seatbelt that strapped me in.

Looking out the window, I studied the house. It hadn't changed at all. The double doors were still tall and wide and a rich obsidian black with golden, hand-carved knobs. The pillars were still made of white marble and gold roped strands still spiraled down each of them. The garden was luscious and in perfect form with the brilliant shades of tulips and petunias. My mother's rose bushes were still in order, looking like they could win first prize at any contest.

Letting my wary gaze drift back to the large doors, I decided that things couldn't get any worse.

_After all, what else could go wrong?_

Climbing reluctantly from the safety of the car, I saw Sophia give me a reassuring smile. Anna laid her hand on my shoulder and squeezed, letting me know she was there for me.

I trembled slightly, but took hold of her reassuring presence and prayed that her faith in me wouldn't be misplaced.

I met her eyes, and they twinkled back at me in their strange blue color, and I felt that she truly believed in me.

Just as I was about to take a step forward, a side door crashed open, and the oh-so-familiar voice caught my attention.

"Sharpay!" A woman screamed, her Hispanic accent heavy as she came running towards me. I cursed mentally, knowing I had jinxed myself earlier.

"Señora, su padre y su madre han sido detenidos. Yo no sabía qué hacer cuando llegaron aquí. Intenté detenerlos, amante." she stated her words coming out in pure Spanish, which I knew only happened when she was truly panicked.

"Rosetta, stop." I told her, trying to get her to calm down, but the hysterical maid wouldn't hear of it.

"Entonces el Maestro me dijo Evans a la cerradura de su oficina, y no sabía qué más hacer lo que me hicieron." she told me frantically.

"Mierda! Rosetta, detener ahora mismo!" I ordered loudly, causing the scared woman to stop abruptly.

I let out a frustrated sound and Anna looked at me sharply, asking what just happened with her peircing eyes. "She says that the police came here to move my parents into custody already, and that when they were taken, my dad told her to lock his office." I summarized and Anna looked shocked, as did Sophia.

"They've arrested them already? But under who's orders? I mean the judge spoke to me earlier and told me that he needed sufficient evidence, and not just substantial testimony. Why would he tell me that if he had already filed a warrant for their arrest?" Sophia questioned dubiously.

Anna's brow furrowed at the lawyer, and I shrugged, placing the heel of my hand to my forehead.

"Ask her what charges they had?" Anna instructed, and I nodded, before turning to the maid who stood shuffling her feet.

"¿Qué cargos decir que la policía estaba en contra de mis padres cuando tomaron en custodia?" I asked her, and she replied nervously, "Ellos dicen que el Maestro y Maestra Evans estaban detenidos para embezzelment y Master Evans iba a ser juzgado por abuso sexual infantil contra uno Sarah Memphis. Dijeron que había un segundo testimonio de un testigo influyente."

I felt my jaw tense. "Sarah Memphis¿Quiere decir Charles y Victoria Memphis' niña?

Rosetta nodded feverently in agreement as Anna, piped up beside me.

"Charles and Victoria Memphis? You mean that big corporation boss's daughter? The nine-year old?" she asked , her voice concerned.

I nodded absently.

"What else did she say?" asked Sophia.

"She said that my father was being charged with fraud and embezzlement, along with child-molestation accusation #1 against him for Sarah Memphis. They say that they got evidence from an influential witness." I told them, and Anna's eyebrows rose.

"Señora, yo también tengo una cosa para usted de su hermano." Rosetta interjected anxiously.

I froze, feeling my lungs constrict as I paled drastically. _Ryan left something for me?_

"Una carta? Desde Ryan¿Fue justo aquí?" I asked, my voice cracking, and Rosetta shook her head.

"Joven maestro Ryan no ha sido el hogar de los últimos dos días." she replied, and I sighed heavily.

"What is it?" asked Anna worried, most likely after seeing my white face.

"Ryan…"I began, my voice soft, "He hasn't been here for two days, and he left me a letter."

Rosetta dug in the deep pockets of her sweater and handed me a square envelope, along with a neatly wrapped gift ensconced in brown paper and tied with yarn. "Gracias, Rosetta." I whispered as I took them gently from her hands, and opened the letter.

_Sharpay,_

_If you haven't figured it out yet…I am the "influential witness" that got the warrant for our parents arrest. I guess it's my way of trying to make up for all the hurt I could have prevented, but was far to scared to do so. It is something I will forever regret. As I sat by and let them destroy the one person who means the world to me. You always were and will be my best friend Pay. You stood by me no matter what happened, even if I didn't deserve your support, but I want to thank you. For showing me that the world will always be divided between what's wrong and what's easy. I chose the easy way out, and now I'm paying for it. Included is a journal one I believe will enlighten you to many things that have happened that you were unaware of, but…I think it will be helpful to understanding me, and why I made the decision I did. It does not mean that it covers the horrible mistake I have made by letting this whole charade go on, but I guess you could say it's a step in the right direction._

_If you need more evidence, go to your old bedroom, and knock on the fifth panel from the right inside your shower stall. Be sure to press hard in each four corners of the tile and the center to remove the block. Inside you should find all the proof you need._

_I know this may come at a bad time in your life. But I wanted you to know that I love you, more than anything, and I hope that one day, you can forgive me for being so weak. I hate to say that you very well may never see me again, but just know that no matter what happens. _

_I couldn't and wouldn't ever forget you._

_Love,_

_Ryan Matthias Evans_

_P.S- Put those bastards in jail, Sharpay. I know you can do it._

I cried softly, taking my brother's words to heart. It was hard not to, especially when you could see the shaky handwriting, and the apparent tears stains on the starched stationary.

_He must have been in so much pain._ I thought sadly to myself as I clutched the letter to my chest. I folded it and slipped it carefully back into the envelope, as I opened the wrapping paper of the journal.

It was a simple-bind journal. The outside was a rich, yet worn brown leather, the golden clasp broken, and on the outside were carved letters, written in time-faded gold ink.

**_Ryan Matthias Evans_**

"Oh, Ryan…"I whispered, feeling the salty tears leaking from my eyes as I clutched the binding of the journal, holding it to my chest in a grief-stricken reverence. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm so sorry." I sobbed in anguish, and Anna placed her hand in my hair, running her fingers through it softly.

I looked at her with my tear-blurred vision, and said, "I know where it is."

Sophia and Anna looked concerned, and I turned away from them, still holding the letter and journal to my chest, I marched towards the house, ignoring the sight of the obsidian doors that seemed to be leading straight into my own hell, instead of my house.

* * *

Walking inside, I felt a chill sweep over me. The furniture was covered in sheets, and everything was closed, but it still held the same frozen grandeur that intimidated most people, and to tell the truth it was currently giving me the creeps. 

_Something just doesn't feel right. _I thought to myself warily. The house just seemed too…_dead ... _for my liking.

I shivered and made my way across the large entrance hall, before I stopped in my tracks. There hanging on the far wall was a large portrait-picture of my father.

_Johnathon Evans._

His eyes were a cold blue, and his face seemed frozen as he posed stiffly. The whole picture screamed imposing, and callous.

I wondered distantly, how I had never noticed the evil-feel to that picture as he sat imperiously placed on the arm of a chair, his suit made of the finest royal blue cloth, and his tie an ice-blue that matched the frostiness of his eyes.

I shivered again, and hurriedly made my way to the staircase. The hairs on the back of my neck standing on end as I felt as though he was watching me as I practically sprinted up the long flight of marble steps.

I trekked quickly across the landing and went to my room, or at least what used to be my room.

Stopping for a moment, I glanced sadly around my old bedroom. The walls were still the same pink as they were when I'd left, my old bed frame and mattress gone, having long since been taken to the Boltons'. The room was as empty as I'd ever seen it, and truthfully it unsettled me just a little bit more than what was probably considered par normal.

Peering around the room, I was slightly surprised to see some boxes lying messily in the corner of the room. Some were cut open, and the clothing inside mussed and some hadn't yet been sealed shut. I recognized my clothes from the distance I stood away and frowned.

Mentally, I went through the maids, and I came up blank, after questioning myself silently on whether or not they would have left their jobs unfinished. _Why wouldn't they have sent all my clothes anyways?_

My frown deepened and my brow furrowed.

_Something was most definitely __not__ right here._

The maids had been hired for the reasons of punctuality, a great level of cleanliness, organizational skills, and a high intelligence factor, along with the ability to withhold owner secrecy.

They had never failed to complete a task before leaving. And the thought of something forcibly stopping whoever started this swept briefly across my mind, but I shook it off.

The manor had been locked up, and only Rosetta remained. It was strange, but it did not automatically mean that something was amiss.

Still the peculiarity of the situation had my gut instincts on full alert, and they were screaming bloody murder. I knew some foul play had occurred here, somewhere within me, I knew, but that didn't mean, I had to believe it.

Looking up, I moved my line of vision towards the window, and was startled to see the balcony door curtain, out of place. My heart pounded slightly.

I couldn't force myself not to believe what I knew to be true already anymore. Something was wrong.

**_Very wrong_**.

I let out a shaky puff of air quietly, and let my eyes slide around the room, peering at every nook and cranny of the almost bare room, never letting my gaze stand still for too long.

Everything within me screamed that danger was nearby.

_I should have known._ I thought sourly, still observing my surroundings. _This was too easy. _

_It had all been far too easy. _

My eyes narrowed and my senses heightened, searching for any and every threat. I needed to get Anna and Sophia out of here. This whole house was a danger. I had no way to pinpoint exactly what was wrong, but I knew it to be so.

Behind me the door creaked slightly.

It was barely noticeable, but it was there, and I heard the small squeak as clear as day as the door shifted no more than an inch.

_**Danger **_was here, and it was _alive_, and breathing. 

And it was **watching** me.

My body tensed as a cold chill swept over the room. My instincts drove me into action.

_GET WHAT YOU NEED AND GET THE FUCK OUT! _The instincts screamed in outrage, and I moved instantly.

I ran through the room, and straight into the bathroom, where I threw open the shower doors and stepped into the huge bathroom. I counted the tiles and did as Ryan instructed, and when the tile fell away I stared blankly at a plain box. Pulling it from the wall, I opened it and was surprised to see journals. At least twenty of them, all filled with writing, and I flipped through one of them.

As I read I paled at the meticulous notes of each rape, the victims, and when and where they were taken place.

Snapping it shut, I closed them and breathed in deeply.

_My father was a really sick bastard._ I thought venomously as I hefted the box into my arms and began walking from the room, not sparing another glance at my old bedroom as I exited.

I met Sophia at the landing, and she smiled at me. "I'll take these."

I nodded silently, and she removed my burden and began making her way down the stairs. Glancing around, I decided it was time to go. That is, until I caught sight of what had been my father's private bedroom.

_**NO!**_ Something within me yelled as my eyes zeroed in on the walls.

I had been in there once, and I remembered clearly that the walls were a dark blue color, not white.

Gnawing on my bottom lip, I walked over hesitantly, something telling me, no screaming at me to go inside, and yet telling me to turn and run like hell.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door, and my eyes widened in absolute horror.

Instead of blue walls, it was painted over white, but then splattered with something. My heart pounding in my chest, I stepped over the threshold of the doorway, and nearly collapsed at the horrid smell.

Walking closer to the strange pattern of what I thought was black paint, I noticed that instead of black, it was actually a deep crimson color, and my stomach sunk.

_Dear God, what has he done?_

_**Click**_

…

_**Click.**_

…

_**Snap.**_

…

I turned around slowly and came face to face with my absolute worst nightmare.

My heart thudded, and time seemed to freeze in that instant. My lungs sucked in sharply and my eyes popped wide open in horror, terror, or fear. I couldn't really think of a way to describe my emotions in that one moment of time, but I did know that my natural instincts kicked in, and I screamed.

It was feral. It was guttural. It was horrific, the sound that tore from my body in that moment as I turned and dove to the side, not caring about anything else but my own survival.

The loaded barrel of a 9 mm. revolver was no less than two feet away from my head, and at the feet of the perpetrator laid the body of a young maid named Scythia, who was only seventeen years old. My age. Blonde hair. Brown eyes. She even had my slight figure. She could've been my twin.

The first thought that flitted across my mind had me shuddering as a whimper escaped my lips.

_It should have been me._

"Sharpay Evans?" The intruder questioned his voice a deep bass that held promises of pain if I lied to him. I lifted my gaze from the floor, and stared into his cold and squared features.

He would have been a striking man, if only his features didn't seem to be like ice. His entire expression hard and uncaring.

This man was merciless.

And I knew it.

He knew that I knew it.

Judging by the frozen smirk that spread across his lips.

"I guess she wasn't lying." he said in amusement as a chuckle escaped his lips. He glanced down at the dead girl next to him and prodded her with a boot-covered toe.

"Pity, huh."

_That bastard._ I thought, rage consuming me.

"Pity?" I questioned in a low voice, my tone soft.

Anyone who'd known me would have taken that as a warning sign, but this idiot didn't. He just laughed, taking my soft tone to be a plea.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon enough, Ms. Evans." he told me, his tone light and indifferent as though we were discussing the weather.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him, staving off the maddening fear that was once again trying to take control.

He smiled at me. "Your father asked me to." he said simply as he began polishing the barrel of the gun. "He wants you dead and gone, Ms. Evans. He blames you for all of his problems, as do I."

"What?" I breathed in horror, viciously squashing down the spike of fear that seared through me as a leaden ball of dread seemingly fell into my stomach.

"If he hadn't been obsessed with you, my sister wouldn't have had to suffer as she did. She could've lived a carefree life, but no, he had to be obsessed with you. He couldn't touch his princess." he sneered at me, his green eyes flashing.

_**Wait! **_

_Green eyes…._

It hit me like a ton of bricks.

_Dear God….no…please let me be wrong._

"He had to find a replacement. Something he could stick his dick in and make himself feel good. He JUST HAD TO TOUCH EMILY!" he raged vicariously as his fists tightened and his hold on the hilt of the revolver became harder.

The blood slowly drained from my face. "Emily…Emily Wright?" I questioned, and he peered at me sharply.

"How do you know Emily?" he hissed at me as he stepped closer.

I shook slightly. "You were never mentioned…" I whispered, and he made his way across the room within four long strides. His free hand grabbed my hair and yanked me off the floor viciously and I cried out in pain.

"Shut up, bitch." he told me angrily as he pressed the cool metal against my temple.

"My father had many affairs, Miss Evans. He would fuck a woman and leave her the next day. He didn't wear protection. Do you know how many Wright children there probably are in this world, Miss Evans?" he growled, and he leaned closer. "So far, I've found one-hundred and three, all belonging to my father dearest."

"I was a strange case, mainly because when I found out from my mother how I was conceived I went off to find the bastard, and kill him. You know what I saw when I found him?" he asked. "I saw with my own two eyes him sexually molesting my sister, and your father there watching in lustful fascination. The sound of her screaming and crying for him to stop is something I will never forget. He's just lucky that the police busted his ass before I got to him."

"I blame you for everything she's suffered through, because if you had never been born, none of this would have taken place."

I didn't realize I was crying until his fingers brushed across my face, wiping the tears away.

He looked down at my face, and he frowned. "You didn't know."

He didn't ask a question, but simply stated a fact. When I nodded, he looked shocked.

"But…?" he stammered as he backed away.

"I didn't learn about any of this until a few days ago." I said softly, and he shook his head in denial, looking at the dead body a little ways away.

His cold demeanor was all but gone, and in its place a scared, confused and angry teenager appeared.

"Your father…he said that…" I interrupted him.

"My father is a lying bastard." I stated, and he looked down, laughing softly.

His laughter rose until it practically filled the room with the cold and hysterical sound. "You're right…" he began as he lifted the gun, and took aim. His eyes met mine.

They reflected his sorrow, anger and regret at doing what he was about to do. "He is…" he finished, and his pointer finger pulled the trigger.

Oh, _**shit**_

And the gun fired….point blank.

* * *

His eyes glossed over with death, and he slumped to the floor, his now nerveless fingers dropping the gun away from his temple. 

I felt my whole body tremble as I curled up on the floor, sobbing, but then the sight of two dead bodies before me had me on my knees, dry heaving as I scrambled to get out of the room.

Tearing open the door, I was surprised, yet relieved to hear the panicked screams through the obsidian doors downstairs, and the pounding of fists against them.

"SHARPAY!" I could hear the fear and hopelessness in Anna's voice as she screamed through the door. I skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs and wasn't surprised to hear sirens in the background.

"Anna!" I yelled, my voice cracking with sobs.

It was silent for all of one minute before the screaming began again. "The doors locked behind us when we walked out, and we couldn't get back in when we heard you scream! And then we heard gun fire! God, are you alright, Sharpay?!" Anna asked through the doors.

I was crying too hard to answer her, but one thing I learned from today.

Never…ignore your instincts.

* * *

Tired, red-eyed and aching, I sat in the backseat of the car as we drove home from the precinct. It had been a long and torturous event, having to describe what had happened in to the police. 

Them not allowing Troy to see me only made things worse.

I had no idea that my boyfriend had such colorful language. He had been so pissed. I could see it in his eyes, that he was angry, scared, and frustrated that he couldn't help me, when I needed him most.

I had sat on the other side of the room in the Chief's office, watching through the window as he cursed and fought like a soldier. I knew he would have charged into the room, despite the fact he'd have to trample over the officers in the room.

_Troy would have anyways._ I thought lovingly, as the car turned onto the street the Bolton's home resided on.

I sat up eagerly, seeing the porch lights in the distance.

I could see a figure standing there, and I didn't have to ask to know who it was.

The car seemed to be inching forward as we drove, and I could feel my legs twitching, as my impatience grew.

"WOULD YOU FUCKING DRIVE FASTER?!" I screeched, unable to stand it any longer. Sophia's eyes widened and in response she slammed on the brakes.

Anna's eyes popped open, and her eyebrows rose into her hairline.

I growled. "Fuck this." I stated as I unlatched my seatbelt, and opened the door. Sophia opened her mouth to say something, but Anna's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

I didn't miss the inquiring look the woman gave my guardian, but Anna's knowing smile stopped any verbal questions.

At least while I was within hearing distance.

I bolted from the car, and ran towards the house, my feet pounding in sync with my heart as I raced down the road.

Within seconds, I was standing at the steps of the Bolton drive, and Troy's concerned blue eyes were staring down at me.

"I promised you I'd be exactly where you left me, didn't I?" he asked loftily, but his voice laced with worry, most likely from my worn appearance.

A smile spread across my face._ He remembered._ I thought feeling warm all of a sudden.

I eyed him critically, and stepped back slightly, before gesturing with my hand.

"A little bit over to the left." I instructed imperiously, not noticing the car pulling up behind me, nor the people that stood observing from the window, watching the two of us with amusement.

Troy stepped over about an inch. "A liiitttlle bit more." I emphasized and he did so, but not before rolling his eyes.

Nodding my head with acceptance, I grinned at him.

"Satisfied?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I am." I said, before I sprinted towards him, and flew into his arms. He caught me into a strong hug, pulling me into his chest.

"I also had to get you over a little." I said with a grin into his shoulder.

Troy peered down at me. "Why?"

I smiled. "I'd be able to jump you without the risk of hitting the banister." I quipped dryly, and he snorted.

"Jump me, huh? Doesn't that usually involve kissing of some sort? Such as mouth to mouth contact?" he asked pompously, leaning his forehead against mine.

I smiled.

"Yeah, it does."

And then, I kissed him.

Tomorrow would be another day, and my life as a simple teenager was going to end.

_But_, I thought, _with Troy by my side, along with my family and newly made friends. I'll be able to get through it. _

_Just not by myself._

Never again….would I have to be _alone_.

* * *

_SHOCKING NEWS: THE EVANS SCANDAL!_

_On December 13, 2007, evidence was presented to the state of New Mexico for the warrant for arrest of Johnathon and Suzzette Evans. Mr. Evans has been charged with numerous accounts of statutory rape, child molestation, child abuse, both physical and sexual, child neglect and abandonment, and uncovered by recent business dealings the proof that Mr. Evans has sexually assaulted more than six children, all with blonde hair and doe eyes. His wife, Suzzette Evans nee Jordan, daughter of the late Ananchel and Jerry Jordan, has been charged with child neglect and abandonment, being an accomplice to multiple rapes. The two millionaires are well known in the business and entertainment worlds, called, 'The Prodigies of Financing and Performing'. Their court hearing for preliminary indictment has been set for the twenty-second of this month. Turn to page 2A for further details…_

* * *

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! 


	21. Verse Twelve: The Trial

I do not own high school musical nor the characters in it, but the OC's are mine!

A/N: My dad died last Monday, and I sincerely apologize for the delay, I've just been so out of it. This chapter is sure to confuse people, and may even make some a bit...angry and upset, but don't worry too much...I'll make things better before the end...I promise!!!!!!! I only have one comment...DON'T HATE ANNA OR TROY PLEASE?!!! ...and ASHLEE, WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!!!!!!!!

I miss my friend.

Onto the story...but don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!!

-Panthres-

* * *

_**December 22, 2007:**_

_NEW MEXICO/EVANS VS. EVANS: IT'S A BATTLE BETWEEN GENERATIONS_

_On December 22, 2007, the preliminary court hearing for indictment was held at the_**_Bernalillo County Metropolitan Court, and the judges have concluded the case approved for trial by jury in the Supreme Court located in Santa Fe, New Mexico, where the trials proceedings shall take place. Due to the importance and influential size this case presents, our state has pushed it into high gear, and all things are at a go. The real shocker was in the press release today from the lawyer, Judy Monrose, who will be residing over the Older Evans defense in this monumental case. She has informed all that the one who brought the evidence to the forefront was none other than Johnathon and Suzzette Evans' sixteen-year old daughter, Sharpay Elise Evans. The obstinate teen met with press today and was determined in her statement. She clearly announced on a live national broadcast… _****_"Today was a hard day for me, as I have had to make the decision to place my own parents at the mercy of the state of New Mexico. It hurts to see that they feel no remorse for the wrong they have done, and it pains me to acknowledge the fact that my father is a despicable monster that preys on young children who are unable to fight back and by association my mother is just as bad. It was her choice to turn a blind eye to the crimes my father was committing, but I refuse to be like her. I will not stand by and let him hurt anyone else…"_****_ The girl spoke staunchly in her belief that Mr. and Mrs. Evans should be prosecuted and she's willing to stand by her decision. Their official trial is set for the twelfth of January next year. Will this be the shameful end of the Evans family? Turn to page 3B for more information on the court hearing…_**

"Damn it all." I heard my boyfriend mutter as he slammed the newspaper on the kitchen table. The headlines were bold and utterly truthful as he sat there scowling irritably at the grayish colored periodical.

"Can they be any more condemning and nosy?" he grumbled furiously as he shook his head roughly causing his chestnut colored locks to flare about crazily. Troy was pissed off.

It didn't take much for someone to notice it, but he was seriously upset.

"Troy, it's fine." I murmured to him quietly, and he shot me a disbelieving look. "This is not fine, Pay!" he exclaimed, glaring once more at the newspaper on the table.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but I placed my hand on his and squeezed.

"It's a trial with two of the most famous people in the world getting convicted, Troy. There is going to be a lot of speculation and publicity, and we both know it." I entwined our fingers, and closed my eyes as I felt Troy exhale furiously.

"I'm sorry for acting like such an idiot. I just got really defensive." he told me, letting his thumb slide over the back of my hand soothingly.

I glanced at him after opening my eyes, and he looked apologetic and shameful. "It's okay, Troy." I assured him as I leaned over and kissed him softly, and quickly.

Troy's blue eyes darkened, and he pulled me back to him, kissing me more firmly and harder than before. I moaned lightly at the sensual contact, letting my free hand curl lightly into his gray muscle t-shirt as the kiss deepened.

I pulled back to catch my breath, and he grinned at my flushed face. "You know you're really sexy when you have that just-kissed look on your face." he said lightly. I rolled my eyes, but he simply pulled me back to him by the tail of the blue and white baseball tee I stole from him to wear for pajamas. I leaned over him as my knees met his, and he smiled up at me.

"Very sexy." he said as his eyes slid over my cloth less legs, because the sleep shorts I wore were cut just below my hip with red, blue, yellow, and green hearts dotted all over them.

I pressed my lips to his gently, with absolutely no pressure behind them, before placing light kisses to his lips as I slowly straddled his lap.

It was an odd thrill to be in the middle of your boyfriend's parent's kitchen, and in a very- ahem- sensual position at seven in the morning.

Neither of us had been able to sleep, even in each other's embrace. So we simply gave up around six thirty this morning, just in time for the paper to arrive.

It had been a long trying week for all of us, especially Troy, who had barely been able to keep his cool inside when he saw my father. I could tell he was extremely tense, and was even more so when my father-dearest got the amazing insight to piss Troy off more by winking at me as the charges were read.

Then he wasn't the only one angry.

I could see Mrs. Vendia getting rather infuriated when he kept interrupting her, making sneering comments about how she could afford to lose a couple of pounds, because she didn't want to crush her dear husband.

Anna was calm on the outside, but the frosty looks she shot my father were enough to even scare him into silence when he saw her.

Taking my thoughts off yesterday's events, I focused on reassuring my boyfriend that I was alright, and I wouldn't be able to do this without him.

Still pressing light kisses to his lips, I began whispering, "I love you and I need you." Over and over again to him between the kisses, until Troy's hands were placed on my hips and he pulled me closer to him.

"I love you and I need you too, Sharpay." he whispered, before kissing me harder, and letting his teeth brush against my bottom lip, encouraging me to open them, which I obviously did as his tongue swept into my mouth, and I was instantly lost in some -ahem- incredible sensations, as he kissed me lovingly, and wonderfully, and I felt a sweltering happiness build inside me as his hands slid underneath the hem of my t-shirt.

I leaned into him, groaning, as his fingers lightly brushed across my lower back. I kissed him harder than before, passion fleeting inside my stomach as things progressed farther than we had.

My hands trailed down his chest and I gasped lightly as his stomach muscles clenched and I couldn't help myself from letting my hands slide underneath his gray wife beater, and I rubbed the hard muscles and smooth skin there lightly, causing Troy himself to groan softly.

Everything felt brilliant. My body felt like it was on fire with feeling, and I was hyper aware of every touch his fingers made on my back as they trailed sensual shocks up and down my spine.

Then the door crashed open, and twelve guys in various states of sleepiness poured into the kitchen, causing me and Troy to spring apart like lightning.

They froze at the sight of the two of us.

I crashed on the floor, my heart pounding as I placed a hand on my chest, breathing harshly from the surprise as well as the kiss. Jack walked into the kitchen dressed in a pair of jeans and white t-shirt as well as tennis shoes.

Anna was wearing a white long flare shirt and a dark pair of jean Capri with white flats, and was holding Miranda who was still in her footsie pajamas, along with Haley who was clutching her leg, and rubbing her eyes sleepily.

Arienne dressed in a white tank and cloud printed silk pajama pants walked in and froze too.

I could only guess how,,,guilty we looked.

Troy's wife beater was half-way up his torso and his pajama pants were riding a bit low on his hips, and his face was flushed, lips swollen, and he was breathing hard. I couldn't help but get a bit turned on by his sexiness, even though he didn't notice it.

My shirt was the same way, and I imagine that my blushing face and swollen lips weren't doing anything to stop their minds from running astray on the filthy side of the street.

"Did we interrupt something?" asked Jack, his eyebrows raised as he grabbed a clean mug off the counter top, before pouring himself a cup of coffee.

I blushed furiously, and Troy turned pink as he avoided looking at his dad. "No! No. Definitely not." he said hurriedly, and cleared his throat nervously. "What makes you think that?" he asked.

Jack looked pointedly at Troy, who finally noticed his state of dress. He flushed, and pulled down his shirt and fixed his pants.

He laughed nervously. "It might also have to do with the fact that you're still in your pajamas when you know we were going to have early morning practice today, and your girlfriend is on the floor." Jack said in amusement.

Troy's eyes widened, and I turned red as he quickly bent over and helped me up off the floor, and I fixed myself at the same time. The boys were grinning like loons, and I blushed when Chad grinned at me, and winked suggestively.

I watched as Troy pinked. "I'll...er...be going to get dressed now." Troy said before kissing me lightly on the cheek, and moving quickly from the kitchen.

His friends followed him, and I distinctly heard laughter and cat calls from the doorway.

Breathing deeply, I glanced at Anna, who looked at me seriously. "We need to talk." And I gulped, because that was never good.

* * *

The rapidly approaching midday heat wasn't the only reason I was sweating as I stood on the back porch, watching the Wildcat's practice with a solemn look on my face. I was just waiting for Anna to pounce, but she had been suspiciously silent this morning after telling me we needed to talk.

Though it wasn't the only thing that made me nervous.

She had been prone to staring at me with brief but soul-searing looks, and I was sure that whatever she had to tell me would mostly not be good. Troy had been acting strange all morning as well...at least after the little -ahem- episode in the kitchen.

_It was disconcerting to know that I could fluster him so, but still..._

My musings were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder, and I glanced up, looking into the emotionless face of Anna. "Come with me, Sharpay." she stated softly, but firmly, and I nodded as I glanced warily over my shoulder towards the team.

I met Troy's eyes for a second and he shrugged lightly. I gave him a wry smile, before moving after Anna, who was waiting patiently by the doorway for me. Together we walked into her home office, the silence unmistakably palpable and uncomfortable.

She closed the door behind me, and walked confidently around her red oak wooden desk, before sitting down in her leather office chair.

"Have a seat." she said, while gesturing at a different chair that was perched in front of her desk. It was strange having her be so formal with me, probably because the last time she had such a professional tone was the day I first met her.

I hesitantly sat down, feeling nervous.

"Sharpay, I have welcomed you into my home, and let you and my son stay in the same room together, am I correct?" she asked, her voice blank, not giving away her thoughts.

I shifted in my chair, wondering what the hell had brought this on.

"Yes." I replied quietly, and she nodded. "I'm glad you understand the kindness we have offered you, but one rule is that I will not allow such actions in my home that I saw today, especially not in front of Miranda or Haley."

To say I was stunned was an understatement.

"You and Troy's relationship will eventually progress into sexual intercourse, I'm aware of that. You're two teenagers who I know care for each other deeply, but do you really think I want you to fuck my son under my roof?" Anna asked dangerously, as she leaned forward, entwining her fingers together as she rested her chin upon them, her eyes daring me to piss her off.

I blinked. _What?!_

"Are you accusing me of seducing your son Mrs. Bolton?" I asked her frostily, pushing down my anger for the moment.

"What would you do if I am?" she shot back, her tone and face still completely emotionless.

_What the fuck is going on here? _I thought to myself, narrowing my eyes.

"What could you do? A little girl like yourself? One who's willing to spread her legs for any seventeen year old boy that she sees?" The woman smirked coldly.

I gasped in shock, and I stared at Anna in horror.

_She didn't really believe that did she?_

"You BITCH!" I screamed in rage. "I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU JUST..." Anna cut me off.

"And I what Sharpay? I tell the world what a little whore you are?" she asked, her voice still blank. I sat down with a thump, and felt tears well in my eyes. "Why are you doing this?" I questioned feeling drained.

Anna's cold facade suddenly fell away, and she blinked back tears as she dropped her posture. "To show you that you can lose this court case by taking bait." she said wiping her eyes.

I stared at her.

"What?" I whispered, feeling lost.

Anna smiled at me. "I'm sorry for saying all those things before, but I needed to show you, that your father riles you up for a reason. He can get you say things you normally wouldn't because you would be blinded by anger."

She walked from around the desk and knelt in front of me.

"You can't give in to his clever ploys to hurt you in a public situation, because it will simply turn speculation against you, and he can think up some kind of excuse to get himself out of this situation." she sighed, "It's a hard thing to learn, but the best you can do is keep yourself calm, and show him that you're not affected by his blunt lies."

I used my hands to wipe away my tears.

"So...you didn't mean any of that?" I asked. "Hell no." she stated adamantly. "I love you and Troy together, and it's true that I know one of these days you will be in a sexual relationship, and I don't mind. I'd actually love to have you marry my son."

I blushed, and she grinned.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I told her shyly, feeling my cheeks heat up unmercifully.

Anna kissed my forehead.

"I'm really sorry about that stupid mind game thing I had to play on you, but I was only trying to help." she apologized again.

I laughed lightly. _That was the only mind game that I ever lost with a smile on my face._

* * *

_**January 12, 2007:**_

_NEW MEXICO VS. EVANS: WHO WILL BE VICTORIOUS?_

_On January 12, 2008, the official trial of New Mexico vs. Johnathon and Suzzette Evans began in truth, yesterday morning at the Supreme Court located in Santa Fe, New Mexico. No verdict was decided as the plaintiff (Sharpay Evans, 16) presented with her lawyer, Sophia Vendia, her evidence against her parent's proclaimed innocence. The court was in session for over three hours, and the defendant's side is still all hear-say. The trial has been placed in recess until nine A.M tomorrow morning, where the defense lawyer, Judy Monrose, will present her clients side. A plethora of evidence, still not released to the public has been presented, and many of those who were witnesses to today's proceedings left the building with precarious thunderstruck and horrified looks on their faces. Sharpay Evans, age sixteen, was seen being led from the courtroom walking shoulder-to-shoulder with Troy Michael Bolton, age seventeen, and was crying. She ended up collapsing in tears right in front of the courthouse, only to be caught in the arms of her rumored boyfriend, Troy, and he carried her away in a hurry, looking awfully concerned. The state can only sympathize with the young teen as she literally watches her family be torn apart and ripped down from their high place in society. We have also received word of a young girl, Emily Wright, age seven, who was seen being led into the court early yesterday, and was said to have testified as well. She was the plaintiff in the New Mexico vs. David Wright trial, a previous court case wherein the girl's father was convicted guilty of child abuse, child molestation, and unfit parentage within three days. What could Emily Wright possibly have to do with the Evans trial? How is Sharpay, age 16, dealing with all this? Do Johnathon and Suzzette Evans regret any of their actions? Will we ever hear from Ryan Evans, Sharpay's twin brother? And who will come out victorious in this case of betrayal, disloyalty, and disaster?_

"Sharpay...?" I recognized the voice almost instantly. That voice had made me laugh, and cry, and want to scream in joy so many times that it couldn't help but be burned into my memory.

The owner of that voice had saved me, and loved me in ways that only he could possibly do, and that was what made me look up at him, and stare into his bright blue eyes that reflected his concern.

"Troy." I whispered, not even bothering to move from my prone position in his lap. I could feel him sigh slightly in relief as his hand smoothed some stray curls from my headband back into place.

"You scared the shit out of me, baby." he told me lightly, but the deep frown on his face took the nonchalance away from the statement.

I felt tears of shame well up in my eyes. "I'm sorry." I rasped quietly, trying hard not to sob in distress. "It's just...Emily...she's had to go through so much. And I'm...sitting here, being such a cry baby..." I spoke quietly, not wanting to break the small bubble of privacy that separated us from the rest of those in the car, who were being generous in making an effort to not pay attention to our conversation.

Troy frowned at me.

"Emily's gone through hell, but you've suffered too." he stated honestly, and I glared up at him, through my tears. "What I've been through is not worth shit compared to what she went through, and she's not even ten!" I hissed, feeling outraged.

"Don't downplay your own fucking problems, Sharpay. It's not fair to you, nor to anyone else who has been here with you through this entire thing." he shot back in a loud whisper.

I angrily yanked myself up from his lap. ""It's not just about me and you, Troy. It's about a girl who has stronger character and a stronger will to live than I do!" I retorted vehemently, feeling pissed off.

Troy glared as the car pulled into the driveway. The others in the car glancing at each other warily as they parked in front of the Bolton Residence.

I glared back at him, not even noticing that Troy's friends, which included the basketball team were standing outside the house watching curiously.

"What the hell does Emily have to do with your sense of courage, or will to live, Sharpay?!" he stated, his voice low and angry as the others exited the car, me and Troy still in the backseat.

"ALOT!" I screamed, finally losing my patience. "She can go on with life and live without crying every fucking day, and she's been raped, beaten, and abused since she was what...THREE!"

"She's NOT YOU, DAMN IT!" Troy slammed open the car door, not bothering with his jacket which laid on the backseat, and he angrily pulled at his tie as he stalked from the car.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING WALK AWAY FROM ME TROY!" I yelled, completely oblivious to the stares from the our friends as I jumped from the car. Troy tensed, but he kept moving towards the front porch.

"I SAID STOP, TROY! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" I raged, wanting to hit someone, anyone, anything.

"You may not be done, but I sure as hell am." he told me frostily over his shoulder, causing me to stomp my heeled foot in outrage. "You BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING?"

"WHAT THE HELL SHARPAY? YOU'RE TALKING BULLSHIT! THAT'S FUCKING WHY!" Troy lost his cool, and turned on me, his blue eyes snapping furiously.

"She's got absolutely nothing to live for, Troy!" I yelled frustrated as he stomped towards me. I continued glaring at him. "Absolutely nothing.." I began again, only to have him cut me off.

"While you stand here and bitch, and you have absolutely everything to live for." he said coldly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

I gasped slightly, and took as step back as he came closer.

"Emily doesn't complain about her lot in life. She doesn't feel the need to cry every damn day, because she understands that what happened, already fucking happened and she can't change the past. She doesn't care that someone may have more strength than she does, because she knows that one day she will be able to face her future head on, and not give a rat's ass but what somebody else did or had to say. For her, there is no coulda, shoulda, woulda...it's straight up, and you know what else?" he hissed at me as he finally backed me against the hood of the car.

"What?" I asked angry, that he had hit every sore point in me. I could just feel the angry tears welling in my eyes as he stared down at me.

Emotions were practically crackling in the air. I could almost feel the waves of anger and frustration pouring off his body as he moved so there was almost no space to separate us. I could feel his warm breath on my face, setting all my nerves on fire.

"You're afraid that because she has that will now, and you don't...that you will lose all the reasons to live when she finally finds hers, and you'll be alone."

I sucked in a breath sharply, my heart felt like it had frozen in my chest.

_How did he know? _

My thoughts were erased as Troy crushed his lips to mine in that second. He didn't kiss me with the gentleness, and the love he had every time before, but this was tinted with fury, and desperation. His lips moved against mine brutally, and his tongue swept into my mouth unforgivingly as he kissed me.

I didn't realize I had started crying until he pulled away, his palms holding my head still.

"And until you realize that will never happen, Pay..." he trailed off as he crushed his lips to mine again, before moved away abruptly and kept distance between us. "I don't want to be with you."

My heart stopped and I stared at him in horror.

"Troy..." I gasped, disbelieving, but his eyes were full of sadness and determined resolve as he stared at me.

_This could not be happening. How could things have gone so wrong?_

"Why?" I asked, blankly, not caring about the tears that fell from my eyes. "Because I can't be with someone who refuses to believe in herself. Much less, someone who doubts my love for her, and the strength of this relationship." he said, backing away. "Whenever you realize that I can't always tell you who and what to believe in, and you learn that you're stronger and more independent than you ever knew. I'll be waiting." he said as he turned around, and walked away.

I was far too lost in my own despair to see Anna's hands over her mouth in horror, and Jack staring at his son blankly. I didn't even notice the shell-shocked looks on the Wildcat's faces. Arienne was leaning in her boyfriend's arms her mouth agape.

_Congratulations Sharpay...you just chased away the most important person in your life._

I sobbed then, knowing my self-doubt had brought this upon myself, and that to get him back, I would need to find who I was, and why he felt like he did about my strength of character.

I knew I would have collapsed onto the hard concrete had someone not caught me from behind. I looked up through my tears and stared at the worried face of Chad Danforth, before he wrapped me in a brotherly hug, and I cried so hard I could barely breathe.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It would make me really happy...! 


	22. Part 1 of 3: Sharpay's Realizations

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.

A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I've just been...blah for the last couple of weeks, and now my family has started the process of getting my stuff ready to be moved. I'm so sorry for the late update and the shortness of this chapter, but yeah...I hope you can forgive me. I may be a little inconsistent for a while, but I'm slowly getting there. I feel so bad about leaving off where I did, but...things happen, and life just happens to be a bitch...ahem...anyways, you should thank Ashlee, or remedyofpain for certain parts of this chapter, and also for her telling me to get off my ass and start writing again. THANK YOU, ASHLEE! The next 3 chapters will have inclusions of both me and Ashlee, so don't be surprised if the writing style is different than usual. Alright..enough of me rambling nonsensically, onto the shamefully short chapter...

-Panthres-

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair.

The Wildcats were situated vicariously around the table, with the other Bolton's mixed in. Chad was seated right next to me, a boy named Mason, who wore short brown hair and brown eyes sat directly in front of me. To his right was Zeke and beside him sat Jason, and to his left was Dilan, a stocky kid with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. On Chad's left was Ray, a dark-skinned boy with cropped black hair, and dark eyes, and further down to my left was Mark, a lanky teen with red hair and green eyes.Troy just happened to be sitting across the table from me, only two seats down, and every time I looked up, my gaze just happened to gravitate towards his form.

I peered over at him once more, and his eyes met mine for a split second, before he turned away. And disheartened, I let my gaze fall back down at my plate.

Oh yes, _very_ awkward indeed.

Only someone such as myself would be in a situation where I had to live in the same house as my ex-boyfriend for god-knows how long. _It maybe wouldn't have been so bad, had we not broken up only twenty minutes before this dinner._ I thought despondently to myself, feeling empty.

I played with my food, just absently pushing my green beans around the edge of my plate as I stared hard at the table. _How could things have gone so wrong? _I wondered, letting my brows furrow slightly as I began picking at my mashed potatoes.

"Sharpay can you pass the beans?" Jason looked at me hopefully from across the table. I stared at him blankly for a few seconds before wordlessly handing him the bowl; looking around I saw everyone's plates full of Anna's home cooked baked turkey and mashed potatoes. Everyone turned their attention towards me as Jack stopped chewing on a piece of turkey.

"You okay Sharpay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I just had a snack before so I'm not really that hungry," I focused on my plate, avoiding their eyes, not wanting to see the concern directed at me.

"Are you sure you're okay? Is there-" I cut Anna off earning an arched eyebrow from many of the basketball players Anna had invited over for dinner.

"No, no. I'm okay," I managed a smile and looked up to make it believable. Troy looked at me, frowning with his fork mid-way in the air; we looked at each other for a few seconds before I averted my eyes back towards my plate. An action that did not go unnoticed by Anna.

"_Sharpay Evans never learns her lessons does she?"_ A voice floated into my mind, breaking every trend of thought I had. An uptight woman with long black hair frowned down at me. My eyes widened as I saw my third grade teacher peering down at me through her thick glasses. Of course she was referring to my math homework I didn't do way back, god knows when but I thought the sentence was ironically fitting for the position I was in at the moment. "_Well she'll have to be punished wouldn't she?"_

Miss Huggins disappeared and a chubby six years old Ryan appeared pointing towards the sky. "_Why can't you see it Sharpay? Everyone else can!"_ He ran away making sure to stomp his feet along the way, the baby Blue-Jay forgotten on the highest branch of the oak tree in the park.

I shook off the flashback, wondering why the hell those memories had all of a sudden come to the forefront of my mind.

I just didn't understand why things had ended so badly. Why he chose to break up with me, because I was doubting his love for me. _What kind of shit was that.? _I exclaimed sub-vocally, as I shot a glare towards Troy's form, but he was eating monotonously, not even bothering to glance in my direction as he sat there staring vacantly at his plate.

From the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw Chad studying his best friend in concern, but the next second it was gone. Shaking my head lightly, I turned my attention back to my plate, slicing the turkey harder than necessary as I fumed inwardly.

_What the fuck did he expect? Did he want me to be perfect, like all those other girls out there who live the perfect lives, and don't have to deal with shit? _I sneered scathingly to myself, feeling a scowl twist itself upon my face as I glowered at the plate.

I had insecurities, just like everyone else, so what? Troy wouldn't leave me for that would he? _It could be my family has finally disgusted him enough to realize how pathetic I am_. I thought, feeling horrified.

**Oh, hell, you really are full of yourself, aren't you?** A sneering voice said nastily inside my head, and I let out a soft gasp.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ I thought. _Wait...who are you? _

**I'm your conscience, duh.** The voice said in exasperation as though I was stupid.

My eyes widened. _Haven't I had enough of little voices telling me what the fuck I should be doing?_ I asked rhetorically, and the voice seemed to snort.

**Apparently not.** It replied, making a angry flush rise on my cheeks.

**Look, if you weren't so fucking bull-headed and ignorant, you wouldn't have to deal with these little voices, but since your stupidity has reached an unimaginable high, here I come to show you the error of your ways.** The voice returned nonchalantly, as though it was speaking of the weather.

I gasped indignantly. _How dare you?_

**Easy, I said it, and I'm still talking, so shut your trap, bitch and let me explain to you the concept of a working relationship.** The voice snarled, and I clenched my fork in my hand tightly, fighting the rage down.

**For a relationship to work, you and your significant other have to put forth effort to help and make the other happy. Now since the beginning of your relationship way back when, Troy has been the one to hold you when you cry, take care of you when you're sick, and give you hope that everything will be okay. **The voice's harsh tone was gone, and had been replaced by a more sad, and loving one. **He's sacrificed so much for you, Sharpay, but you've never returned the sentiment. **

_Excuse me? _I roared mentally, feeling outraged. _That's not true! _

**Oh, really?!** It exclaimed furiously. W**hen his grandfather died, he went to you for comfort, but you were crying about your mother not caring what happened, so hiding his own pain he helped you. When his mother was in a car accident and no one knew if she would survive or not, he went to you, but you couldn't talk, because you had things to do. That boy has hidden so much pain from you, and helped you be happy, and not once. NOT ONCE HAVE YOU FUCKING ASKED HIM IF HE WAS OKAY! If he was alright.** The voice yelled.

I dropped my fork, feeling dumbfounded.

**You're always talking about how you wish the pain was gone, but then you just sit back and let him suffer. For three years, THREE YEARS, he went through hell, fighting to protect you from other students, loving you to the point that it was physically beginning to affect him. He had to watch you date other guys, and be cruel to him, simply because you didn't want to feel the pain of loss. Troy is a magnificent boyfriend, and right now he could do so much better than you.**

I started shaking, not even realizing it. I didn't even hear Anna nudging my arm and Jack calling my name in concern.

**He doesn't have to put up with all the shit you give him. He could literally have anyone he wanted, but damn it Sharpay, he LOVES YOU. He doesn't leave you, because he cares so much, but I can guarantee you that it won't last forever. If you don't get your head out of your ass and change. Troy's patience is growing thin, and I can't say that I blame him. If I were him, I would've left you a long time ago.** The hissing voice went silent after that, and the presence disappeared.

I didn't know anything. I couldn't hear anything but that voice's words echoing around in my head. Burning the terrible truth into my memory.

I started crying as I jumped up from the table. "Oh my god..." I mumbled through sobs, as I backed away from the table.

I looked at Troy, who was staring at me in barely hidden concern, and worry. "I'm so sorry." I whispered, as I backed away.

His eyes watered slightly. "I'm so so sorry, Troy." I sobbed, before turning and running from the kitchen, not bothering to look back at the all-too pale face of my ex-boyfriend as a tear slid down his cheek.

The last thing I heard before the door slammed shut behind me was, "Oh, Troy..." coming from Anna's mouth.

* * *

Please Review... 


	23. Part2 of 3: Sharpay's Realizations

Disclaimer: Check Chapter One

I AM SOOOO SORRY! But it took me awhile to figure out how I wanted to do this chapter. Sorry...that's no excuse but it's been difficult. I have so much schoolwork, and I'm trying to clean out my father's house, and that's a nightmare while getting myself prepped to take the ACT's and SAT's and get my license. My life has been more than hectic, but...yeah...I apologize again fot the long wait. There's only two more chapters of this fic, and then the epilogue. I'll try to have them out as soon as I can, but don't expect it too soon. I'm really trying you guys. I hope I don't let any of you down. This is my longest chapter yet, eighteen pages. Please REVIEW. Even if only to make me smile, something I haven't done much of in the past few weeks.

-Steph-

* * *

Author: Panthres 

Title: Lost & Found

Chapter Title: Part Two of Three: Sharpay's Realizations

_Italics _are memories.

Regular is the present.

* * *

The soft creaking of slightly rusted swings resounded in my ears, as the cold air whipped across my bare cheeks, causing them to turn a soft pink. My nose was swiftly turning red as I stood there, rubbing my hands together, more out of nervousness than actually for warmth.

The park was deserted while I stood amongst acres of slightly wilted grass, cool wooden benches and swaying trees as the wind blew furiously, but quietly. It was though the world was muted by the simple anxiousness in my current area.

let my eyes drift away from the swing set and back out into the murky sky, wondering why the weather and my future seemed to relate.

Everything just seemed so…unclear. I mean, here I was sitting alone on the park bench, my face uncomfortably dry with long since dried tear tracks, as I stared blankly out into the night.

It was a nightmare, just to sit there and learn the consequences of your actions the harsh way. It was unbearable to think about how badly I've treated someone who loved me.

I remembered my last escapade here.

I had lost my family, and an even larger part of my heart. It seems that my earlier musings about the weather reflecting my life were true. Dry, bleak, gray and desolate.

_Yeah, that fit most definitely._

I let go of all reality, allowing myself to be drawn into the harmony of rusty swinging swings, and bleak breezes that fell in sync with the whispers of words, that I knew only I could hear as I began to sing,"

_**All too often I set my life aside…**_

_**All too often my dreams went sailing by… **_

_**A chance of freedom, a chance of fate, it's a chance I'll take… **_

_**Oh leave it all to disappear. I'm heading anywhere but here…**_

_**All too often the dreams I've dreamed have died… **_

**And all too often I'm never satisfied…**

_**A chance of freedom, a chance of fate, it's a chance I'll take…**_

_**Oh leave it all to disappear. I'm heading anywhere but here…**_

_**Because I want a life, a souvenir…**_

_**I'll find it anywhere but here…**_

My heart pounded as I retreated into memories. The first time I met Anna. My first kiss with Troy. Him holding me, and comforting me. His role played in almost every aspect of my return to health, even if it had only been subconsciously.

* * *

_"Sharpay...?"_

_The person questioned, and a dazzling clarity of who it was slapped me in the face, causing my world to flip insanely as shock consumed me._

_"Troy..."I breathed as I felt my body began to tilt sideways of it's own accord in my desk._

_Black spots danced before my eyes, but I was still able to meekly connect gazes with the piercing blue eyes that belonged to what seemed like my only ally._

_The emotions in his crystal blue eyes had me gasping as it overwhelmed me. It was the reason I finally gave in to the darkness I had been fighting._

_He, Troy Micheal Bolton, was worried._

_**About me**...I thought distantly, before all went blank._

* * *

That had been the beginning of this whole thing. From that point on, everything that had been certain, had become uncertain, and my reality had turned into fantasy. All it takes is that one second of time where your whole outlook is refurbished, remade, and you're true self discovered.

* * *

_"So you're awake now, huh?" A male voice asked, and I whipped around, my wide brown eyes meeting sparkling blue. I was taken aback by the depth of concern that glowed within his blue orbs, and also by the relief that I could clearly see._

_"How are you feeling?" he asked nonchalantly, as he walked gracefully towards the bench I'd been laying on. My brow furrowed as he sat down, trying to remember exactly why Troy Bolton would be worried about me._

_"I'm...fine?" It came out as more of a question than I'd wanted, and I frowned in distaste as he shot me a knowing look._

_"Sure you are." he said sarcastically, and I inhaled slowly, the memories resurfacing. The sweetish scent of his cologne was intoxicating and I cherished the moment of bliss, by letting my eyes slide closed._

_"Sharpay...?" he questioned as I snapped out of my Troy-induced daze, and stared at his adorably cute confused expression._

_"I'm fine, Bolton." I told him softly, and I rolled my eyes at his skeptical expression. I slumped back against the wooden bench and stared out at the grounds of East High._

_I didn't feel like fighting, or talking right now. I sincerely hoped he left, but something inside me prayed he wouldn't._

_"Not a chance, Evans." he spoke softly, but clearly, and with an undertone of finality in his voice that I impulsively shivered at the sensual sound._

_I looked up at him, and his eyes met mine, and I knew he wasn't going anywhere, even when he wasn't physically there with me. It was an unspoken promise, and it was one I couldn't bear right now._

_I looked away._

_I was dumbfounded, when a slightly rough tanned and large hand was placed against my forehead. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes, and saw that he had a frown on his face. "You don't seem to have a fever." he said as he slowly removed his hand, the tips of his fingers trailing softly across my cheek and brushed my lips gently. I gulped as my heart pounded fiercely in my chest at the romantic gesture._

_**Damn him, for getting to me, when no one else could. There was nothing fucking wrong with me.**_

_Unjustified anger filled me, but I didn't care. I didn't want his pity, or his help, because I didn't fucking need it. I jerked my face away from his hands, and he let his arm fall, his brow furrowed. "What's wrong, Sharpay?" he asked me, and I stared at him, my eyes burning with anger._

_"I'm fine."I bit out, before standing abruptly. I swayed, and cursed myself for trying to go too fast. Troy's hands on my arms steadied me, and I glared up at him. "I didn't ask for your help, Bolton." I hissed angrily._

* * *

I never did. He always gave it to me, despite my coldness, my attitude, and all that it had cost him to face me everyday of the week. I never had to ask for his help, he was always just...there.

* * *

"_OW!" I hissed as the stupid nurse beside me, pricked my finger to check my blood sugar for the fifth time._

_She kept messing up the test strips. **Stupid air-headed wench…those test strips probably cost more than that messed up hair-do she has.** I thought upset, as I glared at her._

"_Would you kindly get it right this time? Because I'd honestly rather have my hand not look like fucking Swiss cheese." I barked at her, my lips tight._

_The nurse huffed at me as she scribbled something down on a records chart, before leaving the room, not without tossing me a scathing glare over her shoulder._

"_WHAT WAS THE BLOODY NUMBER?!" I screeched after her as the door shut behind her, a bit harder than necessary._

"_Gah!" I growled and threw the sad-excuse for a pillow at the door in a fit of anger._

_I leaned back against my bed, my lips twisted into a scowl. "Snooty-mouthed bitch…" I muttered, indignantly under my breath, glaring at the ceiling._

_I just couldn't believe the audacity of some people, especially those nurses who half- the time didn't know what the hell they were doing._

"_I thought nurses were required to go to nursing school. If they did the shit-heads didn't learn anything there." I snarled quietly as I suckled on my finger, cleaning away the blood._

"_I should so get her ass fired." I mumbled, disgruntled._

"_Little bitch doesn't know the meaning of antiseptic, much less how the hell you apply it."_

_I sighed angrily, knowing I was being a bit over-dramatic, but I honestly couldn't help it. I was tired, frustrated, and confused. Not the best mix, really._

_I sniffed and turned my head slightly to the side so I could glower out of the window, but only moments later I was distracted by the sound of a gentle knock at my door, and it creaked open._

_Scowling, I turned to face the person who'd entered my room without being invited in. "Get the fuck out, you bastards." I sneered heatedly._

"_Well, I most assuredly have the correct room." I heard a soft voice say with a quiet laugh following._

_I was slightly surprised to see a woman wearing a darkish blue blouse and gray dress slacks step into the room. Her feet were covered in dainty ballet flats with a small bow on top, and she finished the outfit with a beaded necklace that fell to the center of her chest, and matching earrings._

_The woman had long auburn hair that was tied into a ponytail at the nape of her neck. The blue of the shirt, she wore off set her smooth tan skin, causing her eyes to sparkle in their strange shade._

_Her lips were thin, but soft and pinkish, and as she smiled they revealed a set of gorgeous pearly white teeth._

"_Who are you?" I asked her, rudely, but she didn't seem phased as she walked fully into the room and shut the door behind her._

"_I am the clinical psychologist that was assigned to you, after your last one relieved herself of the case." she replied as she pulled a chair from against the wall and sat down._

"_I am only here today for an introductory assessment of you, Sharpay, and I'd like to go over some things that haven't exactly been made clear in your previous doctor's case file."_

_I stared at her silently, as she primly opened the file and peered at me briefly. "Can you answer the questions I ask of you?" she questioned formally, still peering at me._

_I narrowed my eyes at her. "Depends on what you ask."_

_She shrugged slightly. "Fair enough, I suppose."_

_Opening the file, she began to read._

_"Now, according to these records, you had Mrs. Agnes Bayne for your first specialist, and then she left claiming the dissatisfactory loss of sanity in patient."_

_The doctor paused and cleared her throat to cover what I was sure was a laugh. "She says that you began screaming incoherently, convulsing, and uncontrollable eye-rolling. Something she describes as '...**surely a case of demonic possession**..." She read from the file, and I could see the corners of her lips twitching._

_The woman paused again, and looked towards me with a raised eyebrow. "Care to explain that?"_

_I shrugged innocently. "The eye-rolling was just me telling her silently how ludicrous I thought both her voice and outfit were. The convulsing, I believe was me trying not to laugh out loud at how high her voice went when she asked about '...**my sexual experience with either gender**...' and I gladly told her I had my first time with neither gender, and my carrot stick tasted quite delicious later."_

_I nonchalantly cleaned my fingernails. "She turned this unattractive green color, and I started laughing so hard that I guess she took it for '...**screaming incoherently**..." I mocked quotation marks, and the woman didn't seem phased by my smart attitude._

_She simply smiled at me in amusement, and asked, "You're an actress, aren't you?"_

_I stared at her. "So what if I was?" I snipped, unhappy she had figured me out._

_The woman didn't say anything, but a soft smile appeared on her face at my petulance._

_Still smiling, she closed her folder softly, and set it aside. "Tell me, Sharpay, why did you want to scare Mrs. Bayne off?"_

_I snorted sarcastically. "That woman became the bane of my existence ever since she stepped into my room wearing that putrid cardigan with the wrong shade of red."_

_The woman looked simply amused as she raised her eyebrows. I knew almost instantly, that it was a silent request for me to continue._

"_Then she had the gall to tell me that I was a '…**child of no morals and dignity**…' I came so close to getting out of this bed and kicking her ass out of my room, but I controlled myself and settled for saying '…**fuck you**…' instead."_

_If possible the lady grew even more entertained. "But you are a child of no morals." she said, knowingly causing me to frown at her._

_I glared. "So what if I am? She had no right to judge me before she even got to know me."_

_The woman shifted in her chair. "Did you not do the same?"_

_I looked at her stunned. "What?! No I…" _

_She cut me off. "You said '…**she became the bane of my existence the moment she walked in wearing that putrid cardigan with the wrong shade of red**…'. Tell me, Sharpay how that is not judging someone without getting to know them."_

_I sputtered in shock, not knowing what to say._

"_You have just learned that though we don't mean to do so, the human race passes judgement on people like we drink water, and breathe air. The fact is that if you're going to be a bitch about something, then don't be a hypocritical one." she said nonchalantly, her eyes boring holes into me._

_I sat there, speechless, before I gaped at her, completely insulted. "You dare to sit there and insinuate that I am being a bitch?!" I snapped at her, my eyes narrowed into slits._

_She raised one perfectly arched brow. "Yes, Sharpay, I do dare."_

_The woman leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as her fingers threaded together underneath her chin._

_The position she sat in was relaxed, but it made her seem powerful…dangerous even, especially with those eyes that felt like two liquid orbs of fire staring at me. Alarm bells went off in my head, and I stared at her with wide-eyes, knowing this woman could and would break me, just so she could truly help me be put back together again._

"_Sharpay, I am not and will never be afraid of you. I do not care about your money, or social status, because when it is just the two of us it means naught. I want to know you, Sharpay, not the actress you are, not the bitch you can be, but I want to see you, and I will be there when you need me to be. Think about what I've said."_

_The woman's voice was low and calm, almost nonchalant bordering on passionate as I stared at her._

_Her sparkling eyes stare back at me, burning intensely letting me see that from the few minutes she had been here, she had grown fond of me, almost protective, and I knew the only reason I could read so much into her was because she wanted me to see it._

_She wanted to protect me, but most of all she wanted to help me._

_Her lips quirked as her guarded walls went up once more. "I think that's all I need for today."_

_She picked up her file and pushed the chair back against the wall._

_Her tanned fingers lingered on the doorknob, and she turned back to give me a reassuring smile._

"_I'll be back around this time tomorrow morning." Was all she said, before she opened the door and left the room, leaving me staring bemusedly after her, until the soft click of the door was heard._

_I slumped back against my bed, closing my eyes, and praying for understanding of what was happening._

* * *

"Anna..." I whispered softly, wondering why the woman didn't hate me for my mistreatment of her son. That day, no that meeting had changed everything and my view of everything around me, and now I knew that it had been Troy who made Anna try so hard to get through to me. But then, she had genuinely began to care, and her nurturing had made me see so much farther past my own misery, and understand that the world was not just a dark, dank place full of grief and sadness. In a way, without Anna, I never would have found Troy or myself.

* * *

_She smiled softly at me. "Hello again, Sharpay."_

_I responded with a quiet hello, unsure as to what I should really say. The lady came all the way inside the room, holding her one-strapped shoulder bag in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other as she made her way across the threshold to her chair._

_She used her foot to move the chair closer to the bed, and sat her bag onto the floor, before sitting carefully into the chair, and sipping her coffee._

_The smell of it almost had me drooling, with the cinnamon flavor I could practically taste, blended perfectly with the chocolate and vanilla. I could see the froth from the whipped cream on top, and the caramel swirling inside the whiteness of it made me sniff so hard that it was like I was inhaling crack._

_The woman's strange eyes peered at me over the edge of her cup as she drunk her flavored coffee-latte. They twinkled at me as she watched me stare longingly at her drink._

"_Would you like something to eat?" she asked softly after lowering the cup from her lips to rest leisurely in her hands. "I could always call the nurse to bring you some food."_

_Instantly, my state of bliss disappeared and I glowered at her. "All they feed me is some barely flavored water, and a couple of salt-free crackers. There is no way in hell I'm going to ask them for food."_

_Her eyes twinkled, and I realized she knew I'd say that the whole time. She smiled gently, and reached over to unclasp the buckle on her bag. Opening the flap, she pulled out a brown paper bag and handed it to me._

_Surprised, I took it from her uncertainly, and opened it, only to be smacked in the face by the heavenly scent of blueberry scones._

_My absolute favorite._

_I stared into the bag wide-eyed, before looking up at her in shock. "They're your favorite are they not?" she asked me innocently as she sipped from her coffee-latte._

_I eyed her suspiciously. "How'd you know?" I asked._

_Her eyes sparkled, reminding me of someone, but I couldn't remember who just yet. She smiled demurely at me, and said, "That's my secret. And one day, you'll know."_

_I frowned at her, before shrugging and digging into my bag of scones. After all, who didn't talk in riddles around me, nowadays?_

* * *

I laughed slightly at my stupidity. Only Troy would have known something so intimate as what my favorite breakfast was. He really was behind it all.

* * *

"_Sad, isn't it?" A voice I knew instantly, questioned from behind me. My eyes widened in surprise, and I whipped around to stare incredulously at him._

" _Troy?" I asked. He gave me a lop-sided smile, and came up beside me. "Hi, Sharpay. It's good to see you alive."_

_I stared at him, and he leaned forward against the cloth fence of the play pen, nonchalantly. I had to admit he looked gorgeous in a fitting dark blue muscle shirt, and jeans with white tennis. So simple, but it made his eyes stand out brilliantly._

"_It's all over the news. Sharpay Evans the first person to die for more than two minutes, and live to tell the tale of her after-life journey." he spoke mocking the reporters._

_I snorted at that. "That's wonderful. It's so nice to know that people at school are thinking of me." I told him sarcastically, and he raised an eyebrow at me, and I ignored his silent inquiry as I looked back at the girl._

_I could feel the weight of Troy's gaze shift between me and the girl for a second. "Her name's Emily Wright."_

_I gazed at him, unsure of what he was saying. Troy gestured towards the young child. "She's never had any friends, always sits and eats alone. Terrified of being rejected as such, she doesn't know how to approach people."_

"_Was she abused?" I asked quietly, and Troy nodded, staring sadly at the girl. "Physical, sexual, mental abuse. You name it. Her father was one of the cockiest bastards I've ever met. He was proud of what he'd done to her."_

"_How do you know that?" I asked him frowning._

_Troy snorted derisively. "He told her what he'd do to her when he got out, and even had the gall to get aroused when he talked about all the crap he'd done to her."_

_I growled in agitation. "You're right, he is a bastard." I turned to look at Emily, who was now staring at us in confusion._

"_How old is she?" I questioned softly, glancing at him surreptitiously from the corner of my eye._

"_She's seven." He answered, and I scowled. "Fucking asshole." I cursed under my breath violently, and Troy grinned._

"_So why are you here?" he asked me, kindly. I raised an eyebrow. "My psychiatrist brought me here. Wanted me to be a kid for once."_

_Troy's eye brows rose, and a mischivieous grin stretched across his face. I stepped away from him slowly, kind of turned on and terrified by that sexy ass smile he had on his face._

" _Troy…What are yo---AHH!" I began, but Troy took the initiative and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder causing me to shriek._

"_TROY BOLTON, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I screeched as he took off at a fast pace around the Giant ball pen._

_He didn't reply, but stopped in front of a large opening that let people enter the ball pen. My eyes widened and I tried to wiggle free of his hold._

"_Don't you dare!" I hissed, and Troy's response was to toss me into the sea of bright colored balls. I came up sputtering, as he laughed sincerely from the ledge he stood on. "How's being a kid for you?" he asked me with a soft chuckle._

_I glared at him, before a smirk appeared on my face. "Great. How about you join me?" He only had seconds to let a surprised expression cross his face, before I grabbed his leg and pulled him into the pen._

_Troy let out a surprised, "WOAH!" Before he disappeared under the sea of balls, and I giggled. When he didn't come up for a few seconds I got worried. " Troy?" I asked, before I squeaked as he popped up right in front of me spraying bright colored items everywhere._

"_Jerk." I smacked him on the arm for scaring me like that. He laughed. "Not funny." I told him seriously, while frowning. Troy smiled gently at me, and I was surprised when he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me softly._

_Tingles went up my spine at the feel of his body against mine, and I threw a ball at his head._

"_Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot on his head, and glared at me, playfully. "Oh, it's on!" he enthused, and I shrieked as it turned into an all out ball fight._

_An hour or so later, we collapsed exhausted on a bench near the concession area. "That was a workout." he stated, smiling. "I agree." _

_I sucked on my green apple flavored icy, and he looked at me disapprovingly as he sipped some water. "That's not good for your intestines."_

_I childishly poked my tongue out at him. "You're just jealous that you have to drink water, while I enjoy my unhealthy, fattening, and intestine destroying juice that tastes amazing."_

_We looked at each other, and burst into laughter. "Only you, Sharpay." he replied grinning, and I smiled back._

_My eyes met his amazing blue ones, and I felt as though I was sinking into an ocean of emotions that lingered unheeded behind those orbs. Before I knew what was happening, we were leaning closer. The smile slowly disappeared from his face, and just as his lips were about to touch mine, his cell phone rang piercingly, causing us to jump away from each other._

_Troy coughed, and I looked away, my face burning with an intense blush._

"_Er…I guess I should go." he said awkwardly. "Yeah, yeah, Right." I agreed quickly, and he gave me a smile. "You should try being a kid more often, Sharpay. A smile suits you." he said, before walking away._

_I observed him until he disappeared into the crowd of kids, and I sighed softly, before my doctor plopped down next to me._

"_Had fun?" she asked gently, and I nodded enthusiastically. "I didn't see your son anywhere, but I met up with someone I knew from school."_

_Her eyes twinkled mysteriously, and I beamed at her. "Thanks for bringing me here, Miss Anna."_

"_Your welcome, Sharpay, but your day's not over yet. You are going to help me with my kids today, if that's okay?" she asked me, and I agreed._

_Standing up, I glanced in the direction Troy had disappeared into, and smiled at the fact that this had become one of the best days in my life, all because of one person._

"_Sharpay?" I heard my doctor call to me._

"_Coming!!!" I yelled back, and ran to catch up with her after one last glance in the direction he'd left._

* * *

Smiling sadly, I understood finally what Troy had been doing. He was trying to make me see the wonders of the world, and also remember memories that should have never been forgotten in the first place.

* * *

_**Coach Bolton?** I thought shocked. **That meant that Anna was his wife, and Troy was her…son**._

_Everything snapped into place. The smiles, the knowing looks, and my brain overloaded with memories rushing to the surface._

_Her subtle hints, and smiles, and knowing looks when I talked about him, and described him without knowin._

_It all made sense now._

_My world spun, and this time, I wanted it all to end._

_My pain, sorrow, anger and guilt. I wanted it to all go away. I wanted to be gone from this. Not thinking about anything but being free, I scrambled across the room, and viciously jerk the oxygen tank off the wall. It made the machine monitoring my oxygen levels beep uncontrollably, but I didn't care._

_I was so lost in my rage and sudden desperate urge to be free of it all that I paid no attention to it. I ran at the window, not caring about the rain that lashed viciously at the window pane, and I slammed the metal tank against the window, causing it to splinter._

_Screaming, I raised it again and smashed it against the same spot, and it splintered more. Crying and desperate I threw it at the window and it shattered outwards, the wind carrying shards of broken glass through the heavy torrent of the storm and the freezing droplets poured into the room._

_I pulled myself into the window ledge, fighting against the powerful force of the rain, my tears mixing freely with the rain drops as I stood unsteadily on the ledge. I vaguely heard the door slam open, and a scream._

"_SHARPAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Anna, her auburn hair flying as she fought her way towards the window. I recognized the tall form of Coach Bolton behind me, and I could barely see him, but he was there. I spotted a shorter, but still pretty tall person, standing in the doorway._

_His blue orbs stood out like beacons in the darkness of the room, and the haze of rain. My heart ached for his touch, for him, but I didn't want to be here anymore._

_Troy. I thought forlornly as he stared at me with wide eyes from the doorway. My hands clutched the side of the window sill and I peered over the edge of the wall at the long distance down._

_I gulped silently, and took a step forward, but a yell caused me to stop and look back._

"_Sharpay!" It was Troy, and he was screaming the loudest. I watched as he shoved his parents out of the way, and ran uncaring about his own safety to me._

"_Please don't do this!" he begged me as he reached the window and climbed out onto the laedge. His whole body was soaked, and the white long-sleeve tee-shirt he'd worn clung to his well formed body, along with the jeans. His beautiful brown hair fell slickly in front of his glittering sky blue eyes that pleaded with me to not do this._

"_Why shouldn't I, Troy? I have nothing left of my family. No friends, and no future. I'm weak and pathetic Death would be easier." I told him as the rain slowed._

_He shook his head, causing water droplets to spray everywhere. "Death is the coward's way out of all this, Sharpay. You are no coward. It takes more strength to face the next day, than to let it all go because you're uncertain of what will happen."_

_I stared at him. "I have no one." I said to him, crying._

_Slowly his hand reached out for mine. "You have me."_

_Hesitantly, I reached towards him, and he caught my hand in his own. Sighing slightly in relief, he let out a puff of air. "Whew. Come on, let's get you back inside." He began walking back towards the window, when a strong gust of wind blew and the storm poured in once again._

_Taken by surprise, my feet flew from under me, and I screamed as Troy toppled over again. "NO!" I heard Anna and Jack's voice from inside the building and they rushed to the broken window. I slid backwards and Troy's hand gripped mine in his as he clutched onto the window sill of the broken window._

_I could see the blood trailing from his hand, where it got sliced deeply on a broken piece of glass, but he didn't let go of me._

_My fingers began to slip from his as I dangled over the side of the ledge, and my eyes widened. "I'm sorry." I whimpered._

"_Sharpay, no!" He cried as I began wiggling my fingers._

_I would not let him die trying to save me. I wasn't worth it. My eyes welled with tears, and I looked at him. His eyes wide and fearful, met mine full of sorrow, and regret._

"_I love you." I told him, meaning it with all my heart, before I jerked my hand, and his fingers slipped from mine._

* * *

That day had changed everything. My feelings were exposed, the lies that had been my whole life had started to reveal themselves in the worst way imaginable. I had been stripped bare in my moment of weakness, and I didn't like what I saw. I felt so ashamed that I had been blind to the clear pain Troy must have suffered that night. Telling him I loved him, only to try and commit suicide right after, must have felt like a blow to the stomach. But everything had happened so fast.

* * *

"_Sharpay…?" A voice questioned in a whisper. I shifted my eyes towards the alarm clock, just now noticing it was about one in the morning. My brow furrowed, wondering who would be coming into my room so late at night._

"_Yeah…?" I whispered softly, and wasn't surprised to hear a quiet intake of breath from the person outside my door. "Er…can I come in?" The voice that I now recognized as male, asked lowly._

"_Sure." I replied just as softly, and the door opened silently. In the soft glow of my lamp I saw the shirtless body of no one other than Troy Bolton as he stepped noiselessly inside my room and shut the door behind him, with a quiet click as the door snapped closed._

_He let go of the handle and turned around slowly. I gasped softly, because his sparkling blue eyes seemed to glow in the dimness of the room, making him look like some ethereal angel._

_He stepped closer to the bed, and hesitated, causing him to stop near the foot of the mattress and he stared at the floor. For ten minutes it was silent, and I got a bit impatient._

" _Troy…?" I called softly to him, and his head snapped up towards the sound of my voice as I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed._

_He looked startled, and he flushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous manner, I guessed._

"_Is there something you wanted?" I asked, not really looking at him as I picked at the imaginary loose threads of my comforter._

"_I-I just wanted to see if you were alright…"he started, stuttering slightly. "I mean you got quite the shock tonight, and I hoped you were okay." he finished, his cheeks red. If it had been any other time I might have thought him adorable, but right now, my mind was on other things._

"_Would you be?" I asked him, my voice quiet and he looked at me in silence for a moment._

"_If I had found out what you did tonight, I don't know if I could have handled it." he told me, his voice soft but honest. I watched him through my lashes as he stepped around the foot of the mattress and took a seat next to me._

"_What are you trying to say?" I whispered, and he smiled wryly._

"_I mean that if my mother had been so cruel to me like yours was, after all the shit you've gone through in the past few months, no scratch that, years, and to stand up to her like you did with a smile on your face." I was surprised to hear the awe in his voice._

_He snorted derisively. "I couldn't have taken it all as well as you have, Sharpay." he admitted his voice low, but full of respect._

_I got the odd feeling that I should stay silent, so I did._

"_And the fact that you've had to put up with me being a fucking asshole, didn't help either." he said, his voice shamed as he turned to look me in the eye, "I am so sorry for everything I've done, Sharpay."_

"_I've been such an idiot. Dwelling on the past, and so focused on nothing but my own pain, which is nothing compared to yours." he began remorsefully, and I was quite shocked to realize there were tears in his eyes. "I wanted to be with you so bad, but I couldn't help but feel hurt that I wasn't enough to bring your memories back, and…"_

_I stopped his mutinous diatribe with a finger against his lips. "Shut up, Troy." I intoned flatly, and his blue eyes widened in surprise, before he shut his mouth with a snap._

"_Past tense?" I asked him, my voice trembling. I couldn't take it if Troy didn't want me anymore. That would be the end of me._

_He stared at me in confusion. "You said that you wanted me, not that you want me." I choked out, my voice breaking._

_Troy's eyes widened with what I assumed was shock, and he surprised me by kissing the finger I still held over his lips, before he removed it using his hand to lace our fingers together._

"_I do want you, Sharpay. It's just a question of whether or not you want me to want you." he said honestly. "I want to be with you so much that it hurts to think about how much time I've wasted, but I never stopped wanting to be with you." he confessed._

_I felt so relieved, that I hardly noticed a tear trail its' way down my cheek._

"_I'm so tired of the pain." I whispered brokenly, leaning my forehead against his bare shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me, not letting my hand go. He smiled sadly, using his free hand to gently caress my cheek and brush the tears away._

"_I just want it all to stop, but my wishes never really matter do they?" I stated rhetorically, my voice edged with bitterness and resentment for the cruelty of fate._

_Troy didn't respond, and I kept on talking, letting everything out for the first time to someone other than an adult, or my…brother._

"_The shame, the anger, the grief, they all seem to never end in my life. I wish I wasn't so weak that I can't take the words of a bitter woman against me without crying." I said lowly my voice saddened. Troy looked as though he wanted to say something, but the closed his mouth when I continued, "I've always been the problem in someone's life, someway or another, and it always ends with me. I highly doubt this will be any different. Except this time, I'm not utterly blind to the things around me. I know where I stand right now, the only thing I don't know is who I am and what I could possibly fighting for."_

_I moved my gaze towards his tanned neck and snuggled closer to him, inhaling his scent._

_His smell was intoxicating. Such a fresh, clean, but earthy scent lingered on his sun-kissed skin, and it made my mind race with possibilities._

_At least fate allowed me this respite._

"_All I want is to live in peace. I want to be free of all this pain, but mostly I want to be loved." I said passionately as I nuzzled into the side of his shoulder, pushing him backwards against the bed, until he was horizontal, his head resting against my pillows with my body lying across his, my face still buried into his shoulder._

"_I want to be me." I whispered sincerely as I glanced up at him, my eyelids halfway closed as I stared into his blue orbs that matched my look intently. "And to do that, I need to remember." Troy's eyes narrowed slightly, and his arms tensed reflexively around my waist._

_He looked away when the ocean of emotion inside his eyes began to move violently. It was a bit more than he could handle, I could tell, but he needed to face this. I needed to face this. We needed to face this….together._

" _Troy, talk to me." I breathed gently, unlacing my fingers from his, and placing it on his cheek. I watched him swallow hard, and his eyes watered. "Sharpay, no." he whispered, his voice slightly strained as he shut his eyes tightly._

_I moved backwards a bit, and pushed him upwards, making him sit up at almost an angle against the stack of pillows behind his back. I scooted myself over to him, and threw my leg on either side of his thighs, effectively straddling his lap._

" _Troy, I need to know." I told him, my voice soft as I watched him visibly fight his emotions back, refusing to even look in my direction._

" _Troy, please." I begged quietly, and Troy let out a choked sound, and his body tensed even more as he shook his head slightly, not even considering opening his eyes._

_I placed my hands on both side of his head, and forced him to turn towards me. " Troy." I pleaded, and he shook his head. "Sharpay, don't make me do this." he begged, his voice cracking._

"_Please, Troy." I asked him, my voice soft._

"_I don't think I can, Sharpay." he choked out, his eyes opening, and I realized with a start that he was dangerously close to tears. His eyes were swirling with pain as though tidal waves of heartache were crashing against his soul._

_I gasped softly, unable to grasp the fact that just asking him to talk about it had caused him so much emotional agony. "Please, Troy, it's something I need to know." I asked again, and his blue eyes flashed._

"_Why the fuck do you keep asking me when I said I can't?" he hissed at me, his voice icy. And I felt hurt and indignation flaring inside my head. "Bullshit." I declared, my voice firm. He glared at me, his eyes still watery, and I tightened my hold on the sides of his face as he tried to pull away._

"_We all suffer, Troy! Not just you, but you leaving me in the dark, just leaving me to wonder hurts me more than anything." I snarled at him coldly, feeling my patience snap. "I've had enough of your rollercoaster of emotions. I don't know what to think or say to you because you always fucking surround yourself with this emotionless wall that no one can get through!"_

_I was sick of this, and I wanted to know what was going on. He knew the answers, and I wanted them._

"_You think you know everything huh? That you're little miss I'm-in-pain-and-my-father-was-a-pedophile, so you automatically should get all the damn sympathy in the world?! Well guess what!! Think again!" he told me, his voice dark with rage._

"_Like you said we all suffer, not just you. I know you're hurting, but give other people a chance. I want to tell you, Sharpay, I do, It's just that I can't." he told me, his voice breaking slightly._

_Agitated, and upset, I opened my mouth and words fell from my lips before I could even think about what I was saying, and the more than likely results of my condescending statement._

"_You can't or you won't?" I challenged my voice frosty. His blue eyes darkened and I instantly knew I had overstepped my boundaries._

_I opened my mouth to apologize. " Troy, I…" I was cut off when Troy tightly grabbed my wrists and pulled his face from my grasp._

"_You've said quite enough." he told me, emotionlessly as his expression went blank. I winced slightly. That was so stupid of me. I thought in exasperation as he stared at me flatly, before roughly shoving me off his lap. I rolled onto the floor and Troy moved quickly from the bed, not even caring about the pained moan I made from the side of my bed._

"_You really are a hypocritical bitch, Sharpay." he hissed at me, and my guilt was forgotten as I glared up at him in shock and anger._

"_What do you mean by that, Bolton?" I snapped back as I rose from the ground, trying not to let a pained grimace appear on my face._

"_You hide things from people. Refuse to talk about stuff until you're ready. Always asking for more time, but when someone else needs it, you won't stop nagging them about it." he shot at me harshly, his voice still emotionless, but his eyes lit with fire._

_I felt my anger explode. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" I raged at him, completely forgetting about keeping my voice a whisper._

_His eyes flashed as he stepped forward and grabbed me roughly by the forearms, and my eyes widened in horror at the sight of Troy's darkening blue eyes._

"_What the hell was wrong with you?" he hissed his voice sharp._

"_Why the fuck would you tell me you love me, and then let yourself fall. Do my feelings not matter to you?" he asked enraged taking a step closer to me. I stared at him in shock. I had never seen Troy so angry, or hurt._

"_What kind of shit was that, Sharpay? I didn't deserve the chance to say it back?" he questioned harshly, his eyes swirling with hurt, anger, and utter sadness._

"_You know what, Sharpay?" he asked, dangerously. I stayed silent, my heart pounding in my chest. "You are so fucking stupid." he spat angrily, his tears finally breaking free of their restraints._

"_You are so fucking stupid." he breathed as he pulled me into an embrace. A single tear making its way down his cheek. I sobbed into his chest, feeling horrible for having made him retell that night, and I clung to him, never wanting to let go._

"_I'm sorry." he whispered into my hair. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save her, and when you fell it made me feel as though I couldn't save you either."_

* * *

Tears filled my eyes. He had been trying to protect me from his pain even then, but there hadn't been a real reason to do so, because I hadn't seen it in the first place.

* * *

_Anna nodded, and I said nothing as the lawyer walked from the room. "Sharpay, sweetheart?" called Anna as she knelt by my side, her hand on my back._

"_I'll be alright, Anna." I told her softly, valiantly fighting back tears, and Anna smiled before kissing the back of my head. "That's a lie, Sharpay, and we both know it." she whispered into my blonde hair, before running her fingers through it, and saying, "I'll make us some lunch. I believe Troy is out back with the team."_

_Anna walked from the room, and into the kitchen, but I didn't move from my seat. I just let my head fall onto the slightly cool surface of the dining room, and close my eyes._

_It had been less than two days since that day in the park with Ryan, and I still felt like shit. My eyes were tired from crying so much, and my hope felt crushed from the inside out. The only thing that was keeping me anchored was Troy, and his family, but what kept me sane was the fact that I knew he loved me._

_Coming back home from the park and seeing the entire East High basketball team in the living room had not been a pretty experience. It had been me, and Troy against twelve other guys, and I wasn't much help as I was almost incoherent with hysteria._

_But things had calmed down after a while, and I managed to explain the whole situation with Troy by my side, and at the end each player was sitting stunned, and feeling remorseful for their treatment of me._

_The hardest one to forgive had been Chad, but we were still on thin ice. It was too awkward, but it was getting better….very slowly, but it was. Jason and Zeke had instantly grown on me, and it was fun to be around the other guys who had grown protective of me in such a short time. They could always make me smile, no matter how small it was._

_Amazing how small the difference is between love and hate. Standing up from my chair, I made my way from the room, and into the side parlor of the first floor, where the door to the backyard was. It was a large area; complete with a pool, patio area, a basketball court, volleyball net, and a playground set up for the younger kids. Anna's garden was beautiful, just as the home itself was, and the people who lived inside it._

_I felt tears prickle at the back of my eyes as I watched Arienne play in the sandbox with Haley who was making a castle, and Miranda who was trying to build something that only she knew what it was._

_Jack was standing off the side of the court, his clipboard in hand as he watched the twelve boys scrimmage against each other. One team was shirts, and the other was no shirts. Troy of course was on the no shirts team. I blinked rapidly, trying hard not to cry as I silently opened the glass door and stepped outside into the warmth of a Saturday afternoon._

_I stepped softly down the steps and walked towards Coach Bolton who turned to glance at me. I simply stared down at my feet, and his hand grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me into a one armed embrace._

_I saw Troy glance at us from the court and he slowed down slightly, and the others began to realize I was there too._

_I swallowed back the tears with difficultly, and let out a shaky whoosh of air as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm sorry for being so much trouble, Jack."_

_Jack kissed my forehead softly. "You're not trouble Sharpay. I've come to love you as one of my own, sweet girl. Don't be foolish. I want you here, and you will always have a special place in my heart."_

_I laughed into his shoulder trying desperately to not cry, and he pulled back slightly as he blew his whistle. Troy froze immediately as I stepped out of Jack's embrace, and looked over at him._

_His chest glistened with a light sheen of sweat and his hair was slightly glossy, but his blue eyes were focused on me and I could see worry and concern burning in his sky blue orbs._

_I walked onto the court, and soon enough I was standing directly in front of him. "Pay, are you alright?" he asked as he stepped closer. My eyes watered and I sobbed dryly, letting a shaking hand cover my mouth as my face screwed up in an effort to keep my tear ducts in check._

_Troy didn't hesitate in pulling me into his arms, and sweat or not I buried my face into his chest, my arms wrapping tightly around his waist as I clung to him._

"_I'm sorry for being so needy." I whispered, my voice shaking, and Troy hugged me tighter. "Don't be stupid." he chided sternly, and I turned my head so I could look up at his face. "You're not needy. You're hurting, Pay, and it's my job as a boyfriend to help you, but it's also something I want to do." he said. I blinked rapidly, knowing he didn't think of holding me when I needed it as an obligation._

"_You're not helping." I told him, groaning, and he chuckled softly, pressing his forehead against mine. "I know, and it's because I love you so much." he said smiling, before leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips. "I love you too." I whispered, and his face got serious once more._

"_It's okay to cry, Sharpay." he said, and I choked slightly, burying my head into his chest again._

_Inhaling deeply I let my tears fall as he held me close, not caring about his friends watching us, but I sobbed my heart out._

"_It's so unfair!" I cried, and he squeezed me tightly, his fingers running up and down my back. "I know it is, Pay. I know."_

_I cried so hard I didn't even realize my knees were giving out beneath me, until I half collapsed in his arms, and he caught me. There were a couple of sharp intakes of breath from the others, before Troy slipped his arms underneath me, and he scooped me into his arms._

_He walked quickly from the court carrying me in a fireman's carry, and I let myself grieve for the loss of my family, and the brutal ending it was about to come too._

* * *

When he said the pain had been unfair, he hadn't been talking about just the loss of my family, but himself too. 

"Sweet Jesus, how could I have been so blind?" I asked myself, my voice cracking.

"Sulking again, are you?" A clipped voice said from behind me, and warily I turned my head to look towards the sound. Eyes wide, I stared, pale-faced at the glowering figure of Chad Danforth. His brown eyes were narrow, and his lips pursed together tightly in his anger.

To be honest, I wasn't surprised he was pissed off at me.

_If I were him, I would be too._

I didn't respond to him, but I stared. "It doesn't really surprise me that you sit out here all alone, and run away from the very situation you created." he stated scathingly, his eyes hard. "Every time and everything that comes against you, you run from just like the coward you are."

My eyes narrowed into slits, and my face flushed red with anger as I stood abruptly. "That's no--."

"Shut up and sit down, Sharpay." Chad commanded fiercely, his voice loud, and I dropped into my seat once again, stunned into silence.

"When your grandmother died in that car accident, you pushed everything away because you were afraid of feeling the pain of loss. You have no right whatsoever to speak as though you've faced everything head on. At this point, I have no respect for you."

My eyes stayed wide with shock and my bottom lip quivered slightly.

"You don't deserve, Troy."

His words burned me, and I jerked back as though I'd been slapped.

I vaguely heard a sigh, and Chad rubbed his hand over his face. "Look, I'm just..."

"No, Chad. I get it." I whispered as he came to sit down beside me. "I understand completely."

Chad's eyes went blank as he peered over at me. His gaze unreadable in the soft lighting of the street lamps that littered intermittently behind us, and truthfully, it unnerved me more than I liked.

He didn't say anything, but his demeanor demanded clarification, and I sighed heavily, turning my eyes away from him to stare out at the grassy hills of the park. "I...in the last three hours a lot of things that seemed to be so obvious to others have been made known to me, and in all honesty, it scares the hell out of me. I mean, the fact that so much could have been happening before my eyes and I never saw it." I stopped, shaking my head in remorse.

"I've never felt so idiotic, when he told me how I was acting on the fears of an outcome that isn't really foreseeable, and now that the reality of it all has been thrown in my face, I'm lost and don't know what to do anymore." I stopped again, breathing deeply as I wrung my hands together, nervously, feeling distraught. "Troy's done...so much to help me. To take care of me, and not once has he ever really broken down or been hurt to the point that I truly saw the pain I was causing him. He's such a fighter, and he's battled mercilessly for me all these years, and I never saw it." Tears clouded my vision, but I blinked them away fiercely. "I never thought to look at the man behind this infallible front he puts up to protect himself."

I heard a soft sound from beside me, and I looked over, surprised when I saw the resigned look on Chad's face.

"In the past few months, Sharpay, I've come to know my best friend...and I mean truly know him." Chad smiled sadly, and I shot him an inquiring look. "It's weird," he continued a distant look in his eyes.

"I've always thought that Troy and I knew everything about each other, but I hadn't even scratched the surface." He laughed bitterly. "It's amazing to finally see the amount of pain and suffering Troy has gone through in the past three years, and I didn't even notice it."

He went silent for a few moments, where the tenseness in his posture built until he sat rigidly on the bench.

"There's something you should know, Sharpay." he stated as he looked at me seriously.

My eyes widened a bit at the agonized look in his eyes. "That night, in the hospital when you tried to commit suicide, Troy ran, he came to me, and he looked so...so broken, Sharpay, it wasn't even funny."

Chad seemed to choke back a sob, and I felt my heart slump in my chest with shame, because I had been so oblivious to his pain.

"He looked me in my eyes, and said that it hurt so much that he didn't even know what to do anymore. I just stared at him, completely shocked, and then Troy did something I've never seen him do. He cried. Not silent tears, Sharpay, but full out body-racking sobs." Here, a tear slid down Chad's cheek, his eyes watering as I listened to his story in horror.

"He just broke down, saying your name over and over again, and I don't think I've ever held anybody so long and hard in my life." He laughed again, and wiped his face off, blinking back tears. "It was so strange, but at that moment he really became my brother. Despite all that we've been through together. Failing tests, skipping classes, getting arrested, fighting with other guys. None of it compares to the fact that Troy came to _**me**_."

"He came to me when he had no one else to run to. He ran to me when he was hurting so much that he couldn't think straight anymore, could barely function from holding in years of pain, and emotional agony. He cried on my shoulder, because the woman he loved was too selfish to think about him in her moment of weakness. And no matter what you say, Sharpay, I will never forgive you for that."

Chad's red eyes turned toward me with an startling fierce look in his eyes.

"If you so much as hurt Troy again, or cause him anymore unnecessary pain by continuously treating him the way you have, Sharpay. I swear I will kill you."

I gulped deeply, knowing he wasn't lying.

"And it won't just be me. I can guarantee that at least half the basketball team will bury you alive if you do that again. Get yourself together, Sharpay, because he deserves so much more than the shit, you're giving him."

Chad stood up, and walked away, his hands in his pockets, and I stared after him, knowing he cared for me, but put his 'brother' first. I felt my eyes harden. It was time to stop fucking around, and get my boyfriend back.

* * *

Please Review 


	24. Part 3 of 3: Sharpay's Realizations

Welcome to the Final Chapter of Lost & Found. There will be an epilogue, but yeah...this is the end. T.T...I want to apologize for not updating sooner, but my computer got fried and I lost EVERYTHING. My finished chapter, and my research paper. It was a nightmare, because I had to rewrite this 28 page chapter. I hope it was worth the wait, and again I sincerely apologize.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. Disclaimer is on the first chapter.

READ AND REVIEW!

-Steph-

* * *

I didn't return to the Bolton home that night. Instead, I fell asleep on a hard park bench after contemplating what the hell I could possibly do that would make up for my mistakes, and show everyone that I understood.

I had been reviewing my memories, and when a recap of a certain basketball game popped into my mind I knew what I had to do. Something I hadn't done in almost three years, and I smiled to myself.

It would be perfect, but I didn't have much time to make preparations as Troy's championship basketball game was next Friday. I just had to make do, and get a move on.

_It was time to get my head in the game._

Standing, I winced as my back spasmed in pain, and I rubbed valiantly at the thick knot that had formed there overnight.

"Oh hell, that's just what I needed." I grumbled to myself, stretching painfully, until I got my blood circulating once again, but then the beeping of my cell phone caught my attention.

Fishing it out of my jeans pocket, I saw that it was a text message from Anna, and she did not sound happy.

**SHARPAY ELISE EVANS! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOU'RE OUT ALL NIGHT! NO PHONE CALL, AND THE LAST TIME ANYONE SAW YOU, YOU RAN OUT CRYING! GET YOUR ASS HOME IMMEDIATELY!**

I stared at the text wide-eyed, before realizing that it was almost ten o'clock in the morning, and I had disappeared around seven the previous day.

_Shit._

Groaning, I placed my phone back into my pocket, and took off down the street in dead sprint.

_Anna is going to kill me. _I thought morosely, before the fact that I had to run almost five blocks appeared in my mind, and I picked up my pace, determined to haul ass back to the Boltons', but then a visual of Troy's hurt eyes caused me to freeze in place, almost tripping over myself.

I chewed my bottom lip in apprehension. _What should I do? I mean the game isn't until next Friday, and it's only Thursday. Should I really return home? Or should I do what I need to do, before going back? _

I glanced behind me in the direction in needed to go, so that I could start my plan, and then towards the direction of the Bolton home.

_Mad Troy who will ignore me, or go and work out the plan that will help me get him back? _

I weighed the options inside my mind, and made my decision.

I grabbed my cell phone, and scrolled through my recent text messages to Anna's most recent one. I hit reply and typed, "

**I'm sorry for leaving and not coming back, Anna. But there's something I have to do, and I can't do it at your house. It will hurt Troy, but it would hurt us both even worse to have to ignore one another, and I won't put your family in that awkward situation, so I'm leaving for awhile. DON'T PANIC. I'll be back in a week or so. I love you all, especially Troy. Tell him that will you. Bye. **

Pressing the send button was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, but I did, and when the phone said Text sent. My heart ached and I was filled with the overwhelming urge to cry, but I squared my shoulders, and hurriedly turned off my phone, shoving it back into my pocket.

There was so much to do, so I spun around and took off in the opposite direction I had been going.

I knew in my heart that I had just hurt Troy and the Bolton's even worse, but I couldn't go back just yet. Not until I fixed my problems, and got myself together. The only thing was that my car, laptop, and all was still at Troy's house, so I would have to make do with what I had on me.

Approximately five hundred dollars in cash, and a credit-card. It would only be for about eight days, and then everything would be alright.

_I hope. _I thought as I ran down the street.

* * *

The street I was on was fairly busy with chattering old ladies bustling by and gossiping middle-aged women discussing things I didn't care much for, but I was more concerned with the rather heavy bag, I carried in my hands. It was the bare essentials I'd need to live without any of my stuff, and I had to budget, after all I couldn't use my credit-card.

They could track me down with it, unfortunately.

Scampering nervously down the sidewalk, my hair tied up roughly in a pony-tail with a hat shoved on my head, and sunglasses, I was really trying to not be noticed by anyone, so I walked like a normal person with a not quite perfect posture, and a blank look on my face.

I had seen people from school everywhere I turned, and I knew I needed to reach my destination, before anyone noticed me and my so-inconspicuous attire. I was almost there when I saw a familiar truck driving up the road, and my eyes got huge, before I made a mad dash for the door right down the street.

The red and white door had a lit-up sign on it that said Joe's Parlor, and a closed sign hung limply underneath. I threw open the graciously unlocked door, and thanked the heavens I had called him yesterday night. I slipped into the empty bar quickly and slammed the door shut before the driver of the truck could see me, and I exhaled fiercely.

_This was going to be hell. _

I could already see that much. There had been way too many close calls already and I had only been missing for one day.

Yesterday, I had gotten a hotel room, and bought a cheap notepad and paper, before returning there and outlining my plan for the rest of the afternoon, and making some phone calls.

Then I'd had to go clothes shopping at a thrift store, and get some cheap clothes. Cheap, but cute clothes at least, before I finally got in touch with an old friend, who gladly decided to take me in, but first, I had to get there, and for that I needed an even older acquaintance of mine, Joey.

Almost as though he'd read my thoughts, Joseph Degas emerged from the back room, his bald head shiny, and his face smooth, without a strand of facial hair. The forty-year old had been my close friend since I had wondered in here at age ten, but of course, I haven't seen him in almost three years, which is why I was so grateful he was happy to do me this huge favor.

I couldn't exactly pay for food, shelter, and my project with only five hundred dollars, by the way was now three-hundred fifty seven dollars and some cents. The hotel hadn't come cheap, neither had the food.

"Sharpie? Is that you, kid?" The bartender gawked at me in astonishment, and a huge smile lit my face. "Yeah, Joey, it's me." I told him as he stepped from behind the bar.

He opened his arms in greeting. "Well then where's my giant bear hug, huh?" I let out a squeal and dropped my bag, before launching myself into his arms as he grabbed me in an embrace, and swung me around twice.

"Oh boy, have I missed you, kid." he told me warmly, and I smiled up at him, removing my hat and sunglasses.

"I've missed you to, Joey." I told him a complete lie. I missed him now of course, but I hadn't exactly remembered him for three years, so technically I hadn't missed him at all. It made a twinge of guilt stir in my stomach, before I pushed it back down, and smiled up at him.

"Now, what's all this about a needing a ride to Arizona?" he questioned, his eyebrows raised to his non-existent hairline.

"Right…" I started, as I walked back over to my bag. I shuffled around in it for a minute, and grabbed my notebook, before tossing it back to him, and sitting down to explain everything about my current situation. "Well it all started with my parents…"I began talking, telling him about my parents, and my ex-boyfriend, and my newest situation.

Almost an hour later, Joseph was sitting there staring at me, stunned, and my anxiety was quite apparent. "Do you think it will work?" I asked nervously, and Joseph seemed to shake off his shock, as he reached over and grabbed my hand.

He smiled sincerely at me, and I glanced up at him. "Sharpay, if Troy doesn't forgive you, and take you back after this, then he is one very stupid, very idiotic man." he said fiercely, and I laughed quietly.

"I hope you're right."

"When have I been wrong?" he retorted in mock-offense, and I giggled at his antics. "Let's do this, yeah?"

I nodded determinedly. "Yes. Let's do this."

"Alright then, grab your stuff, and follow me out back. I was just gearing up old Bessie for the long haul to Phoenix. It's smart of you to get out of New Mexico for awhile. I mean, if I remember Anna correctly she's a fireball if there ever was one. She'd hunt you down in two days if you stayed here."

I winced slightly, glad Joey's back was to me as he began walking back towards the bar.

_Anna had almost found me, already. _I thought to myself.

But, I decided that Joey didn't need to know that tidbit of information as we walked through the swinging back door of the bar. Inside a tiny garage, that had tools lying everywhere, the floor covered with oil stains, and the air thick with the smell of burnt oil and gas.

Old Bessie, was really _old _Bessie.

She was a rusty red fifty-three Ford F-100 pickup truck, and if I hadn't known that Joey was like the mechanical master I would've dropped my shit and ran back to the Boltons'.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Joey asked lovingly, as he patted the hood of the car, looking every bit the proud owner. "Been in my family for years. My old great Grandpa Pete, gave me this little girl. And I've fixed her up, and got her running better than any of those _new _trucks out there." he finished scornfully, almost spitting out the word 'new'.

I smiled at him.

Joey had always hated the new trucks. He said that there was quantity without quality, and most of the time, he was right about cars, so I let him rant for a few seconds, before he called himself, and loaded my bag into the two-seater.

"Well, Sharpie, how 'bout we get this show on the road? It's going to be quite the night getting you there, but don't worry 'bout nothing'. We'll make good time." he told me as I slid into the passenger side, and buckled my seatbelt.

Joey got in seconds later, and turned the key, making the truck roar to life, extremely loudly.

I jumped, and eyed him dubiously. "Don't be grumpy, Bessie." Joey scolded the truck sternly, and I stared at him, my eyebrows raised. "It's Sharpie, sweetheart, don't ya be rude."

As Joey backed out of the garage, I sank down into my seat, for a _very long _ride to Phoenix, Arizona. Before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep.

_Dancing wildly in the stands, a thirteen-year old Sharpay was decked out in red and white, and had a dangling pair of lightning bolt earrings, as well as the name 'Bolton' on the jersey she wore, and stitched into the pants leg of the jeans she had on. A glittering number '14' in gold lettering sat proudly upon her left cheek._

_Troy was playing and Sharpay screamed accordingly as he shot the ball, scoring three points from center court._

_The younger Sharpay cheered crazily. "LIGHT IT ON FIRE, BOLTON!"_

_Troy grinned from the court, before doing some impressive maneuvering and taking the ball, before making another three-pointer._

_"Bolton is our king! We all know he can make the shot, so go ahead, Bolton, make it HOT!" she sang loudly from the stands, doing a coordinated dance, that had Troy blushing, and smiling widely at the same time._

_He stole the ball again, and the younger Sharpay practically screamed herself hoarse as the ball sunk into the net with a swish as the final buzzer went off._

_She rushed onto the court, and jumped into a grinning Troy's arms and he swung her around in circles. The sound of their victorious laughter was amazing, and the smiles they sent each other were blinding._

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Blinking tiredly, I let my eyes open, blearily looking at my alarm clock. I inhaled feeling warmth encompassing me like never before, causing me to snuggle into the comforter, before a strange weight across my lower back caused me to frown in consternation._

_I turned my head sideways and my jaw fell slack at the sight of a guy in my bed._

_Not just any guy, but Troy Bolton, who looked incredibly adorable as he slept on his side, his mouth slightly opened as he breathed and his chestnut locks were in disarray. He looked so peaceful to me that unconsciously a smile formed on my lips as I watched him sleep._

_I looked around, and noticed my door still closed, before glancing down at his bare chest. My eyes widened and I swiftly made sure I still wore clothes, and breathed a sigh of relief when I noticed I was still in my pajamas._

_I just wasn't ready for that step. I thought feeling utterly relieved that nothing too serious had happened. As I studied my locked door, wondering how I hadn't noticed that before, I failed to see the glazed baby blue eyes open behind me._

_I turned my head back to what I thought was sleeping boy, I let a smile grace my features. _

"_It's rude to stare, you know." A groggy voice intoned, sounding croakily amused, and I squeaked staring down at Troy's now awakened figure as his eyes cracked open all the way._

"_I wasn't staring." I retorted, but the heat of my cheeks must have given me away, because he shot me a sleepy grin as he leaned up on one elbow, rubbing the heel of his hand over his eyes._

"_Sure you weren__'t." he began, sounding tired, but amused, "And Elmo isn't a bright Crayola red, either." he finished._

_I scoffed. "Elmo is not Crayola red, so you just proved yourself wrong." _

_His hand dropped from his face and he raised an eyebrow, his expression bewildered. "If he's not red, then what is he?" he questioned, most of the sleepiness gone from his voice._

_I smirked. "He's a sexy fire-truck red, that's what he is." I informed him, smugly. Troy shot me a deadpanned look, before he chuckled deeply._

"_You are strange, Pay." he said smiling as his hand came into contact with my cheek._

_I closed my eyes in bliss as I felt his hand softly stroke the side of my face. "Strange, but amazingly beautiful." he whispered, and I felt my heart thump in my chest._

_Blushing, I glared at him. "That's not true." I protested weakly, and he just smiled, before pushing me over gently. I rolled onto my back, letting half of his body tower over me, his hand still on my cheek._

"_Yes it is…"I opened my mouth to object, but he swiftly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in a tender, but quick kiss. Pulling away very slowly, he whispered less than three inches away. "…and you can't change my mind about it."_

_I smiled, and he leaned down again, capturing my lips in a heated kiss. So wrapped up in the kiss as we were, we failed to hear the tale-tell sound of someone unlocking the door, and it opened._

_We were just about to deepen the kiss even more as my fingers entwined in the soft locks of tousled hair atop Troy's head and I moaned softly into the kiss as his fingers danced lingeringly along the side of my hips._

"_Oh my…!" The shrill exclamation startled both me and Troy and we sprung apart quickly. I sat up and stared at the form of Anna Bolton in dazed horror. I risked a surreptitious glance at Troy and he had the same horrified look on his face, while Anna's expression registered surprise._

"_I didn't know you two were…together." she said slowly, her eyebrows near her hairline as she looked between us. Troy blushed and I turned scarlet. "Er…well…we weren't." I squeaked, my voice two pitches higher than normal. "At least not until last night."_

_Anna stared at me, her expression blank, before a slow smile appeared on her face._

"_It's about time." she muttered, winking before she backed out of the doorway. _

"_Breakfast will be ready in about ten minutes." she said stepping back, her eyes twinkling. Troy opened his mouth to say something, but Anna cut him off with a grin._

"_And no son, you cannot eat Sharpay for breakfast." she mock-chided, causing Troy to pale and then blush furiously._

"_Mom!" he cried, and threw a pillow at the doorway, just as Anna fled from the room, laughing gaily all the way down the hall._

_I glanced sideways at Troy feeling giggles swell inside me at the innuendo. He glared at me, and I let out a snort, before collapsing into a fit of near-hysterical laughter._

_It was nerve-wracking to have been caught in bed with your boyfriend by said boyfriend's mother, who was once your psychologist as well as legal guardian. Then for her to crack a sex-implying joke pushed me over the edge as I sat there rolling around in the sheets, laughing._

_Troy soon joined me._

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_WOULD YOU FUCKING DRIVE FASTER?!" I screeched, unable to stand it any longer. Sophia's eyes widened and in response she slammed on the brakes._

_Anna's eyes popped open, and her eyebrows rose into her hairline._

_I growled. "Fuck this." I stated as I unlatched my seatbelt, and opened the door. Sophia opened her mouth to say something, but Anna's hand on her shoulder stopped her._

_I didn't miss the inquiring look the woman gave my guardian, but Anna's knowing smile stopped any verbal questions. At least while I was within hearing distance._

_I bolted from the car, and ran towards the house, my feet pounding in sync with my heart as I raced down the road._

_Within seconds, I was standing at the steps of the Bolton drive, and Troy's concerned blue eyes were staring down at me._

"_I promised you I'd be exactly where you left me, didn't I?" he asked loftily, but his voice laced with worry, most likely from my worn appearance._

_A smile spread across my face. He remembered. I thought feeling warm all of a sudden._

_I eyed him critically, and stepped back slightly, before gesturing with my hand._

"_A little bit over to the left." I instructed imperiously, not noticing the car pulling up behind me, nor the people that stood observing from the window, watching the two of us with amusement._

_Troy stepped over about an inch. "A liiitttlle bit more." I emphasized and he did so, but not before rolling his eyes._

_Nodding my head with acceptance, I grinned at him._

"_Satisfied?" he asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Yes, I am." I said, before I sprinted towards him, and flew into his arms. He caught me into a strong hug, pulling me into his chest._

"_I also had to get you over a little." I said with a grin into his shoulder._

_Troy peered down at me. "Why?"_

_I smiled. "I'd be able to jump you without the risk of hitting the banister." I quipped dryly, and he snorted._

"_Jump me, huh? Doesn't that usually involve kissing of some sort? Such as mouth to mouth contact?" he asked pompously, leaning his forehead against mine._

_I smiled._

"_Yeah, it does."_

_And then, I kissed him._

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

_"Sharpay...?" I recognized the voice almost instantly._

_That voice had made me laugh, and cry, and want to scream in joy so many times that it couldn't help but be burned into my memory._

_The owner of that voice had saved me, and loved me in ways that only he could possibly do, and that was what made me look up at him, and stare into his bright blue eyes that reflected his concern._

_"Troy." I whispered, not even bothering to move from my prone position in his lap. I could feel him sigh slightly in relief as his hand smoothed some stray curls from my headband back into place._

_"You scared the shit out of me, baby." he told me lightly, but the deep frown on his face took the nonchalance away from the statement._

_I felt tears of shame well up in my eyes. _

_"I'm sorry." I rasped quietly, trying hard not to sob in distress. _

_"It's just...Emily...she's had to go through so much. And I'm...sitting here, being such a cry baby..." I spoke quietly, not wanting to break the small bubble of privacy that separated us from the rest of those in the car, who were being generous in making an effort to not pay attention to our conversation._

_Troy frowned at me._

_"Emily's gone through hell, but you've suffered too." he stated honestly, and I glared up at him, through my tears. _

_"What I've been through is not worth shit compared to what she went through, and she's not even ten!" I hissed, feeling outraged._

_"Don't downplay your own fucking problems, Sharpay. It's not fair to you, nor to anyone else who has been here with you through this entire thing." he shot back in a loud whisper._

_I angrily yanked myself up from his lap. "It's not just about me and you, Troy. It's about a girl who has stronger character and a stronger will to live than I do!" I retorted vehemently, feeling pissed off._

_Troy glared as the car pulled into the driveway. The others in the car glancing at each other warily as they parked in front of the Bolton Residence._

_I glared back at him, not even noticing that Troy's friends, which included the basketball team were standing outside the house watching curiously._

_"What the hell does Emily have to do with your sense of courage, or will to live, Sharpay?!" he stated, his voice low and angry as the others exited the car, me and Troy still in the backseat._

_"ALOT!" I screamed, finally losing my patience. "She can go on with life and live without crying every fucking day, and she's been raped, beaten, and abused since she was what...THREE!"_

_"She's NOT YOU, DAMN IT!" Troy slammed open the car door, not bothering with his jacket which laid on the backseat, and he angrily pulled at his tie as he stalked from the car._

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING WALK AWAY FROM ME TROY!" I yelled, completely oblivious to the stares from the our friends as I jumped from the car. Troy tensed, but he kept moving towards the front porch._

_"I SAID STOP, TROY! I'M NOT DONE TALKING TO YOU!" I raged, wanting to hit someone, anyone, anything._

_"You may not be done, but I sure as hell am." he told me frostily over his shoulder, causing me to stomp my heeled foot in outrage. "You BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I'M SAYING?"_

_"WHAT THE HELL SHARPAY? YOU'RE TALKING BULLSHIT! THAT'S FUCKING WHY!" Troy lost his cool, and turned on me, his blue eyes snapping furiously._

_"She's got absolutely nothing to live for, Troy!" I yelled frustrated as he stomped towards me. I continued glaring at him. "Absolutely nothing.." I began again, only to have him cut me off._

_"While you stand here and bitch, and you have absolutely everything to live for." he said coldly, his eyes flashing dangerously._

_I gasped slightly, and took as step back as he came closer._

_"Emily doesn't complain about her lot in life. She doesn't feel the need to cry every damn day, because she understands that what happened, already fucking happened and she can't change the past. She doesn't care that someone may have more strength than she does, because she knows that one day she will be able to face her future head on, and not give a rat's ass but what somebody else did or had to say. For her, there is no coulda, shoulda, woulda...it's straight up, and you know what else?" he hissed at me as he finally backed me against the hood of the car._

_"What?" I asked angry, that he had hit every sore point in me. I could just feel the angry tears welling in my eyes as he stared down at me._

_Emotions were practically crackling in the air. I could almost feel the waves of anger and frustration pouring off his body as he moved so there was almost no space to separate us._

_I could feel his warm breath on my face, setting all my nerves on fire._

_"You're afraid that because she has that will now, and you don't...that you will lose all the reasons to live when she finally finds hers, and you'll be alone."_

_I sucked in a breath sharply, my heart felt like it had frozen in my chest._

_How did he know? _

_My thoughts were erased as Troy crushed his lips to mine in that second. He didn't kiss me with the gentleness, and the love he had every time before, but this was tinted with fury, and desperation. His lips moved against mine brutally, and his tongue swept into my mouth unforgiving-ly as he kissed me._

_I didn't realize I had started crying until he pulled away, his palms holding my head still._

_"And until you realize that will never happen, Pay..." he trailed off as he crushed his lips to mine again, before moved away abruptly and kept distance between us. "I don't want to be with you."_

_My heart stopped and I stared at him in horror._

_"Troy..." I gasped, disbelieving, but his eyes were full of sadness and determined resolve as he stared at me._

_This could not be happening. How could things have gone so wrong?_

_"Why?" I asked, blankly, not caring about the tears that fell from my eyes. _

_"Because I can't be with someone who refuses to believe in herself. Much less, someone who doubts my love for her, and the strength of this relationship." he said, backing away._

_"Whenever you realize that I can't always tell you who and what to believe in, and you learn that you're stronger and more independent than you ever knew. I'll be waiting." he said as he turned around, and walked away._

_I was far too lost in my own despair to see Anna's hands over her mouth in horror, and Jack staring at his son blankly. I didn't even notice the shell-shocked looks on the Wildcat's faces. Arienne was leaning in her boyfriend's arms her mouth agape._

_Congratulations Sharpay...you just chased away the most important person in your life._

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

I sat up bolt right with a loud gasp, and a sob ready to fall from my lips. My hands shook as I entwined my fingers together rigidly, trying desperately to keep the despair at bay.

That went so much deeper than pain, that it wasn't even funny.

It felt like those memories had tore my heart to shreds, and made sure that they could never be put back together again. I could feel the emotion almost duplicated, one streaming from my subconscious, and the other a physical and emotionally heart-wrenching pain.

No more. I don't want to see those anymore. I practically whimpered inside my head, pleading with myself to lock those memories away, and never let them come back, but I couldn't do it.

I knew that they would remain there for the rest of my life, and Troy's darkened blue eyes would forever haunt me, until the day I died.

I seriously felt like crying now, as I breathed in low breaths fighting down the waves of nausea that just the idea of Troy hating me brought up inside my mind.

My head hit the window lightly, and I slammed my eyelids shut, pursing my lips together tightly, feeling myself pale.

Everything had to be alright. _It just had to be._

Calmed a bit, I peeked over my shoulder at Joey, who seemed oblivious to my emotionally-unbalanced state, and was thankful he was so absorbed in singing his country westerns, loudly, and off-key.

I nibbled on my bottom lip, and fished around my jacket pocket, before pulling out my cell.

It had only been one day, right? So no one should be that worried, and I flipped on cell-phone, before I really gave any credence to my thoughts.

I hadn't really thought about the fact that I lived with a psychologist, her mother, her husband, whom was a gym/basketball coach, and that the entire basketball team was friends with my ex-boyfriend, and that their girlfriends were mostly cheerleaders, performers, or nerds who liked to yell at her boyfriend, a lot.

BIG mistake.

The crazy beeping of my cell-phone made me jump as I stared wide-eyed and stupidly at the number of missed calls, voice mails, and text messages I had been sent.

_Turning on the phone. Oh, yes, Sharpay, it's only been over twenty-four hours, so no one will really panic. _I thought sarcastically at myself, feeling idiotic.

My poor cell-phone sounded as though it was trying to sing an opera, rap, and make a techno song from all the alerts it set off.

My ears were ringing by the time it stopped, and Joey still hadn't noticed over his severely-lacking in talent one man concert as he sang some outlandish song, I had never heard in my life.

Blinking, I scrolled through the text-messages first.

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, BYE?! SHARPAY EVANS GET YOUR ASS HERE! WHERE ARE YOU! SERIOUSLY, LOVE.**

The next one seemed more scared than angry, "

**SHAR, YOU'RE SCARING ME. WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE? COME HOME PLEASE.**

The next one was as though Anna was hysterical, "**OH MY GOD, WHERE ARE YOU?"**

As I read through all of them they just got worse. Anna was almost pleading by the end of the texts and I had a bunch from the other kids in there asking me where I was and what was going on.

I hesitantly lifted the phone to my ear after dialing my voicemail.

Another BIG mistake on my part.

"_Sharpay, sweetie, I'm worried. We're all worried, especially Troy. Please come home._"

Anna, Jack, Georgia, the Wildcats, had left one on my cell, even Miranda and Haley.

"_Shawpay, home_." The littlest Bolton demanded through the phone, before bursting into tears over the receptor, before it clicked offline, and I was close to tears myself.

But it was the last one that made my heart almost freeze in my chest. "_Pay…." _It was silent for a moment. "_I know…you're mad…and that we didn't split on the best of terms, but I…shit...I can't do this…" _Then the line went dead, and my heart went with it.

I let the phone slip from my fingers, my hand covering my mouth, and I choked back a sob.

_Oh, Troy, I'm so sorry. _I thought despairingly._ I'm coming back, just wait for me, I'll…._

My thought was cut off abruptly as the rumbling of Old Bessie ceased, and I glanced up in surprise to find myself parked in front of a rather newly-constructed house, where I knew Cynthia Garner lived.

As a matter of fact, the blonde-haired slim woman was walking towards the truck, a smile on her pretty features as she peered at me through the window, while I hastily clambered out of the truck.

"Well hello, Sharpay!" she called, waving wildly, and I pulled myself together, sighing in resignation.

"Hi Cynthia."

_It was far too late to turn back now._

Cynthia Garner, one of my mother's old high school friends who I'd met when I was five. The two of us had got along smashingly, and she loved me dearly, so it was understandable that I was sad when she moved to Phoenix almost four years ago. She promised me that if I ever needed anything, that I should call her, so I did, and now I needed her help more than ever.

She worked as a fashion consultant, but on the side she did some of her own work with talent agencies and such. I needed her to help me write a song, and fast.

Joey left with a wave a little while later, after Cynthia had feed him, and made sure he had some food for the road. This left me and her, sitting at her beautifully polished black marble dining table that had a vase of lilies and velvet purple colored violets atop it. Her floors were a shining mahogany, and she littered the room with white and silver accents to offset the purple carpeting in her spacious living room.

It was beautifully done, in my opinion.

"Now about this project…?" she stated, and I nodded at her, before launching into my story once again, this time with quite a bit more detail about both the events leading up to it, and my plan itself.

Three hours later, I was finished, and thoroughly exhausted and emotionally-drained, but Cynthia looked surprised, and faintly impressed.

"You are quite the strong girl, and a creative one at that." she endeavored voraciously, sipping at her cool lemonade, ignoring my grunt of incredulity. "I must admit, I'd expect someone who has been through all that you have would be a bit less bland, and much less passionate about something such as this."

"This Troy must mean a lot to you." she said simply, as she eyed me contemplatively through her lashes. "Otherwise I doubt that someone who doesn't wish to be displayed, would flaunt her emotions to her entire school, considering that most of those students have at some time, and in some way hurt and ridiculed you."

"That doesn't bother me anymore." I told her firmly, forgetting my weariness for a second. "All that matters is Troy."

"Lying to both me and yourself will not help you gain my guidance, Sharpay." she replied sharply, before taking another sip of her lemonade, as I gaped at her in disbelief.

"Their words have stained you, and they make you feel weak, insecure, and unworthy of any type of love and appreciation. If this were not true, you would not be in the situation you are now."

I blinked, thinking hard about what this woman had said.

And I looked up startled, when I heard a faint sound of amusement from her. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that you looked quite amusing sitting there thinking hard. It looked as though you're brain was about to pop." she let out a giggle. "Go on up to bed, and sleep on it, Sharpay. Tomorrow is a new day, one that we shall spend in the gardens, I believe, to clear our minds, and be ready to face our challenges."

Cynthia stood and ushered me towards the stairs.

"But what about the song writing, Cyn? I only have a week! Well less than that, because tomorrow's Saturday. That means I have six days to get everything ready, and be back to Albuquerque before Championship half-time."

Cynthia only shushed me. "Relax, things will happen in their own way and time. You will be ready when you walk into that gym, Sharpay. Trust me." she stated sincerely, before kissing me on the forehead. "Now move your tush up those stairs. Shower, and hit the sheets. I want you up at eight for breakfast."

I let out a sigh, and headed upstairs.

_It was so like me to find a woman who insisted on doing things slowly. Great._

* * *

The next two days, I had to hand it to Cynthia. She was great at what she did, and she didn't make me feel hopeless when she instructed me either. In fact, I was surprised when after breakfast on Saturday, she took me out to a construction sight, instead of gardening. She chatted with some of the guys, and before I knew it, I was an on-duty construction worker for the day.

The guys were great. They showed me how to nail a flat, and make a hinge. I even cut wood and built my first door frame, which had been thoroughly tested. They had me hauling stuff around, and delivering tools to those who needed them, and I loved it.

It was fun to ride that big lift thingy, and I also completed a full day of work, without once thinking about how shitty my life was back in New Mexico, and it felt really good.

On Sunday, she took me grocery shopping, and we went to pick up my jeans and t-shirt, along with some paint, and posters I could use. I did a lot of accessory shopping and came away with a bit more than I expected, but it was all in good fun. I was a little bewildered when she took me to the zoo, but it turns out that animals like me, and I had fun that day too.

Until we got home when my face popped onto the television screen.

"_Missing from Albuquerque, New Mexico, sixteen-year old Sharpay Elise Evans disappeared Friday morning. She was last seen late Thursday evening by Chad Danforth, a East High basketball player, and her boyfriend, Troy Bolton's best friend."_

Chad's face appeared on the screen, my picture smaller but still visible in the left corner of the screen shot. His eyes were red, and he looked extremely worn out and concerned.

"_Sharpay was fine when I left her that night. She was a little shaken up after her and Troy's rather nasty breakup, but she seemed okay when I'd left. I don't know what could've happened to make her up and leave like she did, but I hope she'll come home, because everybody's a mess. Especially Troy, who hasn't really talked since she ran out of his house that night. It's getting to us all, even though she wasn't one of my favorite people, I hope she's alright, and will return safely."_

The news reporter came back into view, and I watched in stunned silence.

"_Her guardian, Joanna Marie Bolton received a text message from her early Friday morning, and she has not heard from Sharpay since then."_

Then Anna, and Jack appeared, and I could feel my heart clench inside my chest.

_Oh my god… _I thought, a hand coming up to cover my mouth in horror.

They both looked weary and worn dry. Anna's normally sparkling blue eyes were dim, and glazed with tears, her lips in a frown of concern, and her whole demeanor screamed exhaustion and worry. Jack's face was flat, and he had bags under his eyes, telling me that he hadn't been sleeping very well.

"_Sharpay, I know you're hurt, and upset about you and Troy, but things could be worked out. I love you so much, and I hope to god that you're safe, and not injured anywhere. Please come back, or at least call us. Anything…" _Anna broke off with a choked sob, and she shook her head fiercely, turning into her husband's shoulder, crying.

I could feel my heart withering.

"_Sharpay, I'm sorry things got so out of hand with Troy, and your parents, and it's really hard, but please….come home baby girl….please…you've become like a daughter to me, and if I loose you, I don't know what I'll do, because it seems like I'm losing my son as well. Please…" _Jack turned away from the camera, trying to blink away tears, and I literally crumpled to my knees as the news reporter came back on screen, looking as though she was about to cry herself.

"_During one of the biggest cases of this century, where Sharpay has been testifying to get both of her parents convicted, she has disappeared, and now practically everyone is searching for her. As you can see, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton have been having a hard time dealing with the press, and now that Sharpay has up and disappeared, everyone in the community is putting forth an effort to find the teen. In a tremendous feat, Sharpay has almost every resident of Albuquerque coming together to support the Boltons and search for her. This is one reporter that prays Sharpay return home."_

"_Our next issue…." _

The television clicked off as I stared blankly at the screen, not daring to believe what I had just witnessed.

_They're all looking for me. _I thought despondently, before the feel of someone's arms wrapping around my shoulders grabbed my attention.

"They love me." I whispered reverently, the truth hitting me like a ton of bricks upside my head, as I stared up into Cynthia's eyes.

"They actually love me. This sad, pathetic, emotionally and mentally unstable person. They love me, Cynthia." I sobbed quietly, still disbelieving, and Cynthia's eyes glowed with the warmth of honey as she pulled me into her embrace.

"And now, you understand." I furrowed my brows, and she smiled at me, brushing bits of hair out of my face.

"You needed to understand that despite the many mistakes you make. No matter how many times you say stupid and hurtful things. No matter how much you don't know, and haven't yet learned, no one expects you to be perfect. You've held onto the notion that no one will love you until you were perfect for so long, that it has been unconsciously ingrained into anything and everything that you do. At the construction sight, you expected yourself to be good at it immediately, and that didn't happen, but when the other men just laughed and told you that it doesn't always come naturally and it takes time to get it right, you relaxed a little, because you did what you thought they expected of you. And that would have hindered you more than anything, especially in song writing."

Cynthia smiled at me, her voice humming the song 'Go the Distance' in my ears as I realized the significance of the zoo.

"You wanted me to see that animals, like people, will love me despite my imperfections, and no matter how many mistakes I've made in life." Cynthia nodded, and smiled at me tear-streaked face.

"Animals have a very intuitive sense of goodness in people. They sense that beauty that lies deep within you, and they judge you by that. Which is why they loved you so much, as I knew they would."

I laughed slightly, feeling awed at the subtle wisdom this woman had gained in her short life.

Tears poured from my eyes, but I still smiled. "Tomorrow is a new day. One you're ready to face. It's time to write your song, Sharpay."

My smile only widened, and I closed my eyes, feeling more of my insecurities disappear into the wind, as they soaked into my soul-cleansing tears, and fell away from my heart.

_This is the beginning for me._

* * *

Five days later, I had my song written, and polished, and even I had to admit to myself that it was the best I had ever created. In just a few minutes, I would be flying back to Albuquerque, and I had never felt more nervous, yet determined in my life. I had seen news broadcasts that had apparently gone nation-wide, and I was deeply affected by the sadness, and the effort the community had put into finding me.

Ads in newspapers, on the internet, people walking around with signs and my face plastered on the front. It was hell to them, but I had never felt more loved than I did when they asked about me, and asked me to return home.

The only thing that had me unsure was the simple fact that Troy had not once appeared on any broadcasts, or during any of the group efforts. I couldn't tell if I was hurt or annoyed by this, but it was my job to set things straight. Not Troy.

I was happy that my friend was so rich. Rich enough to supply me with a flight back home in her private jet. This way I wouldn't be seen or noticed by anyone. This would be my time to shine.

I glanced back at Cynthia, standing there her eyes glinting goldenly in the streaming sunlight, her arms waving as the plane began to lift off the ground.

I remembered her last words to me, just before I got on board. "_Sing with your heart, Sharpay. Nothing is more sincere."_ I would follow that advice, and this time, I would fight for the man I loved.

Nothing was going to stop me.

_Absolutely nothing, so bring it on fate. You won't win this time. _I thought firmly, feeling my eyes harden.

* * *

The minute the plane landed, I was hustled off board, and into a taxi. I ordered him to take me to the Bolton home, and he looked at me suspiciously, but did as asked. Arriving to the empty house, I realized that they would be at the game, and I was later than I had expected.

After all, the game was to be held a Grand Stadium, where all the high school championships took place. I also realized that they would of course be gone. It was almost a thirty minute drive.

_Damn. _I cursed mentally. "Never tempt fate." I muttered under my breath as I paid the cab-driver, and scuttled up the steps. I quickly unlocked the door, and ran inside, slamming it closed behind me. Bolting up the stairs, I tossed my bag onto my bag, and practically ran through my shower, doing my hair, and getting dressed.

When I was done, I studied my reflection in the mirror. My pale skin was sun-kissed and evenly tanned from the Phoenix sun. My blonde hair was even blonder than before, looking almost platinum in the intensity. I loved the way my jeans fit me in all the right places, with the name Troy Bolton embroidered in red, white, and silver down the side of my left leg. The number fourteen, and lightning bolts highlighted the name, making it look magnificent.

My t-shirt was the one he'd given me from tenth grade, but underneath varsity captain was stitched in silver thread that said 'Property of Troy Michael Bolton', and had a lightning bolt behind it, to match. I had in ruby studs, and my hair was down in long luxurious curls with a red and white cap on my head, and white running shoes on my feet.

Glancing at the clock, I realized, I'd need them as it read forty-five minutes after eight o'clock. Fifteen minutes and the game would be at half-time.

"Shit." I stated, before grabbing my compact disc off the desk, and bolting down the stairs, car keys in hand.

In less than two minutes, I had locked the front door, leapt into my jeep, and rammed the gas, just barely buckling my seatbelt, before my tires squealed, and I went peeling out of the drive way, rubber treads left in my wake.

* * *

Speeding into the Grand Stadium parking lot almost eight minutes later was an amazing broken record, but I didn't care much as I hurriedly pulled into a free spot, and threw my car into park. The stadium was lit up, and all kinds of press was there from the Albuquerque news reel.

I wondered why, before I realized that this was the championship, and the world was watching, because the Grand Stadium's events were always televised nationally.

I locked my car, and sprinted towards the stadium, my blonde hair flying behind me as I ran past dozens of cars, all the way up the rows, and towards the door.

Security only blinked as I leapt over the vault turn-y thing, and ran past them, and up the stairs. I'm guessing all they saw was my blonde hair, because the next thing I knew was there were shouts and screams of my name. Reporters obviously had recognized me, and then people were looking at me, but it was the look on Taylor's face as she stared at me in shock, her plate of nachos falling from her hands.

"Sharpay…?" she questioned hoarsely, and I bolted towards the announcer's room, but not before I saw Taylor turn heel, and run back into the gym, her skin clammy-looking.

I threw open the door to the room, startling those inside. "Play this when I give you my signal. No sooner." I ordered, and the two of them, far too shocked, did nothing but nod, and I left the room again.

In those few minutes, chaos had spread. Reporters were all inside the packed stadium, and people were talking all over each other about how Sharpay was supposedly inside the stadium.

The two teams were looking a bit flustered and overwhelmed by the number of reporters that were on the floor, disrupting the game, and everyone was trying to figure out what the hell had happened to make all this happen.

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, hearing Cynthia's words floating through my mind, once more. "Sing with your heart. Nothing is more sincere." I whispered to myself, before I stepped into the Stadium, microphone in hand, and I switched in on.

The resulting screech of the mike coming to life, deafened almost everyone, and I winced, leaving my head tilted towards the ground, before stepping forward once again, my footsteps echoing loudly in the microphone, causing all eyes to turn to me as I slowly came to a stop near the center of the stadium, my body being shown on the big screen.

"Sharpay…" The whisper sounded loud in the far-too-silent room, and I recognized Jack's voice instantly.

I slowly rose my head, pulling my hat off, and letting my hair fall into place as my eyes met Jack Bolton's. The man looked like he was about to cry as he rushed across the court, dropping his clipboard, and scooping me up into his arms. He held me tightly to him, and I squeezed back just as desperately.

"Gods, Sharpay, you scared me so much." he said, pulling back to stare down at me sternly. He was interrupted, when Anna came flying over, her arms wrapping tightly around me, placing kisses all over my face and hair.

She was crying when she finally stopped and pulled back. "You are grounded until you die." she glared. "And when you get to heaven, you're going to sit your ass in one spot the whole time, until I change my mind, which will never happen, young lady, because I'm not going to let you out of my sight ever again."

I laughed through my own tears, before I was almost bowled over by Arienne, who ran screaming, crying, and babbling into my arms, talking about how much she'd missed having her 'sister', at least one who didn't have a crush on Winnie the Pooh, and loved making mud pies.

It felt so good to hug them all, even Miranda and Haley. The spunky curly-haired little red head came toddling over on like nine-inch legs, so fast she looked like a rolling little ball, and she flew into my shins, trying to climb up my body, before I lifted her sniffling form into my arms, and held her close as she babbled about what she'd been doing.

Haley ran over, brown curls flying, and latched onto my knee, until I bent over hugged her, and kissed her on the top of her curly hair.

Georgia sat court-side, looked as if she wanted run over to me, but she gave me a beamingly tearful and loving smile, saying that she would if she could, but she wasn't a spring chicken anymore. I understood, and blew her a smacking kiss, that she pretended to catch, making me smile.

They all hugged and kissed me, and I became aware of the fact that there was one Bolton missing, and I knew what I had to do. There was no more putting it off. I thought as I looked at them all.

Anna and Jack smiled at me in understanding, their eyes reassuring, and bolstering my confidence as I stepped out of our little peaceful bubble, and towards the form that stood half a court away, his blue eyes dark, face blank, and fists clenched.

Our eyes met, and a hush seemed to descend once again. Even Miranda and Haley got quiet as the tension between me and Troy sparked to life, and the air crackled with anger, hurt, amplified rage, love and a fiercely electrifying lust.

_At this rate, I won't be a virgin much longer. _I thought, feeling wirily amused. _If I even last tonight. _

I shivered as his eyes darkened, and I raised the mike to my lips.

"Last week, I left Albuquerque and flew out to see a friend of mine. She helped me realize that even though I've traveled an incredible distance, there are many wounds that lie unhealed and festering within my soul, my heart. Pains that I have never truly realized I had, because I set them to the back of my mind. Because of this, I've messed up a relationship that has meant the world to me since the beginning of my life. I had to learn that not everything was about me, and that no one who really loved me would turn their back on me because I made a mistake." I sighed deeply.

"I've had to face a lot of hard truths about my life, my family, and myself in the past few months, but coming to the realization that I was destroying my own happiness, because I wouldn't let myself see my own good fortune, hurt me more than anything in this world. It struck me to the core, and shook every still standing foundation I had left. It felt like the entire world I had built myself, had been ripped to shreds, and torn down around me, and I realized that that was exactly what I needed. To be able to build my life up again. To make me stronger in my sense of who I am, and where I belong. I needed to see myself as a lot of you see me. And now that I do, I know exactly where, and who I belong to. I also know exactly where I want to be."

I glanced at Troy, and our eyes met once again. They were swirling, and I felt goose bumps rise on my flesh, and I shivered at the intensity of his gaze.

"My friend saw me off today, and the last thing she told me was to 'Sing with my heart, because nothing is more sincere.' And she's right, because this song, I wrote for you, Troy, and you alone. I've never shown off my emotions, and never been completely honest with so many people in my life, but I'm going to do it today. I'm going to drop my walls, because you're worth it Troy. You're worth every tear, and every fight I have to live through. You've been so good to me, and now…it's my turn to show you just how much you mean to me." I let my insinuation sink in, and he flushed as his eyes darkened, and his body tensed.

I could practically see all the raised eyebrows I got from the family standing behind me, and the basketball team was grinning at their captain.

"I want you to listen to my words, and understand that I….I love you, so much, and I hope you can forgive me for the wrongs I've committed."

I waved my hand vaguely, and the strands of a piano blasted through the room, and I let my eyes fall closed.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul__…" _My voice rang out in the silent stadium, filled with emotion that I had kept hidden for far too long. " _I__t's the one that I've tried to writeover and over again__…" _

"_I'm awake in the infinite cold__…" _I let my voice rise in reverence to the truest words I had ever let out in song before._"__But you sing to me over and over and over again__…"_

Unknowingly, my hips began to sway in tune with the beat, and I sang my heart out, not hiding anything. _"__So I lay my head back down__…__And I lift my hands__…__And pray to be only yours__…__I pray to be only yours__….I__ know now you're my only hope__…" _My voice cracked slightly, feeling myself overcome with tears as I continued singing, hoping I would be heard. Hoping everything would be alright.

"_Sing to me the song of the stars__…__Of your galaxy dancing and laughing__and laughing again__…__When it feels like my dreams are so far__….__Sing to me of the plans that you havefor me over again__…."_

My voice got higher in pitch, and my hands, clenched the mike, my body flowing with adrenaline, and feeling light-headed on the rush of exposing my deepest hidden feelings to the world.

"_So I lay my head back down__….__And I lift my hands__….__And pray to be only yours__…__I pray to be only yours__…__I know now you're my only hope__…"_

I let it all be known, and I sang with my heart, because without Troy, it just didn't matter anymore.

"_I give you my destiny__…__I'm giving you all of me__…__I want your symphonySinging in all that I am__…__At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back__…__So I lay my head back down__…__And I lift my hands__…__And pray to be only yours__…__I__ pray to be only yours__…__I pray to be only yours__…__I know now you're my only hope__…"_

My song ended softly, and I opened my eyes, only to gasp in surprise at the sight of Troy's glistening blue orbs only inches from my own.

"Troy…"I whispered, feeling my heart pound in my chest.

"I love you." he stated it, breathlessly, and I froze. The first time I had heard him talk with such passion, and love had been almost two weeks ago. The warmth of his voice and statement obliterated the numbness of my all-too-fragile heart, and I almost collapsed, but I blinked up at him, my eyes shining, and I realized we were both crying.

"I love you so much, Sharpay. I'm so happy you came back, and gods, you don't know how agonizing it was for you to have just left high and dry, and not call or anything. I was so lost and confused that I didn't know what to do, or what to do with myself, so I hid away from it all. I'm sorry about not calling or trying to find you or…" I stopped his depressed babble with a firm hand across his mouth.

"Don't you dare apologize for being hurt. I understand, and I have nothing to forgive you for. I love you, and I thank you for making me come to my senses." I told him, loudly, and Troy's blue eyes stared into mine, before they wandered down, and his eyes darkened.

My own orbs widened as I recognized that look of desire flaring, and I gasped softly as his hand came up to mind, and covered it, before pressing his lips to my palm, and entwining our fingers.

He placed my hand on the back of his neck, and I automatically wrapped the other around his neck, as he pulled me into his body, hands on my waist, before they slid underneath my t-shirt, and up my back. His fingers curled into my waist, and the pressure felt exquisite. I shivered delightfully in his arms, and he smirked down at me.

My hand automatically slid into his brown tresses, before he leaned over and kissed my neck. "I love the outfit by the way." I let a surprised smile spread across my lips, before he wiped it away with his covering my own in one foul swoop.

The heat of his lips against mine as he skillfully slid his tongue along my bottom lip, made me moan softly, and the mike slipped from my fingers as the kiss deepened. Troy pressed me into his body more, and I let my fingers tangle into his locks, as I was lifted to my tiptoes by the intensity of the kiss.

Troy ravaged my mouth, and I gladly let him, getting in my own share of exploration as we kissed. I loved the way he tasted so sweet, and fresh, and his earthy scent had my hormones going haywire as his fingers slid farther up my back, brushing gently over my bra clasp, and I groaned deeply, feeling Troy's body twitch at the sound.

Oh this was far too good to stop. I thought feeling woozy, but the need for oxygen had the kiss slowing down, and I reluctantly pulled back, breathing harshly, and my face flushed. Troy continued to place small kisses on my lips, cheeks, and forehead, before he stopped, breathing roughly as well.

I smiled brightly at him, and that was when I became aware of the thunderous applause and hundreds of catcalls coming from around us.

I looked up, and right there on the big screen was a perfect close up of Troy and I French-kissing. I blushed so fiercely that I think my body temperature went up about fifteen degrees. Troy's face was as red as mine, as the regular camera came back on line, and I gaped at myself, before squealing.

My shirt was hiked up to right underneath my bra, and Troy's hands on my back were clearly visible. My face flushed and lips red, and Troy's hair looked a mess.

He started laughing, and I giggled feeling mortified, into his chest as he dropped my shirt, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Welcome home, Pay." he said, and I smiled up at him.

_It had been one hell of a journey, but yeah, I was most definitely home._

**The End**

_**NEW MEXICO VS. EVANS TRIAL: VERDICT…GUILTY!**_

_**On February 1, 2008, Sharpay Evans watched her mother and father, Johnathon and Suzzette Evans be convicted for numerous charges against their persons, and then be led away to jail under a life sentence, on the day of her birth. She walked with her head held high, despite the tears that fell from her eyes, out of the courthouse, and ignoring everyone she ran straight into the arms of her rumored boyfriend, Troy Bolton and held him tight. The Evans have been sentenced to life in the Santa Fe prison, and Suzzette a woman's correctional facility without any chance of bail or probation for the duration of their sentence. The true horror behind this court case's conclusion is not the sentencing of the Evans', nor the uproar left in their wake in the business and entertainment world, but the sadness, desperation, and responsibility thrust upon the shoulders of Sharpay Evans. May we find a better future for the name of Evans.**_

* * *

**#!O! It's done...except the epilogue, but wow...I finally finished a fanfic, and it feels goooddd...XD...Hope you liked it. **

**I'll be back...don't fret with an update to Troy's Pov of this story sooner or later, but with finals coming up and I'm moving again...bleh...it may take a while but I promise to update. **

**Reviews are much appreciated.. Adios for now amigos. **

**-Steph-**


	25. Epilogue

This is the end people. T.T...Oblivious to My Love is my next priority, and I'll be working on it soon. I hope you enjoyed hearing about Sharpay's journey, and I thank you all for being great fans.

-Steph-

* * *

_**Ten years later…**_

A small coffee shop bustling with the energy of men and women, as they hurriedly ordered, and walked back to their cars, trying to wake up before they reached their job offices.

But one man, in particular eyed the woman sitting across the room, who was sipping her coffee daintily, and typing quickly across the keyboard of her shiny silver laptop with her free right hand.

He smiled as he recognized the mocha latte with vanilla extracts, that contained two cinnamon flavored biscotti, whipped cream, and a cherry on top. His smile widened as he saw the cream cheese croissant that laid neatly on a small plastic dish.

_Some things never change. _He thought, taking a sip of his coffee as he let his blue eyes rake over the woman's form.

Her hair, was a brilliant platinum blonde, even lighter than it was when he'd last seen her. It lay against her shoulders and back in loose spirals that ended just above her hips. The red and white t-shirt she wore made the paleness of her skin more obvious, and the torn jeans she wore completed her casual outfit, but he knew the significance of it, and he also knew exactly where she'd be going that afternoon.

It was the day of the New York Knicks vs. Los Angelos Lakers game, and he knew she'd be there in all her beautiful blonde glory to cheer her husband on the court, who of course graduated Summa Cum Laude from NYU, and ended up being the valedictorian. He also took the time to co-author some books with her despite his sports scholarship and full-time job as a professional athlete, and had begun the process of taking over Fantasy Enterprise Daycare Centers.

She chewed on her bottom lip, before she put her coffee down, and typed even faster, her hazel eyes alight with a deep-seeded inspiration and happiness, that had this man's heart fluttering in his chest.

She had published her first novel entitled, "The Rising Sun" during her senior year in High School, and she was an instant hit. Going to NYU, she published volumes of poetry, and at least two dozen short-stories, and she graduated Summa Cum Laude. Now, she worked as an actress in her spare time, had a platinum record out, and was in the process of recording another album that was set to come out this fall. She had also managed to become a part-time novelist, and her books were all brilliant, at least in his opinion.

He had never seen her this happy before, and knowing that him leaving had helped her get to where she was today, was both a blessing and a curse.

He caught a sparkling glint coming from her left hand, and his smile widened. He knew they would get married. The bond they'd shared since age two said as much, and he found he couldn't have been happier for her.

Leaving a tip on his table, he stood up, smiling at the cashier as she waved goodbye to him. "Thank you for coming in sir." The teen said softly, her awkwardness apparent, but he only laughed and winked at her, making her blush furiously.

He turned and headed towards the exit.

She had her happiness, and that was all he'd needed to see. She never had to know that he'd been here, but looking back at her, he wondered if he could leave without even saying something.

The answer came when her brow furrowed, and she glanced up at that moment. Their twin connection coming alive for only seconds, but it was enough to make his heart speed up.

Her hazel eyes widened, and she almost dropped her cup in shock.

"Ryan…" she mouthed disbelievingly, her eyes clouding with tears, and he turned back around to face her fully.

"Hello, Sharpay." he spoke to her for the first time in almost eleven years, and Sharpay stood up, and rushed towards him.

He opened his arms to her, and she jumped into his embrace, crying and clutching him tightly as he held her firmly in his arms.

"Oh my god, Ryan." she sobbed into his chest, but these tears weren't of despair and betrayal like they had been that day in the park. These were tears of happiness, he noticed, as she stared up into his eyes.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, Ryan. Me and Troy looked everywhere, but it was like you had disappeared off the face of the planet." she cried, her hands on my cheeks.

"I've been trying so hard to find you."

"Why?" Ryan asked his sister questioningly.

"Because, I've missed you." she answered bluntly, her eyes expressing her forgiveness, and he felt tears build in the corners of his eyes.

"I've missed you too, Sharpay." he told her, pulling her into his embrace once again. "So so much…" he whispered into her soft curls. She breathed shakily against me, and smiled.

"I'm glad you found me, Ryan." she replied, her voice quiet.

"No, Shar." he retorted, pulling back. "I'm glad you found yourself."

Sharpay wiped off her cheeks, and smiled. "So, I've been lost and found, huh?" she asked impishly, and he chuckled, "So many times, love. So many times have we all been _**lost and found**_."

**End**


End file.
